


[譯文]演化(Evolution)

by Loquor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquor/pseuds/Loquor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者摘要：在James T. Kirk指揮星艦企業號的第一年，他必須將他的新隊伍凝聚起來；適應他在朋友們心目中地位的劇烈變化；還要應付自己那顆向他那位大副漸漸陷落的心。當然，過程裡總少不了要面對宇宙出現的新威脅。</p><p>譯者摘要：成長常伴隨著代價；對有些人而言，再大的代價也遠遠不足以換取覺悟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413451) by [Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal). 



> 譯者警告：劇中偶有角色死亡，且非完美HE，可能不堪負荷者請止步，或可寄訊息到我信箱問劇透。

「艦長，預定十五分鐘後退出曲速。」

「感謝你，Sulu先生。」

Kirk雙肩後收、抬頭挺胸，感到一切盡在掌握。也或許，他只是持續在這麼告訴自己，頑固地否認那在胃裡糾結生根的苦惱。

自從離開地球那週，他就學到了寶貴的一課：太空 ** _很大_ 。**他們進入曲速航行已經過了好幾天，星星不斷地從旁忽閃而過，視線可及之處沒出現過其他活物。

當然在學院時，他們已經教給他那些物理定義上的體積尺碼；他知道銀河系跨幅約25千秒差距（kpc）[1]，差不多是舊66號公路的2乘以10的14次方倍長。有次課堂上在筆記本邊緣空白的地方塗鴉時，他算出這個值過，但他依舊沒辦法真正去理解它究竟有多麼巨大。因為每一次他總是嘆服於宇宙是如此宏觀地 _ **浩瀚無垠**_ ，耳朵裡聽見的淨是那裡某處潛藏有新星球等著被探索、新型態的生命與文化等著被發現。雖說這的確是事實，但他從未真正切身體察到，在這些新星球新生命新文化彼此之間，也有著同等廣袤的虛無空洞。

James T. Kirk艦長不喜歡等待。在指揮──正式指揮── _ **企業號**_ 的第一週裡，他要做的只有瞪大眼睛等著有所行動。在那些時刻他能證明自己，證明他天生適合做這個。呆坐著無所事事讓他感覺自己像個傻子。

不想再枯坐著乾等，Kirk蹦著站起來，Chekov跟Sulu被他突發的舉動嚇得抬頭回望。Kirk沒去理會他們，而是專心表現出一副確信自己在做什麼的模樣，然後他轉身面對Spock。瓦肯人正沉浸在掃瞄工作裡，Kirk目前還沒搞懂究竟是在掃些什麼，無庸置疑是某種跟科學有關的玩意。

「我在想，我大概會去通讀一下這次的任務簡報？」他出聲。

Spock聞言抬起頭，將那斜飛入鬢的眉毛揚得更高一些，那副模樣不知怎的讓Kirk感覺自己彷彿才三吋高。等明白過來他剛剛把話說成問句已經太遲了，為此他在心裡狠狠踹了自己一下；身為艦長沒必要給自己找理由。

「Spock先生、還有Chekov，二十分鐘後去2號簡報室報到。」他補上命令，想讓聲音聽起來威嚴有力。「讓McCoy醫官也參加，Sulu先生，艦橋交給你了。」

Kirk一轉靴跟，期望表現出足夠果斷的氣勢，然後頭也不回地直接走人。或者說原本他是這麼打算；但實際上，等著高速電梯門打開期間，他的腦袋似乎有了自主意識、逕自轉過頭去，看向瓦肯人那彎腰觀察掃瞄儀器的身影。他被一陣突如其來又難以言喻的訝異打擊，像是他原本期待著Spock會跟在他的身後。

盡可能阻隔住腦子裡荒謬的想法，Kirk按下前往6號甲板的按鈕，讓站姿看起來無比筆挺，直到高速電梯的門在他身後關上；到了這時他才允許自己垮下肩膀。

腦內有個影像不請自來地閃現眼前：他跟Spock待在地底隧道裡，驚懼不安，正被追捕，又或是正在追捕？[2]他不能肯定。唯一能確定的是那不可能是他的記憶，因為Kirk從未見過那個隧道。再說了，他也不該能在回憶裡看見他本人。他捏了捏鼻樑再晃了晃腦袋，像是這麼做就能多少把不想看到的畫面給甩到一邊。

電梯門打開的那一刻，他再度成為Kirk艦長，展現出專屬的狂妄架勢和自信笑容。大步前往簡報室，他不禁留意到會有根本不認識的船員為他停下腳步立於一側，或是對他一臉尊敬地點頭行禮。他盡量對每個人都給予稍嫌直率但仍算禮貌的回應，等終於抵達位置偏遠的簡報室後，他忍不住鬆出一口氣。

「電腦，」他說道：「重放任務簡報。」

其實沒有這個必要，因為他早就聽過一次，而且計畫也已經概略成形。不過對想清空腦袋的他來說，目前需要的正是這種能邊在房裡踱步聽取、還不會多費腦力的聲音。

等到簡報重播完畢，Kirk已經完全集中心神，並開始為他身為真正正式的 _ **企業號**_ 艦長、第一個實打實的任務而亢奮起來。直到他抬頭見到了Spock，他站在門邊，雙手緊握背在身後。臉上的表情像張空白的面具，但他略略傾著頭的方式透露著好奇或疑惑……又或者他只是在消化不良，Kirk沮喪地想；他還沒能掌握讀取他的大副心聲的竅門。

「這是個簡單直接的任務。」Spock出聲：「我看不出為此精神緊張的必要。」

「我不需要那種紆尊降貴的態度來幫忙，謝了。」Kirk隨即回嗆，蹦進長桌的主位裡。

Spock出現看起來吃了一驚的反應，然後Kirk為時已晚地意識到那句話是為了安慰他，而非鄙視。感到有些不好意思，他伸手比了比右側鄰座。Spock坐了下來，然後他們之間開始了尷尬的沉默。

等到數分後老骨頭如同暴風般闖進簡報室、嘴裡碎碎叨叨抱怨著複製儀時，Kirk從沒有這麼感激過他這種粗暴、愛挖苦人的親切作風。

「是啦，」他還在咆哮個沒完：「晚餐想吃道火雞料理時是還能湊合，也會附上配菜什麼的，但如果跟它點杯咖啡──一杯簡單、普通的 _ **咖啡**_ ──它就給你送上這種……這種爛泥般的玩意。」他大口嚥下那杯得罪他的違規液體，把空杯砰地一聲摔到桌上才入座。

「如若其滋味著實難以入口，那你為何要堅持再索取並飲用它？」Spock提問道。

「他的話有道理，老骨頭。」Kirk說。

McCoy怒瞪著二人：「你又懂什麼了？我聽說過他們在瓦肯星上給人喝的那種恐怖東西。憑……」

Kirk趕緊瞪了一眼讓他噤聲，McCoy一臉內疚地撇開頭。

「曾給人喝。」Spock輕聲糾正了他：「我相信在這個情境裡使用過去式是合適的。」

「聽著，我……」不用懷疑，McCoy的聲音聽起來挺不好受，而且雖說Kirk的注意力還停在Spock身上，但他自眼角餘光接收到了那道瞥過來帶著懇切的視線。對沒經驗的人來說，Spock的臉根本就是毫無表情，而讓Kirk無奈的是，他的確缺乏經驗。然而不知怎的，他曉得在那張空白的面具底下洶湧著猛烈的激情；只要找的人知道自己要找什麼就能發現端倪。

「請稍安勿躁，」Spock偏頭看向Kirk：「我完全知悉於我母星所爆發的事件經緯。試圖在已明知真相的當事者面前隱瞞不幸，我發現人類的這類習性相當不合邏輯。」

McCoy看起來還想再說點什麼來煽風點火，所以Kirk搶過了話頭：「我想你所指出的是，我們人類會去盡量不去提醒對他人太過……敏感的話題。」

「前提須為該事件已被當事人遺忘。我能向你確保我並未遺忘，毋須過度避諱提及瓦肯。」

「你的血就跟它的顏色一樣冷嗎？」在Kirk能阻止他前，McCoy就出聲回了嘴。

「老骨頭！」Kirk連忙高聲道，但他的目光仍舊鎖停在Spock那。他不確定McCoy怎麼能誤解到這種程度，因為就他聽來Spock的話已經非常清楚；那段回憶將會永遠糾纏他不放，沒有什麼能夠抹去。

然而Spock保持著他一臉無所畏懼的表象一動未動：「醫官，事實恰恰相反。我體內流動的血液持續維持較你們更高的溫度。身為一艘擁有半瓦肯成員的船艦主任醫學官，如你這般展示出對我們生理機能的無知令我擔憂。」

「那只是種比喻。」McCoy從緊緊咬住的二排牙齒間硬擠出評論，雙眼瞪著他的空咖啡杯。

Kirk從來沒有這麼慶幸聽到了門因為Chekov到來而滑開的氣音。

「尖長。」他點頭示意，一進來就直挺挺地站在門邊，直到Kirk示意他坐下。

Kirk在椅子裡往後一靠，看著他向他們三人行禮，抑制不了嘴邊的笑意。將這些非常與眾不同的性格凝聚成一個團隊會是項困難的工程，但擔任艦長就該是這麼回事，而他已經急不可耐地想要開工了。

「呃、Jim？」McCoy打斷他的思緒：「你那種神經兮兮的笑容有點嚇到我們了。」

「好吧、好吧。」Kirk坐直上身，將注意力集中到手邊的任務上。「所以，這就是我們的第一次任務。唔，如果沒算上……你們懂的……所以我想確保大家都清楚我們要做些什麼。Spock先生，如果你不介意？」

「當然不，艦長。」

僅只片刻Spock便整理好思緒，開始解說任務詳情。

「天鵝座KY四號行星屬於M級行星，質量為地球的1.5倍，繞行的恆星為紅超巨星[3]。這本身即使它顯得十分獨特並頗具研究價值，但由於該星球富含二鋰礦藏，它在2250年成為地球殖民星，迄今短短數年間已成為銀河系中最為繁榮的礦星之一。然而，過去數週其礦產出口量開始大幅下跌，而星聯艦隊對該星球溝通的嘗試均未成功。」

「所以我們過來了。」Kirk打斷道：「我們的任務是要找出問題在哪，然後解決它。」

「艦長，請見諒，但我相當確定任務簡報的指令內容是要求建構問題本質，然後向星聯艦隊回報。」

Kirk不當回事地擺了擺手。

「當該星球被殖民初始，」Spock一副沒被打斷過的模樣續道：「行星表面生長有相當廣闊的植物群系，但並未見過任何類似動物的生命體存在。根據最近的傳感器讀數也表明，除了人類以及他們從地球帶來的畜養動物外，行星的生物分佈仍舊未有變動。」

「所以他們沒被任何當地的生命體攻擊過。」Kirk再次確認。

「肯定。」

Kirk點點頭然後接過話：「既然我們不用防著會遭遇什麼危險，那麼計畫是讓Spock先生跟我本人傳送下去。Chekov先生，你留在艦上負責指揮。我們會每兩個小時就回報一次，如果真的出了什麼差錯，我相信你會善用你的那顆戰術腦。」

「絲、長官！」

Kirk微微笑開，面對Chekov的熱情態度很難不微笑。「好吧，那麼，」他說：「解散。」

Spock跟Chekov很快離開去做行前的必要準備，但McCoy磨蹭著留下了，毫無疑問地看起來不太高興。Kirk耐心等著，以為會聽到關於Spock跟機器相似之處的長篇大論。但與他的想像相反，McCoy只是嚴肅地盯了他好一會後才說：「現在是都這麼來了？你跟妖精小子親親熱熱地成了好兄弟好夥伴，所以你才站他那邊？」

Kirk皺起眉：「首先，」他的聲音裡聽得見寒意：「Spock跟我也許不再老想著要把對方給宰了，但我們離成為朋友還遠得很。」他停了下來，迅速捻滅心裡荒謬的遺憾：「再說，這跟誰是我朋友無關，如果你是對的我會支持你，但這次你遠遠越了界。」

「是啊，我知道。」McCoy的微笑裡帶著懊悔。

「那麼，你會向他道歉嗎？」

McCoy懷疑地睨了他一眼，有那麼一秒他看起來像是想說些酸話。然後他似乎克制住了，垂下目光搖了搖頭。

「我已經道過歉了，」他承認：「不然你以為我會每次都那麼容易讓步嗎？」

Kirk微笑：「那就夠好了。」

他起身離開，拍了拍McCoy的肩，希望能藉此傳達儘管Kirk有時得顧慮艦長的立場，但他們還是朋友。對此McCoy抽了抽嘴角，表示他能理解。

Kirk慢慢走回艦橋室，他喜歡能有段時間一個人獨自整理思緒。等到高速電梯的門滑開，艦橋室那頭的光線瀉透進電梯裡，他已然再次處於全然的自控。

「艦長，」Uhura在他通過門口時喚道：「天鵝座KY四號行星正在呼叫我們。」

「打開通訊頻道，」Kirk應著坐進指揮椅。

中央螢幕閃爍著亮出畫面，顯現出一位年長男士，他的灰色長髮覆蓋到肩膀上。

「與你通話的是星艦 _ **企業號**_ Kirk艦長。」

「致上問候，艦長。」在Kirk眼中看來，那男人回應的微笑也許有那麼點太過友善。「我是總督Tobin[4]，非常高興能見到你們。當然，我們這裡不是很常有機會能接待到訪客，恕我失禮，請問你們這次來訪的原因是？」

除去那張看似輕鬆的笑容，這個男人的禮貌應對底下幅射出某種緊繃的張力。沒有停下來去思考為什麼，Kirk回答：「我們是路過的，可以這麼說，所以星聯艦隊要我們乾脆過來一趟看看你們現在過得如何。」他帶著微笑補充：「不過是些新殖民星都會有的形式拜訪罷了。」

Tobin的眉頭僅僅皺了一瞬，但足以讓Kirk留意到了。他保持臉上的微笑表情都停在該待的原位上，但心裡的不祥預感越發加重。

「當然、當然。」Tobin光芒四射的笑容一整個太過輕鬆：「不論如何，傳送下來吧，讓我們帶你們好好參觀一番。我敢說你們會覺得大開眼界不虛此行，剛把傳送點座標發給你們了。」

「我們會馬上跟你碰面，」Kirk表示了解。「Kirk退出通話。」

中央螢幕畫面剛轉黑的瞬間，Kirk的笑容就消逝無蹤，眉頭攢了起來。

「我要組一個四人登陸外遣隊，」他命令道：「Scott先生，調二名安全部軍官過來，讓他們在五分鐘內去傳送室跟我還有Spock先生集合。Chekov先生，保持連線暢通。我們每半小時通話確認一次。萬一出現可能危及這艘船的任何跡象，你就把她帶離這裡。這是命令。」

「瞭解，尖長。」Chekov順從地回應，但眉頭緊鎖，顯然還不太清楚狀況。

他起身準備離開，Uhura站起來看著他，似乎想要出聲抗議，但Kirk用懾人的目光阻止她開口，他直直往電梯走去。

他不訝異見到Spock跟過來一起走，他們安靜地並肩而立直到電梯門關上。

「你對於我們此行的來意解釋並未全然誠實以對。」在他們獨處後，Spock出聲評論道。

「沒。」Kirk同意。

「艦長，恕我提問，但我尚未足夠熟稔人類對於欺瞞手段的使用範疇。」

「因為瓦肯人從不說謊。」Kirk忍不住想笑，想起了另一位較為年長的Spock。

「正是如此。」Spock的語調平穩，但他瞄向身旁的Kirk時仍隱隱帶了些……不確信？

高速電梯門在抵達5號甲板時滑開，他們前往傳送室時一路肩並著肩，步伐整齊一致。

「他的樣子有些不對勁，」Kirk在他們行進時解釋道：「我不曉得下頭實際上是什麼狀況，但一定有地方出了差錯。我不想警醒他我們已經知道有著某種問題存在。」

「因此你的目的是，想觀察他所告訴我們的與現狀實情是否一致。」

「就是這樣。我們要找出這位笑咪咪先生究竟有多友善，然後再制定相應處理的計畫。」

「如若他意圖不軌？」

「不然你以為我為什麼要帶安全人員？」

「即使如此，我必須質疑，讓艦長與大副同時傳送至潛在的敵對局面，其行為有何明智之處？」

「吭唔。」Kirk在傳送室門外停下腳步，額間緊鎖。Spock轉身面對他，一邊眉峰帶著疑問似地抬起。「你想留在這？」Kirk問。

一時間二人都沒有開口。Kirk能夠感覺到心底有股不舒服的情緒在蠢蠢欲動，雖然他不太能細述原因。他曾能毫不畏懼面對等著他們的各種境況，但一旦想到Spock不會在他身邊一同面對，似乎就讓他很不理性地緊張起來。

「恰恰相反，」最終Spock說道，以他擁有的其中一種沉重目光定定看著Kirk。「我會建議你留在艦上。」

Kirk笑了，某些不知為何像是解脫的情緒沖刷過全身。「想都別想。」他說。

Spock將視線別開了好一會，才又對上Kirk的雙眼。雖說他臉上還是維持全然的無動於衷，但Kirk讀懂了這個表情然後放聲大笑。

「你剛是在翻白眼對吧？以瓦肯人的方式。」

「我相信你正將我的舉止歸類成某種近似惱怒的感情表現，而你誤解了。」

笑意未減，Kirk轉身走進傳送室，順手拍了拍Spock的肩說：「不，我沒有。」

他們配備上相位槍，沒過多久，二位身穿紅色上衣的安全軍官Matthews跟Rayburn[5]也加了進來。

「這次的任務屬於和平交涉，」Kirk向他們解說：「但還是保持警惕，謹慎行動。相位槍都調到擊暈檔。」

他們點點頭然後站到傳送平台各自的位置上。當每個人都立定後，Kirk深吸一口氣，給出了開始他第一次任務的指令。

「傳送。」

＊＊＊＊＊

他們在行星表面上再物質化現出身形後，Kirk對這裡的第一印象是到了砂漠裡。但當他望向四周，他才明白過來，他們被如家鄉秋日般深緋的樹林給重重包圍了。「還真是紅通通的。」

「確實。」Spock以一種非常近似被逗樂的語氣同意。Kirk這下意識到他把話大聲說出了口。他糾結地想講些聽起來更有智慧點的言論，但Spock已然續道：「我曾提及這個星球擁有原生植披。看來它實際上的分佈範圍較其它星球更為顯著地遼闊，即使是與工業化前的地球相比。儘管空氣較後者更為乾燥。」

「真有趣。」Kirk口不對心。

「這十分引人入迷。」Spock邊說著邊檢視手邊的三錄儀，明顯沒有察覺Kirk話裡的虛假。

Kirk看著他好一會，唇邊勾起了一抹微笑：「怎麼了，Spock先生。如果我不夠瞭解你的話，我會說你對這次的任務感到相當興奮。」

這句發言讓Spock的目光離開手邊的讀數：「雖說你所評估、又後得出的情緒性指稱必然並不準確。然而我是名科學家，因此唯一符合邏輯的……」

「當然，」Kirk打斷他的話：「你繼續吧。」

Spock照作了，但他改為轉身背對Kirk，這個舉動讓當艦長的樂得停不下來。倏地，一個畫面飛躍著劃進他的腦袋，稍縱即逝：Spock面帶微笑、甚至可說是在大笑，雖說他不是很肯定為什麼他會知道這一點，因為他所看見的人不是Spock而是他自己。不知何故，伴隨那個畫面而來的，是Kirk所經歷過最為強烈的喜樂與解脫。[6]

「先生們，在此歡迎你們來到我們的殖民星。」一道柔滑的嗓音說著。

為從離奇的恍神中被拉回現實而鬆了口氣，Kirk挺身走向前，對Tobin總督伸出手。他握手的方式有點太過堅決，而且這人臉上的微笑近看起來，似乎比先前顯得更加虛假。

「這位是我的大副，Spock中校，以及我的船員Matthews還有Rayburn。」

Kirk在Tobin輪流歡迎他們每一個人時仔細觀察他，勉強在總督對Spock強迫進行握手禮時壓抑住煩躁的火氣，這人像是不懂這類舉動就瓦肯人而言有多具侵略性。 _ **但我又是怎麼知道的？**_ Kirk開始疑惑，直到Tobin再次引起他的注意。

「如果你們能隨我來，」Tobin說道：「我將為你們介紹我們的城市。」

他們被一路領著往下踏進一條林蔭小道，頭頂上方，有著兩旁連綿林立的樹木自然形成的闇紅天然蓬罩。Kirk會把它們當成樹單純只是因為它們的個頭，但它們其實長得一點也不像地球上的樹木。它們的枝幹接近紫色，而且上頭還纏滿紅色的藤蔓，蔓枝一路往上攀延生長，越過頭頂與鄰近的其它同伴相連，結合成一整塊緊密聯連的天蓋。日光透過交織的藤網，打在地上形成斑斕的亮痕。

Spock已經跟上他的步伐並肩同行，他們的嚮導在前，二名安全官在後。雖說一直保持著完美的節奏，從未有一度被爬過路面的許多藤條絆倒，Spock仍舊全神貫注地埋首於三錄儀上，於是每個人也隨之一路默默走著。

行至最後，終於再也見不到樹木的蹤跡，然後Kirk的下巴在看到眼前的景色時掉了下來。高聳得抬頭也未必能看清、以透明鋁[7]建造的塔型建築在恆星橘紅色的強烈陽光下閃爍著。

Tobin轉身面對他們，似乎很是滿意Kirk的反應。當他再次回頭帶他們走進建築裡時，Kirk往旁一瞥Spock，他的表情完全沒有流露出任何驚訝。這其實也說明不了什麼，Kirk提醒自己。

「挺令人印象深刻的，對吧？」他悄聲說。

「以何種標準？」Spock回應的語氣聽起來完全不為所動。

Kirk聳了聳肩：「它很閃亮。」

「鋪張賣弄，」Spock反駁：「當並未匱乏使用空間時，將建築建構得如此之高是不合邏輯的選擇。雖如我先前所言，這個殖民星已經相當繁榮富足，但他們的建築風格表明他們過度急於展現這個事實。」

「像是他們想證明什麼？」

「正是。」

Kirk笑著搖了搖頭。當著Spock追問似的眉毛，他解釋：「就連建築物也比你更能流露自我。」

Spock看似考慮了少頃才開口回答，他低語的嗓音微弱，Kirk甚至不能確定是不是說給他聽的。

「我不同意。」

＊＊＊＊＊

這場參觀既耗時又累人，而且截至目前為止讓Kirk擔心的是，這一趟走來可能無疾而終。他們被引介了許多管理方面還有銷售以及市場經營的零零總總，全都擁有寬敞到沒邊的現代化辦公室。他們還被展示並巡視了包裝運輸部門：一間超大的機庫，裡頭有幾位看起來相當匆忙的員工將貨箱卸到太空穿梭艇上，他們幾乎沒空向訪客們致意。在此期間，Kirk每間隔半小時就與 _ **企業號**_ 聯絡一次，如果Tobin對他們聯繫的頻率感到任何不解，至少他足夠禮貌到沒有直接提問。

最後終於，也只是因為Kirk堅持，他們被帶到了礦洞現場。那裡迂迴幽深、相當安靜而且不知怎的很是詭異地眼熟；Kirk想起了他曾見過的畫面，他跟Spock待在地底相當深的坑道裡。他不禁打了個寒顫。[8]

Spock留意到他的不適，迅速挪移到他身側：「何事不妥？」他悄悄問道。

「完全沒事。」Kirk回答：「但我無聊了，我們離開這裡吧。」Spock頷首同意，Kirk把Tobin叫過來。「我想我們看完了。」

Tobin這回真心地微笑了，他臉上同時毫無疑慮地閃過類似如釋重負的表情。「非常好，」他說：「當然，如果你們能留下來讓我們招待晚餐，我們會非常高興。」

Kirk把視線投向在旁的Spock，並以他人幾乎不能察覺的程度對著他點了點頭。Spock收到了，也回以相同的動作。

「這是我們的榮幸。」Kirk肯定道。

他們被帶向最為高聳的那座塔樓，走進似乎永遠停不下來的電梯裡。最後，他們被帶到最上面的其中一層，那裡有著整面的巨幅大窗，能展望幅員遼闊到彷彿沒有止境的深紅景觀。其顏色之強烈，讓從沒經歷過任何一種暈眩症的Kirk都隱約感到反胃。

Tobin比向他們右側的房門：「這邊是我們待客專用的房間，」他解釋道：「我們的晚餐會在二小時後提供。在此期間，請好好放鬆休息，盡情遊賞參觀。電腦會把你們所需要的任何東西都送過來。」

「謝謝。」Kirk說。Tobin鞠了個躬帶著他燦爛的笑容離開。

Matthews與Rayburn先進了門，Kirk這時還被窗外的景色暈得動彈不得。雖說沒看到人影，但他知道Spock就站在他身後。

「這裡好亮。」Kirk說著。他不真的期望聽到回音，但當然Spock總有那麼些理論可供解說。

「這顆行星的主星是紅超巨星，你能從另一個窗戶見到它。」

Kirk轉身，從相反方向的另一扇窗可以看見恆星。它高高掛在天上，那特別的顏色讓天空極度像是地球的黃昏時分。然而，它實際看起來只比從地球看太陽要來得大上一點。

「看起來沒有它的名字那麼大。」他評論道。

Spock又用他的眼睛微微做出那副動作了。他把視線只稍稍挪離Kirk些許，大概只到他左肩旁的某個點上，但那不用多說是一種惱怒的表現。

「那是由於比起從地球以至太陽，我們現在的位置距離天鵝座KY明顯要遠得多。」

「我猜得到，」Kirk說：「我不過是想逗你。」

這話讓他贏得一抹揚起的眉：「意欲何為？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「為了引出一個情緒上的反應，這嘗試毫無爭議地沒得到任何成果。給我機會再試個十來次或幾十次，我總會成功的。」

出於某種莫名的原因，Spock聞言明顯緊繃了。他轉身背對Kirk，臉朝向外面有著紅色恆星的那扇窗。

「天鵝座KY比起太陽要大過千倍，溫度則要低上許多。我們現在距離它比在你們太陽系裡最遠的星球遙遠十倍有餘。」

「還要多久它才會轉變成超新星？」Kirk問道。對著Spock再度抬起的眉毛，他翻了個白眼──用人類的方式。「沒錯，我在學院也上過天文課。這是顆紅超巨星，所以它快死了。什麼時候？」

「它尚有數百萬年。」Spock安靜了一會，才又續道：「我並未質疑你對恆星演化的認識，僅只是疑惑你願意展現出來的事實。」

「這什麼意思？」

Spock在回答時貌似專注地望向窗外：「你在某些方面有故作無知的習慣，我認為這奇特地不合邏輯，考慮到你總是傾向……」

Kirk邊憋住想大笑的衝動邊催促：「繼續。」

「此事無足輕重。」

Spock別過頭去，但他的動作不夠快到讓Kirk錯失他臉上的綠色暈痕。「你本來想說狂妄自大，」他幫他說完。「而且我想臉綠也算是一種情緒反應，所以我贏了。」

「我並未……」Spock才剛開口就停住，顯然決定攻擊才是最好的防禦。「我自行瞭解過你的學院成績，艦長。」

Kirk大笑：「那麼沒錯，你是對的，我是懂得理論。但計算得出那些數值，就能讓我知道站在這裡看過去該是個什麼景象嗎？沒有電腦協助我是辦不到的，至少也要有筆有紙。所以不，這不是在裝模作樣──我真的以為它看起來應該要比現在更大一些。我的意思是，它的直徑幅度可是超越了一千顆太陽，那真的很大。但我猜你甚至在我們下來前就已經在腦子裡算得清清楚楚了。」

Spock目不轉睛地凝視他好一會，最後他說：「如果我所聞無誤，我相信你會將其稱作是一次恭維。」

Kirk亮出白牙：「如果你敢告訴其他人，那麼抵死我也不會承認的。來吧，讓我們看看其他人做什麼去了。」

他逕自走向那幾間客房，而Spock猶疑了一會才跟上。

客房的內裝讓人驚豔。Kirk原本預計會看到一間單人房，再加上讓他們修整用的盥洗室。但實際上，迎接他的是一處寬敞的生活空間，三張長型的真皮沙發被擺設在佔據了整面牆的大銀幕前。從這裡可以望見連通的六間大臥房，每一間都各自附有精緻的衛浴套間。

其中一名安全人員──Kirk滿懷罪惡感地意識到，他已經忘記了誰是誰──四肢大張地躺在一張沙發上，但在看見Kirk後馬上起身站直。

「稍息，」Kirk嘆息：「這地方還真是不錯，對吧？」

「是的，長官。」Matthews、又或者是Rayburn回答：「雖說……艦長，請求允許自由發言？」

Kirk頷首同意。

「這裡有什麼地方不太對。」他續道。

「你指的是？」Kirk問，坐到另一張沙發上。

「我是說，我曾經在殖民礦星上工作過，而這一個……好吧，我們今天逛了很多種不同的辦公場所，但當我們到了實際產出礦石的地方，那裡卻一個人也看不到。也難怪他們會沒辦法達到預計的產量。」

「你怎麼知……」Kirk皺眉：「官方簡報沒提到這件事。」

安全官看起來有點窘迫。「嗯沒錯，但我以前工作的地方快被這群傢伙壓迫到飯碗岌岌可危了，而且……呃，就像他們常說的，壞事傳千里。」

「Rayburn先生是正確的。」Kirk沒有注意到Spock走進來的聲響，聽見嗓音直衝背後而來，他為此愣了一愣。「我也留意到此項令人好奇的減員現象。」

Kirk站起來開始在房裡踱步：「所以你們認為出口產量之所以會減少，是由於他們的人手不足？」

「肯定。」來自房間一側。

「是的，艦長。」另一側。

「也就是說，」Kirk接著下去，邊想邊說：「要不就是這裡的人們開始離開，或者……」他沒把另一個可能述諸於口。

「他們要離開沒那麼容易。」另一名安全官──也就是Matthews──自其中一個房間現身：「這種地方沒有自己專屬的星艦，只有能將東西運到環軌中船隻的穿梭艇。也許有那麼一二個人能偷偷藏到某艘貨船上，但如果是這麼大規模的人口轉移，我不相信我們會沒聽說任何風聲。」

Kirk瞥向Spock，他給予認可：「他的邏輯合理無誤。」

Kirk嘆了口氣：「在他們把我們叫過去之前還有多久？」他問。

「九十三分……」

「好了。」Kirk舉起一隻手制止。「當那位總督說二小時的時候，我懷疑他有打算計時到秒。」他帶著微笑補充。

Spock的臉上仍舊毫無表情，就跟平時沒有兩樣。「那麼指定時間的用意何在？」

Kirk張嘴想回，但想想還是閉上了。過了一會後：「你是在開我玩笑，對吧？」

「也許。」

Kirk搖搖頭，笑了出來。如果當下只有他們二個人在的話，他會為了展現幽默感──即使有點難笑──也算是一種情緒反應而繼續去逗瓦肯人，但鑒於旁邊還有人，他改口說：「這裡有什麼娛樂嗎？」

「有些影片。」Matthews提供情報：「那個櫥櫃上還有組西洋棋。」

「太好了。」Kirk擊掌：「Spock先生，你下棋嗎？」

Spock以獨他特有的表情投射過來，就是那種看來全然空白、卻又同時傳達了某種嘲弄的假笑。他微微偏了偏頭，回答：「我熟悉此項競技遊戲。」

「那在我跟Chekov聯絡時，你去把棋盤擺好。」

現在來看就毫無疑問了；在Spock找到然後安放好三維棋盤的時候，他絕對在壓抑著那種目空一切的笑容。Kirk依循計畫通知 _ **企業號**_ 時一直仔細地觀察他。

「Kirk退出通話。」他說著中斷連繫。闔上通訊器，他轉而以侵略性的視線刺向他的大副：「你確定作好心理準備了？」

作為回應，Spock下了他的第一步。Kirk滑進他對面的座椅裡，咧開嘴笑著：「好吧，」他說：「放馬過來。」

開局後的前幾步二名安全官還待在一旁，顯然在好奇地觀察他們的指揮官們，但很快他們就找到最新一代的虛擬實境儀，離開到別的房間，去玩某個似乎涉及大量跳躍及揮舞手臂動作的遊戲。

他們二人一獨處，Kirk就低聲說：「我會問起超新星還有別的原因。」

「你想到了羅慕蘭。」

這是個直述，而非疑問，但Kirk感覺自己有必要回應：「沒錯。」

「Nero對這個時間軸的的介入並未影響到Hobus恆星[9]的壽命。既然我知道它轉換成超新星的確切時刻，那麼我假設及時前去避免、完成我的……與我對應的那位所未完成的使命是我的責任。」

「在他們對瓦肯做出的事情後，你還會去？」

Spock用他那種緊繃的瞪視鎖定他：「Nero並不代表整個羅慕蘭帝國。即便他是……」

「不能因為負負就得正。是啊，我懂。」

「一項意外的表述方式，但準確無誤。」

Kirk移動他的騎士，他能發誓Spock眉毛上那細微的顫動是某種勝利在握的表情。

「你確定傾向不加入他們？」Spock問。

Kirk掃視過打開的門框，看見Matthews正跳下床舖、雙眼被一組頭罩覆蓋，他的手臂以一種怪異的方式比劃揮舞著。現在想想，那看起來的確比下棋要好玩得多。但他的眼角餘光又發現Spock正俯身靠近棋盤，他的眉頭雖只輕輕地聚攏，但那已經是他在瓦肯人臉上看過最富情感的表現之一，而那讓Kirk莫名地感到溫暖。

「如果你想認輸。」他調笑道。

「正好相反。」Spock簡短答道：「我會在三步內將死你。」

被突發的靈感所啟發，Kirk放棄了原本的策略，改為移動了他的城堡。這招讓Spock挺直了上身，眉間出現不容錯認的紋路。

「你打算重新考慮這步棋嗎？」Spock問。Kirk搖了搖頭。「你確定？」Spock再試了一次：「從邏輯上思考……」

「……不是跟你對局時該使用的手段。」Kirk插話；雖說他講不出感覺到的這股自信是從哪來的。「如果我不使用邏輯來下棋，你就預測不到我的下一步。這能最大程度地打擊你。」再一次，他沒法解釋他為什麼會知道，但事實上，Spock沒有因為被指稱出現了某種情緒，而立即跳起來鎖住他的喉頭，正足以證明他是對的。

不出所料，十步不到Kirk就向極其困惑的Spock宣佈：「將死！」

Kirk勝利地往椅背一靠，看Spock面無表情地瞪著棋盤，顯然完全不知該如何解釋他是怎麼被打敗的。

最後，Spock終於挺起上身，與和他同高的Kirk對視：「我誠摯地請求再賽一場，一旦我們回到 _ **企業號**_ 上。」

「你想比幾回就比幾回。」Kirk回答，而且這話出自真心。

＊＊＊＊＊

晚餐在最頂層享用，那裡有寬闊的大廳，其透明的外牆建材讓他們看起來像是待在塔頂室外一般。恆星沒入天際後，外頭的夜色轉為深沉的赭紅，整個空間看起來令人不安地彷彿處於烈焰當中。

Kirk跟Spock坐於長桌一端。Kirk左方主位上的是Tobin。在他們對面，坐著一位礦區總經理與她的農民丈夫，他正沒過大腦地低聲唧喳他們新近開闢的農地，以及現代器械改革的神奇之處，讓土地能有效率地自行運作──就Kirk聽來，似乎把農活的所有樂趣也順帶一併剝奪乾淨。

最終，十數名侍者碎步疾行的到來打斷了談話，每一位都手捧一盤大塊……喔。Kirk眉頭一緊，盡量慎重地轉身面對Tobin。

「總督，我疏忽了，我原以為你曉得我的大副是素食者。」

他瞥向Spock，這人依舊保持他一貫的平靜外表，但從他繃直的姿勢來看，可以假定他正經受嚴重不適，雖說Kirk不能確定是為了放在面前的肉排，或是由於他的艦長正對此煞有介事地大張旗鼓。

Tobin一副驚慌失措的模樣。約莫是因為他竟然犯下這種無心之過，Kirk想著，同時因為自己抹去了男人臉上那種言不由衷的笑容，而感到冷酷的滿足感。

當Tobin把一位侍者叫到房間角落，與他輕聲但明顯激烈的對談時，Kirk轉身朝Spock悄悄問：「你沒事吧？」

「肯定。我本應拒絕晚餐邀約，遺憾的是，恐怕我未能抗拒品嚐非重組複製食物的機會。」

Kirk得為了這話而微笑，他說：「我曉得那種感覺。」隨後把Spock的話全過到腦子裡一遍之後又加上：「但你當然不該拒絕。這是每個人都應該要知道的瓦肯人常識。」

「考量到我們現存的人數，並不能期待這類資訊會廣為人知。」

吃了一驚，Kirk想不出該回些什麼。掌心按到Spock的手臂上，某個畫面劃過他的腦海，他咽下哽在喉頭、突如其來的屈辱感。那場景曾在他腦子裡重播不下上千回──星球破碎開來，再被吞噬進虛無裡──但不是他曾親眼所見的那個視角；他現在看到的是自另一個鄰近星球的地面上仰望，隨之而來的悲痛淹沒了他。

一隻溫暖的手覆上Kirk的，迅速將他拉回現實。對上Spock的目光，期待從中看到理解或悲傷或是其他什麼，但他見到的卻只有混亂困惑，而同時Spock溫柔但堅定地將Kirk的手從他的手臂上拉開。

啊、對了。心裡縮了一下，Kirk想起來，瓦肯人一被碰觸就會表現怪異，Spock尤其如此。他猜想生活在接觸感應種族的社會裡，如此反應也是自然。

直到聽覺跟視覺都清晰之後，Kirk才察覺到他剛才有些頭暈。強行讓思緒回來面對眼前的問題，他使出自己最為迷人的笑容擺頭轉向坐在對面的夫妻，一看過去才發現這二人絲毫不加掩飾地直盯著他跟Spock瞧。

Kirk徒勞地想說些什麼，不過另一名侍者的及時到來拯救了他，這名侍者迅速將Spock面前的肉排更換成一盤紅色蔬菜，同時喃喃嘀咕了些抱歉的話後倉皇離去。Kirk還沒空去思考這人的怪異舉止，Tobin就回到了他的座位上，臉上逢迎的笑容再次恢復原狀。

「希望你們能原諒我們的失儀，」他說：「我們不習慣有非人類的訪客，而且這裡也沒有人是素食者。」

以這個殖民星的規模來看，這話讓Kirk很是意外，但他什麼也沒說。

「可以理解，總督。」Spock使用Kirk覺得過於寬厚的語氣回答。

「我已經讓他們準備了些血藤給你。請原諒這個名字取得不夠好聽──它們是你們剛來時路過看到的那種巨大紅色植物。」他又用那種讓人火大的方式堆滿笑容：「那個血字單純只是形容它的顏色。」

「令人著迷。我過去從未將地球植物與受傷流血產生聯想。」

東道主聞言臉上閃過困惑，Kirk得用力咬牙才能克制住不笑出聲來；顯然他們沒有人看過瓦肯人流血。Kirk願意相信他們從沒遇見過任何一個瓦肯人。

「看來你在這裡算是謎一般的男子。」他對Spock說著，但也同時向坐在對面的女性──她叫Linda還是Laura？──亮出笑容眨了眨眼，她的丈夫明顯為此很不高興。

也許察覺到需要一些事來分散在場眾人的心神，Tobin提議大家為星聯而舉杯敬酒，接著每個人都開始對他們的餐點大塊朵頤。

排餐嚐起來美味非常，不過Kirk更加在意地盯著Spock不放，但就算那個血藤味道有任何難以入口的地方，他也沒有表現出來。當然，也不是說Kirk認為他會選擇表現出來。

這一頓飯大家都吃得很慢，途中圍繞著關於現代礦業開採技術，以及在這顆行星上唯一一片佔幅遼闊的汪洋、那邊海岸上的渡假小屋之類的乏味內容。Kirk回想起Spock對他們建築物的評論，不由得同意這裡的人似乎急不可待地表現著這裡的富足生活，讓他們為此留下深刻印象。

沒過多久，他發現他的注意力偏移了方向，他渴望的眼神飄向長桌的另一端，那邊Matthews跟Rayburn正跟一些礦區人員粗聲談論些熱鬧話題，更別說看起來比這邊要來得有趣多了。

最後一道菜上完，Tobin邀請他們留下來聆賞音樂表演。Kirk一心急著想離開，但他還是轉頭看了看Spock。

「事實上，艦長，我發現自己相當疲倦，」Spock對Tobin歉意一瞥。「不過若你希望留下……」

「一點也不。」Kirk打斷，意識到自己大概顯得太急切了點：「我們叫上其他人一起走。」

他們四人道了再會，也被分別給予誠摯懇切的再訪邀約──然而不知怎的在Kirk的耳朵聽來全然缺乏真心實意。然後他們沿著原路迅速穿過樹林，小徑現在被微弱隱蔽的燈光點亮。Kirk一路上陷浸在惱火的思緒裡，不敢相信東道主提供的資訊竟然如此的少，這讓他一開始並未留意到Spock的速度一步慢似一步。待到他轉頭看向身旁，想尋求Spock的看法時，他才發現瓦肯人奇怪地落在他們後頭。

「Spock？」他喚道：「你還好嗎？」

「相當好，艦長。」雖說如此，但他的聲音聽起來頗為虛弱。Kirk聞聲頓住。二名安全軍官站到他身旁兩側守備，等待下一步指示。Kirk先是猶豫了會，然後他看見Spock稍微踉蹌了下，他急步衝過去，正好來得及在瓦肯人跌落倒地前接住他。

一時間，他就只是這麼跪倒在地、扶著Spock的頭枕在大腿上，全然不知所措。他的胸口收緊，腦袋發暈。他抓住Spock的肩膀開始搖晃，喚著：「Spock，Spock，Spock！」一次又一次，恐慌將他緊緊攢在掌心裡，耳邊還能感覺到血液的每一波鼓動。

Matthews蹲跪到他身旁，把起Spock的手腕。過了一會，他宣佈：「還有脈搏。很慢，但……我不知道以瓦肯人來說怎樣算正常。」

Kirk木然地點點頭。然後以往受過的指揮訓練接管過身體的自主權，就像是系統切換到自動駕駛一般，他聽見自己在大吼：「通訊器。」Rayburn遞出自己的，翻開它讓Kirk不用鬆開環住Spock的雙臂。

「Kirk呼叫 _ **企業號**_ 。」他喊道，很清楚自己的聲音聽起來正在發顫，但他一點也不在乎。

「者裡是 _ **企業號**_ 。」Scotty的聲音；Kirk安心地閉上雙眼。

「Scott先生，我需要你確認，看能不能直接從這裡把我們傳送上去。Spock先生他……」聲音轉弱，他絕望地看著懷裡軟綿綿的無力身軀。

「補用擔心，我會撕看看。」

「以及讓McCoy醫官到場待命。」Kirk加上。

「是，艦張。」

Kirk無助地等待著，他的腦袋正天旋地轉。才不過幾秒鐘過去，但時間像是被無限地拉長。Matthews仍然沒有放開Spock的手腕，持續監測著他的脈搏。Rayburn手拿三錄儀，但他搖了搖頭：「艦長，這附近沒有任何東西出沒。」他報告：「如果有什麼攻擊了他，那麼也已經跑遠了。」

「不，」Kirk嘆著氣說：「他在晚餐後就開始不舒服。『疲憊』個鬼！你這個尖耳朵混蛋，為什麼什麼都不說？」他猛地搖晃著Spock的肩膀，但瓦肯人的腦袋只是毫無生氣地垂下。

霎時間，他身上被一股刺麻的感覺席捲而過，他看見他們周遭的景物閃動著淡出消失，轉而為傳送室的消毒光芒所取代。

McCoy迅速來到他身旁。跌跌撞撞地，Kirk想站立起來，他仍舊緊緊攢著Spock的肩膀，即使McCoy抓起Spock的腿也沒有放手。但Kirk發現他自己的腿卻完全打不直，所以在Matthews將他推開、撐起Spock的體重後，Kirk就這麼站在一旁看著他們離開。

「泥看到了嗎？」Scotty歡快的聲音粗暴地砸破他迷愣的現狀。「這師我見過最微弱的生命訊號，還得穿過下頭滿滿的那些不知是啥鬼的東東！我 _ **喜歡**_ 這艘船！」

Kirk只是瞪著他好一會，為他勝利的語調目瞪口呆。倏地，他的絕望融轉成憤怒，衝口而出的話語裡溢灑著毒液：「你不是還有艘船得去運作嗎？」

Scotty看起來吃了一驚，但並不害怕。

「我不懂，」他嘆氣：「前一分鐘尖爾朵先生還想要殺了泥，下一分鐘你就像隻老木雞一樣護著他。我跟不上這裡的快節奏！」

Scotty搖著頭走出傳送室。Keenser跟在他後面，邊丟給Kirk一個欲言又止的難過表情，接著傳送室裡只剩Kirk獨自一人。

他深吸一口氣，然後移動到控制台邊，想要聯絡上艦橋室，但在他將手放到按鈕上前，腦子裡被另一個不屬於他的記憶突襲而過：他正低頭俯視他自己──或是有人正那樣望著長得像他、但年紀大一點的某人──意識不明地躺在床上。伸出不屬於自己的手，他探向自己的臉，心中被擔憂及悲痛淹沒。

轉眼間，他再度回到獨自一人的傳送室，喘著粗氣，胃底仍舊被剛剛一瞬間所感覺到的緊緊糾結。但他不能讓自己為此分心；他抬頭挺胸，深呼吸，接著大步走出傳送室，前往電梯準備去艦橋室。

他向自己堅稱，會路經醫療室是一個……不幸的巧合，但既然都到了這裡，他還是溜進去瞧瞧狀況。Spock仍然昏迷不醒，而McCoy正從他的手臂抽出一管綠色的血。Uhura緊張地坐在床邊，沒有察覺到Kirk的到來。

Kirk感到心臟被緊緊捏了一把，他想要轉開視線，但又感覺自己無法將目光從Spock毫無生氣的身體上撕扯開。他的皮膚甚至比平時更為蒼白，而且即便昏迷不醒，他看起來也像正經歷著刻骨的痛楚。

他沒有注意到McCoy的動靜，直到醫官站在他身邊。「Jim，這樣下去不妙。」他低聲說明：「我已經盡了我能做的一切讓他舒坦點，但……」

Kirk被說不清從何而來的、突生的盲目忿怒奪去理智。他想要大喊大叫： _ **你為什麼要浪費時間去讓他『舒坦』，而不是去醫好他？**_ 但實際上，他讓自己深呼吸，努力集中精神。然而在他開口說話時，他還是能聽到聲音裡的震顫。

「他究竟怎麼了？」他問。

「我不知道，」McCoy坦言：「但不用懷疑的是……」

「他中毒了，我知道。」Kirk接上話。

「是他們幹的？」McCoy轉頭面對他，讓Kirk驚訝的是，醫官臉上的表情是如此憤怒。

「這是接下來我要搞清楚的事。但在我解決他們之前，你要保住他。這是命令。」

「我曉得。」

「上尉，」Kirk提高嗓門呼喚Uhura：「我相信現在應該是妳的值勤時間。」

Uhura轉向他，臉上的表情似乎隨時準備攻擊任何人：「那到時就軍審我吧，我哪都不去。」

「不，妳有地方得去。妳可以就這麼待在這裡、可悲地對著他發愣，妳也可以在五分鐘後到傳送室跟我集合。」

她的怒火融消成某種純然的──Kirk不會忘記這個表情的，永遠──感激，她頷首表示了解。

對著二人簡單點點頭，Kirk小心地把Spock保持在視線範圍之外，扭頭轉身逃向電梯。

他踏入艦橋室的那一刻，所有談話都停了下來，無數張好奇的臉全轉向他。看來Scotty已經先他一步，而且不用懷疑地把事情經過跟大家說了。

「我要再傳送下去，」Kirk宣佈道：「Scott先生，Sulu先生，你們跟我來。Chekov，我要武器全都預備好隨時啟用。」

如果Chekov對這個命令有任何疑慮，那麼至少他訓練有素地沒有顯露出來。雖說他的「似，尖長」聲音要比先前更沒精神得多。Sulu和Scotty迅速站了起來；Sulu看起來帶點擔憂，但Scotty卻是笑容滿面。

他們抵達傳送室時Uhura已經在了。Kirk在他們裝備通訊器跟相位槍時說明了計畫。

「雖然理由不明，但Tobin是幕後主使。Sulu，你跟我要讓他說出他在Spock先生的晚餐裡摻了什麼。」他露出苦澀的微笑：「又一次讓你表現那些擊劍技巧的機會。」

「是，艦長。」

「Scotty，我要你跟Uhura上尉搞清楚那些植物裡有什麼東西。」

「窩們去……撿花花草草？在泥和Sulu先生去跟當地居民大打出手的時候？」

「沒錯。如果那些植物裡有什麼危險成分，你們要找出來，然後立即向McCoy醫官回報──不用先經過我。如果是那些混帳偷加了什麼，那麼我們會問出來的。瞭解了嗎？」

Uhura頷首，她臉上寫著那種毅然決然的神情，Kirk曾不只一次有幸作為被那種憤怒灼燒的目標。他開始懷疑是不是該把她分去戰鬥組才對。

他們在行星地面物質化現出身形，天色已然黑得不見五指。頭頂上雖有群星組成的陌生圖案，但除此以外沒有其它光源；天鵝座KY四號行星沒有任何衛星，Kirk只能憑著遠處城市朦朧的反光勉強辨識出腳下的小徑。他沿路開始向城市前行，其它人自動在他身後排成一線。

沒過多久，在他們快抵達小路盡頭時，Kirk停下來轉身面向Scotty。

「Scott先生、Uhura上尉，你們留在這裡。我再重覆一次，如果發現任何線索，你們就先回報給McCoy醫官。明白嗎？」

「是，艦長。」Scotty回道。Uhura沒有應答；她已經開始檢驗起路邊高聳深紅的植物結構。

Kirk轉向Sulu：「準備好了？」

Sulu亮出二排白牙：「這次不需要太空跳傘到佈滿武裝警備的極小平面上？我們的標準真是每況愈下了，艦長。」

「只要你的表現有那次一半好，那我們很快就能解決這回。」Kirk說。然後對Sulu的肩安撫地一拍，他抽出相位槍，領頭前往他們不久前才離開的高聳塔樓。

Kirk發現塔樓入口沒有任何警備時，他幾乎要感到失望了。他們一路衝向電梯然後直達最頂樓，發現夜晚的慶祝活動依舊進行得如火如荼。

「所有人都給我趴到地板上，」他低吼。音樂突地中止，幾十張驚慌的臉轉往他的方向，包括Sulu在內。「趴下！」Kirk重覆他的話。

Sulu只花了幾秒鐘就平靜下來，然後站到Kirk身側，相位槍也抽了出來。每個人都蹲低身子──只除了Tobin，他還戴著那無時無刻不在的微笑，不過顯得猶豫了點，他舉起雙手，視線飛快在Kirk跟Sulu手中的相位槍上來回游移。

「你，」Kirk咆哮著將他的相位槍猛地揮向Tobin：「你要告訴我你對我的大副做了什麼。」

Tobin的表情明顯垮了下來：「你的瓦肯人倒了？」

「倒？這話是什麼意思？你對他下了毒！」

Tobin劇烈地搖著頭。耐心盡失，Kirk舉起他的相位槍，但他重新考慮了一下，改為直直衝向這位總督。他的拳頭揮擊向那個男人的下巴，迸發痛快的碎裂聲，這人隨之飛倒在牆邊。

一群魁梧的礦工迅速包圍了他們。一開始，Sulu只是一臉不敢置信地看著眼前的場面，但他隨即採取行動。舉起一把簡單的木椅武裝自己，他衝向那群人然後將他們都擊趴倒地。

身後襲來手臂夾住Kirk的頸脖，他用力往後肘擊，好能旋身反制住襲擊者，但隨即又有人跳上他的背。他左右翻身想把人甩開，可是又出現了二人，一人一邊抓住他的胳膊反扭到身後，同時還有一人直衝向他。

Kirk彎下身，但一直沒感覺到衝撞襲來。他睜開雙眼，看到那名礦工已經躺在面前失去意識。在這個瞬間他意識到，原本扭住他雙臂的二人也倒到了地上。

Sulu一隻腳踩著Tobin，他正舉著相位槍，雙眼飛快掃視整個房間，尋找任何可能來襲的攻擊者，但沒有人再靠近他們。

Kirk向Sulu送去一個感激的微笑，搖搖晃晃地站了起來。除去肩膀有些痠痛，以及金色制服在右邊肩上有道裂口以外，他毫髮未傷。積攢了他目前所能調動的所有尊嚴，他揮手示意讓Tobin坐到椅子上。Sulu放開他、把他拉了起來，但Tobin拒絕坐下。他端正地面對Kirk，雙手叉腰。

「你能好心向我解釋一下，你哪來的權力衝進這裡然後殺害……」

「他們沒死。」Kirk插話，舉起相位槍：「這些槍都設在擊暈檔。」

這話似乎沒讓這位總督好過多少：「我們已經完美地招待……」

「你們毒害了我的大副！」

「我們沒那樣做！」

「那好好向我解釋，為什麼他──我們裡頭唯一一個吃了跟你們自己不同食物的人，會在我們離開這裡的幾分鐘後就昏倒，現在還在我的艦上瀕臨死亡。」Kirk惶然地發現他差點就說不完這句話。挑釁地抬起下巴掩飾過去，他宣示：「如果他死了，我發誓我會殺了你。」

讓他驚訝的是，一聽這話，Tobin姿態裡所有激動的跡象都消失了，現在的他看起來只是單純地在悲傷：「你誤會了。我解釋不了，這裡沒有人能，而且我們已經努力了八年想搞清楚真相。」

「所以這就是一直以來在殺害你們人民的東西？也是你們出口量大減的原因？」

Tobin點點頭。

「但你還是給了我的大副同樣的東西！」

「不！」Tobin堅稱：「你不明白。我永遠不會……我也因此失去了我的妻子。那個血藤……它沒有毒性。至少我們已經測試過它了，一次又一次，但我們仍然沒有找出它有任何不妥的地方。」

惱火，更別提挫折感，因為他發現他很難真的去恨這個在面前苦苦哀求的可憐形象，Kirk將他握著相位槍的手放回身側，捏了捏鼻樑：「你說的話自相矛盾。你說它害死了這裡的人，雖說你找不出原因，但你們還是繼續在吃它。」

「其它作物沒辦法在這裡生長。」Tobin悲慘地承認：「我們試過了每一種，種過的植物不是潰爛就是枯死。我們沒有選擇只能吃這種血藤，也拿它來餵食豢養的牲畜，原本有好一陣子相安無事……」

「但然後，」Kirk提詞：「人們開始死亡。」

「花了些時間我們才把原因導向血藤上頭，但即使開始懷疑了，我們還是什麼都沒辦法做。」

「為什麼？」

「這不像其它疾病。」Tobin的神情絕望，近乎懇求。「症狀變化得非常劇烈，我們研發藥物的速度根本跟不上。而且發病的時間相當隨機。有時候幾個月過去了都沒事，然後可能突然間，一次就死了數十個人。」

「在給Spock先生食用這種神秘的致死植物時，你從沒想到要提上一提？」

「我當時急壞了，艦長。而且大廚跟我保證他手邊這株是安全的，另外還有很多人都在今天吃了同一株。」

「而你認為它就這麼恰巧，隨機選了今晚分泌出這種毒素？」

「我沒有其他可能的解釋了。」Tobin說。

Kirk對Sulu丟了道惱怒的眼神，但他正忙著環視大廳裡的其他人；他們都擠到遠處的角落裡，看起來被嚇壞了。但這些人受驚、恐懼的表情並不是對著兩名不請自來的入侵者，而是直直釘向Tobin。

心頭突生某種不適的確信，Kirk說：「這是個不能說的大秘密，對吧？」

「沒被談起過，」Tobin承認：「至少不會跟外地人提。」

「為什麼？你們難道沒想過去向星聯艦隊尋求幫助？」

「我們試過了，在一開始的時候。」Tobin說：「但他們幫不上忙的。這個星球……就像我說過的，除了這種植物以外，沒有東西能在這裡生長，而且發作時間又是如此隨機。一旦他們知道了……他們會封閉這裡，然後強迫我們離開！」

「那就離開！外頭還有那麼多世界，整個銀河系到處都是。」

「我們不能離開！」Tobin瞪大雙眼：「二鋰……」

「沒比人們的性命重要！」

「但我們在這裡擁有了美好的生活。我們的二鋰礦藏比任何行星都要豐富。從以前我們就懂得了財富的重要，過去在其他行星，我們從最底層掙扎著爬上……」

「等等。」Kirk環顧四周，掩蓋不住語氣裡的厭惡，他對著整個大廳裡的人說：「你的意思是即使一直有人死去，你們還是選擇留下，就因為在這裡能變得 _ **有錢**_ ？」

Tobin沒有回話，只是低垂目光盯著地板。整個大廳待在角落的其他人也做出相同的舉動，他們小心地避開Kirk批判的瞪視。

「照你的說法，你們沒有任何辦法能救Spock先生？」最後他放棄地問道。

「沒有。」Tobin說：「最近的這一株……已經擊敗了我們能想到的所有嘗試。」

感到麻木不仁，Kirk把相位槍安回腰帶上，最後對著整個大廳掃了個不敢置信的眼神。接著他轉向Sulu說：「讓我們離開這裡。」[10]

因為已經無話可說，他們一路沉默走出塔樓。他恨他們，所有人，雖說他同時也憐憫他們。但總的來說他恨他們，因為他們選擇生活在可悲的謊言中，卻犧牲了他的大副，也是他的朋友。

包圍著他們的闇黑突然黏稠沉悶地令人喘不過氣。他的內心一陣翻騰，呼吸變得短促，轉為粗重的喘息。他想要，比什麼都想，就這麼直接回到艦上，然而他同時也被如此一來沒帶回任何解決方案的想法煎熬著。

他們在跟Scotty與Uhura分開的地方找到二人。Kirk喚道：「來吧，我們要傳送回去了。」

Scotty丟給他同情的眼神，因為他那放棄一切的聲音，已經證實了此次任務毫無成果。但他們走了還沒幾步，Uhura就喊著：「等等。」

「妳找不到什麼的，」Kirk嘶聲道：「他們全都試過了。」

「看過來。」Uhura堅持。

Kirk不耐煩地靠近她：「什麼？」

Uhura伸出手，從附近的樹上扯下一截纏繞在枝幹上的血藤：「你看到它是怎麼抗拒般地蜷縮嗎？」

「很多植物都會這樣。」Kirk聳聳肩。

「但現在你再看看。」她再次伸出手，然後在她的手指能碰到植物之前，那藤蔓就往後退避：「它在害怕。」

「別開玩笑，」Kirk說：「它是植物。」

「這就是我要說的，艦長。」Uhura堅持：「我不認為牠是植物。至少無論如何不是我們所認知的植物。」

「這些樹是會動的生物？」Scotty驚叫出聲，對著他們頭頂的天然蓬蓋驚惶地掃視著。

「有感生物。」Uhura肯定道。

Kirk安靜下來，整理腦子裡冒出來的新思路。那似乎全然瘋狂，但……「這樣一切就都合理了。」他總結道。

「艦長？」Sulu聽起來不太願意相信。

「仔細想想，」Kirk說：「如果牠們能有意識地創造並改變毒素，那就能解釋為什麼發病頻率會這麼隨機。」

「而且也可以理解其動機，因為牠們正在被食用。」Uhura說。

「對，」Kirk確認：「所以我們該做的是向牠們解釋我們的意圖是和平的，我們原本不清楚狀況，以後我們再也不會這樣對待牠們了，然後讓牠們給我們解藥。」

Kirk期待地看向Uhura，現場一陣尷尬的靜默後，Uhura失聲叫道：「你要我去跟樹談話？」

「妳是通訊官，」Kirk聳聳肩說：「牠們一定能彼此溝通，才好把消息傳播出去，所以快跟牠交流。」

「我不認為牠們擁有語言，」Uhura用那種顯然他已瀕臨癲狂的眼神盯著他看：「如果牠們會相互溝通，那也不會是使用聲音。」

Kirk沮喪地踹了地面一腳：「好吧，總是有 _ **什麼**_ 是我們能做的，有人想到嗎？」

三張空白的表情迎向他。Scotty還多加了個抱歉的聳肩。

Kirk正準備要承認失敗，霎時間感覺到一種他無法辨明來源的確信，他說：「Spock做得到。」

「什麼？」其他三人異口同聲。

「他是接觸型心靈感應者。」Kirk解釋。

「他也是那個目前昏迷不醒的人。」Uhura指出事實。

「但仍然，」Kirk回道：「他是我們的──他的──唯一希望了。我們得帶走一株活的這玩意。」

其他人面面相覷著交換著懷疑的眼神，但他們沒有出聲反對。

這事說起來比實際去做要簡單多了。Sulu將相位槍瞄準那東西根部附近的位置一陣掃射，同時Kirk、Scotty跟Uhura抓緊樹株猛扯。用上她的靴後根，Uhura將根系與地面的土壤弄鬆直至分離。等到整棵樹叢終於倒到了地面上，Kirk才佩服起牠們根系佔地之廣，讓他們耗上了全部四個人的人力，加上多次停下調整，才把這玩意分離出方便傳送的大小。

在看到他們帶著一大棵紅色樹藤傳送上來的那瞬間，值勤輪機士的表情可說是無價。牠佔據了整間傳送室，還因為太高從半腰被彎折下來，而且牠的藤蔓鋪得滿地都是。

他們勉力將牠扛過走廊轉進醫療室，在那裡迎接他們的是一臉全然不可置信的McCoy。

「你瘋了嗎？」他咆哮道：「去你的，Jim，我是個醫生，不是植物學家！」

「牠……我晚點再解釋，」Kirk在那株長得像樹的生物底下氣喘噓噓：「你得把他叫醒。」

McCoy看著他像是他多長了一顆腦袋：「你想要我做 _ **什麼**_ ？他現在幾乎是命懸一線了，Jim。」

「我不在乎要付出什麼代價，把他叫醒。這是他唯一的機會了。」

「他是對的，醫官。」Uhura跟著支持。

McCoy只遲疑了一會，他的眼睛來回看著他們二個。然後他翻了個白眼，嘀咕著些Kirk很高興自己聽不清楚的句子，開始準備起注射器。

「我先警告你，」他說：「他醒來會經歷相當劇烈的痛楚，而且他支撐不了多久時間。所以不管你計畫了什麼，動作最好要快。」

Kirk點點頭，屏住呼吸，等著McCoy將注射器按進Spock的頸部。不過片刻，Spock就開始眨著眼、喘息著想吸進更多空氣。

沒有多想，Kirk瞬間就來到他的床邊。Uhura也同樣，拚命抓著Spock的手。

「Spock，」Kirk說，想讓自己的聲音聽起來平靜些：「我們需要你做件事。」

Spock張開眼睛，看起來只混亂了短短幾秒，然後就將他的視線鎖向Kirk。

「這個像樹的……東西，是牠毒害了你。我們認為牠是有感生物，我需要你跟牠進行溝通，用那種精神融合技巧。」

「……是怎麼……？」Spock喘著氣問。

「聽著，」Kirk堅持，控制不住聲音裡的急躁：「我知道你做得到這種事。別問我怎麼曉得的，我就是知道。而且這是救你命的唯一方法，所以你一定得做。我命令你，不准讓我的大副死了，你聽懂了嗎？」

「艦長……」Uhura插話，明顯因Kirk語調裡的怒氣受到了衝擊。

「沒有時間了，」Kirk向她放話：「妳盡可以之後再去溺愛他。」

Kirk朝Scotty跟Sulu比劃示意，讓他們將紅色的異種怪物拉近床邊，直到Spock能探到的距離。對著Spock抬起的眉角，Kirk俯近並幫助他坐起身來。雖然只在他的臉上出現過一瞬間，但不知為何，Kirk清楚他正處於猛烈的疼痛。

「不會耗上太久。」他試圖把話說得聽起來讓人安心，但他知道他的聲音裡有著惶然。

Spock頷首，深吸口氣，然後將手抽出Uhura的掌握。他屈起指節，小心而慎重地將它們放在那植物厚重的紫色軀幹上。

Kirk坐到床邊，屏住呼吸等待著絲毫成功的跡象。

安靜的一分鐘過去了，然後又是一分鐘。

Uhura嘆氣：「艦長，我不覺得……」

Kirk揮手要她住口，然後仔細研究著Spock，拚命地灌注希望。

最後，Spock發出了某種奇特又絕望的喘息聲。Kirk跳著站起來：「那是什麼，Spock先生？」

「你們自星辰而來，」Spock用某種朦朧的音調喃喃吟哦：「你們撕裂我們……摧毀我們……」

「是的、是的，我們現在曉得了，你能幫忙嗎？」Kirk要求。

「Jim，」McCoy從他肩後說：「給他一些空間。」

Kirk不情願地退開等待。等待讓人焦躁不安。Spock臉上的痛苦與時俱增──Kirk不確定他所表現的，究竟是自己的痛楚，還是那株植物的──而且他一直在低聲叨唸著不連貫的語句，關於死亡跟毀滅。

Kirk想要中斷他們，正待命令他停手的時候，Spock終於將手指從植物上頭移開，倒回床上。Uhura絕望地再度攢住他的手，還對McCoy發射哀求的眼神，他已然在著手準備另一隻針劑。

「請停下，」Spock說，抬起他另一隻手：「那已經沒有必要。這位 _ **kra'koi**_ 將會給你需要的解毒劑，而你們會將她送回她的家園。」

話才說完，他的眼睛就閉上，再次失去意識。Uhura吐出悲切的哀聲，將他的手緊緊抱在胸前。

「老骨頭，」Kirk發出命令，視線完全沒有離開Spock：「看你能不能從這玩意身上拿到解毒劑。」

McCoy已經拿了一支針筒，然後對那一大株生物皺眉：「我不知道要從哪……」話還沒說完，就有一條藤蔓伸向他。為著這個畫面，他的眉毛都快衝進髮際線裡，但他小心地抽取其中分泌出的某種濃稠綠色液體。「你瞧瞧，」他咕噥道：「綠血妖精有了另一位綠血朋友。」

當他抽出針頭的那瞬間，Kirk不禁長出口氣，眼神回到Spock身上流連不去。他想要留下來，好完全確定這事真的解決了，但他所感受到的這股強烈的保護欲讓人有些惶惑又尷尬。因此他轉而堅定地抓住那棵樹的基幹說：「走吧，」他命令道：「我們把牠帶回去。」

＊＊＊＊＊

橘紅的晨曦穿透了緊密糾纏的紅色天蓬，對它俯觸照耀過的萬物鑄就一片似火的光芒。Kirk在小徑上停下腳步，前頭的Spock蹲低身俯向地面，五指張開按向那棵樹──那名Spock曾經稱呼為 _ **kra'koi**_ 的生物──被他們連根拔起過的主幹上。

Kirk屏息靜靜看著。一個回憶自腦海深處浮現，但這次這個他知道是真正屬於他自己的；那非常相似，但年長得多的手指探向他，小心地在他臉上擺放好位置。有一瞬間他感到暈眩，被喚醒了某種奇異的感受，那本應要像某種侵犯，但實際上感覺起來更近似極度的親密。

在他能更進一步思考這個回憶前，他的──比較年輕的──Spock站立起來，對Kirk的出現點頭示意。

「一切都還好嗎？」Kirk問。

「他們已經同意為殖民地裡最近不適的居民提供解毒劑，做為換取能平靜不受打擾的條件。」

「我們得花很大的力氣去說服那些人離開這個行星。」Kirk感慨地說。

「沒有必要。她告訴我，這裡的土壤其實相當豐沃。 _ **kra'koi**_ 一直在破壞人類種植的所有作物，但他們已經同意停止此項破壞行動。」

「哼吭。」Kirk幾乎要為此感到失望了。「所以他們還是能保住這種可笑的財富。」

「直到二鋰礦藏消耗完畢，但那已經是人類許多世代之後的事了。」

「所以為了財富，他們不顧自己跟愛著的人們的生命，而他們仍舊獲得了獎賞。從某種角度來看，這似乎並不正確。」

「獎賞，艦長？」他的頭只略略傾斜了一點，但Kirk能理解他的意思；連帶上所失去的，他們擁有的人生並不真是那麼完美地滿足了一切。

「好吧，」Kirk笑了：「我想我們的首次任務進行得還可以，考慮到發生了的所有狀況。」

「確實。據我瞭解你致傷了幾位一般民眾、幾乎導致一場跨行星糾紛、讓你的一位高階軍官中毒，並讓你自身獲得一些實屬驚人的瘀傷。」

Kirk大笑，揉了揉下巴的痠痛處：「就像我說的。考慮到所有狀況。」

「我能建議你在未來更加約束你怪責他人的習慣嗎？」

「嘿，」Kirk抗議：「我沒有完全錯怪了那傢伙。只錯了一點點，而且他的確活該挨揍。」

「我相當確信星聯艦隊會同意你的觀點。」Spock話裡的語調與字面完全相反。

「這嘛，我不會去賭這個可能性。」Kirk坦承道：「我打算過去道歉，然後解釋跟這些生物的交易。」他指向 _ **kra'koi**_ ：「希望他們會足夠感激到不再提起整件事。」

Spock頷首，他眼裡閃爍著特有的、能被視為趣意的光芒，如果他能產生這種情緒的話。「雖則我應當十分享受見證你致歉的重要時刻，」他說：「然而我發現自己需要休息。」說完這話，他轉身自行回到了預定傳送座標。

「好吧。」Kirk說：「等你回歸勤務時再見。喔，還有Spock？」Spock停下腳步，但沒有轉過身。「試著不要再差點掛掉，好嗎？需要想辦法時，沒有我的科學官在讓我頭疼。」

安靜了一會，然後：「瞭解，艦長。」

Kirk看著他離開，讓自己保留臉上的笑意，前去了結他的工作。

＊＊＊＊＊

「進來。」

Spock的聲音聽起來讓人慶幸地有力；走到瓦肯人的艙房前，Kirk感到某種如釋重負。然而，讓他驚恐的是，他發現Spock已經在準備他的任務報告了。

「你不是應該在休息嗎？」Kirk說。

「此項行為並不會消耗體力。」Spock反駁。

Kirk翻了個白眼：「擺著吧。」他說：「晚點再做。」

「有什麼我能幫到你的嗎，艦長？」

「事實上，有。」Kirk走進房間，等待門在他身後關上：「你的恢復速度有足夠快速到，讓我不會在挑戰你要求複賽時，感覺嚴重佔了你的便宜嗎？」

「倘若被病人擊倒不會太過損害你的自尊心。」Spock回應，傾著頭的模樣已經能被Kirk辨認出是在取笑的表示。

「很好。洗洗屁股，準備好被揍得屁滾尿流吧。」

「那並不是我所熟悉的遊戲進行方式，艦長。」

Kirk笑出聲來，他跳進桌邊Spock位置對面的椅子裡。

「Jim，」他糾正：「叫我Jim。」

真是再奇怪也不過；Spock的嘴唇一動未動，但Kirk就是知道，以一種他永遠沒辦法跟McCoy解釋清楚的方式，他明白瓦肯人正在微笑。

 

第一章完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]千秒差距kpc=1000秒差距pc=3261.6光年，天文學計算長度用單位。詳情可Wiki或百度之。  
> [2]應為TOS影集：《The Devil in the Dark》場景。  
> [3]真的有這顆恆星（KY Cygni），也真的是紅超巨星。想看它的樣子可以在網路上找看看。  
> [4]作者原創角色。  
> [5]均出現於TOS影集：《What Are Little Girls Made Of ?》  
> [6]猜測應為TOS影集：《Amok Time》場景。  
> [7] Transparent aluminum，未來建材之一，具高強度。TOS電影第四集為了運送鯨魚，Scotty將其分子式洩露給過去的研究學者以換得相較前者遠為落後的材料。  
> [8]同註2，為TOS影集：《The Devil in the Dark》場景。  
> [9]電影第11集，因轉為超新星害另一個時間線的羅慕蘭帝國被毀滅的恆星，本作主線之一。  
> [10]句子並不完全相同，但應為向TOS影集：《The City on the Edge of Forever》結尾片段致敬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦肯人的確會說謊，而懂得說謊的技巧其實在生活中相當有用。

「這真的有必要嗎？」用袖口擦了擦額頭，Kirk做了個深呼吸，想把心跳平緩下來。

「每個人歷經登陸任務後都得做一次全面體檢。」老骨頭特意煞有介事地準備著無針注射器。

「喔、拜託……」

「就算是艦長也不能倖免。」

Kirk滑下醫療床，長嘆口氣：「你從哪邊學得這麼鐵面無私？難不成醫學院就教你們這些？入學第一年：捅人脖子；第二年：擺晚娘臉；第三年……噢唔！」

老骨頭給他來了一下格外惡毒的──對Kirk脆弱的心靈來說──戳在脖頸的一針。

「嘿！那下又是為了啥？」

「不然你在期望什麼？」老骨頭抱怨：「急吼吼地把自己傳送到宇宙裡，亂搞你的身體粒子，到現在還沒被拆成千百片真是個奇蹟。」

Kirk揉著脖子：「如果你再這樣亂打針，我很快就會了。」

「喔，別再哀哀叫，那個妖精也沒你給我找的麻煩多，他還是被毒倒的那個！那才算是個模範病人，現在閉上嘴。」

「感謝你的肯定，醫官。」門外傳來嚴峻如金石的聲音。

老骨頭臉上滿是驚恐的模樣看起來十分滑稽可笑。越過他的肩膀，Kirk笑著看向站在門邊的Spock。瓦肯人的表情無悲無喜，他如同往常一般，緊握雙手負於挺立的身後，然而他對上Kirk目光的樣子裡流露出了興味。

「別太把那話當成誇獎，」老骨頭發著牢騷：「你也許抱怨得比這裡這個十二歲小女娃要少……」Kirk做了個鬼臉，「但你的心仍然放錯了地方。」

Spock邁進醫療室一步：「我的生理構造不同於你們的此項事實，」他平靜回道：「總是能取悅我。」

Kirk放聲大笑，二顆腦袋馬上甩往他的方向。老骨頭看起來殺氣四溢，而Spock僅只抬起了他的一邊眉毛。

「你們想要點時間好好獨處一番嗎？」Kirk的眉頭暗示般地上下扭動。

Kirk修正了他對老骨頭表情曾有過的印象；比起他現在所賜給Kirk的模樣，它以前實在更斯文有禮得多。

看起來，Spock似乎沒有聽懂那個暗指。Kirk看見困惑一瞬間略過他的臉，然後稍稍否定地搖了搖頭，然後又對Kirk戴起那張無動於衷的面具。

「艦長，我懷疑那並不能導出任何令人滿意的結論。我僅想確認你是否有閒暇空檔？」

「當然，我有空。」Kirk跳下病床，對老骨頭的咆哮聽而不聞：「哪邊需要我救火？」

「救火，艦長？」

Kirk嘆氣：「當我沒問。我這就來。」

「喔，想都別想。」老骨頭抓住他的袖子。

「事關相當緊急的重要公務。」Spock施壓。

「我才不會被這種理由瞞騙過去。」老骨頭轉身面向Spock，手上還是緊抓著Kirk沒放。

「醫官，」Spock的語氣儘管謹慎，但不知怎地聽來頗為居高臨下，「恕我提醒，瓦肯人不撒謊。」

老骨頭抱怨著些不成句的字詞，但他還是放開了Kirk的袖子。邊憤憤不平地瞪著他，Kirk邊整了整儀容，然後越過他大步走出門外。

Spock跟上他的步伐，他們並肩而行，一路安靜地走出老骨頭的聽力範圍外。然後Kirk扔給他大計得成的微笑：「多虧你救了我。」他說。

「我不懂你所指為何，艦長。」Spock以他最為無辜的語氣回答：「我想與你討論艦隊新近傳來的電文內容。」

Kirk盡量模仿了勉強相似的Spock揚眉模樣回敬：「所以，你不是來救我逃出McCoy的酷刑房？」

那眉毛快要偷偷邁進Spock的髮線裡：「我不會做出此種行止。」

「當然不會。」Kirk笑著拍了拍Spock的肩，為此贏得了一道責難的目光。

Kirk輕鬆的自信瓦解了；畢竟，的確有可能他一直誤判了整個狀況。他已經注意到他有個想想就不太舒服的傾向：過於輕信年長版Spock提到的，他們會成為朋友的事。他對自己理論：當然，這不過是因為在上次任務中，差點失去這人而產生的殘留副作用罷了，他會擺脫掉它的。

「嗯，去簡報室？」他試探著，沒有看向Spock的眼睛。

「你的艙房要更接近一些。」

Spock聽起來跟Kirk感覺到的一樣不適，而現在劃過他腦海的事，以他這個年紀的男人而言十分可笑──更別說還是一位星艦艦長──擔心著他的大副有沒有將他當作朋友看待。他考慮了一會是否要將這件事提出來談談，但這個想法出現時，他們已經來到了他的艙房前，而Spock正禮貌地站在一旁，等著被同意進入。

這也許算是好事，Kirk在讓Spock進房坐到他的桌邊時與自己理論。他不確定要怎麼對某人提起：他從另一條時間線過來的年長版自我，認為他們應該要是摯友。在他們的關係才剛跨越『想把對方宰了』階段的現在，那話聽起來會有多怪異？更別提他的Spock──年輕版的Spock，他糾正自己的用詞──根本不該知道外頭 _ **有**_ 一個年長版的自己在四處飄泊。Kirk甩了甩腦袋，勉強壓抑住可嘆的笑意。他的人生還真 _ **怪誕**_ 。

察覺到Spock正期待地看著他，Kirk把他最隨意自在的笑容擺到臉上，向電腦終端擺了擺手。Spock調出相關的通訊內容後，他說：「艦長，我們與羅慕蘭人間的關係近日有所惡化。」

Kirk皺起眉頭：「我以為他們撇清與Nero的行動無關了？」

「正是。實際上，更可以說他們質疑他的存在。」

「什麼？」Kirk難以置信地瞪向他的大副好一會，然後他腦子裡 _ **難不成他們以為平白無故會有個黑洞就這麼出現在瓦肯星核心嗎？**_ 的字句憤慨地奔騰而過。

Spock對此的回應是指向終端機。讀取Uhura轉錄的通訊電文副本期間，Kirk眉頭越發聚攏。看來羅慕蘭人不只是否認了Nero的存在，他們還認為整個故事都是由星聯陰謀捏造，並且他們正在全面備戰。

「他們建議我們對中立區多加警戒、留意情勢變化，」Kirk看完後總結。「唔，這話說得是有點白了。」

「確實，但任何對邊界線的意外入侵都會被帝國利用來……」

Kirk不當一回事地擺手打斷：「論起來，你不認識我們的舵手嗎？還有我們的領航員？如果讓我來說，他們都是艦隊裡的最佳好手。」

Spock看起來沒有被說服：「有報告指出邊陲附近曾出現對峙……」

「我自己能讀，Spock。」

Spock垂下視線把焦距放在桌面上，靜靜等待Kirk繼續閱讀通訊。他知道他得維持住他的冷靜艦長風範，但要忍住怒氣實在很難。他 _ **見過**_ Nero，他曾眼睜睜地 _ **看著**_ 整顆充滿生命的行星被吞噬湮滅。他暗自瞄向Spock，希望能看出他的大副對此是什麼感受。然而Spock捕捉到了他的目光，而且沒再移開視線，所以Kirk放棄了他的偽裝。

「你還好嗎？」Kirk問道。

Spock表現得有點不在狀態，這意味著他正在思考分析。最後他說：「我們在無意中擅闖界線的機率……」

「那不是我要問的。」Kirk嘆息：「他們想要否認發生過的事實不會讓你心煩嗎？」

「那是屬於人類的情緒。」Spock回答，顯得略為雲淡風輕：「他們的懷疑亦非全然不符邏輯，流傳在外的事件經緯聽來確實有些荒謬。」

「這樣……」Kirk喃喃自語，但他仍舊困擾著：「如果羅慕蘭人正蘊釀著要開戰，你不認為會有瓦肯人想要去招惹他們對吧？」

「意欲何為？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「這嘛，當然是為了復仇。」

「那樣的行為不合邏輯。」

Kirk眉間一緊，仔細盯著Spock瞧。他的表情沒有波動，也許太過平靜。除非Kirk在胡思亂想，話又說回來，他得承認完全有這個可能。但，他還是不由得想起年長Spock那狂亂的情感波濤，並好奇著這位年輕的他在那漠然的外表下，是不是也正湧動著相同的狂暴亂流。當然，他不能開口去問，所以Kirk只是往後躺進椅子裡，捏了捏他的鼻樑。「我們正在接近中立區，在……」

「十六小時、十五點二分鐘後。」Spock提供答案。

不由自主地，一個微笑點亮Kirk的臉：「謝了。」他抬起頭想對上Spock的視線，意外地卻看見一張疑惑的蹙眉面容。

「請見諒，我已嘗試去熟稔人類對於幽默的概念，但我無法從目前的情境中看出樂趣所在。」

Kirk一時間慌張起來，不確定要怎麼解釋，為何他會對Spock準確掌握時間感到喜愛和趣味，所以他轉移了話題：「我們最好保持盡量遠的可行距離去觀察，當然以不踩過任何可能越界的範圍為準。」

「確實。Chekov少尉已經在規劃新的行進路線。」

Kirk笑了；很高興知道Spock跟他所想的一樣。

「儘管如此，」Kirk說：「我們應該要提高警覺。我無法想像 _ **企業號**_ 會被列在帝國的好客名單裡。」

「我極其懷疑。」Spock同意。

「你現在會希望我們當初把Nero帶回艦上嗎？」Kirk讓自己的語氣聽起來像在說笑，但Spock的臉上有什麼封閉了起來。

「不，」他說：「我不希望。」

Kirk轉開視線，突然覺得不太舒服：「如果要討論的就這些，」他說：「那就確保所有通訊部的成員都知道羅慕蘭人已經破解了二號通訊加密模組，然後去休息一會。我們二個都該在十二小時後回到艦橋上。」

「同意。」

簡單頷首示意後，Spock站起來舉步離開。艙室門在他身後咻地一聲關上的那瞬間，Kirk把頭埋進了掌心裡，不是第一次了，他暗自希望著，他的大副能隨貨附贈一本使用說明書。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk在健身房消磨了一段愉快的時光，好把對Spock晦暗不明的心思甩出腦袋，但這番努力只讓他變得更加煩惱，而每次他思考得越多，事態只會更為糾雜難解。

當然，他早已瞭解關於瘋狂的平行多維理論；這些東西早在學院時就被包進「你在太空中可能會遭逢到的奇人異事」理論模組裡。但讀過關於量子力學詭異的方方面面，跟真的遇到某個來自平行時間線的人是全然不同的，更別說這人還認識某個比他自己遠為成功的版本。

光是想到另一個他，就讓Kirk要求電腦在健身器材上增加更多重量。他樂於體驗肌肉傳來的燒灼感，即使電腦警告他正在超過建議的負荷限度。

有個畫面閃過他的腦海，是他自己坐在艦長椅裡，靠著椅背、雙腿交疊的樣子，他意識到他曾經做出過相同的姿勢（又或者他下意識模仿了這個記憶？他又怎麼能確定？）讓人煩惱的是隨著這個畫面而來的情感。說敬重還算輕描淡寫了，但這已經是他願意考慮使用的最接近用詞，而它還被某種他無法辨認的、混合著哀慟與喜樂的思緒包裹在一起。他禁不住開始好奇，從另一位Spock的視角來判斷，那個版本的他究竟已經離世多久，但很快就因為那個想法太過擾人而且怪異而放棄。

電腦最後給出了中止訓練的指令，留他一個人對付腦海裡比開始重訓前更加頭暈的混亂。他搖搖頭，像是希望他能就這樣把討厭的入侵者當成實體驅逐出去。

還有幾個小時才到勤務時間，但他實在是靜不下來。沒其他事好做，他遊盪在走道間。這麼做還是能讓他露出笑容，逡巡在這條艦上，確實感受到整條船受他指揮。也許對其他人來說，這是個會嚇壞他們的重責大任，但對他而言，他為此沉醉。船員們在他經過時立正站好，他仍然還沒有適應這個，但他發現他挺受用的。

在回艙室的路上，他經過了一間交誼廳，在聽見爆出的喧鬧歡笑聲時停下腳步。小心翼翼地，他往裡頭偷瞄了一眼。

圍在一張大桌旁，Scotty、Sulu、Chekov、Uhura還有Spock正在玩牌。Kirk忍不住再看了一次。沒錯，Spock真的在跟他們一起玩牌。他看起來相當地不舒服，而且從Uhura用手肘輕碰他的方式，看來他會參加是因為她的主意。Kirk在門邊徘徊，不確定他是不是該假裝沒注意到，或是該去加入他們，又或者該去把Spock救出來。雖說看起來還沒有人發現他，而他的好奇心贏了。

他意外地感到被冒犯了，看著他的組員相互來往卻沒有邀他一起。即使認知到這份感覺的同時他也了解這並不理性；他們當然會想在沒有艦長在旁邊時輕鬆一下，但那不能阻止他覺得自己被冷落。

他們看起來使用了咖啡攪拌棒當作籌碼──Kirk帶著挖苦的微笑猜想，那算是還可以的貨幣替代品──顯然Spock是贏家，如果堆放在他面前的大量攪拌棒算是線索的話。

而剛才聽見的笑聲，看來是對準了Scotty，他正在痛斥Keenser看了他的牌面還擺出一臉沉痛的表情。

「泥能不咬這樣嗎？」Scotty大喊，猛拍在Keenser的肩上：「泥都把我的牌洩露出去了！泥再這樣我會束的！」

「看起來你光靠自己就能成功完成任務了。」Sulu觀察著說。

Scotty特意瞄了眼Sulu手邊嚴重稀缺的那點咖啡攪拌棒。Sulu聳了聳肩，將下巴點向Spock；Spock注意到他的動作回以揚起的眉峰，然後把更多的攪拌棒推向桌子中央。

「喔，」Chekov嘆了口氣：「我放棄。」

這局以Spock獲得又一堆咖啡攪拌棒結束，但他本人看起來格外困惑。

「我無法揣測出此種行為所欲追求的結果。」Spock宣稱。

「怎麼會？」Scotty嘟嚷著：「泥可是贏架！」

Spock拾起他得到的一枝咖啡攪拌棒，用姆指及食指捏住，放到眼底下觀察。在場的其他玩家彼此交換著好奇不解的表情。

「若你所稱呼的贏，是指出我顯然積累了最多數量的該項物品，那麼我的論點成立。我不飲用咖啡，即使我會，這些數目也過於大量。」

Uhura把掌心放到他的胳膊上，Kirk忍不住注意到那個動作讓他緊繃起來。「這只是一種記分的方式。」她解釋道。

「為了何種目的？即使人類也有執行心算的能力。」

 _ **即使人類。**_ Uhura做出了這幾個字的口型，翻了個白眼，然後收回手改為撿起她的牌：「是的，」她用著聽來有些冷淡的語調說：「是的，他們可以。」

「那麼如果你們同意我離席，我將去確認艦長的需求。」

其他人聞言抬起了頭，看見Kirk逗留在門邊，齊齊愣住。Kirk聳聳肩扔了個抱歉的微笑，為他們確認了他的確一直在旁觀看。

「你們繼續玩吧。」他帶著笑說。

他們有些不太自在地繼續了牌局，而Spock站了起來。在他背轉身的那一刻，Kirk注意到Uhura扔了惱怒的一眼給Scotty，他輕聳了肩做為回應。Kirk帶著興味看著他們，但當Spock越過他出門後，他轉身跟上。

一時間Spock就這麼默不作聲地走著，Kirk保持在他身後一步之距。直到他們彎過一個轉角，Kirk追上與他並肩而行。「不客氣。」他說。

那話讓他贏得一道揚起的眉。Kirk沒費力氣去多加解釋，只是說：「我想你不是個撲克迷？」

「那看似並非善用時間的合理方式。」

Kirk聳肩：「你下棋。」他指出。

「那是個邀請嗎，Jim？」

他本來沒有打算，但……「當然。」他揚起笑回答。

他們轉而前往Kirk的房間，Spock在Kirk從複製儀索取飲料時安放好棋盤。想到這有多快就成為常態活動，讓Kirk不禁微笑起來。

「所以是哪一點讓下棋比撲克更不白費光陰？」在他下第一步時，Kirk問。

「鍛煉強化心智能力是符合邏輯的追求。」Spock解釋。

Kirk反擊：「這嘛，撲克玩的是控制情緒。我猜那正對了你的長項。」

「那麼我承認此種練習對人類確有其必要。」

Kirk笑了：「算你有理。」

笑意未減，他俘虜了Spock的一個騎士，特意做出將它擊倒再拖著它離開棋盤的動作。Spock面無表情地看著這場表演，隨即掠上前來捕獲Kirk的女王。

Kirk的臉垮了下來，停下他毆打陣亡騎士遺骸的動作：「可惡。」

Spock往後靠向椅背，慢慢飲了一大口瓦肯茶。Kirk能透過杯緣上方看見他的眼裡閃爍著笑意的光芒。

「洋洋得意是一種情緒，Spock。」邊重新觀察棋局，他邊語帶警告。抬眼時，他恰好來得及看見Spock小心地將五官重新安排成空白的面具。

「你從何處得知我對瓦肯香茶的偏好？」Spock問。

Kirk欲言又止了一會，不禁想用不合邏輯的推論逗弄Spock，但想想還是算了。他不急不徐地下了他那步，然後躺回椅子裡聳聳肩。

「你一定有跟我提起過。」他回答，「你來這裡之後不是總喝那個？」

「的確。」Spock微傾他的頭：「雖然我從未要求飲用它。」

「喔。」Kirk不自在地挪了挪身子：「想要我給你弄點別的來嗎？」

「正好相反，我認為它相當宜人。」

Kirk鬆出一口長氣：「那好。」他幾乎要加上，最近他似乎知道很多不知道為什麼會知道的事，但覺得荒唐地放下了那個想法。這不過是直覺，沒別的了。也許他只是潛意識裡注意到了，畢竟那是編程在複製儀的清單裡，唯一名字上有「瓦肯」二字的品項。

「我有些驚訝，」Spock續道：「從各方面來看，年長版的我竟能找到時間，去通知你我們的個人飲用偏好。」

Kirk幾乎要鬆開捏在手裡的棋子：「你……怎麼……你 _ **知道**_ ？」他氣急敗壞地說。

Spock挑起了一側眉毛，定定看著Kirk本要挪動的棋子。Kirk下完他那一輪，然後咬牙切齒地低語：「那混球 _ **騙**_ 了我。」

「瓦肯人不說謊。」

那是個反射性的回答，而其內容在現時來看是如此錯謬，Kirk忍不住大笑出聲。

「將軍。」Spock宣佈，在那雙深色眸子裡的 _ **絕對**_ 是抹得意洋洋。

是啊，瓦肯人不說謊，就像他們也感受不到情緒。Kirk張嘴想指出Spock有一半是人類，而人類 _ **總是**_ 在說謊。但他突然回想起他寧願從未見過的畫面：Spock在傳送平台上物質化現出身形、一手伸出去想抓住空虛的模樣。不知怎的，提醒Spock他的人類血統傳承似乎一點也不好笑了。

他轉而去解救他的國王，然後解釋：「他做了那……事。」他將手指放到側臉上，去模仿年長Spock的精神融合動作。

Spock雙眼瞪大：「他……」聲音轉弱，搖搖頭，用某種Kirk知道那樣明顯會很不舒服的方式握緊了雙手。

Kirk聳了聳肩，希望能削減Spock的擔憂：「這很合理，」他說：「他那時得告訴我所有來龍去脈，還得在你把我的船開得太遠前，讓我趕回 _ **企業號**_ 上。」

出於某些原因，Spock聽了這話顯得更為心煩：「那是……不義之舉。」他說。

「感覺是挺怪的。」Kirk退一步承認：「但沒什麼問題。」他做了個鬼臉：「等等，為什麼是我來幫你在你面前講好話？」

「大使並不是我。」Spock平靜地說：「就如同你，也並非他明顯極為讚賞的那位James T. Kirk。」

Kirk感覺到胃裡如同墜了鉛塊一般：「是啊。」他簡潔了當地說：「將死。」

Spock仔細地研究著棋面，然後傾著頭說：「你的戰術高度不合邏輯，然而我不能質疑其結果。」

一般狀況下，這將是Kirk開始善意地戲謔Spock會感覺到惱火、或是過度倚賴從不失敗的邏輯的時候，但Kirk發現他突然沒了這種心情。

「我們該去艦橋上了。」他轉而說。

Spock的視線挪向他，然後瞇細了眼睛，但他回應的語調依舊平靜。「確實，艦長。」

他們在沉默中朝艦橋走去；Kirk告訴自己他只是在讓腦袋轉回值勤模式。雖然以狀況判斷，不會有什麼意外發生，但他沒打算賭這個可能性。

當高速電梯打開通往艦橋室的門，Sulu、Chekov跟Uhura已經在那裡了。

「所以，在我把最有力的競爭者搶了就跑之後，誰贏了比賽？」Kirk在他坐進艦長椅時問道。

Chekov轉身，臉上正泛起大大的笑容。Kirk忍不住輕笑。

「帶壞我們最年輕的軍官走上賭徒之路？」Kirk對著Sulu的方向裝出一個虛假的不贊同表情。

「如果你想要因為未達法定年齡而禁止他玩牌，那會幫我們很大一個忙。」Sulu的回答讓他的手臂贏得Chekov的拍打。「總之，那都是Scotty的主意。」

「我一點也不感到驚訝。」Kirk道。他允許自己對此小小地微笑，然後有意識地將舉止轉為艦長模式：「狀態報告？」

「保持離中立區一秒差距（parsec）。」Chekov說。

「很好。Sulu先生？」

「目前以曲速四行進中，艦長。」

「遠程傳感器沒有顯示任何異常。」Spock補充。

「非常好，維持現行航線。」Kirk靠向椅背。

他仍舊不很確定自己要在這些勤務時間裡做些什麼。他們正飛行於空曠的宇宙正當中，最接近的潛在威脅地區離他們至少超過三光年遠。有那麼一會，他滿足於看著群星飛馳而逝，但在幾個小時過後，太空景色看起來似乎不再能那麼激起感動來了。

他在座位扶手上輪流敲擊著指頭，也不是說他真的 _ **希望**_ 有什麼意外突然冒出來，但……

「艦長，」身後的Uhura喚他，「我剛截獲一個求救訊號。 _ **星艦聖劍號**_ （The USS Excalibur）[1]失去了全部動力，正請求協助。」

Kirk的手指僵住了。他搖了搖頭──這只是碰巧，他很肯定。如果就這樣假設他的無聊導致了……的話也太過荒謬。

「將座標發送到Chekov先生的工作站。」他說。

「傳送中，長官。」

「Chekov先生，繪製攔接 _ **聖劍號**_ 的航線。」

「是，長官。」Chekov俯近控制台，但接著他轉身面向Kirk，眉頭緊皺。「尖長，拖們的位置在中立區裡撤。」

「你確定？」

「似的，長官。」

Kirk眉間攢起，往椅子上一躺。他察覺自己不由自主地交疊了雙腿，於是再特意地打直它們。這很不好。如果他們闖進中立區，羅慕蘭人們會有藉口趁機攻擊他們。但他們似乎沒有多少選擇；有一船天曉得多少名的船員正困在裡頭等著救援。

「繪製航線。」他下令。

「是，長官。」

「Sulu先生，改為最大曲速。全艦進入黃色警戒。」他拍了下通訊按鈕進行全艦廣播：「全員進入戰鬥位置，十分鐘內就定位。」

Kirk看到Sulu跟Chekov正交流著眼神，然後感覺到自己心底也有同樣的擔憂。本能地，他舉目看向科學工作站，Spock在那裡謹慎地凝視著他。

他維持了對視好一會，然後才轉開目光。他的雙腿又自動交疊在一起了。

眼前星群就像他們上百次以光速橫越太空時一般快速劃過。這番光景現在看來讓人感到不祥。說起來，一艘星聯船艦跑到中立區裡打算做什麼？

沉浸在思考裡，他沒有注意到Spock離開了他的工作站，直到瓦肯人站到他身邊。Spock用著比平時更低的聲音說：「Jim，你還記得我們先前的對談嗎？」

「是的，中校，非常清晰。」

被以職等稱呼讓Spock一時間看起來不知所措。他擺出他那堅忍寡欲的姿態，目光直射向顯示銀幕，雙手整齊地背在身後。

「我個人提議應當通知星聯艦隊司令部。」他語氣生硬地說道。

Kirk捏了捏鼻樑。當然，他應該要想到這點。

「Uhura上尉，」Kirk偏過頭向肩後叫喚:「打開一個連通星聯艦隊司令部的亞空間頻道，將狀況告知他們。」

「是的，長官。」職責所在的回應隨之而來。

「謝了。」Kirk悄聲對Spock補上。

Spock的姿態沒有變化，但他的視線飄向Kirk。

「三分鐘後進入中立區，艦長。」Sulu宣佈:「你希望繼續前進嗎?」

Spock現在連頭也轉了過來，直直面對他。Kirk想要抵抗在那審視下顯示出侷促不安的欲望。清楚意識到Sulu跟Chekov正在看著他們二人，他用他盡可能低的聲音說：「我們沒有選擇。」

「同意。雖說……」Spock的話音減弱，雙眉聚了起來。

如果Kirk先前曾感到不安，那麼看著Spock茫然無解的樣子就讓他徹底恐慌起來。他不得不動用曾受過的所有訓練，好在下指令時保持語調沉穩。「Sulu先生，退出曲速，改為脈衝動力。」然後，他轉頭向Spock說：「先等到我們從星聯艦隊那邊得到話音。」

「尖長，」Chekov的椅子旋了一圈面對Kirk：「資可能是一個陷阱。」

「我很清楚，少尉。」Kirk說。看到Chekov受傷的表情，他才明白過來剛把話說得太衝，懊悔隨之而來，但他現在沒有餘裕去煩惱這個了。

不過，Chekov是對的，總是有他們正被誘騙至空無一人之處的可能性在。

在一陣冗長而尷尬的靜默後，Kirk說：「Spock先生，讓遠距傳感器進行掃瞄。我要知道那裡有什麼。」

Spock頷首，回轉到他的工作站前。

「艦長，」Uhura喚起他的注意。Kirk轉過身，看見Chekov跟Sulu也跟著做了同樣的動作。「星聯艦隊回報 _ **聖劍號**_ 正在這個象限，而且聯絡他們的嘗試沒有成功。」

Kirk皺起眉。那降低了整個狀況是個騙局的機率。「謝謝妳，上尉。Spock先生，你的報告？」

「確實有星聯船隻位處中立區內，而且追蹤傳感器定位到有三艘隱形中的羅慕蘭戰禽艦。」

「他們為什麼沒有向 _ **聖劍號**_ 開火？」Sulu說。

「他們在等著撈更大條的魚，」Kirk提出：「他們一定已經知道我們就在這個象限。」

「艦長，」Spock用著當他擔心Kirk要去做一些傻事前，慣用的謹慎語調說：「如果我們擅闖中立區邊界……」

「我們會被炸成小塊碎片，這我知道。」Kirk不耐煩地回道。

「艦長，」Uhura說：「星聯艦隊司令部已經作出回應。下達給我們的指令是不得進入中立區，不論何種狀況。」

Kirk幾乎可以聽到Sulu跟Chekov所發出的解脫嘆息，但他的怒火被點了起來。他從椅子裡跳起來，開始在艦橋上來回邁步：「他們希望我們不去管一整艘在深空裡動彈不得的星聯艦隊人員，把他們留給羅慕蘭人、期盼他們大發善心？」他憤憤道。

Spock站起來，將手放到他的胳臂上。Kirk停下腳步，一時間被他的舉動震到吶吶不能言。

「艦長，」Spock開口，投向Kirk的視線停住不動。「星聯艦隊的指令合乎邏輯。我們不論在人數上跟武力上都寡不敵眾。我們在戰鬥下存活、並拯救被困船員的機率要低於百分之二點四。」

Kirk讓手臂掙脫他的掌握：「那百分之二點四總比我們停在這裡、什麼都不做要來得好。」

「我們應當依照原先的航線……」

「不。」受到Kirk聲音裡的熱度影響，艦橋室的所有人都轉頭緊盯著他們：「我們要停在這裡，直到我們想出一個計劃。上尉，」他轉向Uhura：「呼叫 _ **聖劍號**_ 。」

幾分鐘後，中央螢幕閃爍著出現一位看起來飽受苦惱折磨的艦長。

「這裡是 _ **星艦企業號**_ ，我是Kirk艦長。」Kirk高聲道。

「我是Harris艦長。」 _ **聖劍號**_ 的指揮官回道：「感謝老天，總算有人收到我們的訊息──我們現在沒有動力，而且我們的亞空間通訊範圍受到限……」

Kirk打斷他：「你知道你們現在在中立區裡側嗎？」

「再清楚也不過。」Harris看起來相當驚惶，但Kirk很難責怪他。「我們不知道發生了什……」

「有三艘隱形中的羅慕蘭船隻停駐在靠近你們的目前位置。」Kirk用他盡可能接近公事公辦的語氣回報。「建議在我們過去接你們之前，盡你最大的能力讓他們以為你的船艦已經完全喪失任何功能。Kirk退出通話。」

螢幕再次閃爍，然後畫面上只剩下前方的深空闇景。Kirk安靜了一會，拍擊通訊鍵：「Scott先生，請到艦橋來。」他喚道。

「我們無法自這等距離將他們傳送出來。」Spock說著提前打消Kirk的第一個計畫。

「那麼，你的建議是？」Kirk不耐地回問。

「於此時此刻，我們的可行選項極少，只能遵循星聯艦隊司令部的命令，繼續我們原先的航程。」

「這是你能給出的最佳方案？」

Spock被凍住似的僵了一會。從眼角旁的餘光，Kirk能看到他在屈直著手指。有那麼一陣子他們就只是瞪著對方，艦橋上的其他人均泯滅於周遭背景裡，彷彿並不存在。

然後高速電梯的門開了，緊繃的氣氛隨之打破。當Kirk轉身歡迎Scotty時，他見到前方Sulu跟Chekov彼此交換了個表情。

來的不是Scotty，而是McCoy。Kirk一時間考慮要引述有關被允許上艦橋的成員規章，但事實是，見到他的朋友讓他放鬆多了，所以他什麼都沒說。

「這裡究竟是怎麼了？」McCoy氣勢洶洶地問。

Kirk以他能想到最為簡潔的說法解釋了情況，最後總結：「Spock覺得我們應該留下他們離開。」

「這個尖耳朵的……」

Kirk甩給他警告的一眼，McCoy停下話頭但眼裡還是怒氣未減。但Spock明顯有聽見他的外號；雖然他已經坐回他工作站前的座位上，背對著他們。不過Kirk捕捉到了非常輕微，也許是無意間做出的略略轉頭。

「建議？」Kirk問向艦橋室裡的全體人員。

許多不自在的視線跟聳肩出現又消失，但沒有蹦出任何提案。

Kirk的大腦高速運轉著。 _ **一定**_ 有辦法的。他不可能事到如今才開始相信存在著贏不了的絕境。他靠改變條件擊敗了小林丸測驗，但他要怎麼去重新編程現實世界？

他的目光朝Spock掃去，期望能激發什麼靈感，但Spock正在跟Uhura交談。Kirk見狀很快地扭開頭。看著這二人在一起時，他感覺到一陣最為古怪的痛楚，這讓他持續跟自己理論，因為既然他真的沒再對Uhura有意思了，這種感覺的出現實在過於荒謬。當然，他現在動不動還是會注意到她的存在，但見鬼的，她那麼辣，他又只是個人類──明顯不是她的菜。所以這根本不是嫉妒。大概只是自那時看見他們在傳送平台上親吻過後，某種殘存的不自在。

當他轉回頭看向McCoy，他見到醫官狠狠剜了他一眼。

「你還沒去喊停？」McCoy喘著粗氣瞪著眼。

Kirk來回看著Spock跟McCoy，然後聳聳肩，想要讓自己聽起來滿不在乎。「我為什麼要？」

「軍官之間的深交……」

「如果影響到了他們之中任一人執行勤務，我會去踩剎車的。」Kirk垮坐進指揮椅裡：「在那之前，我們能先專心在這件事上嗎？」

「也是。」McCoy嘆了口氣，但他又丟了記含怨的白眼給Spock。

高速電梯門再度唰地打開，這一次出來的是看起來匆匆忙忙的Scotty。

「Scott先生、Chekov。」Kirk下令：「我要知道有沒有任何辦法，讓我們能把船員從那裡傳送出來。」

Scotty跟Chekov低下身研究著控制台面板，然後很快開始進行著關於相對量子力場理論、跟亞空間傳遞的熱烈議論，期間夾帶了許多比手劃腳，以及偶爾會冒出來的幾句俄語驚嘆。過了一會，連Sulu也加了進去，Kirk想大概最好還是任由他們自由發揮。

「艦長。」Spock的呼喚傳了過來：「打擾片刻？」

Kirk躍起，快步走到科學工作站旁，感覺到Uhura警惕的打量目光。McCoy跟著他，顯然沒有其他事好做了。

「我辨識出一種罕見的亞空間頻率，」Spock說：「Uhura上尉相信可能是它阻礙了 _ **聖劍號**_ 的遠程通信。」

「現在提這個不會有些偏離重點了嗎？」McCoy的聲音多了點火氣：「那是要怎麼幫我們把他們救出來？」

Kirk抬起手讓醫生安靜。「發射點是來自羅慕蘭人？」他猜測。Spock點頭同意，因此Kirk繼續說：「如果羅慕蘭人正在故意破壞 _ **聖劍號**_ 的系統，那也就代表這一定是個陷阱。」他說著邊看向Spock的臉，仔細尋找他們的思維在同一方向上的線索。Spock的嘴唇微不可察地顫了一顫；Kirk將那當作是他在尋找的肯定。

「我知道你的思路了。」Kirk笑開了臉，拍了拍Spock的肩膀。

McCoy跟Uhura交換了疑惑的神情：「方便開導一下我們其他人嗎？」McCoy說。

Krik聳聳肩：「我們曉得他們要我們闖進中立區去營救被困的船員。」

McCoy的視線在Kirk跟Spock之間來回：「是這樣，」他慢慢開口：「這我們不是已經猜到了？」

Kirk笑容未減，看向Spock。瓦肯人的眼角稍稍皺起，形成一個幾乎、但還搆不著標準的微笑。「而且我們曉得──或說我們幾乎能肯定──那艘船一開始就是被他們拖過去、然後癱瘓的。」

「然後？」McCoy的聲音現在聽起來接近不耐煩的邊緣了。

Kirk轉向他，露出他最為眩目的微笑：「但他們不 _ **知道**_ 我們已經曉得了。」

「這點又怎麼能幫到我們？」

「還不知道哩。」Kirk聳肩。

McCoy對著空氣用力揮了揮拳，轉過身去。剩下Uhura，用明顯不安的表情看著他。

「尖長。」Chekov叫喚著吸引他的注意。Kirk一路穿過擠在中央控制檯前的人群，控制檯面板上現在滿滿顯示著困難的方程式。

「我不能讓傳送器的有效凡圍延伸到那摸遠去，」Scotty說：「不過如果窩們再接近那麼一滴滴……」

Chekov把一個示意圖調進螢幕裡。Kirk盯著它皺起眉：「這不太妙，」他說：「那已經在中立區裡了。」

Sulu提出：「只進一點。」

Kirk搖搖頭：「我們不能越過那條邊界。這不只是冒我們跟 _ **聖劍號**_ 的險，我們還會給他們全面開戰的藉口。」

Spock越過人群靠近前來，站在Chekov身後瞄向那些算式。「這個距離已足夠近到能避開近距傳感器以外的所有偵測。」他觀察後說道。

Kirk瞪著那張示意圖稍微久了一點。這是在冒險，但也是唯一的方法了。「那好，」他說：「Sulu先生，去把曲速開到最大。Scott先生，盡你所能讓傳送器在那樣的距離下能起作用。」

一時間整個艦橋室裡只有不知所措的沉默。然後，一聲不吭地，Sulu將座標輸入航線後才宣佈：「準備進入曲速。」

等他們躍進曲速前行後，Scotty才動身離開，還一路搖著他的腦袋。

「Sulu先生，」Kirk下令：「我要你停在恰好中立區之外，然後轉為脈衝動力。」

沉默像是持續了永恆般，最後，Sulu宣稱：「正離開曲速。」

幾乎是同時，一股衝擊搖晃了整艘船。Krik被甩得撞向艦長椅，肩膀被突出的邊角刮擦過帶來一陣劇痛，還扯裂了襯衣。

「發生什麼事？」他高呼，「我們進到中立區裡了？」

「還沒。」Chekov回喊。

「三艘羅慕蘭艦取消了隱形。」Spock報告，他怎麼能聽起來如此冷靜？

Chekov說：「三艘船都將攻擊西統鎖定我們。」

「防護罩還剩百分之六十二。」Sulu補充。

Kirk下令：「將所有動力轉移到艦首防護罩。」

「相位砲已鎖定，」Chekov說，「我該開火嗎？」

「否決，」Kirk說。他瞪著螢幕，那裡有三艘羅慕蘭戰禽艦正在逼近。

船艦再度搖晃。Kirk緊抓著座椅，試著逼自己去 _ **思考**_ ，天殺的。

「防護罩剩下百分之三十四，」Sulu報告：「我們承受不住再一波攻擊了。」

「媽的，Jim。」McCoy叫道：「快做些什麼！」

「有任何建議嗎？」Kirk回嗆。

McCoy不痛不快地笑了聲，搖著頭：「似乎每次只要你遇到這種狀況，你就乾脆直接作弊了。」

Kirk怒瞪了他一眼，絕望地轉頭看向後方的Spock。他的大副謹慎地注視著他：「從目前的情勢來看，改變雙方的交戰條件顯然較為明智。」

這就是了。老骨頭說的是對的──他需要作弊。這一次沒有獵戶座女孩能幫他駭進電腦系統了，但這次還是有著 _ **某種東西**_ ，某種莫名又讓他難以捉摸的存在。他對上Spock的凝視好一會，在心裡催促自己想得更用力些。他覺得他快想到了一個計畫……他只是還不確定那究竟是什麼。

沮喪地，他開始來回踱步，深切認識到所有人的視線都集中在他身上。他會有辦法的，他知道，他只需要把它自大腦深處裡挖掘出來……

然後這畫面突然就從不曉得哪裡冒了出來；他看見他自己處於幾乎一模一樣的處境下──雖說奇怪的是，他看起來年紀大了點[2]──然後他瞬間就知道了解答。

「好吧，」他的聲音這回聽起來明顯帶著大局在握的勝利，「你下了一局棋，現在該是改玩撲克的時候。」

他向著Spock眨了眨眼，換得一張疑惑不解的表情，然後靴跟一轉面對Uhura。

「上尉，」他說：「向星聯艦隊司令部傳封電文，使用二號通訊加密模組。」

「但艦長……」

Kirk用眼神截斷了她的後話。

Uhura瞪著他好一會，但最後還是放軟了態度：「準備好了，長官。」

Kirk再度開始踱步，一邊口述：「依從指示，放棄營救 _ **星艦聖劍號**_ 。」艦橋室在場所有人員的腦袋全都一致震驚地轉向他，只除了Spock。Kirk一點也沒有動搖，繼續說著：「根據常規命令第二十五條， _ **聖劍號**_ 將會在十分鐘後啟動裂天雷裝置[3]（Corbomite device），毀滅先前所建言之定位、以其為中心一光秒範圍內的全數物質。所有星聯船隻航行時應於未來五年內規避該死亡區域。」

Uhura皺著眉，向Spock掃了一眼。

Kirk說：「妳聽到命令了，上尉。」Spock點點頭。Uhura從未看起來這麼迷茫過，但仍然將訊息處理後轉發。

當她完成後，整個艦橋室被無聲壓制。Kirk回到他的座位上，McCoy走近站到他身旁。McCoy站姿僵硬，而且還一直對Kirk投射著不解的目光。Kirk沒理他，心無旁騖地直盯著中央銀幕。

沒過一會，Spock回報：「羅慕蘭艦船已經躍入曲速離開。」

艦橋上群眾齊齊鬆了的一口氣集合成清晰可聞的音量。無數目光，從崇拜（來自Chekov）到全然地控訴（來自McCoy）都轉往他的方向來。

Kirk在眾人如箭的審視下聳聳肩，雖說他想要讓聲音聽起來若無其事，但一絲自滿還是在他解釋時悄悄透露了出來：「如果你不喜歡考題，那就改變規則。」

Sulu笑著搖搖頭，轉回面對他的工作站。Uhura皺眉的模樣Kirk決定要當成不情不願的欽佩；Chekov正對他洋溢著笑容；McCoy只是一臉不信；而Spock隱約顯露出好奇。

「還不壞。」Chekov最後宣稱。

當著或點頭或低語著同意這句話的其他人，Kirk不安地動了動。接受他們的讚美讓他出現近乎罪惡感的情緒，因為他不曉得這個解決方法到底從何而來。他感覺像是從前在哪邊見到過，只是那不可能會發生，就像根本沒有所謂的裂天雷裝置……

令人慶幸的是，他們對他解決方式的讚佩被高速電梯門滑開的氣音中斷，裡頭走出一個衣著有些零亂但大致安然無恙的Scotty。

「損害報告？」Kirk立刻提醒。

「船身萬好沒有損懷，」Scotty笑著回報：「而且傳送器準備號可以接收了。」

「很好。」Kirk站起來下令：「Uhura上尉，呼叫 _ **聖劍號**_ 並通知Harris艦長讓船員們準備好傳送上艦。」

Uhura不敢相信地搖搖頭，轉身時小聲笑了出來，說了句：「是，長官。」

在她轉述訊息時，Spock移動到Kirk身側。McCoy則站在他的另一邊，對他們二人怒射著眼刀。

「此舉無異於賭博。」Spock說了話，他的語調流露出濃濃的不贊同。

「你打算要告訴我，賭博是高度不合邏輯的行為？」Kirk回覆。

Spock安靜了片刻，然後他說：「確實。儘管如此……也相當具啟發性。」

這話以Spock的標準來說可算是高度讚揚，所以Kirk用他最為囂張的笑容接受了。雖說在暗地裡，他不禁希望能因為某些真正由自己想出來的事贏得Spock的認可。

在他注意到，McCoy正對他跟Spock用著打量的目光來回掃視後，他的思緒才停了下來。

「有問題嗎，老骨頭？」他用著希望聽起來足夠輕快的語調詢問。

「還沒有。」McCoy嘆了口飽受折磨的長氣：「但不用多久就會出現了，而且我們到時都免不了要生活在痛苦當中。」

在扔下這麼句神神秘秘意有所指的話後，他自行走出了艦橋室，留下一個困惑的半瓦肯人跟一個莫名其妙的人類目送他離開的背影。

 

第二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出現於TOS影集：《The Ultimate Computer》，在軍事演習中被M-5級電腦控制的企業號擊毀。  
> [2]應指TOS影集：《The Deadly Years》  
> [3]出現於TOS影集：《The Deadly Years》、《The Corbomite Maneuver》，艦長專屬唬人用自爆系統。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在新艦長Kirk帶領下星艦企業號繼續執行著任務。這次，一個求救訊號將企業號帶到了塔洛斯四號行星……

_**企業號**_ 擁有眾多優秀品質。事實上，Kirk艦長通常不會聽見誰對她有不良評價。

話雖如此，多出來的數百名乘客仍舊顯得她是這般嬌小。

他往常從未有一刻像現在一般，體認到走道原來有這麼狹窄，或高速電梯往返是那麼地緩慢──如果再讓他逮到有人在他等待時把電梯停在甲板樓層間，他就要把他們全調去洗衣房，任期是一輩子。

總的來說，就像救下整艘 _ **聖劍號**_ 的所有成員讓他興奮不已──而且他願意坦承，能護送遠比他經驗豐富的Harris艦長安全抵達最近的星艦基地，讓他有些得意──他更興奮能看到他們離開。

他在前往艦橋的一路上都掛著笑，以誇張的流暢動作滑進他的座位裡，然後展開最為耀眼的笑容閃向他的每一位軍官。他們也都笑著回應──除了Spock，但他抖了抖他的眉毛，於是Kirk決定那也差不多算數。

「她又完完全全地屬於我們了。」Kirk愉快地嘆了口氣，拍了拍手邊的椅臂：「讓我們帶她出去兜風吧。」

「與太空停泊站分離中，艦長。」Sulu確認。

「別忘了塔開制動閥。」Chekov說。

Sulu對此的回應是靠過去給他的手臂來上一下。Chekov發出憤憤不平的聲音，然後他們都笑了起來。

Kirk看著他們一來一往，感覺自己的眉毛正慢慢爬升。不過，等到他想起要命令他們專心手邊的日常作業時，他們已經回歸認真工作的狀態，所以他也就放過這段。

「預備進入曲速。」Sulu確認。

等到他們躍進曲速後，Kirk允許自己再露出一次微笑，過了好一會，他才發現Spock正盯著他瞧，臉上有著好奇、或許還帶點不自在的神情。見狀Kirk毫不害羞地聳了聳肩。

「能回歸正常你不覺得很好嗎？」他問。

Spock高高抬起一邊眉峰：「正常是個相對性的用語，艦長。」他說著轉身回到自己的工作站前。

Uhura輕笑出聲，然後艦橋另一頭，輪機部的Russ上尉也跟著笑了。

Kirk緊張起來，等著有人冒出來吼著要他們規矩點。直到他注意到Chekov正偷偷往後瞄向他時才猛然發現；這裡的規矩由 _ **他**_ 來定，而這就是他覺得艦上該有的樣子。

「其他人都覺得被瘋癲外星人威脅不過是稀鬆平常？」他對著整個艦橋室左右問道，臉上戴著他能擺出的最為無辜的表情。

Sulu嗤了一聲：「不管什麼時候，比起外交任務，我更願意遇到前者。」

「小心點，願可不能亂許。」Uhura說。

自此開始，會話就轉為討論，究竟要有多少克林貢船隻朝他們開火，他們才寧願接受簽訂二鋰礦藏交易合約的交涉任務。到後來甚至連Spock都加入，開始假設起對於任務的預估風險值、與大家願意轉而接受的呆板無趣值之間的冪律分佈關係。那讓Kirk翻了白眼，宣佈Spock是他見過最為極客的極客，但他說這話時，臉上帶著充滿感情的微笑。

自從接過 _ **企業號**_ 指揮官一職以來，Kirk到現在才第一次真正享受起持續無所事事，單純在空無一物的太空中曲速行進的值勤時光。

總而言之，他們並沒有一直在聊，但艦橋上時不時會冒出輕鬆的對話，或是這頭橫跨那頭偶然的善意戲謔，這樣的現象一直到沒多久後，值β班的成員前來交班才結束。

Kirk在漫步至醫療室的一路上都笑得像個瘋子。老骨頭以他慣有的壞脾氣表情迎接他。

「你又做什麼了？」老骨頭問話的口氣帶著指摘。

Kirk蹦著坐上一張生化醫療床：「誰教你這麼歡迎你的艦長？」

老骨頭哼哼：「我還是不敢相信他們竟然給了你一艘船。」

「但你還是堅持要被分派來這裡。」

「只是為了看住不讓你亂來。」

「不管你怎麼說。無論如何，事實證明我是史上最棒的艦長。又或者我擁有史上最棒的團隊。也或許是二者兼而有之。」他的手指戳向老骨頭的方向：「別給我擺出那種懷疑的表情。」

「你過來就是要告訴我這個？」

「差不多。」Kirk跳下床，拍了拍老骨頭的背：「晚餐？」

老骨頭受不了地吐出一口痛苦的長氣，但還是隨他走出醫療室。當他們到了餐廳，Spock已經在那裡一個人坐著，所以Kirk走過去加入他。老骨頭忿忿瞪著他們二人，但仍然坐進Kirk旁邊的位置裡。

「要我來說，」老骨頭的雙眼惡狠狠地往Spock的方向一甩：「至少他吃得很對。」

Kirk瞄了眼Spock的沙拉，再看向自己的排餐，哼哼道：「我就跟馬一樣強壯。」

「令人入迷，」Spock說：「我似乎回想起，McCoy醫官也曾同樣將你與馬科動物相比較。」

老骨頭被自己的晚餐嗆到。

「一匹種馬，如果我所憶無誤。」Spock的話沒有因為老骨頭氣急敗壞的結結巴巴而停下。

Kirk捧腹大笑、猛拍著老骨頭的背。脹紅了臉，老骨頭怒火中燒地用眼神剜著Spock：「你才是那個唸著說要打擊馴服他的人。」

Kirk窩在椅子裡帶著笑：「你們二個比全息影像還耐看。」他宣稱，而這一回他贏得了二張板著的臉。

＊＊＊＊＊

隔天早晨，Kirk一個人興高采烈地吹著口哨前往艦橋。現在沒有緊急事件、他的船員們都棒極了，而且他真的在期待要領導一次平淡無奇的輪值。

他的好心情在踏出高速電梯時消失了，他感覺得到艦橋室裡的緊繃氣氛。

「艦長，」Uhura喚他：「我截取到一道奇怪的訊號。」

「那是？」

「我……我不清楚。」Uhura的臉在進行操作時因為集中心神而皺成了一團。「這……」

「怎麼？」Kirk在她欲言又止時提問。

「它不是藉由亞空間頻道在傳遞。這是無線電波。」

「無線電波？」Kirk瞠目：「誰會在大老遠的這裡使用無線電波？」

「艦長，給我一分鐘。」Uhura說：「我只需要作點校準……」

Kirk看向Spock，準備要他去確認掃瞄結果，但Spock已經在他的工作站前俯身進行了。留Kirk一個人等待著Uhura，他開始在她椅背後用手指敲起鼓，為自己贏得了她的睨眼。

「這是個求救訊號。」最終她宣稱：「來自 _ **星艦哥倫比亞號**_ （SS Columbia）？」她蹙眉對Kirk抱歉地聳了聳肩：「我從來沒聽過這艘船。」

「該船已失蹤二十餘年。」Spock立於他的工作站旁發言。

「你能追查到訊號的來源？」Kirk問。

「肯定。」久久停頓後，才又續道：「考慮到該訊號以光速傳播了二十二年，我估計起源點位於塔洛斯星系（Talos system）。」

「我們對那個星系有任何瞭解嗎？」

「非常稀少。」Spock回答：「它迄今尚未被開發，但已知有十一顆行星。該星系的第四顆行星被評定為M級。」

「那麼，他們在那邊有可能還倖存著？」

Spock轉身直視他。他的表情在其他任何人眼中看來可能相當平靜中立，但Kirk捕捉到了眉毛上那微弱的顫動，而且他知道那種微傾著頭的方式能解譯成一般人的聳肩。

「在經過二十二年後？」Spock說：「仍有生存者的機率是……」

「一個低得相當荒唐的數字，我知道。」Kirk打斷他：「我也知道你會同意我，在我說我們無論如何都應該去一趟之後。」

Spock聞言唯一的反應只有高高揚起的眉毛，但Kirk把那看作同意了。他咧開嘴，拍了拍Uhura的椅背，轉身回到自己的位置上。「Chekov，」他指示：「排個到塔洛斯四號行星的航線。」

「航線已叢劃，場官。」

Kirk的笑容展得更開了：「Sulu先生，以最大曲速前進。」

「是、長官。」

＊＊＊＊＊

「你處於緊繃狀態。」當天晚上，Spock在他們的棋局中觀察道。

Kirk捏了捏頸背，嘆出一口氣：「向星聯艦隊司令部費了些口頭工作，說服他們這個任務還有進行的價值。」他坦承道。

「可以理解，」Spock說，作了他那種一般看不出來的聳肩。「將偏離預計航線以及成功機率二點均考量進去……」

「可是，那不會影響到你嗎？」Kirk移動他的主教時，用上了比必要更猛的力道。

「那是……」

「天殺的，別對我說那合乎邏輯。」Kirk低低噴著氣，接著站起來給他自己從複製儀又倒了杯飲品。「你要再來杯茶嗎？」Spock沒有將視線從棋盤上挪開，但他稍稍點了點頭。

「所以先不管那些，」Kirk在他再度坐下後馬上接著說：「想像一下，你被困在某個鳥不生蛋的星球上，你難道不會希望，如果有人能接收到你的求救訊號，他們會……你懂的……回應你？而不是想著『喔，那地方離我要走的路有點遠……』」

「我會希望他們給與回應，在確定此行並未浪費艦隊資源的前提下。」

「鬼扯。」

Spock揚起眉，而在他走下一步時，Kirk敢發誓他看見了一絲得意笑容的痕跡。他瞪大了雙眼，看著Spock將他的主教從棋盤上移走。

「你要是被困到了什麼地方，」在考慮他的下一步該怎麼走時，Kirk說：「我可不會去找你。」

Spock沒有給出回應，Kirk偷偷瞥向他。他的手指無意識地撫弄著茶杯邊緣，看起正沉浸在思緒裡。

「這不符合邏輯，」最後Spock說：「但我理解你的論點。」

「嘿，我剛是不是贏了？」Kirk雙手一拍，笑容滿面。

Spock抬眼與他對視，眉毛漸漸上揚。「我同意你的非邏輯行為有其可取之處。然而……」凝望Kirk的雙眼一動未動，他移動他的騎士然後宣佈：「將死。」

Kirk馬上就洩了氣：「真的？」他仔細察看了棋盤、怒目以對他殘存的棋子。「我還以為我的整個『非邏輯玩法』策略所向無敵。」

「你的戰略乍看也許並不邏輯，但你在佈局時仍舊展現了清晰可尋的模式。」

「不該讓你那麼瞭解我的，」Kirk咕噥著抱怨，雖說實際上，他努力去感受任何本應存在的真正煩躁。「看來我只能拿出更加瘋狂的策略了。」

「我期待將它們一一擊潰。」Spock說這話時沒有看向他的眼睛。

Kirk莫名地想要微笑，明白了他自己也殷切期盼著這個挑戰。然而他感覺自己險些訴諸於口，於是他清了清喉嚨、坐直上身。「我們到塔洛斯還要多久？」

Spock即時回覆：「三週二天又六點四個小時。」

Kirk在聽到『三週』的部份就驚訝地目瞪口呆，剩下的全當耳邊風。「你在開我玩笑嗎？Scotty說他會讓我們用曲速七級前進。我以為那應該算是非常快了？」

Spock給了那種慣有的、知道Kirk在故意裝笨，但決定無論如何還是遷就他而特意作出的居高臨下表情。「曲速七級相當於光速的三百四十三倍，這符合大多數如你所言的『非常快』定義。即使如此，要跨越二十二光年的……」

「對，我知道。」Kirk嘆了口氣：「就只是，他們從來不會告訴你這一點。在全息訓練模擬裡，每件事都發生得那麼快，它們讓人感覺你只要咻地一下，分分鐘內就能從這個星系到那個星系。」他垮著臉：「我現在有些懂得Komack的論點了。」

「我能詢問你是如何說服他改變心意嗎？」

「幸運的是，那裡正好在某個他們想要看看的星球半路上，所以我只得同意接下某件無聊的科學探勘任務。就每個人所知道的來看，那邊根本杳無人煙。」他做了個表示他覺得執行這項任務多麼沒有意義的鬼臉：「不過那邊有很多石頭。你會愛上那裡的，我敢肯定。」

「銀河系廣袤無垠。」Spock說：「未來有許多機會，讓你的肉體能被各種不同的生命形式鬥毆，那看似是你所偏好的活動。」

Kirk瞪著他，但卻不得不同意這個說法。「這嘛，那總是比研究石頭、或任何需要穿著軍禮服的活動要來得好。」他咕噥著抱怨。

極微小的微笑如幻影一般閃現在Spock的臉上。真正被笑意觸動的只有他的眼睛，但現在的Kirk已經習於發現它。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk原以為這幾週會過得痛苦般緩慢，但事實上，他認為這些日子其實還挺新鮮。他們有了時間去建立艦橋上的例行作業排程，而且他發現即使得在艦橋待上大半天，他還挺享受變得規範的生活節奏。他向Sulu學習擊劍課程，他雖然還沒贏過，但在過了第二週之後，他發現他不再丟臉地毫無勝算。Sulu甚至宣佈他「沒有Pavel那麼糟」。費了幾秒Kirk才回過味來Pavel是誰，那時Sulu已經衝向他，而他又得舉白旗認輸了。

同時，Uhura組建了某種音樂集社，為船員們提供娛樂消遣。一開始，Spock帶著把瓦肯琴陪同他們，但在第一週之後，他沒有再去參與了，理由是對地球音樂缺乏熱情。Kirk為此納悶過，但他也從沒有把這事提出來詢問，因為這代表他們對奕之夜的頻率會變得更高。這幾週裡他輸的局數比贏的要多，但他發現他沒有太過放在心上。

不過很快地，這些多出來的下棋夜就被新增加的健身對練行程所取代。Kirk對上Spock的瓦肯力量遠遠無望，但無論如何他還是相當享受這些對練。不知怎的，這導致他們開始一起用餐，而Kirk不得不懷疑，Spock到底是怎麼找得出時間去陪Uhura。不過他對自己說，Spock跟Uhura在艦橋上的互動還是非常友好，所以他們之間顯然不存在任何問題。

Scotty是唯一一個看起來並不享受這段悠閒時間的人。他每天都在為曲速引擎長期被過度壓榨而煩惱焦躁，大多數時間都下到輪機室裡，Kirk猜他在那邊對著引擎唱著蘇格蘭搖籃小調，想舒緩安撫它們的情緒。

不過，等到他們終於進入塔洛斯四號星上方軌道時，每個人還是禁不住喜出望外，儘管大多數人都相當享受這段輕鬆時光，他們也全都一心等著想大展身手。

「進入標準繞行軌道，」Sulu宣佈。

週遭集體吸氣的聲音清晰可聞，所有人的視線全都集中到了Spock身上，他正俯身觀看掃瞄儀。長時間的寂靜無聲緊隨著他的一舉一動。Kirk開始害怕他不得不向Komack磕頭道歉，為了這場純然憑恃直覺的行動平白浪費了時間，但，又堅定起即使如此依舊值得的決心。

終於，Spock坐回位置上，旋身看向他。只有他的臉上那微開的雙唇，跟眉間少許的摺痕標示出他的不敢置信。艦橋上的其他成員見狀紛紛氣餒，但Kirk笑得露出白牙，曉得了即將做出的結論。

「傳感器記錄到屬於人類的生命跡象，」Spock宣佈:「我已將座標發送到傳送室。」

有一那麼一會，在場沒人出聲，然後自發的鼓掌聲浪逐漸響起，Kirk挺確定是從Chekov開始的。

Kirk從他的椅子裡跳起來，兩手一拍：「好吧。」他說，鼓掌聲在全體注意時漸漸平息：「Sulu、Chekov，五分鐘後到傳送室。」他轉向Uhura：「讓McCoy醫官也到那邊跟我們會合。Scott先生，船交給你了。」

他對上Spock的目光之後才轉身前往高速電梯，把Sulu跟Chekov留下各自交接他們的工作站。他站在電梯裡等待，按住門邊讓它開著，直到Spock走進來加入他。

立於他的身側，Spock的雙手在背後交闔，直到門關上都沉默不語。等到他們獨處後，他的眉毛開始拧在一起，深吸一口氣，彷彿想要說些什麼，然後明顯決定放棄，改為將視線朝向電梯對面的牆上。

「有問題嗎？」Kirk提問。

Spock的雙眼閃爍著看向他：「身為大副，」他不輕不重地說：「我相信我有這個職責，提醒關於你參與登陸外遣隊伍的規章內容。」

Kirk忍住笑，瞪向天花板：「而且你曉得我會就這麼當作沒聽到，對吧？」

「確實。」

Kirk笑了出來：「以後每次遇到登陸任務，我們都要來上一次這種對話嗎？」

「機率極高。」

高速電梯門打了開，二名少尉正在門外等著搭乘，映入二人眼簾裡的景象，是他們的艦長將手放到大副胳臂上，臉上帶著絕對喜愛的微笑無誤。

Spock一僵，他們沉默地走向傳送室。老骨頭已經在等著他們，滿懷疑慮地看向傳送平台。Kirk咧開嘴拍著他的背：「準備好拆散你的身體粒子了嗎？」

老骨頭怒沖沖瞪著他。因為某些原因，這只讓Kirk的嘴咧得更開。

沒過多久，Sulu和Chekov加入了他們，前者臉上的慎重程度就跟後者的急切一樣明顯。

「Hikaru嫩為那邊沒有倖純者在了。」Chekov透漏了舵手內心的意向。

Sulu惱怒地看了眼Chekov，解釋道：「Uhura試著去呼叫他們，但……」

「他們子是一直在斷斷續續地發送老似無線電波。」Chekov搶話。

Kirk腦中有了個鮮明的畫面：他們剛剛一定爭論過相同的內容，於是不得不掩飾住他的笑意。「我們很快就會知道真相了，而且無論如何我們都得跑這一趟。渺茫的可能性依舊是可能性，Sulu先生。」

「當然，長官。」

全然沒有憂懼害怕，Kirk站上傳送平台就定位，等著其他人跟隨他的行動，然後下達指令：「傳送。」

＊＊＊＊＊

滿佈岩塊的行星表面顯得一片荒涼貧瘠。他背後的日光炙熱但不至於酷旱。空氣十分乾燥，而且有種奇異的嗡鳴聲，像是遠處傳來的樂曲，但眼前並沒有其他生命體活動的跡象。

Spock檢查著他的三錄儀，帶領他們越過一些岩塊。他們走了不過幾分鐘，Sulu就出聲喊著：「艦長！」

Kirk停下腳步。Sulu找到了某種類型的植物，它上頭長著像被壓扁過的藍色花朵。Kirk與Spock交換個眼神，謹慎地走上前去。

「小心，」他說：「我們在外星植物上的運氣不算很好。」

Sulu聞言咧嘴一笑，他扶住了其中一朵藍花：「聽到了嗎？」

Kirk眉頭皺起。他先前聽到的奇特低鳴聲現在變得更加微弱。Sulu將另一朵花也扶穩，Chekov在一旁幫手。當所有花朵都被穩定住後，鳴聲完全停止了，他們週遭只剩某種詭譎的死寂。Sulu看起來如癡如醉，但Kirk整個人都毛了起來。

「我以前沒尖過會唱歌的子物。」Chekov突然間發了話。

Kirk警惕地盯著那植物：「我們往前走。」他說。

他不是很確定自己究竟想看到什麼。也許Spock記錄到了人類的生命跡象，但他實在無法想像，有任何倖存的船員能在這麼荒涼的不毛之地，掙扎著生存了二十二年。所以當他們轉過拐角，見到一個絕對屬於人類的聚落、聽見人聲在說著英語時，Kirk震驚到動彈不得。

面前是最怪異不過的光景。他從沒想過會在這裡見到這樣的場面，但如果他曾考慮過，那麼他現在所見到的，完全就是他想像中倖存者聚落會有的模樣。

這是一個臨時營地，破損船體零件所搭蓋的簡易房約略座落成圓形，中央有著以石塊圍起的篝火餘燼。營地裡的那些人類居住者穿披著像是老式服飾的破片。

Kirk謹慎地走向營地，其他人在他身後一步之差，Spock待得格外地近。一個接著一個，倖存者注意到了他們，然後都停下他們手邊的事不加掩飾地瞪著來者。

過了許久，沒有人說任何一句話。直到最後，一位男性老者大喊：「有人類！這是真的嗎？」

接下來他們互擁著，你來我往地發出喜悅的驚嘆以及感動的哭喊，跌跌撞撞湧向前來拯救他們的人。

Kirk感到麻木無措，像是其實來到這個營地的另有他人，而他只是在遠處看著。想不到能說些什麼。走到營地邊上時，他停下了腳步。Spock靠向前與他齊肩，仍舊心無旁騖地盯著他的三錄儀。老骨頭不敢置信地搖著頭，Chekov則是笑容滿面。

首先出聲的那個男人靠近他們，他的臉上盡是好奇與懷疑。「你們是……？」

「從地球來的，沒錯。」老骨頭在Kirk沒有任何反應時說話了。他掃了Spock一眼：「至少我們大多數是。」

「那麼你們收到了我們的訊息？已經過了那麼久……」

「以地球時間來看，二十二年又一個月，以及未確定數量的時日。」Spock補充。

不知為何，那讓Kirk整個集中起心神回到現實裡來。他微笑著丟給Spock一道被逗樂的眼神，隨即轉頭面向在他眼前的男人。「我是 _ **星艦企業號**_ 的James T. Kirk艦長。」他自我介紹道：「這幾位分別是大副Spock先生、首席醫療官McCoy醫生、Sulu上尉以及Chekov少尉。你們準備好要回家了嗎？」

整個營地頓時充滿了歡呼聲，他們被招呼到營地中心跟每個人見過面。老骨頭馬上就開始工作，用他的三錄儀掃瞄著每個人順帶喃喃自語。

不過幾分鐘後，Sulu靠向他身旁：「艦長，請求許可去研究那些植物？」

Kirk抗拒在神態上顯現出侷促。他沒有十足把握，但那些植物的某些特質讓他感到不安。「我不知道，」他避開直接答覆：「我不確定我能相信任何不曉得腦子長在哪，但卻會唱歌的玩意。」

「艦長，」Spock插話：「你所聽見的聲音，不過是由於微風掠過植物表面而形成。根據我所見的讀數，它們應該相當無害。」在Kirk皺眉後，他加上：「我想要記錄更多這個行星表面的相關讀數，因此我能陪同上尉作業。」

「好吧，」Kirk嘆口氣答應。他想到又對Sulu補上一句：「但不准吃它。」Sulu火大地白了他一眼。「而且要保持定時聯繫。」

「是，長官。」

Sulu跟Spock離開人群，Kirk眼見著他們離去，緊張地咬著他的下唇。

「Jim，他們會沒事的。」老骨頭在附近掃瞄著某人時順口安著他的心。「而且編錄新型態生命本來就是我們跑出來的目的。」

「也許我應該要叫幾個科學官下來？」Kirk沉吟後道。

「Hikaru似很厲害的子物學家。」Chekov冒出的話嚇了Kirk一跳。

「真的？」Kirk不確定他該為哪項感到驚訝，是他竟然不知道這個訊息，亦或是Chekov竟然知道。

不過他很快就被分了心，一個關於地球這幾十年來的進步對話吸引了他。他突然體認到， _ **哥倫比亞號**_ 在他出生前就離開了地球，這讓他更加敬佩這些人能在這裡保住尊嚴地倖存了這麼久。

最後，老骨頭結束了他的診察，把Kirk拉到一旁。

老骨頭沒有馬上給出診斷報告，Kirk不禁提問：「怎麼樣？」

老骨頭搖著頭：「我解釋不了，Jim。」他說：「他們全都健健康康的。」

「這是好事，對吧？」

老骨頭聳聳肩：「我猜是，但……」他眉頭一緊，看向四周。「你也看到這地方了吧？荒山野嶺鳥不生蛋，他們怎麼辦到的？」

「這重要嗎？」Kirk也聳了聳肩：「重要的是，他們都還活著，我們能當個英雄把他們都帶回家，而且Komack會不得不同意，我堅持我們來這裡是正確的。」

老骨頭聞言沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，話又說回來他總是在瞪眼，所以Kirk只是拍拍他的胳膊說：「來吧，我們把大家集合起來一起傳送上去。Chekov上哪了？」

「在那邊。」老骨頭擺頭比向營地的另一邊：「上一次看到他的時候，在跟某個女孩聊天。」

「女孩？」被勾起好奇心的Kirk舉目四望；他看到的淨是些上了年紀的科研學者。

「是啊，叫Vina，她說那是她的名字。在這裡出生，可憐的孩子。」

沒看見Chekov，Kirk拿出他的通訊器：「Kirk呼叫Chekov，」他喚道：「報告位置？」

沒有回音。「Chekov，」Kirk重覆：「聽到就回報。」

還是沒有聲音。Kirk跟老骨頭交換了擔憂的一眼：「Spock先生？」Kirk再換了個人。「Sulu上尉？」

「艦長！」不是從通訊器裡，Sulu的聲音自他的背後傳來。Kirk轉身看見Sulu慢慢跑向他們。「是Spock，」他喘著氣說：「他就這麼……」他用雙手含糊地比劃了下：「他消失了。」

恐慌如同鉛塊重重墜進Kirk的胃裡：「消失了？怎麼會？」

Sulu搖著頭，顯然在努力找出字詞去形容：「他本來還在那裡，就待在我的旁邊。」他說：「然後他……就不在了。」

Kirk再次翻開他的通訊器：「Kirk呼叫 _ **企業號**_ 。」

「 _ **艦長，者裡是我，Scott先生。**_ 」

「Scotty，你能定位到Spock先生以及Chekov少尉的目前位置嗎？」

沉默似乎停頓了永恆，然後一個遲疑的答覆到來。「 _ **否定，長官。**_ 」

像是要抓住救命稻草，Kirk轉頭回到營地想詢問 _ **哥倫比亞號**_ 的船員，但才過這麼一會，他們全都消失於稀薄的空氣中。沒有營地存在過的痕跡，只有大片乾燥的砂土以及光禿禿的岩塊。

「這什麼……」Kirk對著他們眼前的空地抽了一口涼氣。

「Jim，」老骨頭小心翼翼地說：「我不知道你怎麼想，但我開始懷疑這一切都是個圈套。」

Kirk嗤了一聲：「沒開玩笑，福爾摩斯大偵探。」

「往這走，」Sulu說：「我跟Spock正要讓你們看看這個，然後就發生了……我可能知道他們去了哪裡。」

Kirk和McCoy跟著Sulu回到他先前研究外星植物的地方。他往上指著一塊巨大的石壁。Kirk覺得它不起眼到猛一瞧還注意不到，但然後他瞇起眼，看到岩石裡似乎有著某種像是鑿刻而成的門扉。看起來有條小徑能一路通往那裡。抽出他的相位槍，他跑向前去，示意其他人也跟上。

不出所料的，這道石門看來被封住了。Kirk試了幾次想飛跳著踹開它，然後被老骨頭拉到一旁，碎碎唸著他這樣會讓自己受傷。Kirk向後退了幾步，穿過他破損的襯衣揉著肩膀。

接下來，Sulu建議對著它開火，所以他們移步回到下方的平地，由Kirk抽出相位槍對著門射擊。什麼事都沒發生。他們試過一次用三把槍同時射擊。依舊，一切平靜如初。

Kirk氣沖沖地睨向那塊惹到他的石頭。「這沒道理，」他抱怨：「那麼多的能量應該會把它整塊都轟倒才對。」

「除非……」Sulu說。

但Kirk沒能將Sulu的想法聽完，因為他眼前的景象突然間漂浮游移起來，然後消逝無蹤。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk左右轉了幾圈，週遭的模樣是看得清了，但一時混亂到沒辦法將景象映進腦子裡。然後他見到了Spock，他停下來深吸了一口氣。

「感謝上帝，」他說：「你還活著。」

Spock對著Kirk皺了一會眉，那告訴了Kirk他在克制自己，不去指出他的存續不受任何神祇影響；然後他的眼神閃向一旁，Kirk搖搖晃晃地跟著轉過身去。

直到現在他才第一次注意到，他們正被關在一個籠子裡，透過眼前透明的牆板，他能見到三名外星人。他們看起來可以算是人型生物，但外表蒼白到幾乎呈半透明狀，還有著奇特的肥大腦袋，明顯在脈動的血管在上頭交錯分佈。

Kirk撲向籠子前方，將他全身的體重都壓向牆板。牆板晃也未晃；他被反作用力推得後仰，屁股重重著地。

 _ **有趣，**_ 一個聲音出現了，應該是來自其中一名外星人，雖說他們沒有人動了嘴唇。 _ **這一隻比其他幾隻更加原始。看看牠是如此急於立即展示牠的體魄。**_

Kirk從地上爬站起來，懊喪但也不解。他來回看著Spock跟那些外星人。

 _ **瞧牠在聽見我們思緒時困惑的模樣**_ ，那聲音還在繼續。

「你們為何將他帶來這裡？」Spock要求他們回答。

 _ **我們讀到你心裡冀望這一隻的陪伴，**_ 那不算聲音的聲音回答。 _ **我們希望所有的樣本都能滿足於牠們的新生活。**_

出於某種原因，Spock變得焦躁不安。他開始在背後握緊又放鬆手掌，說話時字句自咬緊的齒間擠出：「讓他與船離開，我將留下。」

「Spock，」Kirk嘲弄道：「別玩這種高尚烈士的把戲。現在，你要為我說明一下狀況嗎？」

「我相信現況已不言自明，」Spock說著，避開了Kirk的眼睛。「我們在某種動物展示區裡，為某個擁有幻象能力的心靈感應種族所關押。」

「嗯，我差不多就看出這些。」Kirk向那些塔洛斯星人緊張地掃了一眼，他們正在仔細地觀察Spock。

 _ **有尖耳朵的這一隻幻想自己有相當高的智商**_ ，一個聲音在他腦袋裡說。

 _ **但牠的船十分輕易地被我們模擬的信號引誘過來。**_ 另一個聲音跟上。

「這麼說，那是騙人的了。」Kirk說著轉向他們：「 _ **哥倫比亞號**_ 上沒有任何倖存者？」

他們沒有回應。Kirk嘆口氣，伸手探向他的相位槍。

「你將發現相位槍已耗盡能量。」Spock說。

「它才剛充過，在我們……喔。」Spock是對的，他的相位槍沒有作用了。他的通訊器也是，證明已然失效。「那麼，現在怎麼辦？他們想要我們什麼？」

「未知。」Spock回道：「除了侮辱我的智力以外，目前為止他們尚未有具體行動。他們看似相當為你的過度情緒性反應而感到愉悅。」

Kirk火大地瞪著Spock，然後再睨向塔洛斯星人。

 _ **這二隻看起來極為讓人著迷，**_ 他們其中一個在他心裡說著。 _ **我相信我們已經可以開始了。**_

「開始什麼？」Kirk質問。

_**尖耳朵的這隻對這個地方有著強烈情感依戀。我們應從此地開始。** _

Kirk張嘴想要求一個解釋，但塔洛斯星人隨即消失了，整個牢籠開始閃爍，霎時間他就到了別處。

這裡的景色是大片偏紅的旱地，乾燥的沙子在他腳下，頭上則有著炎炎灼日。他們正處在一個沙丘的高處上，底下錯落的峽谷環繞著一座大型城市。地平線那端有個姐妹伴星懸掛在邊緣，像是顆龐大的月亮。

Spock站在他身旁，瞪大眼睛看著週遭。Kirk花了點時間去適應方位，但接著當線索都齊備之後，他再也不需要開口問他們在哪裡。

「我從來沒見過瓦肯星，」Kirk低聲說：「我是說，在那……之前。」

Spock一開始沒有回應，但Kirk能夠看見，他正掙扎地想維繫住那沒有波動的表情。Kirk向他靠近一些，伸手想放到Spock臂上，但決定還是算了，改為學著Spock的站姿，將雙手背至身後。

「這是幻象。」Spock陳述，雖說Kirk不能確定這話是說給他還是自己聽。

「看起來挺真實的。」Kirk評論著，邊舉目朝他們四周轉了一圈：「我甚至能感覺到恆星的熱量。」

Spock定定凝視著他：「瓦肯星上的大氣較──曾較──地球更為稀薄。我甚為好奇他們是如何能複製出同樣的效果。」

Kirk笑了：「永遠都是個科學家，啊？」雖說他的呼吸的確比之前更困難了些，但也許只是因為Spock已經指出了這點。

Spock別開頭，將他的注意力轉向他們下方的城市。「連同每一處細節。」他悄聲自語。

Kirk突然感到尷尬，坐也不是站也不是。他不知道，當自己莫名其妙被傳送到朋友新近被摧毀的複製星球上時，該說些什麼才不至於失禮。

「想帶我四處逛逛嗎？」他試著問。

Spock轉身面對他，瞇細了雙眼。Kirk轉開視線；看來，他的答案顯然並不正確。

「你認為他們想從我們這邊得到什麼？」他改了話題再試一次。

「我已構思了數種理論，」Spock回道：「目前最為通用的一種，我們在這裡是為了娛樂他們。」

「那麼，他們只是想看我們會怎麼行動？」

「假定如此。」

「好吧。」Kirk挑了塊石頭坐下：「所以我們要做的就是拒不配合。」

Spock頷首，看起來像是要走過來與他一起，但倏地Kirk的腦袋感覺像是被剖成了二半。他緊緊閉上雙眼、咬著嘴唇，抵抗那種突如其來如刀割般的劇烈疼痛。

這痛如同燄火般灼燒過他的全身上下，像是他的血液直接在血管裡沸騰。他在腦子裡大叫，不過他自己都說不準實際上到底有沒有失聲痛呼。

然後，就像開始的那般突然，痛楚瞬間消失了。Kirk睜開眼，發現自己正跪在沙地裡。Spock蹲在他的面前，猛地放下Kirk的手，站起身來。

Kirk勉力爬坐回石頭上，揉著他的太陽穴。「噢。」

Spock皺起眉，朝他靠近了一步，又停下來轉頭看向它處。「我推測，那些塔洛斯星人使用疼痛作為一種激勵手段。」

「不然你以為？」

Spock握緊背著的雙手：「這裡是昔卡爾（ShiKahr）城，」他說：「你能見到我被撫育成人之處。」

Kirk扶站起身：「那麼我們要照著他們的意思來玩了？」

Spock的雙眼閃爍著掃向Kirk片刻，隨後領頭往下走進山谷。

瓦肯星──Kirk在他們前進時對此更加確信──非常像它的人民。或者更可以說，像他們試圖給人的印象：體溫火熱，但性情冰冷。這裡的建築風格相當宏偉壯闊，但也十分森嚴而且樸實無華。

眼前看不到任何人的蹤影，由於身在幻境，所以這也許算是在預想之中。不過很難相信這一切都不是真實的，他們週遭的一草一木無不擁有精確完美的細節。它感覺起來也很真實；他能夠碰觸那些建築物，甚至感受到空氣裡的燥熱。

Kirk停在其中一棟極為大氣莊嚴的建築物之前。「我覺得我以前好像看過它。」他說。

「這裡是瓦肯科學院，」Spock解釋道，走到他身旁佇足。

「喔，那我猜大概是在哪個全息影像裡看過之類的。」聽起來連Kirk自己都不太能相信這個說法，但Spock沒有深入追問。

他們繼續走在寬闊的街道上，越往前深入路逐漸變得越為狹窄。Spock解釋他們現在正來到舊城區，並指出幾處觀光景點。Kirk全神貫注地仔細聆聽，痛切地體認到眼前的一切都已不復續存，但同時又興奮於有機會去見識這個逝去的世界。

能見到Spock生活過的家鄉也有些讓人雀躍。他從沒想像過Spock還是個孩子的模樣，但當Spock指出從前的學校──一棟長相特出的建築，懸在他們上方像塊特大號的鐘乳石──他突然滿肚子都是疑問。他把其中幾個問了出口，雖說帶著點猶疑，Spock仍舊以異於平日的耐心一一為他展示。

「瓦肯星的授課方式與我在地球上所見證到的相當不同。」Spock解釋道：「教學是為每位幼童個別量身定制，而人類則選擇團體指導。」

「你們上課時都一個人上？聽起來有點無聊。」

Spock揚起一邊眉，抬眼望向學院。「正好相反，多數教育理論學者一致認同此種……」

「我不鳥那個，」Kirk打斷他：「那是什麼樣的？」Spock看過來，像是他根本沒聽懂問題，所以Kirk又問了一次：「其他孩子如何？所有瓦肯小孩都像是象棋俱樂部的會員宅？還是你們裡頭會有那種動不動就愛打架的小惡棍？」他急忙咬住因為那種畫面而引發的笑意。

Spock猶疑片刻才回應，沒有對上他的目光。「我與瓦肯孩童間罕有共同活動。」

Kirk花了點時間才明白過來，Spock在敘述答案時的方式，像是把他自己獨立於瓦肯兒童群體之外。他在心裡痛扁了自己一頓，生硬地轉變話題：「你在哪邊學到怎麼下棋的？」

Spock傾著頭看向他：「我指導我自己。」他說的像是那答案如此顯而易見。

「當然你是。」Kirk帶著微笑喃喃道。

他們繼續向前走進另一條街道，Spock不時會給些點評。Kirk發現他很享受當下，到了得常常提醒自己，他們其實正被關在牢裡的地步。

最後他們來到一棟大房子前，它跟城市裡的其它建築一樣以沙岩砌成，但有一側整面是以幾何形狀的玻璃組合而成。

「此為Sarek宅。」Spock說。

Kirk低低地吹了聲哨：「真有型。」

Spock給了他說不清道不明的一眼，然後帶他走進房子。門本來就是開著的，Kirk假裝沒注意到，Spock打量四周的樣子像是在期待發現裡面有人。

房子又大又寬敞，室內處處充滿典雅柔和的線條，以及輾轉反覆的曲面設計。走近前看，Kirk注意到窗戶比從外頭看來要更加華麗。他不禁臆想著這棟房子是不是有著Spock人類母親的手筆，又或者單純只是瓦肯人們沒有外表看來那般冷淡。

「很漂亮的地方。」他評述道。他不曾體認到Spock的家族是如何在瓦肯星上佔有一席之地，如今想想，Spock的父親曾是駐地球的瓦肯大使。他對瓦肯星毀滅之後Sarek在 _ **企業號**_ 期間的印象相當稀薄，但話說回來──他苦澀地反省──那時他對Spock的私人生活的留意也遠遠沒有現在來得多。

Spock站在大片窗戶前，朝外看向露台。Kirk看著他好一會，他靜靜地一動未動，雙手整齊地背在身後交握，戶外耀眼的陽光對映反照出那如雕塑般的輪廓。

Kirk慢慢走近，站到他的身側，他們的肩臂輕抵著彼此。Spock微微繃住身體，但接著放鬆下來，沒有移開。內心為這個小小的勝利而微笑，Kirk隨著他的視線瞄向露台，好奇著不曉得他想起了什麼回憶。他試著想像如果他處在Spock的立場，他會有什麼感覺，但腦子裡卻是一片空白。

最後，Spock打破了沉默：「瓦肯星上有許多事物可供見賞，」他說：「火山群，以及一些格外吸引為數眾多旅客的遠古遺址。也許你會更想要去看看那些。」

「沒那麼想。」Kirk說。對著Spock發問般的眉毛，他補充：「其實，我比較想看看你長大的地方。她是個什麼樣的人？」

Spock的臉上閃過不確定的神情，但他沒有假裝誤解這句話。「她對某位名叫Lewis Carroll的地球作家有著相當的喜愛。我回想起有個故事，裡頭包括了一隻白兔，她會在外面那處讀給我聽。」他示意向那個露台：「那故事相當不合邏輯。」

「是啊，」Kirk帶著笑同意了。「事實上，那個故事就是在盡可能地不合邏輯。」

「我當時極其不能欣賞此種風格。」Spock承認。

「她一定有著某種幽默感，才會特別在這個地方挑了那本書。」

「人類概念裡的幽默不是我……」

「騙鬼。」Kirk打斷：「我敢賭，你繼承了她的。」

儘管知道Spock的母親是人類已經有了一段時間，但Kirk從來沒有真正去思考過，一位人類女性嫁給瓦肯人，而且還跟宇宙裡最為壓抑的種族住在一起，到底會是個什麼感覺。

當然，Spock沒有那麼糟，但Spock有一半的血緣來自人類。他的外表是有那種冷淡的調調，但那只是遮蓋住他人類特質的表象；每逢哄騙出一閃而逝、情感人類面的時刻，總是能讓人激動不已。他試著想像沒有那一面的Spock，一個自裡到外都冷漠高傲的瓦肯人，就不禁打了個寒顫。他的母親定是位了不起的勇敢女性。

當他的思緒回到現實中，他意識到Spock正盯著他瞧。那細細的審視目光讓他不自在地動了動。

「我還沒有為當初說的話道過歉，」Kirk開口，轉頭望向窗外。

「無此必要。顯然，你的目的是讓我放棄指揮權，而我不能否定其成果。」

「但還是，」Kirk向Spock掃了一眼，又匆匆挪開目光。「我那麼說是越了界。我很抱歉。」

Spock轉開了頭。如果不是因為有著足夠了解，Kirk會懷疑他到底有沒有聽到。

「這裡好熱，」Kirk評論道。聲量放得有些大，他希望這麼做能有助輕鬆眼前的氣氛：「你們都不裝空調的嗎？」

片刻過後Spock才開口回答，但他的聲音聽起來仍舊平靜，像是從未有任何異狀發生過。「這個溫度對瓦肯人而言仍在舒適範圍裡。儘管如此，這裡有環境控制系統，如果你不能……」

「不用，我還行。」Kirk說了謊：「說真的，現在這樣對你來說算正常？」Spock偏了偏頭。「哇喔，在 _ **企業號**_ 生活對你來說一定像是待在冰箱裡一樣。」

Spock用他的雙眼作出那種聳肩的表情：「經常不算舒適，但我正──我曾經──在調適中了。」

Kirk為Spock的改口而皺起眉間：「你知道，我們會回去的。」

「如何？」

「其他人會來找我們。」Kirk帶著信心宣告。他是對的，他很清楚，他們只是……

突然間，眼前的環境開始消退。他本能地探向Spock，接下來等他意識到時，他們已經回到了牢籠裡，而他正抓著Spock的前臂。他倏地放開手退到一旁，瞪著那些塔洛斯星人。

「剛剛那是在幹嘛？」他要求一個解釋：「你們得到你們想要的嗎？」

 _ **這一隻相當有趣，**_ 外星人的聲音出現在他的腦子裡。 _ **牠缺少另一隻人類的高智力，但展現出了無比的同情心。**_

「等等。」聽到這裡，Kirk的頭猛地抬起。「另一隻人類？你們也抓了Chekov？他在哪？」

_**你所稱呼為Chekov的那一隻已被選中，將在這個星球上重新繁盛你們的物種。牠相當安好。** _

重新繁盛？愣愣地，Kirk瞪著他們：「那McCoy跟Sulu怎麼樣了？」

_**此時牠們不被需要，已經回返你們的船上。** _

Kirk的大腦急速轉動。有一部分的他真誠地希望，Scotty會有足夠的判斷力把 _ **企業號**_ 帶離這裡，然而另外有一部份的他，為想到Scotty可能真的會這麼做而整個人嚇壞了。

然後自他們從瓦肯星的幻境裡回來後，Spock第一次開了口。「你們提及重新繁盛。」他的聲音一如往常地穩定。「那麼你們也擁有一位人類女性？」

_**是一位自墜毀至此地的船隻裡僅存下來的雌性。由於該物種展現出的強大前景，我們長久以來一直在為牠尋找一位伴侶。** _

「哪方面的強大前景？」Kirk大叫，用力將拳頭搥在面前牢籠上。

那些塔洛斯星人往後一退，像是被嚇著了。Kirk也跟著退了一步，看向Spock，他已然抬起頭並挑起眉峰。

「如果你們正在讀取我們的思維，」Spock詢問：「適才你們為何不能預測到他的行動？」

沒有任何回應，但Kirk向著Spock投去滿意的奸詐一笑。看來他們抓到了些線索。

 _ **治安官，**_ 一個聲音說。 _ **目前在我們行星軌道上的那艘船裡，還有著其他人類雌性存在。也許這一隻能成為不錯的重新繁盛備選者。**_

「不！」Kirk怒吼：「你們離我的船員遠一點！」

再一次，他們驚訝地看著他。

 _ **我讀到牠的思維裡有著其中一隻特定雌性存在，**_ 有個聲音說，天殺的Kirk真希望他能分辨是哪一個在說話──聽著他們的聲音在他腦子裡交談感覺真是再怪異也不過。 _ **那隻曾出現在牠的許多幻想中，雖說那些思緒看來似乎缺乏真心。**_

Kirk覺得自己的臉正在發燙。他偷偷往Spock那邊掃了一眼，他的眉毛揚起的方式像是接近被逗樂了。

_**那隻雌性可以。** _

Kirk張嘴想要抗議，但他突然感到又被帶離了這裡，在話能說出口前，他就回到了愛荷華州一間眼熟的酒吧裡。

「媽的，」他甩了句。「你們能別再這麼搞嗎？」

不像瓦肯星，酒吧裡滿滿都是人，但沒有人注意到他的存在；就實際狀況看來，他似乎可以說是隱了形。只除了對一個人以外，她正站在酒吧裡，他的身旁，困惑地望向周遭。

「這是幻象。」Uhura說。

「是啊。」Kirk嘆息：「所以妳就是那位夏娃了，吭？」

Uhura瞪著他：「什麼？」

他舉起雙手又聳了聳肩：「嘿，不是我做的。講起來，妳是怎麼發現我們不真的在愛荷華的？」

她翻了個白眼：「那個營地是幻境。不需要天才也能猜到這個。」

「看起來倒相當見鬼的真實。」Kirk咕噥著抱怨。

「所以我們其實在哪？」

「某種籠子裡。他們看我們像是動物園或戲院之類的。他們也帶走了Chekov。」他咬唇看著地板。「還有Spock。」

「那『他們』是？」

「相當怪胎的大頭外星人。」

她幾乎要露出微笑，但隨即被蹙眉所取代。「我們有猜出他們必定擁有心靈感應之類的能力，」她解釋道：「能夠根據思緒、記憶甚至其它東西創造出幻境來。McCoy跟Sulu都說那個營地長得就像是他們原本覺得會看到的樣子。」

Kirk點點頭：「很合邏輯。」他說。

她這次真的笑了。「我們試過所有辦法。我們發射了相位砲，甚至還把整艘船的能量都轉向攻擊這個地方。」

「真的假的？它完全沒被轟垮？」

Uhura聳聳肩：「也許吧。如果他們能夠阻止我們看見，那我們又怎麼會知道？」她看起來像是想繼續說下去，但接著她表情痛苦地抱住了頭。

「可惡。」Kirk說著將她帶到一張空桌邊，讓她坐下。「妳得跟著遊戲規則來，」他在她張開眼睛時解釋：「不然他們就會玩這招。」

「那這遊戲又是要？」她揉著額頭，咬牙切齒地問。

「他們提到一些關於重新繁盛的話。」Kirk解釋，他摔進她對面的椅子裡。「所以我推測我不得不用力地想著跟妳作愛，這樣一來外星人才不會傷害妳，妳能理解……」

Uhura甩給他的臉色大概能把克林貢人嚇跑。「你真是頭豬。」

Kirk擺出他最為無辜的表情，舉起雙手抗議道：「嘿，規則不是我訂的。」

「說起來，他們為什麼要抓你？」Uhura問：「而不去抓McCoy或者Sulu？」

Kirk緊張地瞄向她的頭，等著她再次因為痛苦而屈起身子。

「快說，」她堅持：「我能應付。除非我們弄清楚他們究竟要什麼，不然我們沒辦法想出該怎麼離開這裡。」

Kirk聳了聳肩，但他在回答時還是緊張地盯著她。「這就難倒我了。他們有說過，他們讀到Spock的心裡想要我的陪伴什麼的。」莫名地，他突然尷尬起來，慌忙補上：「不是為了重新繁盛，只是……我也不知道，真的。」

「有意思。」她像是不關己事般地說道，眉間因思考而皺起。

比起生氣，她聽起來更像在沉思，但Kirk還是擠出侷促的乾笑，荒謬地湧現想要辯解的衝動，不論那些塔洛斯星人在Spock那裡讀到了什麼。實在想不出有什麼能說的，他只好回了個「呃？」

「唔，他們為了研究或者娛樂，把我們抓進類似動物園的地方。」

「對。」Kirk在她看起來像是沒有打算繼續時應了一聲。

遲疑良久，Uhura才續道：「但看起來他們關心他們的……樣本，不管實際上叫什麼。他們知道我們需要同伴，所以他們為了Spock把你抓來。」

Kirk看著她的表情一片茫然：「所以？」

「所以他們 _ **不是**_ 全然地邪惡。又或者他們的本意並非如此。」她的聲音聽起來奇異地得意。

「他們還是不顧我們的意志把我們關進了籠子裡。」Kirk帶著諷笑指出：「而且我還需要提醒妳他們的精神控制手段嗎？」

「以精神控制來說，它還不算太糟。」Uhura聳了個肩，示意這間完美複製的酒吧。

「是啊，像是在放大假一樣。但就整個懲罰套餐而言，這不過是個不重要的小細節。」

「我是說他們的 _ **本意**_ 並不邪惡。」Uhura說：「我們在地球幾百年間也有動物園，使用疼痛來激勵那些動物的我們也不是全然無辜。」

「所以我們現在算動物了？」

「對他們而言，也許是。」

Kirk搖著頭苦笑，被Uhura信心滿滿的神態搞得越來越煩躁。「那這又怎麼能幫到我們？」

Uhura露齒而笑：「因為與你可能以為的相反，你被抓走後，我們沒有在上頭六神無主地哭哭啼啼、搖搖欲墜。我們想出了一個計劃，現在我覺得它應該會成功。」

「誰的計劃？」

Uhura往後倚著椅背，雙腿交疊：「我的。」她說，然後又聳了肩：「還有Scotty的。」

「那我們需要做些什麼？」

「什麼都不用。Scotty會幫我們解決。被粗魯地打斷之前我們正在商量細節。」她瞪了他一眼，像那全是他的錯似的。「就只要……也許聊一些別的？」她縮了縮，開始揉起她的太陽穴。

Kirk皺著臉，想起來了，他急忙說道：「呃，我正在很用力、很用力想著，妳知道的，重新繁盛這件事。跟妳一起，當然。」

她笑了，搖搖頭：「我才不可能養你的孩子，一個都不會。」

「嘿！我們的孩子會智慧與美貌雙全。」

她嗤笑道：「更別提還有自大、魯莽……」

「高傲。」他回擊。

「虛情假意。」

「看吧，」Kirk假作憤憤地高舉雙手：「我這邊可是一直在努力釋出善意。」

Uhura不敢置信地搖搖頭，轉開視線。

「好吧。」Kirk退讓：「所以我的確讓我的兩名船員被抓，包括我的大副在內，這的確是得畫個叉叉。然後連我自己也被逮住，聽起來是有那麼點矬。再然後連妳也被拉進這裡。」他的眉頭攢起：「我確定我的決定有其意義，這串糟事的背後一定藏著可以反轉的『但是』在。」

現在Uhura好奇地看著他。他在她審視的目光下感到坐立不安。

「而且沒錯，」他說：「Spock也許是對的，關於他說的整個別‧把‧我‧們‧二‧個‧一‧起‧派‧去‧進‧行‧登‧陸‧任‧務的理論。也許吧。」

Uhura吐了口氣，雙手抱胸。「我不敢相信我會說這話，」她搖著頭：「但你放自己一馬吧。」

「吭？」

「恕我直言， _ **艦長**_ ，我還是認為你有點蠢。但那只是因為你有大把的耍笨歲月需要把分數補上。以艦長而言，你當得……還不差。」

Kirk的眉毛都高到衝天了──他太過驚訝到甚至忘記呵斥她侮辱上級。「即使我下令讓我們來到這裡？」

「你會更想當那種置求救信號不理的艦長嗎？」

他笑得見牙不見眼，往椅背一躺：「所以我的確很讚，吭？」

Uhura冒火地瞪著他：「別衝昏了腦袋，你那顆頭已經夠大了。」

Kirk氣急敗壞地想憤怒反擊，但在他能說出什麼作為回應前，他們周遭的景物褪色消逝了，昏暗的酒吧轉變成明亮空蕩的牢籠。

「喔，拜……」Kirk才開口，隨即瞪大了雙眼：「Spock！」他急衝向他的大副、沒有多想地抓住他的手臂，然後又飛快地退開。他眼角餘光瞄到了Uhura正在看著他。「還有Chekov！」當他看見年輕的少尉時呼吸變得急促。Chekov身旁有一位他沒見過的年輕金髮女孩。

「這位絲Wina，」Chekov介紹了她：「看吧，這裡究竟還絲有 _ **哥倫比亞號**_ 的人在！」

她往前一步，向他展露了個靦腆的笑容。Kirk點頭打了招呼，然後轉身面對塔洛斯星人。

「怎麼？你們這次又打算？」

_**我們自你的船收到了極為擾人的訊息。** _

Kirk感覺到他的心在向下沉，但當他瞄了Uhura一眼，卻見到她在微笑。

 _ **看來你們的物種極度不適宜我們的目的，**_ 另一個聲音說。 _ **你們可以走了。**_ 說完這句話，他們轉身不再理會。

意外地，Kirk感到洩氣。「什麼？」他在他們身後叫道：「就這樣？」

其中一位外星人轉回身來面對他們。 _ **許久以前，我們在相較於直面現實，遠遠更精於控制幻境後，我們的種族濱臨滅絕。**_

Kirk翻了白眼：「你可以長話短說。」

_**很好。那麼只需知道，你們的物種是我們再次得回這顆星球的最後希望。允許你們離開，等若我們向我族宣判死刑。希望你能認為這足以補償你們所遭受的任何不便。** _

最後的這名塔洛斯星人再度背對他們，讓Kirk一反常態地默然無語。

「艦長，」Spock說：「我們的通訊器顯示功能正常。」

倏地被打回現實，Kirk翻開他的通訊器，鬆了一口解脫的長氣：「Kirk呼叫 _ **企業號**_ 。」

「 _ **Scotty** **宰這。**_ 」出現了讓人高興的回應聲。

「做得好。」Kirk說：「五名準備傳送上艦。」

「等等，」Vina插話：「我不能跟你們走。」

「什麼？」Chekov說。

Vina對Kirk投射著哀求的目光。「也許，」她說：「你會允許讓我們單獨相處一會，我好跟他解釋。」

「想都別想，」Kirk說：「我們要離開這裡。」

「但尖長……」Chekov也懇求道。

Kirk又翻了個白眼：「好吧。Scotty，三名傳送上艦。給Chekov一分鐘。 _ **準準**_ 一分鐘，然後不論他要或不要，都把他傳送上來。瞭解？」

「史，艦長。」

片刻過後，牢籠閃爍著變得模糊朦朧，接著被 _ **企業號**_ 傳送室的景象所取代。

Kirk跳下傳送平台，掛上大大的笑容。Uhura跟著他然後直直走向Scotty，對他眨了眨眼：「幹得漂亮。」

Scotty咧嘴笑了，他說：「都是妳想出來的。」但他的臉還是紅了。

Kirk向他們二個做作地瞪著眼：「我們也正要想出個計畫來，」他堅稱：「對吧，Spock？」

Spock看起來茫茫然，像是他根本沒聽見。Kirk皺眉：「你還好嗎？」

「我並未受傷。」Spock確認。

Kirk輕捏他的肩頭：「我不是這個意思。」他說。

就在此時，傳送器又啟動了，然後Chekov再物質化在平台上。他看起來相當消沉。

「如何？」Kirk問他。

Chekov咬著唇，像是想要選擇一個適當的答案。「她有留下的理由。」他只說了這個，然後沒有再看向他們任何人，埋頭逕自走出了傳送室。

 Kirk好奇地看著他離開，但沒有打算跟上去。他無意識地擺弄著襯衣袖子被撕開的裂口。

「你似乎正在養成習慣。」Spock觀察道。

「什麼？」Kirk跟著Spock的視線方向，看到自己破損的襯衣。「是啊，」他苦笑道：「我的文書官會抓狂的。」

Spock看起來像是打算說些其他話，但然後他瞥見Scotty跟Uhura，他們二個正帶著明顯的好奇看向他們，於是決定放棄。「請恕我失陪。」Spock有些生硬地說完這話就離去了。

過了好一會，Kirk才意識到他在盯著他大副的背影瞧，而Uhura則是在看著他，還帶著點若有所思。

「艦長。」她沒有一點不快，打了招呼，然後她轉身跟上Spock，留下Kirk跟Scotty在傳送室裡面面相覷。

「所以你給他們的訊息裡傳了什麼內容？」Kirk問道。

Scotty聳肩：「跟泥說真的，我不是很確定。Nyota似乎忍為沒有哪個先進的外星人會真的完全邪惡──順帶一踢，這 _ **絕對**_ 不是事實──所以她從艦上的圖資庫找了些懂西一起放進去，都是些人類文明跟歷史之類的內容。詳細泥得去問她。」

Kirk點點頭，沒有很認真在聽，然後注意到了某件事，他猛地轉頭面對Scotty。「Nyota？為什麼每個人都能叫她名字，就我不行？」

「Jim？」門邊傳來個聲音。

「嘿，老骨頭！」Kirk用著眩目的微笑迎接他的朋友。「能來點你那瓶蜥星白蘭地嗎？」

老骨頭聞言搖搖頭，低聲嘀咕了些沒什麼關聯的話，但還是帶他出去前往醫療室。一等到他們安穩地待在他的辦公室，白蘭地捧在手裡，老骨頭就開口說：「所以，Chekov怎麼了？」

「嗯？」

「他出現在艦橋上時看起來有點糟。」

「喔。」Kirk蹙眉：「老實說，我不是很確定。想說讓他自己靜一靜比較好，你覺得我該去問清楚？」

「別。就我先前看到的，Sulu領著他回房間了；會有人照顧好他。Spock看起來也不怎麼開心。」

這話引起了Kirk的注意：「怎麼？」

老骨頭嘆了口氣，搖著頭給自己又倒了一杯。「當然，他從沒看起來開心過，但……」

Kirk強忍住不去找到Spock，說服自己現在Uhura多半在陪著他。他轉而對老骨頭展露出他希望像是個隨意的微笑：「他沒事。」

不過，老骨頭見到他的笑容只是沒好氣地瞪了他一眼。「這就是讓我擔心的地方。」他陰沉地說。然後顯然牛頭不對馬嘴地，他續道：「你們能逃過這次算是幸運的了。你現在總懂得我說的，隨便在太空閒晃對我們來說實在太過危險？」

Kirk笑了，吞了一大口白蘭地，躺到椅背上。「是啊，」他說：「這不正好？」

 

第三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本章梗出自TOS影集：《The Menagerie》裡成為劇中劇的試播集，也就是Pike艦長大冒險....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一場傳送意外使得Kirk見到了Spock不同的二面。

即使離開了在愛荷華那間酒吧打群架的日子，轉而踏進學院校園，Kirk從未想過，他可能會有成為工作狂的一天。對他來說一切是如此輕鬆容易，實在沒必要多費光陰在用功上──至少比不上舊金山酒吧跟床笫間物超所值的享樂投資。

而這正是問題所在： **企業號** 上很少有那類能轉移焦點的娛樂。理論上，他每天有十六小時休勤（但若以艦長這個職位而論，休勤這個概念根本不存在），其中六到八小時他在睡覺，也許二小時吃飯（有人願意跟他一起用餐並留下來閒聊的話），再待在健身房鍛煉一小時。算起來每天至少還有五個小時留給他一個人自行解決。

當然，艦上有交誼廳。但看樣子有Kirk在會讓船員們不自在。他們似乎有著討厭的習慣，會在他出現時把羅慕蘭麥酒給藏起來。所以他不得不找尋其他方式去填充閒暇空檔。有些時候，他會來回巡視整艘艦船──他已經學到去要科學官們談論他們的研究內容，是能實實在在殺掉幾小時的好方法──當他厭煩被尊稱為「長官」的時候，他會回到艙房去閱讀。然而他手邊沒有多少真正的實體書，那種具備紙張、印著油墨，有頁面能被他翻動的書籍。而且他討厭藉由螢幕閱讀，所以無聊到絕望時，他通常還是轉而訴諸於工作。

他永遠、 **永遠** 不會想到，他會成爲那種即時跟進案頭工作的星艦艦長。

離開塔洛斯星系的四天後，他蹣跚走進McCoy的辦公室，跌跌撞撞癱坐到椅子上，「給我來點那種蜥星白蘭地？」

一開始，McCoy的頭根本抬也未抬。Kirk正打算要再說一次，也許把它當成一道命令來下。在被熟悉的黑臉籠罩後，他回以他最為耀眼的微笑。

「我在工作。」McCoy甩下句子，指著旁邊的電腦。

Kirk聳了聳肩：「所以？我又不會跟艦長打小報告。」

McCoy翻了個白眼：「你除了來騷擾我以外沒別的事好做了？」

「還真沒。」

「也許你可以去運行一艘星艦？」

Kirk又聳了個肩，嘆出一口氣：「我們正待在深空裡曲速行進中；她現在比較像是自己在運行。」他往後躺到椅背上：「聽著，老骨頭，你知道嗎？太空它大得很。而且不只是大，它還……」他放棄似地揮了揮手：「很太空？」

McCoy嗤了一聲，受不了地搖搖頭。

「我說真的，」Kirk還沒完：「你知道當你抬頭仰望夜空，那邊看起來滿滿都是星星？都是騙人的。因為當你真正走進星空裡再舉目一望，它們彼此之間一點也不靠近。就像是有人抓起一把沙子，然後放手把它們撒進游泳池裡。」

「你到現在才發現？」

「知道跟看到是兩回事。」

McCoy往後靠進他的椅子，研究著Kirk好一會。Kirk在那透視般的目光底下坐立不安，滿懷希望地開了口：「那麼白蘭地？」

長吐一聲飽經折磨的嘆息，McCoy拿出那瓶酒，倒了二杯。「好吧。」他碎碎唸道：「但你不能再每天晚上都來煩我。難道艦上的女人們還不夠你去追逐嗎？」

「不是給我追的。」Kirk咕噥抱怨：「我是艦長。」

「沒想過那能阻止得了你。」McCoy看起來隱約有點佩服了。

Kirk考慮著要不要感到被侮辱，但決定了他其實並不在乎，所以他選擇對這個評價不予置評地聳聳肩，啜了一口白蘭地。

「我聽說撲克之夜還在繼續舉行。」McCoy建議道。

「不了。他們不會想要他們的指揮官在一旁陰魂不散地閒晃。」

「我們還真是見不得人好，不是嗎？」

「當然不是。」Kirk嘀咕低語。其實，他有那麼點，但他也知道那並不理性。

「好吧，你得去找一些 **事** 來做，而不是像隻迷失的小狗狗一樣跑來醫療室。」McCoy說。

「你真有那麼忙？」Kirk滿臉懷疑地問。

McCoy瞪他：「這艘船上有四百三十人。」

「那又怎樣？上次任務沒有出現任何傷患。」

「等到出現的時候就只能祈求神祐了。你知道當這麼多人待在密閉空間裡，病毒和感染傳播的速度會有多快嗎？沒有重大疾病爆發的期間，我們已經有比你想像裡更多的準備工作得做。」

「吭嗯。」Kirk從沒考慮過這個。儘管事實上，他懷疑McCoy對於在艦上遭到疾病侵襲的想法有些太過偏執了。

「說到上一回任務，」McCoy對他使出那種格外刺人的眼神。「你之前看起來很有事可忙啊，想告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

Kirk嘆了口氣，他很想說。「這跟醫療事務無關。」

「看在老天的份上，夥計。」McCoy立刻嗆回去，手裡的空杯拍到桌上，力道猛到讓Kirk縮了一縮：「我知道的已經夠多了。就在我們登陸那裡前，你原本花在和Spock相處的時間多到我都擔心你……」

Kirk被McCoy兇猛地爆發驚得愣了愣，使他幾分鐘後才注意到醫官沒把咆哮的句子說完。沉默片刻，他忍不住提醒：「你擔心我……什麼？」

McCoy嘆了口氣，怒火似乎已經熄得差不多了，他不當一回事地擺了擺手。「然後你被某些外星人給抓去關了起來，再然後突然之間你停止了所有的……」他冷冷哼了一聲，用手指比劃出強調的引號，「『象棋之夜』，轉而把超過一半的空閒時間用在找我麻煩上。」

Kirk突然覺得胸上被戳了一刀，發現自己在回答時直直瞪著地板：「Spock最近只是太忙了。顯然，天體物理部那裡有些大狀況。先不管那個，你比這手勢什麼意思？」

McCoy鼻子噴著氣，搖了搖頭：「我知道你會下棋，但沒有 **那麼** 愛下。而且在你說出任何反駁的話之前，」他揚手作勢阻止。「我對你們實際上在幹什麼一點興趣也沒有。」

Kirk發現他完全在狀況外。他皺起眉、瞇細了眼，提議道：「在下棋？」

McCoy只是拋給他你少來了的眼神。「真的。」Kirk堅持，「不然你以為？」

給自己再倒了杯，McCoy一口氣喝乾，晦暗不明地說：「當我沒說。」

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk坐在艦長椅上挪了挪，交疊起雙腿，在心裡第無數次詛咒負責設計這些椅子的人。多加些墊子是會要了他們的命嗎？

但話說回來，他想像了下被軟綿綿的靠墊包圍保護時，他顯現在敵艦中央螢幕上的形象，又設想設計師也許有著正當理由。天殺的為什麼保持威風凜凜的樣子得如此不舒坦？

沒過多久，他意識到Spock正盯著他瞧。Kirk勾起嘴角，偏頭過去作詢問狀，但Spock只是轉回身去面對掃瞄儀，沒有任何表示。

努力說服自己一點也不受影響，Kirk一手托著下巴，裝出在深思的姿勢，把焦點轉移到中央螢幕上。他假裝沒注意到，本來在小聲談天的Sulu跟Chekov突然安靜下來，轉頭過來瞄他，還相互交換了小心的眼神。

言而總之，等β班人員終於進來跟他們交班那瞬間，他簡直不能更感到解脫了。原地暫緩片刻，他確保每個人都將職責移交完成，但實際上，他真正在看的只有Spock。過了一會他才意識到，Uhura似乎也在等著Spock，但她隨即對上了Kirk的視線，然後向Spock的方向偏了偏頭，再丟給他意味深長的一眼。

只是那一眼究竟暗指什麼，是一個謎。他想用聳肩跟搖頭盡可能地向她解釋，但Uhura已經轉身離開。

幾分鐘後，Spock獨自走向高速電梯，Kirk跟上他，「嘿，Spock。」踏進電梯時他試圖露出一個不經意的微笑。「今晚有空下棋嗎？」

Spock回應時直直看著前方：「天體物理實驗室那裡需要我。」

Kirk疲憊地嘆了口氣：「好吧。」他說：「你打算告訴我現在是怎麼回事嗎？」

Spock眉間浮現少許皺折，但很快他無動於衷的面具就恢復原狀：「近數週來，我已自遠距掃瞄儀取得大量資料需要進行分析。Granger上尉[1]通知我，她已在你參訪實驗室時向你報告過她獲悉的近況。」

「呃……應該吧。」Kirk絞盡腦汁，才隱約回想起他的某次深夜漫遊，當時他被展示了沒完沒了的恆星光譜幻燈片。「聽起來很是讓人著迷。」他說謊了，「但這也沒有那麼緊急。明天晚上星星們還是會好好的待在原地，對吧？」

他在心裡踹了自己一下。他 **不是** 那種缺乏安全感或是──該死──愛發牢騷的人，但他從來沒被真正在意對方是怎麼想他的對象迴避過。他當真被閃躲了？或者不過是他想太多？也許他該直接問……

Spock採取了很長一段時間在構思答覆。Kirk的心沉了下去。他正打算要痛快地直問自己到底做了什麼時，Spock說：「我還需要更進一步研考才能得出結論，屆時我自然會提出報告。」

「好吧。」Kirk說。他想再多說點，但高速電梯門選擇在這一刻開啟，面前出現了滿滿一走道的船員們。他振作起來，使用更加威嚴的指示語氣：「Spock先生，我期待一份詳盡全面的報告。」

Spock頭略略前傾表示理解，然後朝向天體物理部的方向大步離開。

發現自己再次處於無事可做的閒散狀態，Kirk在健身房花了一小時，接著收拾回艙室去讀取報告。

幾小時後，他門口的提示鈴響起。頭抬也未抬，他喚道：「進來。」想著大概會是大聲咆哮的老骨頭，或是激動狂暴的Scotty（Scotty常在長時間曲速行進時變得狂暴；Kirk對此只是高興有其他人跟他一樣在乎 **企業號** ）。當門滑開迎來徹底的沉默，Kirk不用看也知道站在那裡的是Spock，但他還是驚訝得抬起了頭。

「Spock！」他說：「我沒想到會是你。」

「艦長，我致上歉意。過去你未曾對我不請自來的造訪提出異議。」

雖說感覺就像個傻瓜，但Kirk還是微笑了：「我沒異議。來這，坐。喝點什麼？」

Spock看起來像是打算婉拒，但顯然又決定改變心意，他說：「那是可接受的。」到座位上坐了下來，雙手置於腿上交握。

Kirk的笑容褪色了一點；他本以為他們私下獨處時，Spock已經丟棄那種正式場合用的規矩儀態。儘管如此，至少他人在這裡，這就是個進展。

Kirk對複製儀輸入指令，Spock這時拾起桌上的PADD，隨意地翻閱著報告。

「你讀過Uhura的報告沒？」Kirk朝著背後喊。那是份讓他很是困擾難安的報告，內容是關於在他們接近中立區時，她截獲的一份電文。

「肯定。我協助解密了她所敘述的這份訊息文件。」

「那你怎麼看？」Kirk坐下來，拿回PADD，重讀Uhura曾在解密訊息時遇到困難的那部份。

在開口回覆前，Spock靜默良久，他的手指在杯邊緩緩滑動，眉間因思考而鎖起。最後，他抬起頭道：「正如後來所揭曉的結果，傳訊本身所含內容值得留意者甚少。它僅只是一通回覆知會；我們甚至未曾釐清這封知會指稱何事、或向何人發送。即便如此，內容本身也無甚罕見之處，只除了……」

「除了這封電文是用瓦肯文寫的。」Kirk補上。

「確實。」

「一艘瓦肯船跑到離中立區這麼近的地方，有任何能解釋他們要做什麼的假設嗎？」

「當時鄰近地區並無獲得航行許可的船隻。」Spock道：「此通傳訊極有可能經過偽造。」

Kirk往後靠到椅背上，仔細注視著他的大副：「你這麼認為？」

Spock對上他的目光，視線在他平靜回答時仍舊沒有稍移：「我們已經有理由相信是一艘羅慕蘭艦將 **聖劍號** 帶入中立區。不論他們的謀劃為何，那麼合乎邏輯的假設是，其它無法解釋的現象也同樣不似表面看來那般。」

「一如既往的邏輯，Spock先生。」Kirk微笑著說：「你多半是對的。無論如何，我會把它送交星聯艦隊司令部，並附上我們將持續追蹤的建議。」

「當然，艦長。」

「我不懂這要如何才能合理解釋，」Kirk若有所思地說：「但所有跡象都顯示出，他們在試著把我們拐騙進一場全星系等級的宇宙戰爭裡，這簡直說不通。」

「正好相反，艦長。利用目前星聯處於削弱態勢的機會符合邏輯。」

Kirk聞言只是死死瞪著那份報告，然後將它推到一旁。對他來說這一切都沒有道理可言；論起自他掌管 **企業號** 之後，他首先學到的無比重要一課，那就是太空究竟是何等龐大。銀河系裡至少有二千億顆恒星，其中幾乎全數具備行星體系，而且大多未經開發。在到處都有空間可供每個人使用的時候，戰爭的意義究竟為何？

他正打算要對Spock提出這個疑問，思緒就先被打斷。「艦長，我來此是有事相商。」

用了點時間Kirk才讓心思回歸眼前，然後說：「當然，說吧。」

「今晚稍早你看似煩擾不已。」

這不是個問句，Kirk發現他難得地語塞：「我猜是？」

「也許你能為我指明緣由，以及我也許能給予的任何協助？」

Kirk的第一直覺是撇清，但他沒有這麼做。Kirk看見了Spock的坐姿有多麼僵硬、腿上交握的雙手有多麼用力，於是意識到了對他而言，像這樣把事攤開來討論會是如何艱難。然而Kirk不確定他該說些什麼；假使要抱怨Spock一整週都沒有出來玩，那他會覺得自己太過可笑。

「艦長？」

「見鬼的，Spock。」Kirk把他的空杯砰地放到桌上，用了比原先打算更多的力道。「我不知道你要我說什麼。你想什麼時候去做那個遠距傳感掃瞄都不是問題，但我看得出來我什麼時候被人避如蛇蠍，而我想要知道理由。」

「你已得出我在躲避你的結論？」

「這個嘛，沒錯。」

Spock舉目四顧，然後再特意看向Kirk。

「好吧，顯然不是現在這一刻。」Kirk惱羞成怒，「但不要告訴我一切只是我的想像。Uhura也覺得有哪邊不對勁。」至少，他猜那是她那副表情背後的意思，但說真的，誰能確定？「雖然我不知道她憑什麼認為如果她從你那裡得不到答案，我就有那種運氣成功。」

Spock看起來相當不適，但什麼話也沒說。

「就是因為這個，對吧？」Kirk開始恍然大悟，「媽的，Spock，我記得我還想過她會不喜歡你花太多時間跟我一起。你知道，你可以直接告訴我。」

Spock的眉毛相互靠近，形成一個淺淺的突起。「艦長，上尉對我如何利用休勤時間沒有任何意見。」

Kirk消化了一陣子。他將話裡的意思在腦子裡轉了一遍又一遍，再將它對上Spock倉皇緊繃的神態，只能得到一個結論。「你們分手了？」

「我相信，那是人類用以形容此種情勢變化的用語。」

「操。」Kirk在椅子裡頹然地垮下身體，「我根本不知道。什麼時候？」

「數週前。事實上，就在 **聖劍號** 事件之後不久。」

Kirk嘆息，捏了捏鼻樑，在心裡猛踹自己。他不僅是完全漏掉這個狀況，他還自我意識過剩地以為Spock的問題都是因為他。除非……「那不是因為我吧？」

「否定。此決定出於雙方合意。」

Kirk看著Spock的眼睛閃爍著游離到一旁，在他重新整理好面具前，臉上飛快掠過不適。他回想起過去這幾週，然後一切都明朗起來。當然了，事實本該是如此明顯：Spock不再參加Uhura的音樂社團活動，正好打那之後他們開始一起消磨時間，幾乎每晚都在一起下棋或對練，連吃飯都湊到一塊；他怎麼能這麼自以為是地忽視了這一切？

「見鬼的。」他這次說得更大聲了，「你不是因為跟我混在一起才跟她分手，而是因為跟她分手才開始跟我混在一起。」

「不盡然」是Spock謹慎的答覆。

「你可以告訴我的，你知道。」聽見自己聲音裡那指責般的語氣，Kirk退縮了一下又加上：「你想聊聊嗎？」

「此事實際並無可議之處。上尉與我均滿意我們目前的安排。」

「那是？」

「保持積極正向的工作關係，在社交活動時偶有交流。」

「所以用人類的說法，你們還是朋友。」Spock看起來有點不太自在；Kirk不由得懷疑該不會「朋友」對瓦肯人而言是個唐突無禮的情感用語。決定了他並不在乎，Kirk加上：「我也是你的朋友，對吧？所以你早可以跟我說一聲。」

Spock抖了抖他的一邊眉毛，但沒有反駁那個用詞。「我相信這正是我適才的行為。」

「喔。」Kirk向椅背一靠，微笑道：「那麼，再來下一盤如何？不好好練習的話，你永遠學不會該怎麼打敗我。」

Spock以他慣有的抬眉回應這個戲言，乾巴巴地說：「我相信你才是那個有實練需求的人，若有機會我十分樂意效勞。那麼眼下請恕我失陪，我確實需要回返實驗室。」

「當然，你去吧。晚安。」

「晚安，Jim。」

Kirk等到門在Spock身後滑上才露出微笑，而且是真心的，因為雖說Spock花了點時間才付諸行動，但他實際上停下了手邊的工作過來跟他談談，這的確相當不得了。

＊＊＊＊＊

接下來不知怎麼的，也許是因為他們正在接近目的地，艦橋日班的氣氛似乎輕鬆多了。Sulu與Chekov在常規進度報告裡不時使用俏皮的句子來逗趣。Kirk樂意縱容他們，雖說在Uhura決定要查詢艦上的圖資資料庫、告知Chekov自行車是蘇格蘭而不是俄羅斯發明的時候，他一度擔心他可能得去介入勸架。當然，Chekov堅持一定是Scotty篡改了艦上資料庫。

「兩分鐘後退出曲速。」最後Sulu宣佈。

Kirk指示：「採取標準繞行軌道流程。」

「是，艦長。」

Kirk從椅子上跳起來，走向高速電梯，轉頭朝身後的Uhura喊了一句：「讓McCoy醫官跟Fisher地質技士[2]到傳送室與我和Spock先生集合。Sulu先生，艦橋歸你了。」

他不需要回頭就知道Spock跟著走進了高速電梯，電梯門在他們身後關上的那一刻，Kirk帶著期待的微笑抬頭盯著天花板。

不出所料，Spock馬上開口道：「艦長，你執意要將自己列入登陸隊伍？」

Kirk笑了出來，搖著頭說：「Spock，你來真的？每一次任務都要？」

「我的職責所需。」Spock回答：「雖說我有印象你對本次任務內容相當缺乏熱情。畢竟，這是一次對未經開發星球的常規科學考察。」

「正是如此。」Kirk道：「所以，你沒什麼好擔心的。」門打了開，他們步伐一致地走向傳送室。「還能出什麼差錯呢？」

＊＊＊＊＊

「能再沐浴在陽光底下感覺很好，對吧？」Kirk瞇眼看著恆星，它毫不容情地將光芒直射向這個荒蕪貧瘠、滿是岩塊的星球。

Spock的目光自他的三錄儀上抬起，眉毛高揚：「事實上，我發現這裡的溫度相當涼爽。」

「喔對，」Kirk想了起來：「瓦肯星就跟烤爐沒兩樣。」

像是被按下了某個開關，Spock的神態一變；未發一語，他將注意力轉回三錄儀上，還特意轉過身去。

默默咒了一句，Kirk踹了地上一腳。

McCoy看著他，然後再向Spock瞄了一眼，他悄聲說道：「上次那個別提到瓦肯星的教訓效果就到此為止了，吭？」

「跟上次不一樣。」Kirk嘆了口氣：「你之前說的沒錯，跟塔洛斯四號星那回有關。我們在這裡的工作快好了嗎？」

「我一向是對的。」McCoy聳聳肩，「你知道嗎，這些植物可能真的有些藥用潛力。」

Kirk緊張地瞄了那株植物一眼：「你要把它們帶上艦？」

「我已經很徹底地檢查過了。」McCoy揚了揚手上的三錄儀，翻了個白眼。「不具毒性，而且這一次絕對不是有感生物。」

「它們也不唱歌？」

「不會。」McCoy確認，「但那些會唱的植物結果也沒出什麼差錯，我想Sulu在他的艙房裡種了幾株。」

「什麼？」Kirk真的得跟他的船員對這種把未知生命體帶上艦的行為好好談談了。這跟那些奇怪的藍色植物沒攻擊過任何人無關；植物就不應該要會唱歌，或是會思考，或是進行任何除了光合作用以外的行為。

「艦長。」Fisher打斷他的思緒，「我完成調查工作了。」

「很好。」Kirk舒了一口氣，「碰上什麼有趣的？」

「的確有。」Spock說道，走近前來加入他們的行列，「我建議由Fisher回艦帶領一隊開採小組下來，如此我們能更深入分析這些岩石的礦質組成。」

「很好，你跟我們一起傳送上去。Spock，你去地質部門組一個小隊。」他翻開通訊器，「Scotty，四名傳送上艦。」

Kirk神遊天外，想著他是否真有習慣被粒子化跟重組時刺痛感的一天。這絕對是種奇特的體驗。傳送室開始在身邊具化成形時，他眨著眼排空胡思亂想的腦袋。一感覺到再度完整無缺，他就走了幾步跳下平台，但馬上因為Scotty臉上的表情而停頓。

「Scotty？」他說：「怎麼了？」

Scotty沒有回答；他直直瞪向Kirk的肩後。Kirk轉過身，有部份的他想著會不會看到一隻突變怪獸之類的玩意。

但不知怎麼搞的，實際上他看到了更加詭譎的景象：二個Spock，站在傳送平台二頭瞪著對方。

Kirk實在忍不住；他笑了出來。來來回回看著Spock們跟Scotty，然後聳了聳肩，最終他說：「哪邊出了錯？」他能看出有二名Spock在身邊的顯著優勢。他猜，老骨頭可能會抗議，不過Kirk懷疑自己私下其實相當享受折磨那男人。也許Uhura……但話說回來，說不定這個狀況能讓她改變心意……

Kirk咳了幾聲，強迫自己專注到眼前來，在他的狂想跑得更遠之前（雖說已經夠遠了）。

「這天殺的是怎麼回事？」McCoy對著其中一名Spock呵斥道：「你見鬼的到底是誰？還有Fisher跑哪去了？」

聽到這裡，Kirk立刻清醒過來。「Fisher。」他急忙對Scotty說：「他的粒子特徵應該還鎖在傳送系統裡？」

Scotty瘋狂地操作著控制面板，隨著時間過去，他的表情越來越讓人擔憂。

「拜託，Scotty。」Kirk懇求著，緊靠到控制檯上看Scotty操控方程式以及急速掃瞄著記憶庫。一名Spock走過來站到他身旁，看向他們的眼神沉肅平靜。

到最後，Scotty退後一步、垂頭喪氣：「窩很抱歉，艦長。窩找不到他；就像史系統直接刪掉了他似的。」

Kirk感覺到胃直直朝地板下墜，他一個轉身看向傳送平台，腦子裡一片空白。「所以，他死了。」他腦子裡一片空白，「而我們現在有了二個Spock。」

「艦長。」Scotty慢慢說著：「窩不知道你看見了什麼，但窩完全不消得那人是誰。」他指向第二位Spock。

Kirk對Scotty扔了道嚴厲的目光，開始走向傳送平台，沒幾步就停了下來。站得更近再仔細觀察後，不同的地方就很明顯了：這一位看上去很像Spock，但他的眉毛形成一個怪異的彎角，他的耳朵呈圓弧狀，而且他的皮膚顯現出溫暖、粉紅的基調。

「是你。」Kirk驚呼：「只不過……你是人類。」他走近第二個Spock，伸出手想要摸摸那看起來很是奇特的耳朵，但他及時停手，急轉身面對第一個Spock，他正立於控制檯邊看了過來。

那名Spock看起來跟Kirk所知道的一模一樣──同樣的尖耳朵，那斜飛的眉毛揚起的樣子像是在表達： **我又一次震驚於你的愚蠢** ，以及他皮膚上輕紗般罩上的淡淡綠色基調。然而，他身上有什麼不一樣了，雖然Kirk不太能指出來。

「顯然你認得這位先生。」Spock瞄向人類的他。

Kirk笑了，但當Spock的眉角只往上挑得更高一些，他止住笑。「別告訴我你沒看出來？」

「看出什麼，艦長？」

Kirk皺起眉頭，在二個他之間比了個模糊的手勢：「他是你。」他說：「不過是人類。」

Spock發出了很不明顯的反胃聲，但人類Spock張口了：「艦長是正確的，」他說：「雖說我茫然不知該如何解釋這個現象產生的成因。」

McCoy，原本一直在用奇怪的不愉表情旁觀整個場面，往人類Spock方向走了一步，斜瞟著往他身上瞧，過了一會他說：「我想確實是有相似之處。」

鬧不明白，Kirk對Scotty投注請求的眼神：「那你呢？別跟我說只有我看出來了。」

「是。」Scotty讓了一步。「既然你這麼一提，窩算是有看出來了。」

Kirk難以置信地搖搖頭，無法相信對其他人而言不像對他一樣明顯。「去醫療室。」他命令道：「你們二個都去。」

其他人各自紛紛走出門口，Kirk遲遲沒有動作，他看著空盪盪的傳送平台。過了一會，他感覺到有隻手的重量放到他肩上。

「我總是說這種旅行方式實在蠢透了。」McCoy說。

Kirk深吸一口氣，他的視線黏在Fisher原本應該要重新物質化的位置上。「這不應該發生。」

「這種事通常都不該發生。」McCoy和他理論。「但它們總是會。而且這不是你的錯。」

Kirk轉過頭，給身後的McCoy一個苦澀的微笑。「我是艦長。」他說：「發生在這艘船跟她的船員身上的每件事都是我的責任。」

「大多數艦長沒跑去酗酒真是個奇蹟。」McCoy下巴點了點門口。「來吧，在你為了這事鑽牛角尖前，還有另一樁危機要解決。」

「好吧。」Kirk嘆了口氣，跟著McCoy走出傳送室。「但我還沒有要放棄酗酒這條路。」

醫療室裡迎接他們的景象，戲劇化得幾乎把在Kirk心裡沉積的絕望悵然一掃而空。人類Spock安坐在其中一張床的角落，對著他那站得無比筆挺的瓦肯對映射著眼刀，瓦肯那方雙手於背後交握，視線直直投向室內遠處角落，嘴唇明顯因惱怒而抿起。

McCoy直直走向人類那方，對他那具幾乎可說是眼熟的身體用三錄儀上下掃瞄著，固執地假裝沒聽見Spock堅稱，「我安好無恙，且我不能欣賞此等侵擾。」

Kirk沒能成功忍住笑意。聲音聽起來也一樣，甚至連話也像是他會說的，但就因為是從那張生動活潑的（以Spock的標準而言）人類臉孔說出來，很難讓人認真看待話裡的內容。

「如何？」McCoy結束掃瞄時，Kirk提問。

McCoy聳聳肩道：「看起來非常健康。比他先前狀態更好，因為現在每樣東西都在它該在的位置上了。」

「我很難將其稱之為進步，醫官。」瓦肯Spock說。

McCoy的臉像他通常會有的那樣發黑，「當然你會這麼說。那麼來吧，讓我們來檢查你。」

帶著些不情願，瓦肯Spock接受了掃瞄。Kirk的注意力滑回人類那方，他正用力地揉著自己的手臂，看著它變成紅色然後揚起眉，那樣子像是在說： **令人著迷** 。

Kirk咧開嘴，蹦到他旁邊那張床上坐著。「當個人類也不壞，對吧？」

有那麼一會Spock過於專注在對著自己的指甲施壓，看著它們轉成粉紅色而沒空回答，但最後他說：「確實，我發現某種程度上我感到解脫。」

「解脫？」

Spock的雙眼沒有離開他的手，但他嘴角扭出了一個恍若錯覺的微笑，讓Kirk的心臟停跳了一拍。「首先，我不為承認此項事實而羞愧。我感到 **解脫** 。我 **感覺到** 解脫。」

如此平淡無奇的情緒，卻讓Spock這般雀躍到得以表達言說，不知怎的，這更加觸動了Kirk的心。他用手肘戲耍般地戳了戳對方的身側：「賭我能靠一局棋就幫你解決這個問題。」

然後Spock真的微笑了，雖說看起來很是飄忽不明還轉瞬即逝。那就像Kirk底下的床突然被人抽掉，讓他全身的內臟隨之摔落在地。說來挺可笑的，因為那不過就是個微笑，還只是因為正好提到了下棋，但即使如此……

Kirk在向老骨頭笑得露出二排牙齒時，感到舒服的那種頭暈目眩，但他的快活心情在他捕捉到瓦肯Spock的寒冷瞪視時馬上消失無蹤。Kirk張嘴想要道歉，雖說他其實沒覺得有什麼要抱歉的，但他說出口的卻是：「嘿，就是這裡不一樣了。」他跳下床，手指指向瓦肯Spock的方向。「那雙眼睛。」

McCoy跟二名Spock都懷疑地看著他，但Kirk不放棄地繼續說道：「看，這一個。」他指向人類，「有著Spock的眼睛。這一個，」他指回另一位，「眼睛……不一樣了。」

McCoy只是就這麼瞪著他。瓦肯人收緊下顎，而人類Spock露出一個扭曲的微笑，直盯著地板。

「怎麼，」Kirk說：「你們難道看不出來嗎？」

McCoy匆匆掃了Spock們一眼，再聳聳肩說：「不太能。而且我覺得你能看出來這點讓我很不舒服。」

「我是對的。」Kirk堅稱，「這一個也不是原本那個Spock。就像是他們被拆開了，一個人類跟一個……」

「完全的瓦肯人。」Spock補上話，他的眉毛慢慢地揚起。

Kirk看著一方，再看向另一方，一個微笑隨著他的理解在臉上綻開。「這就像是傳送機把他分裂成二個對半。」

「他們總是說我有著人類的眼睛。」人類Spock的聲音裡帶著哀傷。

Kirk皺起眉，想知道「他們」是誰，但他不想去問。

「我的確感到卓越地進步。」瓦肯人說，此話贏得了來自Kirk以及人類Spock的怒視。

「沒錯，這一個也檢查過關了。」McCoy宣佈：「雖說我所謂的『過關』，意思是指他的心臟還是在他的肝本來該在的位置，以及擁有那些他稱之為血的綠色東西。」

瓦肯人聞言，僅僅抬起了一邊眉峰表達純然的不屑，然後說：「那麼我能回歸我的崗位？」

「慢著。」Kirk伸出一隻手，維持他艦長時的語調。「現在我們確定了你──我是說，你們二個──都沒事了，我們得來研究要怎麼解決這個狀況。老骨頭，讓Scotty跟我們在簡報室會合。」

Kirk走向門口，但發現他要走的路被一臉嚴峻的瓦肯人堵住了。「艦長，恕我直言，你適才所說的『解決』是指？」

Kirk在二個Spock中間來回擺了擺手。「這個狀況。」他說：「我們得想想要怎麼讓你們回復成一個整體。」

「我能否詢問，為何你認為有此必要？」

Kirk朝人類Spock看過去，但只收到一個聳肩的動作。「我亦同感。雖則這起傳送事故有其不幸之處，且需對起因詳加調查，但我看不出反轉此事件效應的必要性。」

Kirk向McCoy拋了求助的眼神，但他也聳了聳肩。「Jim，坦白講，從醫學角度來說，我看不出這有什麼危害。」然後他瞪了瞪眼再補上：「雖然我能夠想到一大堆跟醫學無關的其它理由說明這是個壞主意。」

「好吧。」Kirk說。「我想那就這樣。但我們還是需要找出到底發生了什麼問題，所以現在，都給我去簡報室。」

他們全體沉默地往那邊走，Spock們一路上都在向對方投射懷疑的目光。在他們走進簡報室時，Scotty已經在那裡了，而且Uhura也早已加入，她一點也不抱歉地聳聳肩，還用那種量他也不敢把她排除在外的眼神睨著Kirk。Kirk決定最佳方案還是假裝他早就預期會看到她出現在這裡，所以他只是向她點頭打著招呼，然後挑張椅子坐了下來。Spock們坐在他左右二側，仍舊死死瞪著對方。

「所以，Scott先生？」Kirk在大家都落座後提問。

「看起來有捨麼東西在傳送過程中搞亂了儀器。」

「『搞亂』？」瓦肯Spock故作姿態地特意重覆。「你的用語相當不精確。」

Scotty火大地瞪著他解釋：「窩總共只有十五分鐘可以檢查。不過，裡頭有些成份傳送系統辨識不出來。」

「Fisher與一塊行星表面上挖掘的礦質樣本一起傳送。」瓦肯Spock確認。

「等等，」McCoy插話：「你是說他帶著某些傳送器搞不明白的東西在身上，所以它就 **宰** 了他？」

「醫官，你的情緒用語不合宜且沒有必要。」瓦肯Spock說：「然而原則上你是正確的。」

「慢著。」Kirk說：「我同意老骨頭的意見。那聽起來不像是應該會發生的狀況。我是說，我們可是在進行探索任務──我們總是在傳送未知物質。」

「這並非傳送系統設計規範的一環。」人類Spock贊同。

「是。」Scotty也同意。「新設備的運轉磨合期，窩希望是這樣。我會再仔細瞧瞧，而窩需要Spock先生來幫忙檢測編程的部份。」

聽到這話，二名Spock同時將腦袋轉往他的方向。Kirk尷尬地笑了：「你想要哪位Spock？」

「艦長，我相信我是此項工作最適任人選。」瓦肯人說。

「為何？」人類抗議：「我接受過跟你相同的訓練。」

「然而你受人類能力侷限。」瓦肯人冷淡地說。

「二位。」Kirk趁人類回應前先切入。「我們先別急著進入人類對瓦肯人大戰，好嗎？我指派你，」他向瓦肯人點點頭，「去協助Scott先生。而你，」他向人類Spock示意，「我需要你待在艦橋上。」

「很好，艦長。」瓦肯人道。人類眼裡有著怒意，但沒說什麼。

有那麼一會，Kirk吃了一驚；他從沒看過Spock生氣的臉，眼前的畫面挺超現實的。Spock注意到他的審視，立即約束他的五官回到不抑不揚的中立表情。Kirk見狀翻了個白眼，換瞥向瓦肯人，他看起來絕對是以他獨有的面無表情在得意洋洋。

Kirk嘆了口氣，搖搖頭；他能夠預見到在這二人之間即將上演的諸多好戲。「那就這麼辦吧，」他疲憊道：「我建議你們可以開始進行了。」

Scotty跟瓦肯Spock離開了輪機室，留下Kirk和人類Spock與McCoy還有Uhura。

「那麼，我們該怎麼稱呼這一位？」McCoy問，下巴朝Spock一點。

Kirk聳聳肩：「叫Spock有什麼不對嗎？」

「我可不會回答那個問題，」McCoy嗤了一聲，「我的意思是，他不該要有個人類名字，好跟他的紅色血液、以及位置放得妥妥當當的臟器相搭配嗎？」

Kirk皺眉瞄向Spock：「他還是Spock，就跟另一個一樣。」

當Kirk回頭面對McCoy，眼角餘光捕捉到Uhura臉上一閃而逝的驚訝又微帶佩服。

「你不認為Spock應該要有發言權嗎？」她提議，往Spock的方向揚起眉。

雖說有那麼會Spock看起來沒有打算回應，但他還是開口了，以一種耳語般的音量，「我的人類母親認可我的名字。」

「那就Spock了。」Kirk肯定道，邊往McCoy那瞥了道到此為止的眼神。

McCoy只是搖著頭從座位上站起來，喃喃道：「我需要來一杯。」邊走向門口。

門在他身後一關上，Kirk便也打算離開，但半回身往背後瞄了一眼：「你們兩個一起在艦橋上工作不會有問題吧？」

Uhura翻了翻白眼，雙手抱胸：「不是我們每個人都有天津四爛泥怪（Denebian slime devil）[3]那種心理成熟度。」她快速回擊。

好吧，這話真的沒有必要。讓人冒火而且有點傷人，Kirk反駁道：「妳應該說：『不是我們每個人都有天津四爛泥怪那種心理成熟度， **艦長** 。』我只是問你們相處有沒有問題，沒有要打聽你們二個之間八卦的意思，沒必要涉及私人情緒， **上尉** 。」

至少Uhura具備讓她面露慚色的教養，她放緩聲氣：「我沒問題。」

「那你呢？」Kirk轉向Spock。

「很好，艦長。」

「好吧。既然如此，那就解散。」Kirk轉身離開，但在門邊時猶豫了。「再想了想，Spock，你能來幫我個忙嗎？」

「當然，艦長。」

他們默默地在走道裡前行。Spock跟著Kirk進入他的房間，等到房門在他身後滑上才問：「艦長，你需要我做什麼？」

Kirk心不在焉地擺弄著一塊PADD好一會，才解釋道：「Spock，我的一名船員剛剛死了。」

不知怎麼的，將這事大聲說出來似乎一下子顯得真實無比。Kirk頹然地坐到位子上，讓頭埋進雙手裡。感覺上就像是有誰在扭擠著他的胃。有人死了，在他的監督下，以這樣一種毫無意義的方式。

當他抬頭看去，Spock正半倚半坐在他身旁的桌緣上，以一種小心防備的表情看著他。Kirk開口想要說話，但想不出能說些什麼。放棄地嘆了一口氣，他將額角靠到了Spock的膝頭。他感覺Spock一時間緊繃了起來，但然後長長的手指穿梭過他的髮間，接著他頭上有了Spock手掌令人安心的重量。

Kirk讓肩膀垮下，任由悲傷沖刷過他。他們維持著這個姿勢久久未曾動彈，除了Kirk粗重破碎的呼息聲，室內一片靜謐。他能想到的淨是這一切有多麼錯謬，死亡可以以多麼隨意又突兀的方式奪走某人的生命，而這些──在這艘船上不論發生了什麼──全是他的責任。自他接過 **企業號** 的指揮權以來，責任第一次像是不能承受之重。

花了些時間，Kirk的腦子才足夠清晰地認知到這個Spock是人類，他的感情不會因為這等程度的碰觸而被感知到。他又是怎麼知道瓦肯人不用完整的精神融合也能做到這點？他抬起頭，Spock收回他的手，詢問般地偏了偏頭。

「謝了。」是Kirk唯一想到能說的話。Spock看起來有些不明所以，所以他又加上：「其實我帶你來這是有別的事。呃，」他一手往後梳了梳頭，「我知道有些……流程要走。我只是不確定……我不記得了。」

「是有表格，」Spock確認，「第……」他的話音減弱、看向別處，眉間皺起了擔憂的線條。

「記不起確切編號也不要緊，」Kirk說，為忘記了Spock還得適應當個人類而在心裡猛揍自己一頓。「就只要……幫我確認該怎麼填？」

「當然，艦長。」Spock滑離桌邊，坐到桌子對面的椅子裡後才更正道：「Jim。」

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk想，填寫送交報告的過程真是冷酷不近人情到了折磨的地步，他覺著有必要喝上一杯烈的，所以當天傍晚，他又跑到了McCoy的辦公室。

「你這邊最烈的東西是什麼？」

McCoy甩了句，「去你的，Jim，我是醫生，不是酒保。」然後他抬頭看見Kirk表情裡的某些東西，便嘆了口氣搖搖頭。「你後邊的櫃子裡有羅慕蘭麥酒。」

「你知道這是違法的對吧？」Kirk隨意地說道，給自己倒了些，再把瓶子拿給McCoy。

McCoy對此的回應是往上翻了翻眼睛，但他還是接過瓶子灌了一口。

「我剛把Fisher的死亡報告交出去了。」片刻後，Kirk對著他的杯底說。

「喔。」

「我猜你做完你那份了？」

「像是我能似的，又沒有屍體可以給我檢驗。」McCoy瞪著瓶子又灌了一口。「我從來不喜歡傳送器。」

「我知道。」Kirk嘆了口氣。

「你知道嗎？每一次你用那玩意，你都會被解體成碎片。它把你拆開了再到別的什麼地方把你再組回去。要怎麼確定，它重建回去的那玩意還是你自己？」

Kirk瞪著他那現在已然一空的杯底。一個多世紀以來不停有疑慮反覆被提出。他知道這些問題仍然困擾著某些人，但他更寧願不去深思。

「我還得寫弔慰信給家屬。」他說。

「你沒先寫？」

Kirk不自在地動了動：「我試過了，」他承認，「只是，我發現我根本不算認識那個人。總覺得寄給他母親一封官方口吻的公函並不對勁，你懂嗎？」

McCoy看起來一臉驚恐：「Jim，你不能要求他的朋友去……」

「喔，我知道。」Kirk打斷他，「不過Spock建議我下去地質部那裡跟他們聊聊。」

「Spock那麼說？」McCoy緊鎖眉頭，吞下了更多麥酒。「喔，你是指另一個。那麼，他還真的是人類了？」

「是啊。」Kirk微笑：「有點矜持拘謹，但還是人類沒錯，我覺得即使是你也會喜歡他。」

McCoy嗤了聲：「看看傳送器能幹下多瘋狂的事。」

Kirk大笑著站起身來。「好吧，」他說：「我最好趁臨陣退縮前去了結它。」

「需要有人來握住你的手嗎？」

McCoy的語氣帶著嘲弄，但他直直看向Kirk的銳利眼神裡訴說了他的真心誠意，至少表達了精神上的支持。那不知怎麼的讓Kirk的神經放鬆多了，儘管他還是拒絕了這個提議。

這事實際作來的感覺就跟他所預期的一樣糟糕。看來在一艘星艦裡，消息傳播的速度可說是曲速級，等他來到地質實驗室，他遇到了足夠多的沮喪船員，讓他知道流言已經先他一步抵達。

一開始，他們不太願意開口說話，或是只願意質問甚至指責。但過了一會後，他們平靜下來，看起來甚至對他的想瞭解勉強露出了幾分感激。他知道了Fisher有個小妹妹，知道了他的雙親已經分開，但和他都處得還不錯，還知道了他會打籃球。

大致說來，這些資訊對寫弔慰信沒有什麼實際上的幫助，但知道這些事讓他感覺自己更加具備了寫這封信的資格。

「謝謝你們。」在準備離開時他誠心說：「明天休一天假，好嗎？這是命令。」

走回高速電梯的路上，Kirk感到奇異的空虛，面對眼前的任務一點也高興不起來。當然，他受過訓練，他早知道總有一天會遭遇這種狀況，然而實際上根本沒有方法能真正預先準備好去面對。不知怎麼的，從他們離開地球後不過短短數月的航程裡，他已經感覺到對這艘船、跟船上的成員們如此強烈的保護欲，使得這次事件對他來說，像是對他個人的一大打擊。

他是如此專心沉浸在思緒裡，直到他聽見一個熟悉的聲音喚道：「艦長。」他才注意到Spock正從廊道另一頭朝他行來。他有些心不在焉地抬起頭；來的是瓦肯人，他正仔細地注視著Kirk。

「抱歉，Spock，我剛神遊到別顆星球去了。」Kirk說。在Spock抬起一邊眉毛時，他才嘆著氣補充道：「譬喻說法。你怎麼下來了？」

「我正欲前往天體物理實驗室，或許你會想聽取你所要求的報告？」

「喔，對。」這時候Kirk真的不在乎那個，但有什麼讓他決定跟上Spock：「傳送器調查得怎麼樣了？」

「我已經分離出軟體裡的故障。Scott先生目前正加以維修，我們應能於明天進行測試。」

「那太好了。」

Spock停步於實驗室門前：「你聽起來不甚熱衷，艦長。」

Kirk眨了眨眼，有些驚訝：「我想是這樣。只是可惜我們已經來不及把Fihser救回來了，你懂嗎？」

「確實。」Spock道：「那相當令人遺憾。你已通知他的親屬？」

「那是我本來正要去做的。我才剛跟他的一些朋友談過。他們準備在明天安排一場追悼會。你身為科學部門主管，或許應該出席。」

「當然。」

「除非你會更想要我派……你知道，另一個你？」Kirk蹙眉：「這麼說起來，現在你們哪一個要當科學官？又或者是誰來擔任大副？」

「我建議你擇優而定。至於追悼會一事，據我理解此類活動對人類相當重要。因此，我相信我有意願出席。」

「真的？」Spock揚起眉，Kirk對此聳了聳肩：「抱歉，我猜我假設了你會更不……我以為你會用生存機率的統計數據或是別的什麼來對我說教。」

Spock別開眼：「雖說那終究可以想見，然而我並未有對你『說教』的意圖。瓦肯人痛惜任何生命的逝去，艦長。遠較人類更甚。」

「當然了，抱歉。」Kirk挪了挪身體重心，頓時覺得尷尬：「呃，那我們？」他朝通往天體物理實驗室的門口示意。

Spock略略點了點頭，領他進門。實驗室裡除了一位上尉以外沒有其他人在。

「晚上好，Granger上尉。」Kirk跟她打招呼。

她滿面通紅，顯然因為他記得她是誰而高興。她回道：「晚安，艦長。」

「我已許諾要告知艦長現況。」Spock向她解釋：「妳手邊有數據了嗎？」

「當然了，中校。」

Granger在一台電腦終端前作業時，Spock在旁解說道：「當位處羅慕蘭中立區周邊時，我們藉此機會對從前未知的區域進行了遠距離傳感掃瞄。Granger上尉當時正在執行常規數據分析，為了某項令人擔憂的結果向我提出警訊。」

「擔憂？怎麼個擔憂法？」

「長官，在這裡。」Granger退到一邊，指向螢幕。

「畫面上繪製的示意圖標示出銀河系裡每顆登錄過的已知恆星光度及溫度。」Spock解釋。

Kirk瞥向螢幕：圖表上大多數的圓點差不多都待在通過中心的斜角線一帶，週邊還有少數幾簇在有點距離的地方。「Spock，」他語調裡的惱怒蔓延而出：「你自己說過我知道恆星是個什麼樣。而且在看到赫羅圖（H-R diagram）[4]時我認得出來。你們要不要直接跳到重點？」

「很好。」Spock有些生硬地說道：「重 **點** 以綠色標出。」

Kirk掃視著圖表外圍，從不常見的位置尋找綠色標記。當他實在找不到後，Spock直接指了出來；它幾乎可說是在正中央，圖表裡最為擁擠的區域。Kirk退了一步，皺緊眉頭來回交互看著Spock跟Granger。

「呃……好吧？」他說，徹底地搞不清楚狀況。「願意為我指點迷津嗎？這顆可以說再普通也不過的恆星是怎麼讓人擔憂了？」

「這顆，」Spock道：「是Hobus星。」

Kirk又瞪向那顆綠點。那名字出於某種原因讓他覺得有印象，但他不太能確定……

「等等，」他突然想起來：「Hobus星？那顆本將毀滅羅慕蘭星的超新星？」

「正是。」

「吭。所以你還 **真的** 在忙重要的事。」他再次對著圖表皺起眉頭。「慢著，所以這顆完全普普通通、正處於它生命週期裡黃金階段的主序星，應該要在一百年多一點過後轉為超新星？」

「確實。」Spock確認。

「那也太瘋狂了。」

「長官，請原諒我插話。」Granger冒了出來：「那就是為什麼我會尋求科學官的意見。我的計算結果表明它至少還有幾十億年的燃料可用，即使到了那時，它的質量也遠不夠大到轉變成超新星。」

「我已確認過上尉的計算式，它們相當井井有條。」Spock確認。「我們已經在這整週執行了模擬以及更進一步的計算，但沒有找到任何錯誤。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「好吧，那是個好消息，對吧？這不就代表在我們的時間軸不會出現超新星了？」

「我無法解釋有任何變因能如此劇烈地改變恆星的演化過程。」

「沒有任何理論能說得通？」

「否定，艦長。」

Granger緊張地掃了Spock一眼。「什麼都沒有，」她坦承，「除非他們自己炸了它。」

Kirk嘆氣：「好吧，我猜這事應該要上報？」

「我正在撰寫提交給星聯艦隊司令部的報告。」Granger確認了。

「很好。謝謝你們通知我，上尉、Spock先生。」

帶著冷硬的笑容，Kirk靴跟一轉動身離開。他過了一會才發現Spock正跟著他。在他們走到相對隱密無人經過的走道後，Spock開口：「你需要任何幫助嗎，艦長？」

「吭？」Kirk停下來轉身面對他，為他頭微傾的樣子裡明顯流露的關切而訝異，雖說這人的表情一片空白。「我不覺得需要。我只是得去寫那封信。」

「直到搜集到更多數據前，我在這裡無事可做。」Spock說：「在此期間，我願意配合恢復我們的對奕活動，如果你期望如此。」

「哦。」小小吃了一驚，Kirk一時間完全想不到要說什麼。他的確想要繼續跟Spock下棋，非常願意，雖說他本來以為會是跟人類的他下。「是啊，」他在他說服自己拒絕前開了口：「那樣很不錯。也許大約一小時後？」

「很好，Jim。」

Kirk帶著微笑前往艙室，瓦肯人的視線在他背後有如實質。

＊＊＊＊＊

隨著日子一天天過去，Kirk漸漸地習慣了身邊有二名Spock在。在一開始的疑慮過後，大多數船員都和人類Spock變得相當熟稔。Sulu和Chekov格外享受和他展開針對弦理論的長時間議論，細說其各種形式的優劣之處。雖說──即使現在是人類──他仍然認為他們對經過二百年依舊無法證實的理論如此渴求的執著「不合邏輯」。

另一個Spock和Scotty在二天後宣佈傳送器已經修復完畢。但地質學部的其他人拒絕相信，於是Kirk允許他們繼續使用穿梭艇來登離艦。瓦肯人宣稱他們的恐懼並不理性，持續使用穿梭艇是對資源的浪費，他甚至還進行了公開展示，將Fisher原本帶著的相同礦物成功傳送上艦。不過，當Kirk私底下指出，實際上他展現了一種人類會視其為惱羞成怒的特質之後，便停止再次嘗試。那話讓他獲得一記瞪視，但Spock同意對穿梭艇的使用視而不見，僅限這次任務的剩餘期間。

Kirk想這真是相當非比尋常，單憑有多少次他捕捉到瓦肯Spock流露出情緒，即使是現在，已經不存在人類的一面能夠讓他卸責此類疏漏。也許那些外露的情緒不像從前那般明顯，那雙瓦肯的眼睛也更加難以讀懂，但它們仍舊存在。就如每當Kirk宣佈「將死」時（比起人類Spock，跟這個Spock下棋更常發生，自從Kirk發現他能預測到幾乎每一步之後），那緊緊抿住的唇線。另外他也有過好奇的表情，其明顯處只在每回從這顆星球上發掘出獨特的東西時，那微微睜大的眼睛上。

二名Spock很小心地避開彼此。瓦肯人保有原先Spock的艙房，而人類堅持要分配到一間離得越遠越好的艙室。當然，他們平時的行進路線還是偶有交集，他們那看似被對方煩到不行的樣子相當程度逗樂了Kirk。然而，他也認識到這將使得選出大副人選極其困難。

「這不是很明顯嗎？」McCoy在Kirk問他意見時抱怨。

「其實並不。」Kirk嘆氣。

「大副必須在你不在時接過指揮權。所以他得要有一點基本的社交技巧。」

「你想要我選人類。」

「你當然不是在考慮另一個吧？拜託，那傢伙就是部機器。你知道他昨天把某個可憐的少尉送進了醫療室，就因為他計算時出了個小錯？」

「真的？」Kirk不由自主露出了微笑，讓McCoy翻了翻眼睛。

「可憐的小子被嚇得半死。他只是忘記要把數字進一位還是什麼的。」

「所以，他是個完美主義者，」Kirk聳聳肩：「那是件好事，而且挺有大副相的，對吧？」

McCoy攤了攤手：「我搞不懂我幹嘛要多事。」

在Kirk能回嘴前，談話中的主角之一就打斷了他們。

「打擾，醫官，」人類Spock謹慎地避開Kirk的視線：「我能跟你說句話嗎？」

「當然。」McCoy說著用警惕的視線掃向Kirk。Kirk嘆口氣然後告辭，但在他離開醫療室時，他好奇地轉頭往肩後瞥了一眼，正好碰到Spock匆忙別開的視線。

＊＊＊＊＊

次日一早，Kirk走進餐廳，看見Spock和Sulu以及Chekov進行著看起來十分激烈的對談。片刻後他才發現那是瓦肯Spock，Kirk想著不知他是否正接受和他人類對映相同的辯論。

被引起興趣的Kirk舉步想過去看看，但然後一聲熟悉的大笑引開了他的注意力。他往大廳另一邊望去，那邊老骨頭正活力旺盛地聊著天，跟……另一個Spock？那顯然需要更進一步的調查，所以Kirk穿過大廳，坐到老骨頭旁邊的位置上：「什麼事這麼好笑？」

老骨頭挪了挪騰出空間給他，解釋道：「只是在這給Spock介紹人類的食物。」

Kirk看向Spock，他正對著他的盤子一臉難色，像是它哪邊對不起他似的。Kirk忍不住指出：「你一直都吃人類食物。」

「基於某些理由，」Spock簡略地說：「醫官認為有必要為我引介一種稱作玉米粥[5]（grits）的食物。」

「我們有玉米粥了？」Kirk咧嘴大笑。

Spock嘆息著將他的盤子推過桌面給Kirk，然後離開去找些對他而言更為可口的餐點。Kirk愉快地接過來大嚼，邊笑著對McCoy說：「你知道嗎？我會容忍你這麼久只是因為你把它介紹給了我。」

「一開始你討厭它討厭得要命。」McCoy提醒他。

「多虧你沒有放棄。」Kirk說，然後朝Spock回來時拿的一碗水果擺出怪臉。「你確定不給它機會嗎？」Kirk追問：「說真的，你會習慣的。」

Spock默默平視著他好一會才回道：「肯定如此。」

「你等著以後嚐嚐美式炸牛排[6]（Chicken fried steak）吧。」McCoy說。

Kirk沒辦法決定哪邊更有趣些。是一臉懷念嚮往的McCoy，還是表情幾欲作嘔的Spock。轉向McCoy但還瞄著Spock，Kirk說：「我猜我得重新考慮讓這一位當大副了，吭？」

Spock愣了一愣，一抹紅暈爬上他的雙頰，「艦長，我看不出能否欣賞奇特南方食物──包括肉類製品──緣何會成為必要條件。」

Kirk笑意未減，眼睛仍舊很難從Spock臉龐的粉紅色調上拔開：「我相信另一位也沒有興趣。當然，那位能揍得我屁滾尿流，所以……」

聽到這話讓Spock垂下視線。他的表情晦暗不明。Kirk在心裡聳了聳肩，認為他只是因為有人提到他那莫名討厭著的另一個自己而心情不佳。

Kirk一抬眼，就見到瓦肯人站在大廳另一頭直直盯著他。隨便誰來看都會形容那張臉空無表情，但Kirk能從中瞥見一縷好奇。雖說當發現Kirk在看後，他隨即轉身離去。

＊＊＊＊＊

就像二名Spock都重覆提醒過的一樣，Kirk並不需要登陸到行星表面。畢竟，目前要做的不過是在無人居住的星球上進行科學檢驗。但於軌道上停留時的艦橋值勤時光簡直無聊透頂，沐浴在日照底下又很舒適，所以他決定把不需在場的自己加進登陸小隊是艦長的特權。

他坐在一塊岩石上享受午間陽光，始終看似全神貫注在三錄儀上的Spock開了口：「你已決意任命人類擔任你的大副。」

「吭？」Kirk過了一會才意識到Spock說了什麼。他環顧左右，注意到跟他們一起來的三名少尉都待在遠處，滿意目前的獨處狀態，他說：「你怎麼會這麼想？」

「我的聽力較人類更為靈敏。」

「喔，」Kirk蹙眉：「你是說今天早餐時那個？我是在說笑，其實我還沒決定。」

「對你而言人類似乎是合理選擇。」

「是嗎？」Kirk躺到岩石上，眺望天空。 **企業號** 正在看不見的那處沿著軌道繞行。「但我會想念你通知我，我們的生存機率『約略為七八二四點七比一』[7]。」

「我不認為我曾經對你說過此類言論。」

Kirk遲疑了。當然，Spock是對的。既然如此，那為什麼這話會在他腦子裡如此清晰，像是曾經聽過一般？煩燥不安地，他轉而說：「大概沒有，但你懂我意思。」

「我不確定我懂。」

「你不打算跟我列舉瓦肯人能成為更優秀軍官的理由嗎？」Kirk抬頭望向Spock，一手在眼睛上方擋著陽光，這時他捕捉到一抹轉瞬而逝的疑慮。

「恰好相反，」Spock說。他的語調也許控制得過於完美。「我已歸納出結論，符合邏輯的作法會是我辭去職務。當然，在經過你的同意後，艦長。」

「等等，」Kirk猛地站起身，本能地想抓住Spock的手臂，但他忍住衝動，往後退了一步。「辭職？不，絕對不行。」

「雖說目前狀況史無前例，我相信有我的……對映者在此即可滿足合約條款。」

「但……為什麼？」

「身為瓦肯人，我有責任協助我的同胞重建。」

「什麼？我以為你已經過了那個坎，而且決定星聯艦隊更酷一些？」

「那並非影響我抉擇的因素。」Spock的簡單答覆讓Kirk想，他不知道那個原因究竟是什麼，但他決定人類Spock更有可能會誠實回答這個問題。「無論如何，在那時我並非全然瓦肯，現在我是，也許我能提供更多作用。」

「慢著，你不是在說你打算要退役去新殖民星生瓦肯寶寶吧？」

「這符合邏輯。」

「什麼？才不！如果你的DNA突然變得那麼有用，你大可以撸一些到杯子裡就好。」

Spock的左邊眉毛快揚進髮際線裡。「我不明白為何……」

「你想要我說？」Kirk馬上答道：「那好，我不想你走。高興了？」

「當然不。那會是人類才具有的情緒。」

Kirk沒精打彩地靠回岩石上，發出無意義的聲音抒發他的惱火。

「你看似與另一名Spock……相當熟稔。」Spock指出。

Kirk嗤了一聲：「那又如何，你嫉妒了？」

「否定。」Spock淡淡地說：「如我所言，你的選擇相當合理。」

「如 **我** 所言，我沒有做出這種選擇。而且不管怎麼說，我當然會喜歡人類的你。你們沒有你們以為的那樣不同。」

「艦長，我不認為這種侮辱有其必要。」Spock說，但他扭過頭去。頓時狼狽失措── **充滿情緒** ──Kirk感到勝利般地明白過來。「無論如何，」Spock續道：「我已提出我的請求。你有認定拒絕較為適當的權利；不論你是否同意，我也將提出申請。」

「意思是你會希望我答應，但就算我拒絕你也還是會走？」

「我已清楚表達我的意圖。」

「是啊，」Kirk敗退般地嘆了口氣：「的確相當清楚。」然後他探向他的通訊器，呼叫：「Scotty？一名傳送上艦。」

當他逐漸碎裂粒子化時，他能見到Spock正望著他，表情小心而防備，但沒有再吐露一字一句。

「很高興看到還有人懂得欣賞傳送機的好。」他的粒子重新聚合回企業號上，Scotty在旁嘟嚷抱怨著。

「你也午安。」Kirk乾乾地回了句。他走到控制檯邊，按開通訊頻道：「Kirk呼叫艦橋室。」

「 **這裡是** **Spock** **。** 」回應的聲音道。

「Spock先生，你能來我的艙室一趟嗎？」

「 **已動身，艦長。** 」

「艦長，有狀況嗎？」Scotty問。

「沒，一切都好。Spock──我是說瓦肯那位──沒過幾個小時不會上來，其他人會連同穿梭艇一起回來。」

「好的，艦長。」

Kirk正要離開，但在門邊停下腳步，頭往後一偏：「喔，還有傳送器修得很好，它運作起來很順。」

「謝了，艦長。」Scotty聞言笑容滿面。

「不過有件事。」Kirk走回傳送室裡，等門滑上之後才道：「假設來說，如果又發生類似的事……」

「不會再發生了。」

「…… **如果** 再發生了相同、或是類似的狀況，你覺得你『理論上』能做到讓傳送機把被分裂的二個個體再重組回去嗎？」

Scotty歪過頭來，露出了瞭然的微笑。「是，窩對這個也有些想法。我的理論是，傳送機當時沒辦法判別處理Fisher先生，但它還是想找到四個生命體徵，然後某個環節讓它將Spock先生辨認成二個人。」

「你能回復這個效果嗎？」

「我不能說有十足把握，但窩覺得可以。只不過……」

「不過什麼？」Kirk問。

「只不過你很難說服他們裡的任一位答應。」

「是啊。」Kirk不情不願地同意了。然後，好奇之下，他又問：「是什麼讓你這樣想？我想你應該不會去問過他們？」

Scotty搖著頭：「Nyota問過我同樣的問題，就今天早上。」

「真的？」Kirk聳聳肩，希望他表現得足夠像是無動於衷，但同時他也確定看起來應該完全不像。「哦，好吧，這只是一個假設性問題。」

「當然。」Scotty無辜地笑，「反正窩會馬上來測測我的理論。」

「好主意。」Kirk同意，「只是預防萬一再發生同樣的事。」

Kirk微笑著一路回到他的艙房前，毫不訝異地發現Spock已經在門外等候。

「有什麼狀況嗎，艦長？」

Kirk等到他們都進房了才給予回覆，表面上是在等待一個足夠隱私的環境，雖說他其實根本不確定自己為什麼要把Spock叫來這裡。說實話，他只是在發現他將要失去一個朋友的衝擊過後，想跟另一個朋友好好談談。不過，當門在他們身後闔上時，某個想法讓他心中一動。

「沒問題。」Kirk跟他保證。「其實，我想知道你這邊一切都好嗎？」他示意Spock在他去取茶時坐下。Spock接過了茶，但他看向Kirk的眼睛裡充滿明顯的懷疑。

「艦橋室裡沒有出現值得報告的狀況，」Spock謹慎回道：「除了舵手與領航員持續對過時的科學理論展現出令人不安的興致以外。今日午後，他們試圖說服我相信某個名為以太的元素實際存在。」

Kirk大笑著坐到他的對面。「顯然他們的工作還不夠多。我們該改進這一點。」

「確實。」

「但我想說的是，你過得怎麼樣？我知道這其實不關我的事，但你昨天去看老骨頭……有什麼地方不舒服嗎？」

「我相當安好。」Spock堅稱，「只是對我新近的人類生理有些輕微的醫學疑慮。」

「喔？」Kirk迅速抬起頭：「哪邊不對？」

Spock雙手在腿上交闔。「未知。醫官看起來相當滿意，但……」

「但什麼？」因為Spock的遲疑，他又說：「如果我能幫上忙……」

「唔……」Spock視線落到地板上，他的臉泛起紅暈，Kirk到現在還看不習慣這個模樣。「有些關於人類生理方面的現象我還……不甚熟悉。」

Kirk亮出二排白牙，往後躺到椅背上。「這個嘛，」他說：「碰巧人類生理是我的強項。往下說。」

Spock深吸一口氣，才與他視線相交：「舉例來說，我知道我的心臟位置現在在這裡，」他將手放到胸膛中央，「因為醫官已經確認過這一點，但我卻感受不到它。」

強忍笑意，Kirk俯身越過桌面，將Spock的手往左邊偏移：「實際上它在更這邊一點。你所謂的『感受不到』是什麼意思？」

Spock過了片刻才開口回答；他看似被Kirk的手分去了大半心神。

「我無法感知它的位置與功用。」他闡明道。

「那很正常。」Kirk向他保證。「我的確有印象在這方面瓦肯人會比我們更能……清楚感受到。」

「如此一來極難令人滿意。」

Kirk聳肩：「幾十億人類似乎都適應得挺好。」

「的確。我現在理解他們為何表現出如此多的侷限性。」

「這我就不確定了，」Kirk樂了，「有些事還是人類更為擅長。」

「請明示。」

這番話令人驚訝且不安地難以啟口。欲言又止良久後，Kirk才提道：「我們不需要那麼瘋狂地去抑制我們的情感。」

Spock的眉毛往上一揚：「在這方面我尚未經歷到與過去有任何不同之處。」

「真的？」Kirk仔細想了想，他還能回想起他與年長Spock精神融合時的每一個細節，有件事從中脫穎而出。「當然了，」他說著為自己的無知而搖頭。「不是瓦肯人沒有情緒，你們只是天殺地把這些情緒往死裡壓。」

「並非生理上的分歧，而是從訓練中習得的不同。」Spock證實了他的說法。

「所以，後天而非先天。」

「如我所言。雖說現今心靈修練確實更為不易，我懷疑這即是人類為何會更輕易失去情緒控制的理由。」

Kirk想要壓住笑意，但還是蹦出了一聲。「抱歉，」他在Spock眉角抬起時說：「只不過……你說話的方式還是沒變，但從人類口中聽見就有些奇妙。」

「看來除去生理表徵，所謂的歧異實際上並不如外界假想那般不同。」Spock沉吟道。

Kirk搖著頭輕聲笑道：「是啊，我剛才就是這麼跟另一個你說的。」

「我想他並未被說服。」

「沒。」

他們安靜地坐了一會，喝著茶各自陷入沉思。等Kirk意識到時為時已晚，他沒有先問過人類Spock是否還喜歡，依舊給了他瓦肯茶喝。雖說他還沒有抱怨過，Kirk猜想對人類來說它不可能真的難喝到哪裡去，因為他自己這段日子裡不知何時也開始喝起這玩意來。畢竟，當你的對手保持清醒難以對付時，自己在棋局中喝醉一點也不有趣。

「Spock，」最後他說，「你還是全心全意要保持現狀？」

「艦長，所謂現狀是？」

「你知道的，」Kirk對著Spock的方向擺了擺手：「人類的樣子。」

Spock將他的杯子喀地一聲放到桌上：「這副模樣讓你不安。」

「不，」只有一半是謊言，Kirk努力說服自己。「我只是想知道你是不是肯定。」

「我十分確信。」

「那好吧。」Kirk擠出個笑容，但他的心直往下沉，當然，他早就知道要勸他們答應變回去有很長的路要走，但除此之外他要怎麼才能說服瓦肯人留下？

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk被通訊頻道傳來的Uhura聲音叫住時，他正在編寫要發送給星聯艦隊的電文。「 **Kirk** **艦長請到艦橋室。** 」

她聲音裡有一種急迫感，讓他放下手邊在做的事，直直奔向高速電梯。往艦橋室的門一打開，正好讓他趕上見證人類Spock拚盡全力衝向瓦肯人，對著他的下巴直直揮出拳頭的一幕。

「Spock！」Kirk大喊著奔向他們。

他太遲了；瓦肯人的反應過於迅速、回敬的一擊太過強勢，將人類一舉擊飛摔到中央控制檯上。Sulu及Chekov雙雙跳開，向Kirk投去一模一樣的驚慌眼神。

Kirk沒有時間去思考該怎麼反應，他跳向瓦肯人，抓住他的胳膊。Spock猛地轉過身，一隻手逮住Kirk的上臂，將它扳到身後。Kirk襯衣的肩膀縫線發出清晰的撕裂聲，Spock抬起另一隻手作勢要揍，然後他的眼對上了Kirk的眼，像是被凍結般地，他停住了所有動作。

有那麼一會，時間似乎被永恆地拉長了，他們就只是互瞪著對方。Kirk屏住呼吸，半等著Spock會像折斷細枝一樣扭斷他的胳膊。

接著，Spock慢慢地放鬆了他鋼鐵般牢固的抓握。Kirk深吸口氣，邊揉著自己的手臂邊冷冷地笑了。

Kirk開始逐漸意識到整個艦橋室有多麼安靜，每張臉都轉往他們的方向，毫不掩飾地瞪大眼睛盯著瞧。Kirk張嘴想吼著讓他們規矩點，但這個打算被人類Spock打斷了，他從操作檯旁站直身子，將制服襯衣扯平，徒勞地想挽回一點顏面。

「我將待在我的艙室。」人類生硬地說。在Kirk開口提醒他還在值勤時間前，他便已動身離開。

「好吧？」Kirk轉向瓦肯人，衝口而出，「能好心告訴我這是為了什麼？」

「他情緒不穩，」瓦肯人這般回答：「我只是要求使用遠距掃瞄器，他便無端回以暴力。」

Kirk難以置信地轉頭看往Sulu那邊，但舵手只是聳聳肩說：「差不多就是這麼回事，艦長。」

Kirk皺起眉：「好吧，Spock，掃瞄器是你的了。還有艦橋也是。我要去搞清楚究竟發生了什麼。」

Kirk試著當作沒看到那些跟著他離開艦橋室的好奇目光，不過等到獨自進到高速電梯裡，他便一下子倒到電梯內牆上，捏著自己的鼻樑。連日來他們那般狠狠瞪著對方的樣子，他想這早晚都會發生。但即便如此，他決定，單單一個Spock，便已經超出任何星艦艦長能應付的份量都還綽綽有餘。

Spock一開始沒有回應Kirk按著他艙室的門鈴，包括之後的第二次，甚至第五次。

沮喪地哀嘆了聲，Kirk開始喊門：「Spock！請別逼我使用我的覆寫碼。」

門滑了開來，現出站得僵直的Spock，他的雙手背在身後。「我不認為你命令我授權你進入我的房間是合宜的行為。」

Kirk惱怒地嘆了口氣：「你才剛襲擊了另一名軍官，還拋棄了你的崗位。這足夠作為正式理由嗎？」

Spock挺得更直了：「我不認為我適合繼續擔任職務。據此我要求你將我的職務分派給我的……對映者，並任由我獨處直到抵達下一個星聯基地，屆時我能在那裡離艦。」

「但Spock……」

「就讓我一個人靜靜！」

Kirk爭辯的話在舌尖消融。他當下只能瞠目結舌，被這不像對方的爆發震懾。Spock自己看來也意識到了，因為他滿臉紅得發亮，腳下不穩的模樣只能被形容成焦躁不安。

「聽著，Spock，」Kirk試著讓說話的語調聽起來更緩和些。「我明白這對你來說很怪，不能夠壓抑或控制或不論你平常是怎麼去管理的一些東西。但這就是為什麼我不想留你自己獨處。如果你更希望我找其他人……」

「無此必要。」Spock回復了他的鎮定。

「我只是想幫忙。」

有那麼一會Spock看起來不能動彈，但隨後他站到一旁讓Kirk進房。鬆了一口氣，Kirk踏步走進房間。

他還沒有看過人類Spock的艙室。房間裡沒什麼東西，也缺少了瓦肯服飾，但Kirk相當感激這個Spock至少將房間保持了一個適當的溫度。

「所以，」門一在身後闔上，Kirk便說：「你打算告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

「我的行為與星聯艦隊軍官的身份並不相稱。」

「嘿，」Kirk把手掌放到Spock的胳膊上，但似乎一時忘記了他本來想說的話。於是他就這麼微笑著，輕輕捏了下Spock的手臂才道：「又不是說他不能控制自己。他傷了你嗎？」

Kirk的手往上挪到Spock的臉龐，那裡已經開始形成了瘀血的痕跡。Kirk以姆指撫擦過那些瘀痕，等著看是否出現任何能讓他知道有更深層傷害的肌肉抽動，但Spock黝深的雙眼穩穩地對上他的目光。

Spock的音量只比耳語大上那麼一點：「沒有永久性損傷，Jim。」

「好吧，」Kirk說，但他沒有挪開他的手。週遭空氣像是排山倒海般全朝他壓來，跟他待在瓦肯人房間時一樣感覺喘不過氣，他的呼吸似乎梗在了喉間。他突然非常清楚地意識到他們離得有多近，以及Spock沒有從他們的碰觸中退縮。

彷彿有了底氣，Kirk將他的姆指沿著Spock的顴骨輕刷而過。Spock似乎因此微微地顫抖了；他閉上了雙眼，全身幾乎察覺不到地向他的撫觸傾斜。

Kirk的腦袋裡嗡嗡作響。他所要做的不過是再往前靠近一點，而瘋狂的地方就在於他不認為Spock會介意。他輕喘著深深吸進一口氣，湊向前去，直到他能感覺到Spock的呼息溫暖地噴在他的皮膚上。他下意識地摸上Spock的耳朵，讓姆指在那新生的人類圓弧上滑動。

然後他退了一步，緩緩吐出一口氣，別開頭。他不想要這個，不是跟這個只是他朋友一半的人類。

「我該走了，」他說著，沒多費力氣去捏造藉口。

「確實，我相信那是明智的。」

當他離開那刻，Kirk說服自己沒有在那個聲音裡聽見了悲傷。

他是如此地心煩意亂，以至於沒注意到Uhura正站在門外，直到他幾乎撞進她懷裡。

「所以？」她問著，邊粗暴地將他推到一旁，再拉挺她的制服。「發生了什麼事？」

Kirk只是茫茫然地看著她好一會，等到她都開始表現出擔憂時，才回道：「我不知道。」

她唇邊彎起的微笑是如此精準地模仿了Spock。Kirk向Spock的房門口擺了擺手：「妳想試試嗎？」

「不。」她回道：「其實，我來這裡是為了找你。」

盡可能把他挫敗的念頭揮到腦海深處，Kirk展現出他最為囂張的笑容說：「就知道妳終究會回心轉意。到我的房間去如何？」

她回以一聲嘲弄的嗤笑，但還是跟上了他。一等到只剩他們二人後，她轉身面對他：「你打算什麼時候去喊停？」

「什麼？我當時根本不在場！」

「你知道我在說什麼。」

「不，其實我不知道。」Kirk老實說。

「Spock。」

Kirk翻了個白眼：「好吧，真明顯。但他的、唔、他們的什麼？現在以各種角度來看都是一團亂，妳得講得更具體點。」

Uhura在胸前交叉雙臂：「你知道瓦肯那位想要離開？」

「是啊，他告訴我了。」Kirk坐到他辦公桌的桌邊，對著天花板嘆氣。「而且現在人類也打算要走了。」

「所以你一點也不覺得心煩？」

「我當然很心煩。」Kirk嗆道，瞪著她：「我喜歡他們二個，但……」

Uhura揚眉的模樣像是對Spock疑惑時表情差強人意的模仿。「但是？」她追問。

Kirk聳了聳肩，垂下目光：「我想念他。」

Uhura放鬆了姿勢，她將整個身體倚向了艙壁：「嗯，」她嘆息：「我也是。」

他們就這麼沉默了片刻，共同體會著無言的憂傷。然後Kirk才意識到她剛剛所說的話，問道：「妳是說妳們……？」

「唉呀，才不。」她笑了：「我們當朋友處得更來。」

「吭。」Kirk不能想像。

「你知道嗎，他在那之後居然比之前更常跟我說話。」

「那現在？」

Uhura攤著手嘆氣道：「他們見鬼地太過頑固，拒絕認為他們仍然還是同一個人。」

「還用妳說。」Kirk同意。

「所以你有打算要阻止事態演變得更糟嗎？」

「要怎麼做？」Kirk斷然道：「不，說真的，如果妳有解決這……」

「你知道該怎麼解決。」Uhura打斷他的話，「我已經跟Scotty談過怎麼讓他們回復成一個人。他說他做得到，而且他說他也告訴過你了。」

「那有什麼讓他們答應的好主意？」

「你才是艦長，下達命令。」

「我不能那麼作，」Kirk嘆氣：「如果這不是他們想要的。」

「是嗎？」

「是啊，我問過了。」

「而你相信他們？」

Kirk考慮了一會。他當然能看出人類想再成為瓦肯人，特別是在他剛展露出情緒與身體上的弱勢後，但瓦肯人呢？

「瓦肯的他得到了他一直想要的，」Kirk被打敗般地嘆了口氣：「不是嗎？」

像是來自遙遠的回憶，有些話漂過了他的腦海： **擁有未必如希冀時喜悅。此言不合邏輯，但往往是為真理。** [8]

Kirk猛地抬起頭。這是從哪邊來的？

Uhura歪著她的頭問，字句尖銳如刀鋒：「你真的這麼想嗎？」

「不，」Kirk緩緩言道，雖然他不曉得這股突生的確信是從何而來。「他是因為這樣才想走嗎？」

Uhura聳肩：「他不會說的，但一定有什麼不對。」

「突然之間他只想著要重建種族之類的事。」Kirk同意道：「有任何想法能解釋為什麼突然會提起這事？」

Uhura別開頭，看起來不太自在，然後才吞吞吐吐地回道：「我不確定……是有過些傳聞。」

「喔？」

「他不會提起這個。但我聽說過……你知道，沒有──幾乎沒有──未連結的瓦肯成人存在？有些故事提到了原因。其中部份說法太過瘋狂了不可能是真的……總而言之，我有個印象，與其說他在逃開一切，不如說他在避開某些特定的事物。」她尖銳的視線刺向他，彷彿以某種角度來說他得負起責任。

「嘿，我沒有做出任何會讓他想要離開的事，」Kirk堅稱。Uhura發出不置可否的聲音，認為他在偏離重點。他皺起眉補了句：「他的理由在我聽來也不夠有說服力。我的意思是，我知道他對沒在那裡幫忙感到有點內疚，但這也太荒謬了，因為那邊反正都有了另一個他在。而且說起來，這個宇宙究竟能應付多少個Spock？」

Uhura輕笑：「他都快能建立專屬他自己的殖民星了。」

「Spock們的殖民星，」Kirk沉吟道：「那應該挺讚的。」

「你是說嚇人吧。」

「這也沒錯。」

他們對彼此展露笑容，接著繃不住笑成了一片。片刻過後，Kirk跳下桌子，在她肩上拍了拍。「來吧，我還有命令要下，而妳要幫我逼著他們去。」

「Kirk艦長呼叫Spock先生，」Kirk在通訊頻道開啟時喚道：「還有……呃……另一名Spock先生，你們二位請即刻到傳送室來報到。」

他朝Uhura再閃了次白牙，她回以相同的笑容，跟著他沿著走廊前往傳送室。

他們抵達時Scotty正在值勤，他在Kirk向他說明時興高采烈。

「那太好了！」他宣佈：「所以窩還是能測測這個重新整合的新玩意囉？」

「測？」Kirk轉向他，眉毛高高抬起。

「好吧，」Scotty聳了聳肩：「說真的，我確定它行得通。」

「多確定？」Kirk逼問，頓時覺得緊張起來。

「窩有試過，」Scotty堅持道：「在，唔，一盆植物上。」

「你的信心基礎就建立在它曾經在植物上成功過？」

「唔，它是Sulu先生的一株混種植物。窩讓它變成了二株， **而且** 讓它再整合回一株了。它真是部好機器。」

Kirk眉頭蹙起，還是有些半信半疑。但他沒有時間再去進一步質問Scotty了，因為二名Spock已經同時抵達，仍然對著對方猛射眼刀。

「行星上有何緊急狀況？」瓦肯人詢問。

「沒。」Kirk說：「你們二個，都給我上傳送平台。」

Spock們交換著疑惑的目光，先是對著他，再來是對著彼此。

「窩們要把泥們加回去。」Scotty解釋道。

「艦長，」瓦肯人簡單回道：「我必須拒絕。」

「同感，」人類也說：「我以為我們已經同意……」

Kirk舉起手讓他們住口。「這是直接命令。我已經確定這個狀況，」他向著他們之間揮了揮手，「影響到了你們的職務表現。因此，身為你們的上級指揮官，我要你們上傳送器，就現在。」

瓦肯人一動未動，顯然他正不情願地在跟他的責任感拔河。在一段長時間的沉默後，他終於說：「好。」然後踏上傳送平台。

Kirk轉向人類，揮手示意他跟上。但人類Spock反而朝他行來，然後將他拉到房間角落處。

Spock的雙眼直盯著地板，用極低的音量叫他：「Jim，別要求我這麼做。當我是瓦肯人時，我不會再……在乎你。」

Kirk將手放到Spock肩上，等著他抬起目光與他相對。

 **當我感覺到對你的友情，** Spock的聲音在他腦裡迴響， **我為此而羞愧。** [9]只不過……Spock從未說過這話，也從未以任何形式坦承過對他的友誼。

Kirk將那個念頭拋到腦後，以他希望會有安撫效果的方式微笑道：「胡說。」

說完這話，他將Spock一路推到傳送器上，再走到站在控制檯那的Scotty旁，他下令道：「傳送。」

當傳送器閃爍著啟動，Kirk直視向人類Spock投注過來的眼神，一時間他感覺到突如其來的悲傷，以及在眼前失去了二個身形的蹤影後，霎時間有如破碎般的空虛。

停了一停，接著傳送器再度啟動，而一道身影在他們面前物質化。Kirk向他走近了一步，屏息以待。

Spock嚴肅地站在那裡，雙手背於身後。他的皮膚是帶有偏綠的蒼白，他的眉尾斜飛向上，而他的耳朵在上緣漸縮成一個尖端。然而當他眨著眼看向Kirk時，他的雙眼裡充滿了人類的溫度。

Kirk呼出一口氣，解脫般地笑了。「歡迎回家。」

Spock緩緩走下傳送平台，他視線襲來的方式讓Kirk不禁滿面通紅。然後他們的目光就此相遇；Kirk微笑著給他一個疑問的眼神。Spock仍然未有任何舉動，毫不畏縮地與Kirk目光交纏。然後，像是身邊降下了一道牆，他將視線滑開，然後轉身離去。

Kirk只能眼睜睜地看著，在Spock與他擦身而過、走出傳送室時戰慄不已。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1 作者自創角色。不過她的性格讓人想起另一位Granger。XDDD  
> 註2 出現於TOS影集：《The Enemy Within》，也就是這章所使用的梗。他的職位跟任務相同，但他在影集裡只是受傷……  
> 註3 Denebian slime devil，首次出現於TOS影集：《The Trouble with Tribbles》，當時面部肌肉還長得很正常的克林貢人用這種生物來比喻Kirk，使得聽到的Chekov大怒。  
> 註4 Hertzsprung-Russel diagram，標示恆星光譜與光度關係的圖表，可以從中看出恆星演化過程。詳情請Google或百度。  
> 註5 Grits，美國南方料理，粗磨玉米粉，通常做成粥狀混搭其它食材做成或甜或鹹食用。  
> 註6 Chicken fried steak，又稱鄉村炸牛排，美國南方料理，基本作法就是把牛排裹粉炸  
> 註7 出自TOS影集：《Errand of Mercy》，當時變裝的Kirk跟Spock正要攻擊二名克林貢守衛。  
> 註8 出自TOS影集：《Amok Time》，Spock誤以為殺害了Kirk後對Stonn的忠告。  
> 註9 出自TOS影集：《The Naked Time》，Spock在外星之水的影響下自白。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 企業號被派到了瓦肯殖民星，那裡似乎事事都別有隱情。

「Spock！」

Kirk嘆了口氣，對著Spock艙房緊閉的門板直瞪眼。作為一個據說「去情緒化」的瓦肯人，Spock正在養成經常自顧自揚長而去的習慣。

他再試著按了次門鈴，仍然沒有效果。

「好吧，那就這樣。」他對著門吼道：「我要用我的覆寫碼了。」

靜候片刻，給Spock機會講講道理，然後他便履行了他的威脅。門一滑開，Kirk大步跨進房間，充份準備好要發表一番慷慨激昂的長篇大論。

踏進門那刻他就停下了腳步。首先他留意到的是環境控制的室溫設定得尚可接受──溫暖，但不至於難以忍耐──這很不尋常，而且房裡不容錯認地未見人影。

覺得自己真像個傻瓜，Kirk查看了浴室，但那裡也空無一人。他嘆了口氣坐上桌角，有一下沒一下地摳抓著桌面。

他很少到Spock的房間來，因為他自己的艙房要更大一些，溫度也比較舒適。他想起第一次造訪Spock房間那回，他發現高溫和焚香的氣味給人相當的壓迫感。雖說在那之後不知何時起，他必定習慣了他這位大副不同於人類的一面，因為現在溫度感覺起來暖得讓人安心，而氣味以一種只能被形容為舒適的感覺，讓他想起了Spock。

Spock，他本來該在尋找的對象。Kirk迅速回到現實，然後──他勉強向自己承認，他真的該先試試這法子才對──喚道：「電腦，定位……」

門滑開的氣音打斷了他的後話。外面走進來一位非常訝異的大副。

當然了，這可是Spock，所謂的極度震驚只表現在那高高抬起的眉毛上，但Kirk看得出來。

他手上拎著一個箱子，一言未發，他將箱子放到了Kirk身旁的辦公桌上。

「你去哪了？」Kirk問，想表現得隨意一些，彷彿他出現在Spock房間裡、坐在他的桌上，完全合乎常理。

「既然我不會再使用分派下來的第二間艙室，那麼我認為到該處收回個人用品是符合邏輯的作法。」Spock的聲調不冷不熱，但從中仍可聽出經過掩飾後的不自然。

「哦。」Kirk蹙眉：「那是……挺邏輯的沒錯。」

「能否詢問你尋我所為何事？」

Kirk深吸口氣。其實沒什麼能說的，他只是在擔心，因為Spock才剛重新整合回一個身體，那對人的腦袋來說應該會產生很怪的作用；他同時也緊張，因為那個下令進行合併的人是他，就只為了他大致上確定他做了正確的決定；他還很焦慮，因為他不知怎麼的對Spock萌生了一點也不專業的感情，而恐怖的地方在於，他差點將這份感情對著一半的Spock付諸實行。Kirk長出口氣，聳聳肩，只說了：「你還好嗎？」

「身體並未出現任何異常。」

「我問的不是這個。」Kirk嘆著氣，「你想吼我嗎？」

讓人驚恐地有那麼一瞬，Spock看起來像是在考慮這個選項，然而接著他說：「就我看來，你濫用艦長職權擅入我艙室的行為並不合宜，但我不認為如你所述的大聲吼叫能讓你日後收斂此類行為。」

雖說內心猶自浮動難安，但Kirk聞言還是笑了。「好吧，但那不是我的意思。你在因為我命令你們合併回一個人而生氣嗎？」

「我對此事毫無感想。」

Spock幾乎──幾乎──保持住了他的面無表情，但那雙眼睛閃爍著偏向一旁的樣子出賣了他，Kirk不禁默默承認數週前他不會發現這點差別。現在不是逗弄Spock，笑他失去平日鎮定的時候，然而他欣慰能見到人類仍在那裡，沒有消失。

直到Spock眉毛上挑，Kirk才發現自己正在傻笑。「抱歉，」他說：「我猜我只是很高興你回來。」

一段時間裡Spock就這麼看著他，眉間生出皺折，彷彿Kirk是一道他想解析的算式。Kirk努力不在那推演般的凝視底下扭動。

「請恕我少陪。」最終Spock說：「我需要冥想。過去數日間有為數眾多的重疊記憶，將它們歸整統合較平時更為……複雜。」

「喔，好。」Kirk蹦下桌子，然後停住。他們現在站得如此之近，讓人更加神經緊張的是他現在對他們之間的距離有多麼敏感；他們近得讓他的皮膚刺痛，腦子被搗成一團漿糊。他瞄向Spock，再轉開，緊盯著門。「你記得……也就是說，你同時擁有二組記憶？」

「肯定。」

是Spock的聲音比平常更沙啞了？還是Kirk自己的想像？他鼓起勇氣再瞥了一眼，他們的視線一對上就膠著在一起，在這個瞬間，他知道了Spock還記得。

Kirk耗盡所有力氣才能移開目光，這麼做之後感到了一陣奇異的眩暈，他深吸一口氣：「好吧，冥想。不過你結束之後來找我一趟，好嗎？」

「若你希望如此。」

Kirk點頭，直直走向門，沒有轉頭往後看，唯恐身體違背了他的意志。

＊＊＊＊＊

「你一定是在跟我開玩笑。」

Kirk拍桌瞪向電腦螢幕，Pike將軍正在那裡頭看過來，臉上帶著寬容的笑意。

「你的船最適合這個任務。」Pike解釋道。

「但那是貨船的工作。」Kirk發出抗議。

「星聯艦隊的資源如今捉襟見肘。讓瓦肯殖民地得以順利重建是星聯的首要考量。」

「我知道。」Kirk嘆息。「但我的船也是唯一一艘有瓦肯人員的船艦。」

Pike向他惡狠狠一笑：「不然你以為這麼長時間以來，你怎麼能一直躲過這類任務？姑且不論，我相當確定Spock中校有足夠的專業態度去……」

「問題不在這裡。」

Kirk蹙眉緊盯著自己正在敲擊桌面的手指，回想起Spock曾希望離開艦隊前往新瓦肯殖民星。他確定親身到了當地只會更加堅定Spock的決心，如果Spock真的要走，Kirk不曉得他有沒有那個心去說不。

「不論如何，給你的指令已定。」Pike不客氣地說：「不管你在意的問題是什麼，我相信你都能解決。」

「當然，長官。」Kirk露出一個虛弱的微笑。「Kirk結束通話。」

螢幕閃動著暗下後，Kirk閉上眼，捏了捏鼻樑。沉重地嘆口氣，得出再拖延下去也沒有意義的結論，他按下通訊按鈕：「Kirk呼叫艦橋室。」

「這裡是Spock。」回應傳來。

「Spock先生，請到我的艙室報到。」

「了解。」

在等待的時間裡，Kirk有一會沒一會地閱覽著輪機室送來的報告，但那些字句不知不覺就從腦袋裡漂走。為這個任務擔心受怕實在荒謬，畢竟，Pike是對的，需要將資源集中起來支援新殖民星。在此情境下，探索任務還能被批准進行已經相當了不起了，他不能真的連損失幾週運送急需物資都要吝惜。

當然，問題其實不在那裡。沒錯，讓他心愛的 **企業號** 降格去做貨船的工作是有些損格調，但如今顯然已經存在需求。而一想到要去瓦肯殖民星就讓他胃裡打結的原因不是這個。

沉思的Kirk在聽見蜂鳴器響起時愣了愣。他喚道：「進來。」那聲調裡飽含的心煩意亂讓Spock斜瞟了他一眼才坐進辦公桌對面的座位裡。

「有什麼問題嗎，艦長？」

Kirk慢吞吞關上電腦終端，深吸一口氣，調整好心態才回答，「沒有，」他簡單說道：「只不過我們有了新指令。」

Spock疑惑地頭微斜著點了一點，明顯相當好奇，但他保持著沉默，等Kirk繼續說下去。

「我們要到星聯十八號基地去接收補給並將它們運送到瓦肯殖民星。」Kirk一口氣說完，沒敢看Spock的眼睛。

一時間安靜無聲，Kirk深吸口氣，但Spock沒有給出任何回應。他小心地瞟了一眼，Spock的表情全然一片空白。

「你沒有問題吧？」Kirk大著膽子問。

「我承認我認為將星聯旗艦作為貨船使用頗不尋常，此任務有何額外目的？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「如果有，他們也沒告訴我。看起來他們艦船數量短缺，而且我們在這一帶進行低優先任務，所以……」

「我明白了。那麼這合乎邏輯，我將回返艦橋室下達更動航線的指令。」

「等等。」Kirk待Spock重新坐定後才道：「我自己說就行。」

「那麼我只能猜測，你喚我過來別有他意。」

Kirk往椅背一躺，長嘆一口氣：「唔，是啊。我是說，我們的確要去瓦肯殖民星，不過我不想在大家面前才讓你聽見這個消息。你沒問題嗎？」

Spock的眉頭微微一皺，彷彿他剛被問了一個艱深的技術問題，需要仔細計算後才能回答。最終他緩緩說道：「我將依令盡責。」

「對，我知道。但你不能跟我說關於這個任務你沒有任何感想。」

Spock像是打算給出一個不以為然的答覆，但然後他對上Kirk凝視的目光，臉上有些什麼跟著改變了。「不能。」最後Spock承認，「確實，我為能見識新殖民星是如何發展極其感到興趣。」

「興趣？」Kirk蹙起眉。

「的確如此。」

「那好吧。」

Kirk欲言又止，考慮要更深入追究，但想想還是作罷。他站起來準備離開，Spock跟著起身，在他之前走到了門口。門剛滑開的那刻，Kirk喚道：「等等。」

Spock轉身面對他，向前離門一步讓它關上，他慢慢抬起一邊眉毛，負手而立。

Kirk只是就這麼看著他，連原本想說什麼都不能確定。到最後，他選擇說：「你的冥想進行得如何？」

Spock的二邊眉毛都爬向了髮際線，Kirk見狀在心裡猛踹了自己一下。他問的都是些什麼荒謬的私人問題？他重新再來一次：「我是說，你需要時間休息一陣子嗎？從……你知道那啥的狀態裡恢復過來？」

斜傾著頭，Spock回答：「我的身體運作得相當順利，感謝關心，艦長。」

Spock轉而面對房門，Kirk在能阻止自己之前，蹦出一句：「我不要你走。」

行動一滯，Spock回過身來，他的眼睛瞇細：「還有其他事需要我？」

「沒有。」Kirk大笑出聲。「我不是指現在在這裡。我是說，我不想你離開 **企業號** 。」

「五年任期裡我只任職了四點六個月。」

「我知道。」Kirk倚到辦公桌邊，扒抓著頭髮：「但在這之前，當你被分裂成二個人，你──應該說二個你──都提起要離開。」

Spock的視線直直停駐在對面牆上，他回道：「我不認為那仍具可行性，現今只存在一個我。」

「那永遠都可行。應該說，如果你真的想要，我能給予理解，而且我會讓它實現。我只是……我更寧願你留下來。」

Spock的頭猛地轉向他。Kirk感覺身體被瓦肯人的強力視線給釘到了牆上。Spock的手指曲屈又伸直，再相互緊握至腰後。有那麼一會，他看起來幾乎像是不知該如何回答，但最後他說：「感謝你的周全考慮，但我能向你保證那並無必要。我將致力履行對星聯艦隊的職責。」

Kirk對他苦笑，選擇不去糾正Spock對他擔心的是Spock不能盡力完成對艦隊責任的假設。「好吧，」他說：「等你看到新殖民星後，我們再來討論你的感想。」

「不可思議。你認定看到殖民星會使我改變主意。」

「也許。」

「我看不出邏輯所在。我已知曉殖民星的存在，以及它的目標與困境。」

「知道跟看到很不一樣。」

「或然。」Spock同意，「對人類而言是如此。」

「那麼如果有一半的你想要留在那裡，你會先跟我討論嗎？」

Spock看起來頗為困窘失措；Kirk想，提醒他那半人類的弱點大概算不上足夠委婉，但他堅守著等待一個答覆。最終Spock輕輕點了頭，同意道：「好的，Jim。」

掩飾不了他的如釋重負，Kirk情不自禁微笑了。然後，對著Spock疑惑不解的表情，他大笑跳下桌緣，經過Spock身邊，將手放到他胳膊上，牽引他走向門口。Spock瞬間因為身體接觸而緊繃，隨後默默地任由他帶領。

等到他們抵達艦橋室，Kirk幾乎要為這場小小的勝利而哼起歌來。他是這麼地興高采烈，以致於當他向艦橋成員解釋他們的新任務時，被眾人不滿的反應給嚇了一跳。

「他們派 **企業號** 去拉貨？」Sulu嗤笑道。

「藍道我看起來像送貨小弟嗎？」Chekov跟著補上。

Kirk坐到座位上，雙腿交疊，展現出他的威權姿態。「你們聽到命令了。少尉，繪製到星聯十八號基地的航線。」

「是，尖長。」Chekov嘆氣。

Kirk捕捉到Sulu從控制檯另一邊投射過來的同情視線，隨即後悔了他過於嚴厲的語氣。他轉而提起：「星聯十八號基地應該會有幾間不錯的酒吧。」

Chekov勉強一笑：「航線已繪製並執行，艦長。」

「四級曲速前進。」Kirk下令。

「是，艦長。」Sulu道。

一躍進曲速，Sulu便轉頭問：「所以，我們能在船裝載貨物時放登岸假嘍？」

「我看不出有何不可。」Kirk同意。

聽見這話後，船員們的情緒看似有所緩和，餘下的值勤時間裡，零碎穿插著Sulu和Chekov談論學院時期享受暢飲的各類遊戲。一般狀況下，Kirk會在這類討論裡貢獻不少好料，但他發現自己異樣地心事重重。雖說腦內的思緒沒有什麼特定方向，但他的視線經常偏離到右邊身側。他確定其他船員多半都留意到了，但似乎沒人往他們這裡瞧。

時不時的，他會發現Spock回視他。而對此他能做的只有扭開視線。一反常態地被不想面對的思緒擾得心亂不已。

＊＊＊＊＊

「嘿，Jim。」McCoy出現在Kirk背後，精神奕奕地猛拍他的背。「來去嚇嚇星聯十八號基地的女人們？」

Kirk遺憾地乾笑了幾聲，McCoy可能根本不曉得他現在有多麼需要這類事來分心，但現今職責得放第一位。「你連我的份一起嚇她們吧。我要留在這裡看著載貨。」

「艦長，毋需如此。」突然不知道從哪邊冒出來的Spock在他身邊說道：「如真有其必要，由我在場監督已足夠充分。」

「我不是命令你放登岸假了？」

「我目前未有休息需求。」

Kirk眉頭微蹙訴說著懷疑：「不管怎樣，他們其實沒那麼需要人監看，我只是想若是能讓他們看到我自己也沒去享受，也許我在這裡能給那些不能放登岸假的人增加點士氣。」

McCoy從鼻子裡噴著氣：「如果沒有艦長在背後死盯著瞧，他們的效率大概會快上二倍，然後在我們喝完第三輪前就已經走進酒吧了。」

「單就此次，」Spock說：「我傾向同意醫官所言。」

「真的？」Kirk往他二個朋友投去饒有興味的一瞥。

「真的？」McCoy也這麼說著，對Spock露出假笑。

「確為如此，儘管人類在休息期間耗支能量的習慣看似不合邏輯，然而我相信當時機來臨時，理應順勢而行選擇休閒。」

「我懂了。」Kirk強笑了下，在意識到他單純只是不想離開時感到頭暈目眩。「唔，那麼幸好我是艦長，對吧？老骨頭，我命令你去玩得開心點，另外盡量別讓其他船員鬧得太兇。Spock，如果你堅持要留下，那麼你可以來協助我。」

McCoy朝Kirk跟Spock攢眉瞪眼，但沒有再說什麼，不過在轉身離開時，他還是搖著頭低聲喃喃些聽不清楚的句子。

從Spock揚起的眉毛看來，無論McCoy說的是什麼，他應該都聽見了。二人動身前往倉儲區，等到他們一獨處之後，他便解釋道：「醫官顯然質疑你留在艦上的動機。」

「好吧，」Kirk承認道：「他多半也不算錯得太離譜。」被自己的直率驚得心裡一緊，他不那麼誠實地補充說：「在你成為人們的指揮上官後，跟他們一起喝醉就沒有那麼好玩了。而且對他們來說，有艦長在旁邊樂趣多半會少得多。」

「我不清楚會有此種狀況。」Spock回道。

「是啊，」Kirk微笑，「我猜也是。」

＊＊＊＊＊

Spock跟McCoy是對的；Kirk的監督其實沒有必要。他帶些自豪地看他的船員們工作起來有多麼能幹，儘管如此，他還是由於自己的多餘而有點悶悶不樂。

不過，他也因而得以與Spock共處，雖然他們更多時候是在幫忙搬運貨箱，或是乾脆閃到一旁以免擋住船員的行進路線，這段時間仍較原先預想的更加讓人愉快。

到後來，即使Kirk也得承認已經沒有更多事能讓他們做了，於是他開始在貨倉區來回踱步，幾乎是希望有問題就這麼冒出來給他解決。最終，Spock像是再也受不了他的浮躁，便提議道：「也許你應前往星聯基地。我能確保這裡一切井然如序。」

「我想是。但其實這裡也不需要你。Scotty拒絕離艦，他能接管。」

「你在建議我陪同你到酒吧？」

「唔，是啊。把你的三千煩惱絲拋到腦後[1]吧，對你有好處。」

以一條高抬的眉毛，Spock設法表達了他認為這句宣言有多荒唐。

「我可以命令你去。」Kirk施壓道。

「我不認為那包括在你的艦長權限內。」

「好吧。」Kirk嘆口氣道：「那麼，下棋？」

Spock在維持無表情的前提下顯得有些驚訝。「你並不打算加入McCoy醫官去──依照你們的說法──『威嚇』星聯十八號基地的居民？」

Kirk笑了，有些因為Spock聽見那話而感到窘迫。「顯然不打算。而且你沒有回答我的問題。」

一時間，Spock就這麼看著船員們行雲流水般地來回載貨。Kirk正打算要再問一次時，Spock終於開口：「欣然接受對奕。」

他們留Scotty負責，然後穿越整艘空蕩蕩的船來到Kirk的艙房前。看不見船員讓Kirk感到不安，而且這景象像是某種遺忘已久的記憶，在他的腦海深處騷動不息。

「有狀況嗎，艦長？」

Kirk看向Spock，愣了一愣，他急忙回道：「沒事。」然後，停頓了半拍他又補上，「我只是不喜歡看到 **企業號** 空空如也。」他沒有說出他總覺得從前似乎也發生了類似的狀況，因為不論Kirk如何肯定，這種事當然從未有過。[2]

「艦上並非空空如也。」Spock提醒他：「仍有基本規模的船員在執行勤務，讓我們在亟需時得以迅速離開。」

「是啊，我知道。」

「而我也在這裡。」

Kirk聞言放鬆下來，給了他一個溫暖的笑容。「是啊，」他說：「你在。」

等他們坐到Kirk艙室裡的棋盤旁，他已經把所有讓人不得安寧的疑慮全拋到腦後。

顯然，Spock沒有。他在下第一步時問：「你情願不去星聯基地與醫官一同喝醉？」

「其實不太想。」Kirk輕笑了聲，緊張地撥弄著他的一顆棋子。「但別告訴老骨頭，他會以為我哪邊有毛病。」

Spock只是看著他，他目光的重量幾乎化為實體。Kirk假裝專注研究著棋局，為了打破凝滯的氣氛，他走了第一步棋。

Spock朝他的騎士伸手，但半路又收回，往後躺到椅背上。

「我相信我欠你一句道歉。」他緩緩說道。

搞不清楚狀況，Kirk坐直上身皺起眉頭：「真的？為了什麼？」

「為了我人類那一面所做出的……行為。」

片刻過後Kirk才消化完這句話，然後他得使盡全力才不讓臉上浮現紅暈，他噎了一噎後道：「沒有必要。」

「我……」

「什麼都沒做錯。」Kirk打斷，雖說他發現自己無法與Spock眼神相對。

當然了，他早就知道，一旦Spock人類與瓦肯的二面重合為一之後，立刻就會後悔那幾乎可說是越過界的行為，但實際聽見依舊會感到受傷。也許他那時該趁還有機會時把握住──沒錯，瓦肯Spock將會離開，但擁有一半的他不是比完全沒有要來得更好？

「我將在三步內將死你。」Spock觀察片刻後道：「據此我歸結你未全然專注於棋局上。」

Kirk對著棋盤大皺眉頭，接著下了他招牌的魯莽棋步。「又或者我只是試著先用虛假的安心感麻痺你。」他謊稱。

Spock抿緊唇，他的目光滑過棋盤，那是截至目前為止他表現過最近似煩躁的行為。當他舉棋時，兩手顫了一顫，Kirk已經學會了那表示他正在緊張。

二人目光一對，Spock的眉毛揚起：「你被逗樂了。」

「也許有那麼點。」

Spock的雙頰泛上淡淡淺綠，Kirk微笑著坐了回去；畢竟，Spock如此殊異的特質正是其份外迷人之處，而他隨時都願意以他許能和人類Spock擁有的不論什麼，來換取與這個完整Spock之間尚在探索中的友誼。

Spock直直看進他的眼底，宣示道：「將死。」

Kirk俯身將棋子回歸原位，視線未有稍移。「三局二勝？」

＊＊＊＊＊

隔天用早餐時，Kirk桌旁坐進了一個滿臉菜色的McCoy，他用力地向對方展露最為燦爛的笑容表示歡迎。

「咋啦，老骨頭？」

「你小聲點。」McCoy低聲咆哮道。

「宿醉，吭？」

McCoy回敬的瞪視只是讓Kirk的笑容更加明亮。

「你又是在高興些什麼？」McCoy抱怨：「還是說其實我並不想知道？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「很少有機會能沒宿醉看著別人難受。遇到機會就該充份利用，你懂的吧？」

「那你又為什麼不來？」

「不能拋下我的女孩。」Kirk拍了拍桌面以示強調。

McCoy嗤了一聲，注意力轉回他的早餐上。但看到Spock走過來加入他們後臉又黑了。

「小心點，」Kirk勸告Spock，「老骨頭現在的心情甚至比平時還要糟。」

McCoy憤憤不平地哼了聲，但他沒再多加爭辯。

「人類自主攝入已知對生理有害物質的習慣極為不可理喻。」Spock評價道。

「這就是所謂的找樂子。」McCoy抱怨：「一個你不會懂得的概念。」

「說實在的，我們昨天晚上玩得很開心。」Kirk憤慨地反駁道。

McCoy臉上將信將疑，而Kirk差點遺漏了Spock臉上那飛逝而過的全然訝異。不過Spock很快重拾他淡然的中立表情，說話時聲音一派平靜：「我真誠地希望並非所有船員都選擇放縱自己，否則星聯旗艦的指揮能力將面臨質疑。」

「像現在還沒似的。」McCoy嘲弄似地望向Kirk。

「恰巧相反，我認為 **企業號** 掌控在相當可靠的人手裡。」Spock道。

驚訝的Kirk咧嘴一笑，回瞪McCoy一眼。「謝了，Spock。」

McCoy對此只是翻了翻眼球。

＊＊＊＊＊

早餐後Kirk與Spock直接前往艦橋室，這才發現他們第一批到。

「你覺得只靠我們二個能把她開出去嗎？」Kirk玩笑道。

「你具備導航員資格？」一道眉毛懷疑地高高抬起，Spock問。

「這個嘛，沒。」Kirk聳肩：「但能有多難？我覺得我看過Sulu按了哪幾個按鈕。」

他在控制檯前俯下身，緊盯著螢幕上的各式控制項：「我想……這一個……」

「容我建言，」Spock移步過來站到他身側，凝視的目光越過他的肩膀看向控制檯。「於眼前階段，執行啟動程序將會有較佳結果。」

「對。」Kirk應著，為著現在二人間的極近距離而不由自主地打了個顫。「我知道。」

就在此時，門唰地開啟，Spock像是被燙到般自他身旁彈離。Kirk慢慢轉過身，看見Sulu和Chekov從高速電梯那側出現，看起來絕對像是喝過頭。

「你們倆看起來像活死人，」Kirk說。然後，他對著Sulu瞇細了眼：「你還能駕駛吧？」

「是啊，」Sulu呻吟道：「其實沒喝多少，只是睡不夠。」

Kirk轉頭和Spock互換了個眼神，這時他注意到Chekov臉猛地紅透了。頓生好奇但保持若無其事，Kirk坐回指揮椅裡，向後一靠，雙腿交疊。他知道感覺被排除在外很說不過去；畢竟，留在船上是他自己的選擇。

沒過多久，Uhura如同往常一般俐落亮麗地進來了，這讓感覺自己現在一點就炸的Kirk見了更加心煩，想找機會刺她一刺。她不發一語地就這麼走到前方控制檯，將還在冒著熱氣的咖啡放到Sulu和Chekov面前，他們二人都回以感激的笑容。

見狀激起了好奇心，Kirk看著他們三個人低聲交談了幾句，可是沒辦法聽清楚內容。最後，他屈服了，以他能運用最為隨意的語氣問道：「瘋狂的一夜？」

「能載入史冊的牌局。」Sulu答道。他比著Chekov加了句：「永遠別相信這人告訴你的任何一個字。」

Chekov發出抗議的聲音，不過馬上便被迅速冒出又掩住的咯咯輕笑給破壞了。Kirk確定他錯失了些什麼，而這讓他比願意承認的要更加惱火。試圖表現得漠不關心，他回頭看向正在登入工作站的Uhura。她旋身一轉，語氣全然專業冷靜：「輪機室回報已準備好出發。」

「謝謝妳，上尉。」Kirk道：「Chekov少尉，繪製前往新瓦肯的航線……」Kirk在聽到身後傳來的嗤聲時停下：「上尉，有問題嗎？」

「殖民星有名字的，艦長。」Uhura說著開始滔滔不絕地吐出一連串幾乎無法發音的音節。

Kirk瞇起眼睛盯著她，接著轉向Sulu及Chekov，他們臉上露出一模一樣的困惑神情。他往椅背一靠，瞄了Spock一眼：「那就定了，叫新瓦肯。」

「是，艦長。」Chekov聽起來鬆了口氣：「航程已劃定。」

Kirk讓視線持續鎖在Spock身上，接著微笑道：「Sulu先生，帶我們出發吧。」

＊＊＊＊＊

前往新瓦肯的航程只花了三天，以銀河系的規模而言可說是相當短暫。Kirk想著那大概是這顆行星被選中的原因之一，如此也能加快物資的運輸效率。

當他們退出曲速，每個人都往前伸長了脖子想第一時間看見這顆星球的模樣。它漸漸呈現在中央螢幕上，Kirk立即就為了它看起來和地球有多麼相像而飽受衝擊：它的表面幾乎全被水所覆蓋，面朝他們的半球可以見到三個陸塊。

他下意識地望向Spock，驚訝地發見Spock正看著他，而不是接近中的行星。Kirk滿臉疑惑地偏過頭去，Spock讀懂了其中隱含的邀請之意，走過來站到他身邊。

「它真藍。」Kirk邊指出，邊仔細觀察著Spock任何可能的細微反應，能透露出對看到他種族的新家園究竟有何感觸。

「水是維持生命的必備要素。」

「是沒錯，但……」

「瓦肯星並非自古以來便乾旱不毛，」Spock低聲續道：「轉變後我們必須適應環境，那實非理想狀態。」

「我想是。但你們已經習慣那樣了，不是嗎？」

「那不符合邏輯。尋找最為適合居住目的的行星更具效率，而非一昧屈從於情感需求。」

「我懂了。」Kirk喃喃道，仍然沒放過Spock的臉。

也許由於感受到了打量的目光，Spock轉過頭來俯視他。「不過，你將注意到最初的安置地靠近行星赤道，位處沙漠地區。」

「啊，」Kirk微笑：「所以還是有那麼點為了情感需求做出的讓步嘍？」

「顯然如此。」

「現在進入軌道。」Sulu對著他們喊，將Kirk的注意力倏地拉回中央螢幕上。

「艦長，有人呼叫我們。」Uhura補了一句。

「放到螢幕上。」Kirk下令。

他不由撐起了他的指揮官架勢，往後靠上椅背再交疊起雙腿，但他輕鬆的自信姿態在畫面閃動著出現那個Sarek時突然破滅。Spock立即朝旁一閃，離開他回歸自己的崗位，避開拍攝鏡頭的視角。

「Kirk艦長。」對他招呼時的Sarek語調嚴肅，似乎在說出「艦長」二字時頓了一頓，儘管這也可能只是Kirk多想了。

「大使。」Kirk回應。他瞟了Spock一眼，但Spock的注意力似乎全黏在掃瞄器上。

「傳送到地面的座標現在已寄送給你們。」

Kirk開口想表示確認，但在他來得及發出聲音前，螢幕已經閃爍著關閉傳訊，留給他們一整面從軌道上看過去的行星景色。

「好吧。」Kirk聳聳肩。「他剛那樣算不算有點突然？」

「瓦肯人不進行閒談，艦長。」Spock語氣乏味地提醒他。

「對了，」Kirk對著Spock的背影假笑：「我老是忘記我身邊有位格外健談的瓦肯人。」

Uhura發出了被嗆到的聲音，轉頭瞪了他一眼，Kirk報以炫目的燦爛笑容。

「Uhura，十分鐘後到傳送室報到，讓McCoy醫官和Scott先生也跟我們一起。」

「是，艦長。」

Kirk轉身朝Spock投注期待的眼神，對方立即起身跟隨他走進高速電梯。一旦電梯門在他們身後關上，Kirk馬上認真地看著他：「你還好嗎？」

「相當良好，艦長。」

「由Sarek來迎接我們會是個問題嗎？」

「他是駐地球大使，因此理應由他負責迎接星聯船隻。」

「所以你不打算告訴我，為什麼他一出現你就閃到畫面外，快得像在飛？」

「掃瞄儀器需要我的關注。」

「當然它們需要你。」Kirk暫緩片刻，然後橫瞥了Spock一眼，他站姿僵硬，正直直瞪向眼前的牆面。「所以，他知道……你懂的，另一個你……老Spock的存在嗎？」

在他費了這麼多功夫瞞住年長者的存在之後，再和Spock聊起他的年長對映者感覺還是很怪。一想到老Spock多半正在殖民星上，也許很快就能為了他所使用的欺瞞手段好好批評他一番，Kirk不由得在心裡微微笑了。

「我不知道。」Spock承認。

「你和你爸不太聊天？」

「他會通知我新殖民星的發展近況。他從未提及另一個……我。」

「吭。」Kirk皺了皺眉才又說：「對他來說感覺一定很怪，跑出一個其實比他年紀還大的兒子。感覺像是他應該要提到的狀況。」

「如果他知曉他的真實身份。」

「所以你認為他不知情。」Kirk猜測道：「還有什麼我應該知道的嗎？」

「我假設你已閱覽過殖民星的報告？」

「當然，但我指的是該怎麼應付你爸。」

「據我瞭解並未有此必要。你已證明相對善於適應瓦肯風俗。」

「相對？」

「以人類而言。」

Spock中立平靜的表情沒有任何變化，但Kirk確定看見了一絲笑意在他的眼睛底閃爍。

在他們一起被傳送到行星表面上時，Kirk感到異於平常的焦慮。他知道這不理性──畢竟，現在和其他同高官顯要會面的時候其實沒有任何不同──但他還是覺得這一次自己格外鑽牛角尖；雖然他永遠不會和任何人坦承，但他真的急於讓Spock的父親認同他。

等到雙方真的碰面，才發現瓦肯這邊不只派了Sarek來迎接他們──看來整個高等議會都到場了。Kirk下意識地掃視著人群，希望能見到老Spock。不過完全沒看到他的身影；Kirk因此失望地微微嘆了口氣，然後眼角餘光才注意到他的Spock投射過來一道非難的瞪視。

費了幾分力氣維持住自信的表象，Kirk為集結的瓦肯人們引介他的組員。瓦肯人看起來全數特意直直瞪向Spock，不過Kirk沒辦法從他們石頭般的面無表情裡看出原由。Spock在眾人的審視底下表現良好，雙手於腰後交握，身姿挺拔，面上全然平靜無波。Kirk仔細地觀察了他一會，想著現在究竟是什麼狀況，然後慢了一拍才意識到Sarek問了他問題。

「我們這裡有運給你們的通訊設備，」Kirk大膽地猜了下問題的內容，「Scott先生會把設備架設完成，Uhura上尉則會向你們的同胞展示操作方式。」

「那麼異源四倍體小黑麥[3]呢？」Sarek詢問道。

也許是感覺到Kirk的猶疑，Spock悄聲說：「穀物。」

「當然，」Kirk虛應著將提問的眼神掃向Scotty跟Uhura。

「我們會一併安排好。」Uhura確認道。

「承蒙義舉，惠賜良多。」Sarek口中雖這麼說著，但他嚴厲且有些沉悶的表情沒有浮現任何變化。「如果你的組員將著手開始進行，艦長……」──又一次地，他在這二個字上稍作停頓──「我希望就某特定事宜與你商討。」  


Kirk愣住，吃了一驚。他立刻疑心比起他們被引導著相信的版本，這次任務私下其實有著更深的內情，Spock掃向他的隱密視線證實了他也有這般猜想。Kirk謹慎答道：「沒問題。老骨頭、Spock，跟我一起？」

Spock的姿勢明顯變得僵硬：「我認為我應留在……」他對上Kirk的目光後止住話尾，「如你所願，艦長。」

Kirk微微一笑，轉頭看向McCoy，他見狀只翻了個白眼。將那視為同意，Kirk對Sarek點點頭，他莫測高深地看往Spock的視線轉刺向Kirk，然後默不作聲地帶頭領路。

瓦肯人最初落腳的地點明顯特意設在最接近舊時家園的地方，熾熱且乾燥。舉目所及的景觀四處可見散落生長的當地原生植物，蔓生的它們長著鱗莖狀的厚葉。而最讓Kirk震撼的是，聚居地看起來竟那般渺小而不起眼，許多區域還在興建，間或座落著外表土撲撲的組合屋。

即使是在大中午太陽的熱氣裡，瓦肯人仍然在諸多建築工地裡辛勤作業。Sarek在帶著他們穿過聚落地時沒有多言，只在為Spock指出新卡崔克方舟（katric ark）[4]的所在地時短暫停留，用語間避開一切情感表現。Kirk心裡突生一陣煩擾──畢竟，若不是Spock，該處將會永遠亡佚──但若Spock真因此感到被冷淡怠慢，至少他一點跡象也沒顯露出來。

Kirk發現自己刻意在言行舉止上符合艦長的身份，因為他非常清楚地意識到，前次與Sarek見面時他是個多討人厭的學員，還惹得Sarek的兒子動手勒住他的脖子。那想法令人不能安寧，使得他Kirk艦長的一面像是層淺薄的假象，再加上明知就是這個種族的悲劇才導致他的驟然擢升更加劇了他的不適。令他寬慰的是，McCoy避開了專業領域外的所有話題，不過他身上直射向Spock處的緊張也幾乎肉眼可見。

日光無情地灼刺步行中的他們，Kirk注意到隨著身體的不適，他也愈加不能維持住他的風範。

最後他們來到一個廣場，對面有座佔地袤廣的壯闊砂色石造建築。一旁佇立了棟佔地較小然而氣勢不減的房舍。Sarek帶著他們前往那處，解釋道：「此乃大使館。」

「那棟大型建築物是？」McCoy發問。

「科學院。」Sarek回答的語調不抑不揚。

McCoy抬起眉毛，明顯一副那又如何的冷淡表情，但Kirk假裝沒注意到。他們隨Sarek進到他的辦公室，一室沒有任何裝飾的普通房間，只放了張辦公桌以及一套電腦終端，門在他們身後關上，站到桌子後方的Sarek表示道：「我們商請星聯派遣一組資深隊伍前來。」

Kirk一時怒氣高漲地想要反駁，但說服自己Sarek很有可能只是在陳述事實，而非對他有所批判，而瓦肯人話裡的輕蔑語氣也多半不過是他的想像。

「除了運送貨物，我沒有被告知過還有其他任務。」Kirk回答，希望坦承相告的方式能取得效果。

「我們不希望殖民星以外的任何人知悉我們目前的狀況。」

「你所指狀況為？」Spock問。Kirk想著不知他那精練的用語是由於未被告知詳情而在表示氣憤，亦或只是比照他父親的態度。

Sarek回答時看也沒看他兒子一眼：「這個行星富含許多原生材料，但若要讓殖民星在可接受的時限內達到自給自足並自我保衛的目標，那麼殖民星的發展腳步必須更為迅速。因此，我們持續倚重其他星聯成員的援助──諸如建設材料、科技設備，以及食物。」

「這本就是星際聯邦存在的意義之一。」Kirk語焉不詳地迴避正面答覆，不確定話題接下來會往哪個方向走。

「我們的補給物資絕無匱乏之虞，」Sarek續道：「或可說毫無不足之理由。它們的數量是依據運輸狀況精心計算，而實際送抵的總量也足以滿足需求。然則不知何故，」Sarek舉步朝窗邊走去，繃緊著臉像是面前有人正與他對峙。「我們的食糧儲備正在流失。」

「你是說東西不見了？」Kirk確認道。

「如我適才所言。」

「好吧。」Kirk看向Spock和McCoy，但二人均以一副懵然不知的樣子回看他。「有任何嫌疑犯嗎？」

「沒有瓦肯人會做下此事。」Sarek斷然道。

「瓦肯人不行偷竊之舉。」Spock在Kirk發問前先行解釋：「此類行為不合邏輯。」

「還有其他解釋嗎？你們這一帶有老鼠，或是類似的生物？」

「所有可能性均已排除，」Sarek道：「定是有人接近我們的食物儲備。」

「但你剛說沒有瓦肯人會……」

「此地還有其他人。其他不遵循邏輯之道的種族。」

「先給我等等，」McCoy插嘴道：「你認為其中一艘星聯船隻──那些前來 **幫助** 你們的船隻──裡有人一直在捲走你們的食物儲備？」

「我僅只在地球工作時，粗淺接觸過這個概念──你們稱之為『竊賊』──這是唯一可能的解釋。」

McCoy發出憤慨的聲音。Kirk想要同意他，但為了人類與瓦肯的關係著想──而且要謹記，他可是在和Spock的父親說話──他決定要認真看待Sarek的懷疑。「你想要我們幫你進行調查？」

「瓦肯人於此類事宜並無相關經驗，」Sarek承認道：「在有生記憶裡，犯罪從未成為瓦肯人需要關切之事。」

「那好，」Kirk說著邊強迫自己不要在這時微笑，他知道Sarek看到不會高興的。「交給我們處理吧，我們會分派人員持續看守，而且會在你發現前就逮到你們那個賊。」

Sarek對他們的幫助沒有提出任何形式的感謝，僅只是點了點頭表示知悉，然後便坐到他的電腦終端前，清楚表明了送客之意。Kirk努力不去覺得自己被嫌棄，知道這種程度的社交應酬大約不合邏輯，但他忍不住感覺到Sarek質疑他解決這個問題的能力。在他帶著Spock和McCoy走出大使館的一路上，他下定了決心要證明Sarek是錯的，即使Sarek的質疑不過是他自己的想像。

一來到外頭的廣場後，Kirk轉身面向Spock：「你想要些時間和你父親相處嗎？」

「我不認為眼下需要我在。」

Kirk皺起眉張口打算反駁，但想想還是放棄了，而是翻開他的通訊器，要求Sulu和Chekov負責第一批輪守糧食倉庫。他決意要把這件事做好，也就意味著要派出他最優秀的人選來執行這份工作；而他說服自己他和Spock可以值晚上那輪，小偷──或者說白了，老鼠們──更有可能會在那時候採取行動。

就在Kirk剛把對 **企業號** 的命令傳遞完成時，他自眼角餘光留意到動靜。闔上通訊器，他邊喊著，臉上邊綻開一個笑容：「Spock！」

「艦長？」

「不是叫你。」Kirk將頭朝科學研究院寬闊台階的方向一點，那裡有名年長的瓦肯身影正緩緩朝他們走來。

年輕Spock的身體僵了僵，唇角抿出一個明顯算是厭憎的角度。McCoy兩眼睜得又圓又大，他低聲說：「別又來一個。」

Kirk只是對他們二人輕輕笑了笑，太過激動到顧不上去管，幾乎是用跑的奔向研究院。他正準備要給予一個熱情的問候，卻在見到年長Spock臉上嚴肅的表情後停了下來。

他改為喚道：「嘿，」語氣裡帶著絲疑問。

Spock的眼睛裡飛快地閃過笑意。「Jim，再見到你令人喜悅。」而後他靜靜對上Kirk的視線好一會。Kirk為看見他眼裡漫溢而出的悲傷而心痛，但又想不出能說些什麼。McCoy和他的Spock走過來站在他身旁兩側時，他簡直如釋重負。年長Spock神情一整，向他年輕的對映者頷首。接著一邊眉毛往上一揚，他半是歡迎、半是驚嘆地說：「McCoy醫官。能見到你真好，老友。」

McCoy嗤了聲，斜了年輕的Spock一眼：「不可能會有我們是朋友的宇宙存在。」

Kirk在腦子裡搜括著合適的話好去斥止，就在這時他注意到老Spock明顯被逗笑的眼神。他回以笑容並用手肘撞了撞McCoy：「看吧，老骨頭，我早就曉得你心腸軟。」

McCoy對此的回應則是恨恨瞪著眼，而那似乎只讓年長Spock更加忍俊不止。

「真是太好玩了。」Kirk決定道。

自右方處，他聽到他的Spock發出不以為然的聲音。另一位Spock眉毛一挑：「的確，」他說道：「我遺憾未能在更不麻煩的情景下要求你們的到來。」

「喔，」Kirk說：「那麼編造藉口把我們找過來的是你？」

年長Spock面色一肅：「不盡然，雖說我亦欣然聽聞到被派往此地的是 **企業號** 。有件事我希望你能親眼過目。」

「所以不只是因為享受我的陪伴了？」Kirk的憤慨大多是裝出來的。「說真的，」他低聲說：「你跟人精神融合了，卻又再也沒聯絡……」

Spock默然轉身帶他們走進大樓裡，但Kirk確定他見到了對方嘴角的微微抽動，決定他要算自己贏了一回。

科學院內的模樣看起來每一分都和它的外觀同等宏偉，寬廣的大理石階通往以透明鋁材分隔出來的多間辦公室及實驗室。然而其中大多數一目瞭然沒人在用──他們經過不只一間明亮開闊，彷彿閃耀著光，明顯從未使用過的實驗用隔間。舉目所及的瓦肯人大多獨自作業，他們通過一道長廊時遇到了幾位，都只好奇地默默掃了他們一眼，接著不發一語匆匆離開。

「這地方真是瘋了。」McCoy用氣聲說道：「他們甚至在為自己人蓋真正能住的房子前，就先建了棟這麼大的空房子。」

「這令你驚訝嗎，醫官？」老Spock頭也未回地說。McCoy在意識到說的話被聽見時臉唰地通紅。「瓦肯人一向為他們在科學上的成就自豪，自然也會以回復擅長的技術為優先。」

「瓦肯人不感覺自豪。」年輕的Spock糾正道。

年長的Spock依舊沒有轉過頭來，但他往旁以一種絕對是趣意滿滿的視線瞥了Kirk一眼。「請任意。」

年輕Spock全身緊繃地靠近Kirk，Kirk幾乎能感覺到他身上直朝外噴著火花。他提問般偏過頭看去，但Spock只是直視前方，表情冷硬專注，沒有搭理他。

他們沉默地又走了一會，經過大量彎來繞去的走道，爬上為數不少的階梯，直到最後他們來到間大型實驗室，那裡有六七名瓦肯人──是他們自登陸這個行星以來看過數量最多的一群──正聚在某個龐大的圓柱容器旁。

年長Spock在實驗室外停下腳步，透過觀察窗口往裡看。他臉上的線條不知怎麼地彷彿更被鑿刻得更深，Kirk從未見過他如此刻這般明顯衰老得多；霎時間，他能夠相信這個Spock其實已經比他認識的所有人活得都要久上百年歲月。

「這就是你想讓我們過來看的東西。」Kirk猜度道。

一開始Spock似乎沒有聽見，他正深深沉浸在困擾著他的思緒裡。Kirk靠向前，沒有多想地將手放到他肩膀上。Spock轉過頭來，愣了一愣，然後緩緩抬起一隻手覆到Kirk的手上。

他們就那麼站著動也未動，直到在他們身後的年輕Spock清了清喉嚨，說：「也許你能解說這個實驗的關鍵之處。」

老Spock猛地轉身，有如被從沉思中驚擾。Kirk以責備的目光掃了他的Spock一眼，卻因為看見年輕Spock姿態中無法錯認的怒火而愣了愣。更詭譎的是，McCoy以一種只能被形容為控訴的眼神瞪著Kirk。

「好吧Spock，」Kirk嘆了口氣：「能為我們說明下嗎？」

Spock回答時的聲音如此之低，Kirk得豎起耳朵才能聽見。「他們在試圖複製紅物質。」

Kirk愕然，一時間無話可說。

「他們瘋了嗎？」McCoy火氣沖沖道：「你們這些尖耳朵大妖精什麼教訓都沒學到？」

McCoy的嗓門響到實驗室內的瓦肯人都轉身瞪著他們。

「也許移往更安靜的地點討論此事較為明智。」年長Spock說。

「當然。」Kirk說著，忽略另外二人憤慨不滿的眼神。

「寒舍就在不遠處，」Spock的口氣就Kirk聽來有些家常得太過刻意，讓他不得不認為從頭到尾都是Spock的計劃。「如能邀得諸位一同用餐，將是我的榮幸。」

「沒問題。」Kirk完全沒打算掩飾他的躍躍欲試。這讓他獲得了來自McCoy的死亡瞪視，以及他的Spock投來的可說是等同的目光，但他們還是跟上了他。

＊＊＊＊＊

跟他們經過的其它組合屋相同，年長Spock的家外觀相當簡單，不過地點有些偏離主建築群。Kirk想著：難道其他人知道了這個Spock的身份？難道他們為發生的事責怪他？亦或Spock自己感到內疚？還是大老遠離開自己所屬的時空導致Spock與人群疏遠？但他認為把這些問題問出口很不禮貌，所以他只是評論道：「不錯的房子。」話裡的語氣連他自己聽起來都沒滋沒味，因為眼前這間臨時搭蓋的住所實在一點也稱不上好。

他的Spock在 **企業號** 上的艙室以人類標準而言相當樸實。房裡只放置了那些生活上的必須物品，雖說他的冥想用具意味著會出現異星的焚香味──Kirk已經對其產生過而不當的喜愛──於室內繚繞。

這個Spock簡約到最低程度的存在感甚至更為極端：整間房子只見一個預組的單間，包括一張沙發床，一套桌椅和基本配置的小廚房，另有道門通往浴室。而比任何時候都更震撼著Kirk的是，這個Spock究竟失去了多少──被扔進一個不屬於他的時空，身上沒帶有任何能讓他感覺回到了家的物品。

「沒辦法讓你回到你的時空？」Kirk不禁把心裡的問題問了出口。

似乎有些不知所措，年長的Spock費了些時間才答道：「以現今的科技──甚至是我那時的科技──尚未有能解決此事的發明存在。」

「我很遺憾。」Kirk說。他感到有東西哽在喉嚨裡，不禁用力往下咽了咽。「那很艱難。我是指，被困在另一個宇宙裡。」

「確非幸事。」Spock同意。「然而於我而言並不算太過困擾。在我的時空裡沒有什麼在等著我。我在這裡更有益處，能幫助我的同胞們重建家園。」

「什麼都沒有？」Kirk重覆道。

Spock看著他的眼睛倏地轉開；Kirk隨著他的視線一移，目光捕捉到房間裡唯一一件個人物品，它是如此小巧，以致於他完全忽略了它。在沙發床旁，立著一件全像投影，裡頭描繪著比現在要年輕約一世紀的Spock，在他旁邊是一位身著紅色制服，面帶微笑的星聯艦隊將軍。Kirk的好奇心被點燃了，因為他知道，如果這件物品被Spock帶著穿越了時空，那麼Spock必定連在駕駛水母小艇[5]進入黑洞時也帶著它。究竟它是哪裡重要，讓他在那時也隨身攜帶？

像是想轉移Kirk的注意力，Spock假作歡容宣稱：「幸運的是，直至殖民星能自給自足前，星聯替我們配備了食物合成儀，因此你們將免於忍受我在廚藝方面的挑戰。」

年輕Spock繃緊了身體，刻意將目光甩向Kirk，但Kirk當作沒發現，輕描淡寫地說：「那太可惜了，我正期待看到你向老骨頭一報南方菜之仇呢。」

「我才不吃任何顏色怪異被瓦肯人稱作食物的玩意。」McCoy抱怨道。

「醫官，毋需擔憂；合成儀已編程了近似你曾指稱為『美式炸牛排』的菜餚。」

McCoy笑逐顏開，年輕的Spock看起來有些面如菜色。

晚餐期間的交流從他們近期的一連串任務開始，然後年長Spock講述了他那時候 **企業號** 遭遇到的，聽來怪誕到幾乎不可能真實存在的任務，再聊到殖民星眼下的建設進度。Kirk急於想瞭解更多他認識他父親那個宇宙裡的童年經歷；Spock娓娓細述Kirk的家人，展現出對他們的熟稔，這似乎讓McCoy以及年輕Spock隨著時間過去越來越感到不適。

最後，McCoy插嘴道：「所以說，到底Jim是怎麼一路闖進將軍階的？」  


年長Spock移開了目光，看起來幾乎像在尷尬不已。Kirk摸不著頭腦地問：「將軍階？你到底在……」然後他瞄到房間另一邊的那個全像投影，緊接著強忍住不讓臉發紅。「喔。」他怎麼從沒想到他會是影像裡的那個男人？他大著膽子再瞄了一眼；那個身影明顯比他年紀更大，而且絕對更為圓潤……不過一旦認真考慮起來，他不能否認他們之間長相上的相似程度。

「經由通常的方式升職。」Spock不自在地說：「James Kirk是一位具備格外天賦的指揮官。」

看見McCoy一臉苦相只讓Kirk笑得更加燦爛。McCoy發牢騷說：「別在他面前說這種話，他的自我用不著你幫忙就已經漲得夠大了。」

「關於那個，我毫不懷疑。」年長Spock沉吟道。

Kirk想對他擺臉色，但還是忍不住要笑。 **將軍** 。艦長他還沒有當膩，但如果他在一個宇宙做得了……

盤子都清潔一空後，他們紛紛重新坐定，年長Spock開口：「我很遺憾，不得不將諸位的注意力帶回到眼前亟待處理之事上。」

「喔。」Kirk的志得意滿突然全洩了氣，他意識到他其實有多淺薄無知。畢竟，他對紅物質能有多少瞭解？除了它具備何等毀滅性、製造它又是何等糟糕？不過，如果瓦肯人都看不清這些，那他又有什麼權力能讓他們改變心意？他在這個宇宙可不是個將軍。

「我能否請教，相較你的時空，發展紅物質科技的時間是否有所變化？」年輕的Spock問。Kirk這時才發覺到，自從他們進到年長Spock的家以來，這是他第一次開口說話。

「確實，」年長Spock嚴肅答道，Kirk原本為朋友擔心的注意力從而被引開。「在我的時間裡，直到現今星曆的一百二十八點二年後才達到眼前的研發階段。」

「也就是說，在這裡，再不到一年就會研發完成了。」Kirk補上。

「完成是要幹嘛？」McCoy說：「你們這些人見鬼的究竟是想拿這玩意做什麼？」

「關乎科學探究心。」年長Spock解釋道：「他們見過它發揮作用，於是希望瞭解它的運作原理。」

「因為做得到，就非得去做不可？」Kirk懷疑地問。

「那不合邏輯。」年輕Spock亦抗議道。「此等量級的武器一旦落入非瓦肯人的手裡……」

「因為只有非瓦肯人會做出可怕的事來？」McCoy插話。

「先生們。」Kirk打斷他們，「我相信我們都一致同意，發展這玩意不是件好事。」

年長Spock對他掃去估量的一眼：「我知道你會抱有與我相同的擔憂。」

「我的確有。」Kirk說：「我只是看不出來我們能做些什麼。」

「你會想到方法的。」Spock說：「你總是會。」

Kirk在座位裡不自在地挪了挪。他想要說， **我不是他，我不是** **Kirk** **將軍** ，但那不知怎麼地似乎有些殘忍，所以他只是露出虛弱的微笑：「好吧，但我不認為曉得要怎麼利用原礦組裝出能使用的火箭炮這次幫得到我什麼忙。 註6 」

「啊？」McCoy道。年輕Spock揚起一邊眉，那樣子傳達了同樣的訊息。

「你已然遭逢美創人（Metrons）和葛恩人（Gorn）？」年長Spock說：「真是了不起的巧合。」

一陣尷尬的沉默。Kirk垂下視線盯著桌面，希望他能夠避免回答這個問題。然後，意識到現在每個人都看著他，他只好放棄地說：「呃，並不算是。」他含含糊糊道：「我猜那發生在你的Kirk身上過？」

「確實。」Spock喃喃道：「你是如何獲悉此項資訊？」

「我不知道。」Kirk坦白，小心地避開來自二個Spock的審視，「最近我就是……知道些事情。我甚至不見得分辨得出來它是來自這個宇宙，還是其他宇宙，甚至究竟有沒有真的發生過。我猜你在做那個奇怪的心靈感應時，留了些東西下來？」

「那並非精神融合的運作方式。」年長Spock說。

突然感到有必要證明自己沒瘋，Kirk不由得脫口而出：「但我看到了你在想的事情，對吧？所以，也許你的心思迷了點路。」

「瓦肯人的心靈不 **迷路** ，」年輕的Spock說：「換言之，除非他們極度缺乏訓練。」他嚴厲的眼神直直刺向他的對映者，對方回以高高揚起的眉毛。

「我能理解為你在向自己作出此等譴責？」老Spock問道。

「我不是你。我並未缺少於精神融合期間轉移特定訊息的必要心靈訓練。」

「嘿，」Kirk打斷他；雖說看著這二人吵架別有樂趣，但實際上還是不可思議地累人。「別揪著不放了，好嗎？不管他做了什麼，我確定他沒有想到會發展成現在這樣。」

「我不敢相信你竟然讓他們其中一個去擺弄你的大腦。」McCoy插嘴道。

Kirk嘆了口氣；有時候，當一名星艦艦長感覺還真像是心累的家長。「我想知道的只有，你能解決嗎？」

年長Spock看起來沉思了好一會，Kirk覺得自己看見他的目光有一瞬掃向了房間那頭的全像投影。不過最後，他還是說：「我認為可行。」

「謝了。」Kirk微笑以對：「所以……要怎麼操作？」

「我將需要先行冥想。或許，若你能於早晨時回返？」

「沒問題。」Kirk回道，恰巧這時他腰帶上的通訊器響了。正是Sulu和Chekov的匯報時間，大概算是個好兆頭，意味著沒什麼大災難發生。他翻開通訊器道：「這邊是Kirk。」

「 **艦長，我是** **Sulu** **。只是通知你沒事可以報告。** 」

「謝了。」Kirk說，他也沒期待會有什麼需要報告的，「我現在跟Spock過去和你們交接，Kirk結束通話。」他站起身來，Spock和McCoy跟上他。他抱歉地對年長Spock笑了笑：「明早見。」

「晚安，Jim。Leonard，能見到你真是再……不可思議不過。」

McCoy咕噥著禮貌式的道別語，然後轉身向Kirk用嘴做出口型：「 **Leonard** **？** 」

面對自己的對映者，年長Spock只給予一個簡單的頷首禮，不過他看起來正在亟力抑制住他的笑意。較為年輕的Spock僵硬地告了別，隨即跟上Kirk走出房門。

他們一走到外頭，Spock便好奇地瞥了Kirk一眼。看出那隱含的疑問，Kirk解釋道：「我們還在照星際標準時間工作，所以現在對我們來說還是午餐時間。既然這裡的一天比平常的標準日更短，我想著我們應該可以輪晚上那班。對你來說沒問題吧？」

「當然，艦長；我需要的睡眠較人類更少，因此我並非顧慮工作時間。我僅只是感到應當提醒你，我們擁有充足的安全人員擔當此項任務。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「我對這事有著個人興趣。想著你大概也好奇。」

「我同意狀況極為令人費解。」

「那你會做囉？」

Spock一臉被冒犯的樣子。「我已領命。」他說：「我僅只好奇命令背後的邏輯所在。」

「那麼我的邏輯讓你滿意了嗎？」

Spock像是在考慮要如何回答才最為委婉。強咬住大笑的衝動，Kirk氣憤般地朝他肋下輕輕來個肘擊，此舉為他贏得抬起的眉毛。

McCoy嗤了一聲，兩顆腦袋唰地一轉──Kirk內疚地意識到他剛剛完全忘記了McCoy還在。

McCoy翻開他的通訊器，要求立即傳送上艦。然後他嚴厲的目光緊鎖著Kirk：「你，給我老實點。」在Kirk開口問他什麼意思之前，他的身影已經消失了。

＊＊＊＊＊

徹夜看守糧食倉庫。實際執行起來跟它的名稱同等刺激，也就是一點也不。Kirk原本很是驚訝這個地方竟然沒落鎖，直到Spock解釋，瓦肯星上缺少犯罪行為意味著他們從來沒有使用鎖的需求。不知怎地，這讓Kirk不可思議地感到難過：一個和平到連竊賊為何的概念都不能完全把握的種族，竟會有遭受如此暴行侵擾的一日，想想就教人齒冷。而有人想讓他們傷上加傷更是超越了理解的範疇。

他們將自己安置在無人使用的組合屋裡，已經這麼坐著好一會了，從這裡他們能清楚觀察到糧倉的出入口。Kirk將今天得知的每件事全思索過一遍，想著一個運貨任務是怎麼引出眼前二個互無關聯的獨立危機。也不是第一次了，他懷疑自己究竟能不能夠真的解決它們。

靜坐在新瓦肯夜間漸漸滲染上的寂靜闇色裡──由於他們位處赤道，這個轉變的過程相當迅速──很難相信他的人生至今有哪些部份真實存在著。他常想會不會有天醒來，發現自己回到了愛荷華的田野間，星聯學院、Nero還有 **企業號** 的一切都不過是場跟他八竿子打不著、複雜費解的幻夢罷了。但這夢裡有Spock在他身旁；不到一年前，那不太可能會是令他安然的泉源。可是現在，單憑這個瓦肯人呼吸的聲音就足以讓他平靜下來；他為此煩心的程度和感到安慰的程度簡直不相上下。

試著不要再像隻困獸般在自己的思緒裡窮繞著圈子，Kirk說：「介意和我說說，你和老Spock之間有什麼問題嗎？」

在昏暗的微光中，Kirk看見Spock的眉毛抬了起來。「我不明你所指為何。」

「嗯哼。所以你不是把整個下午都花在向你自己射眼刀上囉？」

「瓦肯人不『射眼刀』。」

「喔你會。」Kirk大笑：「比我認識的其他人都要射得好。」

「你誤解了。」

「所以你不打算回答問題？」

Spock欲言又止。然後，他以一種完美的平靜語氣說：「他對你的行為並不合宜。」

Kirk一時間不知該如何是好；沒錯，另一個Spock對他很是友善，但在他來的地方他們顯然是老朋友了，親近到Spock甚至在其它隨身物品都丟失的時候也還保留住他的照片。

現在想想，那也許是有點奇怪。不過不會讓他感覺不舒服（也許應該要會，但他把那個想法暫時先拋到一邊），那麼為什麼這個Spock會因此而困擾？

他們又沉默地坐了一會，然後Kirk冒險道：「你煩惱的是他待我像認識了我一輩子，還是為了我喜歡他？」

他將真正的問題── **你嫉妒了嗎？** ──留著沒說出口，在等待答覆時，他不敢讓自己去瞧Spock的雙眼。突如其來地，他的心臟怦怦地越跳越快，他能感覺到熱意正在臉上爬升。這是截至目前為止他質問過最接近Spock對他是什麼感覺的問題，一時間他為自己變得如此像高中女生而感到荒謬可笑，並緊張得無法忍受。

「宣稱『喜歡』某個侵犯你頭腦的人不合邏輯。」

Kirk咬緊了牙，感覺著指甲戳進掌心的刺痛；Spock有時該死得讓人挫折。「那是場意外。」一字一句自密合的齒間蹦出。

「一場不該有的意外，若是受過正確訓……」

Spock在Kirk開始大笑後停了下來，斜偏著頭、抬起眉毛，等著他為這個非理性的反應給予解釋。

Kirk搖搖頭說：「放過那傢伙吧。他那時才剛被拋進一個不同維度之類的時空，眼睜睜看著他的母星被毀滅──順帶一提，他將責任百分百怪到自己身上──然後恰巧碰見他想必逝世已久的……另一版本的友人，那人還見鬼地不認得他究竟是誰。媽的，Spock，你還待在自己的宇宙裡就已經抓狂了。」

在這激動的長篇大論期間，Spock的表情沒有出現任何變化，直到Kirk把話說完後仍然持續沉默了好半晌，也許是在消化這些話，也或許依然不能體諒；Kirk已經太習慣能解讀Spock，以致於現在的不確定讓他更加緊張。

更像是為了填補沉默，Kirk惱怒地加了句：「是說，你怎麼能不喜歡他呢？他可是你。」

話出口的瞬間，他就知道自己錯了──當被拆分成二人時，二個一半的Spock都對彼此抱有非理性的強烈厭惡。而現在重新統合的Spock顯然不喜歡他來自不同時間軸的年長自身。看來，Spock似乎在這方面有著情結。

「他很不合邏輯。」Spock在停頓片刻後答道。

Kirk想那評語大概等同於「充滿情緒」，而他不能否認年長的Spock在情感表達上似乎更自由隨性；他想可能是隨著年齡增長以及接受自己的程度有關。然後他靈機一動：「所以你不是討厭他，對吧？你是在害怕你有天會變得像他一樣。」

「恰好相反，艦長，既然我們的經歷已然出現如此劇烈的分歧，我看不出有何理由去懷疑我將有一日與他同具任何相似之處。」

「胡說，」Kirk自信道：「你在害怕你會變得心軟，還會說謊操控不同時空的你去為一點也不合邏輯的人類傾倒。」

這話在他明白過來他說出口前就擅自蹦了出來。他嚇壞了，感覺臉頰染上了顏色，但他還是勉強維持住堅定的神情。

Spock與他對視了許久，沒有糾正Kirk的分析或是他的失言。反而，有些欲蓋彌彰般地，他聲稱：「恐懼是一種情緒。」

如果是其他人聽見這話，都有可能會認為是一句否定，但Kirk很清楚Spock的情感有多猛烈。他微笑著使用安撫的語調說：「不是情感本身在困擾你，對吧？你只是不能夠應對你有所感覺的事實。」

即使在說話的當下，Kirk還是不曉得自己究竟在指Spock對他對映者的感覺，亦或是對自己的。Spock只說：「於此事上我將需要冥想，」他回答時沒有指明言下之意為何者，但他眼神的強度仍讓Kirk心神難安。

＊＊＊＊＊

夜色融進了清晨的陽光裡，讓人失望但如同意料地沒有任何意外發生。讓Kirk訝異的是，雖說他曾要求安全部門自行挑選白日的替補人選，前來和他們交班的卻是Scotty和Uhura。

「你們不是該去整頓新的通訊系統？」Kirk問。

「都好了。」Uhura彎起微微自滿的微笑，「裝好而且操作員也訓練完成。」

「史，而且還做了一二個小小地升級。」Scotty飛了個眼補充道。

「做得好。」Kirk說：「不過恐怕你們不會覺得這裡有多刺激就是了。」

Spock堅持Kirk回去移除他的假記憶時也要在場。既然Kirk從不反對Spock陪著他──一個他連對自己也難以坦承的事實──Kirk只是象徵性地推拒了下便答應了。

如果老Spock覺得Kirk帶同伴來很奇怪的話，至少他禮貌地沒有表現出來；若要說有什麼反應，他掃向他對映者的那些眼神可說是滿載著興味。

Kirk坐在沙發一側，在等著老Spock坐到身邊時硬壓住躁動不安。他的Spock站在房間對面，以挑剔的眼光觀看著。老Spock過了許久才終於坐了下來，這時Kirk能感覺到自己的雙手因期待而顫慄。他們面朝對方坐著，近到彼此的膝蓋相碰。Kirk屏住氣，看著Spock靠向前來開始融合。他能感受到每根手指小心放到定位點上的熱度，發現自己痛切地清晰意識著Spock呼吸時噴到臉上的溫暖氣息。

他不能對自己否認他曾多麼希冀能如此靠近、如此親密。儘管眼前的人不是他的Spock，他發覺這等親近令人沉醉，而這種心情在知道他的Spock──他真正想要的那個──正在一旁觀看時，更是變得愈加強烈了。

並非他自己產生的一絲有趣的情緒提醒著他，他的思想不再僅限他個人所有，一時間他為流竄而過無法否認的欲念感到羞赧不已。

 **毋需驚慌** ，他聽見Spock的聲音在腦內響起。 **我相當熟諳你的心靈。**

Kirk聞言一愣；難不成這表示他常和另一個Kirk進行這個嗎？

**許多次。往往在執行任務時，但更經常的時候……不是。**

真怪。他能聽見Spock的聲音在腦海裡清楚得像是在大聲說話，但他卻沒有特別感覺到自己在投射心裡的想法。

**你需要多年才能完善運用這種方式進行溝通的技巧，但我能察覺你思緒的概略方向，而我對你的熟悉能夠補齊剩下的部份。**

**熟悉。** 這個詞在Kirk的心裡迴響著。想想真是奇怪，在某個地方，在另一個時空，他已經活盡了完整的一生。他想起Kirk上將的全像照片，比他現在年紀大得多；霎時間他被鋪天蓋地的哀慟淹沒，遲來地意識到這個情緒並非他自己所有。震憾之下，他下意識地跳了開來，倏地斷開連結。

老Spock眉間因擔憂而蹙起，他的手仍然伸出來維持著原本融合的姿勢。年輕的Spock向他們靠近一步，往他對映者的方向投去指責的瞪視。Kirk兩個人都沒理，他緊握著拳頭，用力到指節發白，再度因為Spock感情的重量而亂了陣腳。

「我很抱歉。」老Spock說著邊緩緩退開。

年輕些的Spock瞪著他：「你做了什麼？」

「他什麼都沒做。」Kirk說道，他的呼吸仍舊粗重，「是我的思緒在亂跑。」等到重拾了呼吸的節奏，他又道：「你想念他，對吧？」  


老Spock的目光似乎不想從地板某一點上挪開：「在我的時間裡，由James T. Kirk艦長領導的 **企業號** 五年任務是椿傳奇。我們的成就舉世聞名。」

「但在這個時間不同，」Kirk指出：「你自己也說了，不論如何，我們不會做出和你們相同的事蹟。」

「不會。」Spock同意。「雖說我毫不懷疑你們迥異的成就將具備同等的開創性。」他猶疑片刻，瞄了瞄一旁年輕的自己：「不過，那並非我敦促年輕的我加入你的理由。」

「那什麼才是？」Kirk追問。

Spock的眼睛裡劃過淡淡笑意，Kirk可能差點就沒認出來，如果他沒有偶爾得見，甚至常常渴望他自己的Spock臉上能出現同樣表情的話。

「很簡單，那五年是我一生中最好的時光。」

Kirk咧嘴笑道：「所以是為了情感上的原因？」

Spock傾首同意。他在回答時嘴角若有似無地抽動少許。「你相信那另一半的我是，如你所言的，完整人類？」

「是啊。」Kirk將目光鎖在他的Spock身上。他看起來絕對是憤慨萬分。「我自己見識過那一半；我只希望你不會把他視為缺陷。」

老Spock嘆道：「這需要……時間。」

「艦長……」年輕Spock打斷道。

「我的疏失。」老Spock說著再次抬起手放到融合點上。

「等等。」Kirk道。二名Spock對他投去疑問的眼神；一個比另一個還多加了些控訴。「我覺得……也許我們不該這麼做。」

「艦長，我必須提出異議……」

「Jim……」

Kirk揚手阻止他們二個再說下去：「就這麼看吧，」他凝視年長的Spock：「你說你和你的Kirk做出了了不起的事，對吧？你不認為應該要有人記住嗎？」

「那些事件與我們的時間並無關聯。」年輕的Spock抗議道。

「沒有無關。」Kirk糾正他：「我永遠不會知道你能從 **Kra’koi** 的手中救下你自己，除非我不知怎麼地知道了你以前做過類似的事。誰曉得以後還會遇到什麼事剛好派上用場？」不明原因地，他沒辦法承認沒有他的假記憶幫忙，他永遠想不出什麼裂天雷裝置，而他為了決意隱瞞再次感到羞愧。

「Jim，」年長的Spock發話了：「植入那些記憶非我本意，且我不認為保留它們于健康有益。」

這是他第一次獲得了年輕Spock認可的揚眉。

Kirk搖了搖頭：「不。應該要有人──我是指你以外的人──記得。我不想忘記……你們所做的事。」他的話音心虛地轉弱，不想承認他真正不願遺忘的是這個Spock對他的感覺，以免萬一他自己的Spock永遠沒有這麼看待他的一天。

兩名Spock瞪著他，一個意氣難平，一個面露哀意。Kirk為明白了他現在分辨得出兩者的差別而在心裡微笑。「來吧。」他對年輕的Spock說：「我們走。」

「但艦長……」

Kirk使出了他艦長時的腔調：「我已經決定了。」

Spock勉強對他點點頭，自行步出門外。但Kirk猶豫著徘徊了一會，他看著年長的Spock：「你何不跟我們一起？我懷念有二個Spock在艦上的日子。」

年長Spock看起來有些好奇那會是何景象，但他沒有問。「Jim，」他語重心長地說：「沒有什麼事能比重新加入 **企業號** 、回到你的麾下更讓我想做的了。」

Jim笑得見牙不見眼，隨即控制住自己的表情：「接下來有個『但是』在，沒錯吧？」

「星聯艦隊不需要我。這裡需要我。」

「我知道。」Kirk強自忍住失望，曉得他只是在自私，「保持聯繫，好嗎？」

Spock頷首，Kirk虛弱地微微一笑。比他原先預計的要更難以離開；單是和這個Spock相處，就能感到那麼地輕鬆舒坦，Kirk一想到要留下他便無法忍受，即使是他自己選擇獨自一人。

沉默著沒有多想，他伸出了右手二指。Spock也回以同樣的手勢，將他的手指緩慢沿著Kirk指頭的形狀移動。轉身離開的當下，Kirk想著這有多麼非比尋常，單憑雙眼，Spock便能看起來全然地狂喜同時間又彷彿槁木死灰。

＊＊＊＊＊

雖說新瓦肯的夜晚很短暫，但它們還不夠短，Kirk倒進 **企業號** 的床鋪時，他已經清醒著渡過了幾乎一整個星際標準日。與身體上的疲憊不同，他的頭腦正在高速運轉──當然也思索著瓦肯星上的竊案和教人心生不安的紅物質研發，然而除此之外，他的心神大多被每一個Spock所佔據，份量多到令人困擾的程度。幾個小時過去後，他才終於睏倦地沉入夢鄉。

直到Kirk突然被通訊提示音驚醒時，似乎才只過去了沒幾分鐘。

「 **艦長，** 」Scotty的聲音，「 **窩們這裡需要一滴滴忙。** 」

「Scotty，那邊出了狀況？」

「 **是，可以者麼說。** 」

哀嘆了聲，Kirk拖著身體下床套上襯衣。「這就去，Kirk結束通話。」

等他趕到傳送室，McCoy已經在那裡了。到處都沒見到Spock，但Kirk已經顧不上去擔心他。跨上平台站到McCoy身旁，他喊道：「傳送。」

Kirk不知道自己以為會在行星表面上發現什麼，但剛物質化時就他驚愕地聽見遠處的叫喊聲。他自腰帶抽出相位槍，急奔向騷動發生處。

他一路跑到糧食倉庫那，眼前的景象簡直是一片混亂：那裡有瓦肯人在大吼大叫──光這就已經夠詭異了，因為Kirk從來沒見過或聽過瓦肯人大聲說話，從來沒有──而Scotty和Uhura勇敢地堅守在糧食倉庫出入口前。

不論鼓動這些人的原因為何，他們一定都是認真的。他們頂多只有幾十人，但Kirk寧可面對幾百個人類暴徒，還比較不害怕些。不只是因為瓦肯人的力量；而是這群憤怒的瓦肯人身上有種自內而外的駭人氣勢，讓他們平時的嚴峻姿態顯得更為暴烈。

從擁擠的人群外推開一條路，Kirk不只一次感覺到有拳頭撞向他的下巴，沒辦法肯定究竟他們是衝過來揍他，亦或其實亢奮到了極點，根本沒注意到他的存在。許多手抓住他不放，其中一隻揪住了他的襯衣，他在掙脫開時感覺到衣服的一側被一路撕得大開。

等到他擠進暴民們團團圍住的中心地帶，他的襯衣已經像布條似的掛在肩膀上，而他被揍得滿身是傷，直喘著氣。

「Leonard在哪？」Uhura對著他喊。

Kirk用了幾分鐘消化「Leonard」是指誰，然後他也喊著：「老骨頭？」再大聲了些，「老骨頭！」

Uhura翻了個白眼，把Kirk推到一邊，跺了跺地面。「好了！」她吼道：「給我到此為止──你們的行為真是難以令人滿意。」

Kirk正準備指出這種描述實在是不怎麼有力，然後他發現人群突然間都沉默了。他看向Uhura，雙眼瞪得老大，不是第一次懷疑她是不是其實有著超能力。

「我們有位醫生在這，」Uhura向現在已經安靜下來的群眾續道：「請讓他能走過來。」

人們像傳說中的紅海般往兩旁分了開，而一個完全摸不著頭腦的McCoy就這麼獨自通過，走到了Uhura和Scotty保護的防線後方，Kirk直到現在才注意到，有一名受傷的瓦肯人躺在那裡。

McCoy蹲到俯躺在地的身體旁，迅速甩出他的三錄儀，開始碎碎唸著「未知的外星生物學」，那種音調代表著他其實私底下完全清楚自己在做什麼。

Kirk轉向Uhura悄聲道：「天殺的到底發生啥事？」

Uhura翻了翻眼球：「他們發現了我們有穀物。」

Kirk皺起眉；那其實什麼也沒解釋到。「這裡的狀況有那麼糟？我以為他們已經有了食物合成儀？」

Uhura笑起來的樣子讓Kirk覺得他像是她有生以來遇過最蠢的人：「我沒說我們帶了食物。我們帶的是穀物，是能 **製造** 食物的來源。你真的對瓦肯人的了解少到以為他們會樂意於無法完全自給自足嗎？」

Kirk能想到的回答只有：「喔。」

「我們一直把他們當作人類難民來看待。」Uhura低聲道：「他們並不是人類。」

「你們也一直當作我們聽不見似地談論我們。」其中一名瓦肯人說。

Kirk正準備要開口道歉，但Uhura露出她最可怕的表情來：「等你們表現得像個有邏輯的成人時，你們就會被視為有邏輯的成人看待。」

瓦肯人們立即像是被震住了，而Kirk只能就這麼目瞪口呆地看著人群像是強風吹過的煙霧般漸漸散去。

「吭，」等到他們都走光後，Kirk說：「看來你們其實不需要我。」

「是啊，」Uhura輕描淡寫道：「我們需要的是他。」她指向正在照顧受傷瓦肯人的McCoy。

「他會沒事的。」McCoy頭抬也未抬，便開始進入他通常會有的一番長篇咆哮，通篇盡是在指稱當遇到瓦肯人──也就是所謂的綠色血液和比人類快‧上‧一‧倍‧有‧餘‧的脈搏──時，「沒有大礙」的各種詞組變換，但Kirk幾乎一個字都沒聽進去，因為他看見了Spock朝他們這個方位疾奔而來。

看到McCoy俯身蹲在一個了無生氣的身體旁時，Spock僵住了，Kirk趕緊過去和他保證一切都好。Spock看起來有些疑慮，但沒多說什麼。在Uhura解釋了經過後，他的姿勢隨著不適感增長而明顯變得更加僵硬拘謹。

「極其難以理解，」Spock在她說完後道，「特別是根據我適才得知的訊息。」所有人的目光都轉向他，他解釋道：「我回到父親的辦公室檢查了電腦記錄，肯定了原本不能想像的事其實為真──確是瓦肯殖民星的成員竊走了補給物資。」

「為什麼？」Uhura驚駭地問。

「顯然，是為了將疑慮轉向星聯，最終目的則尚不明確。」

Kirk眉頭皺了起來：「那你又是怎麼從電腦記錄裡得到這個結論？」

「所有物資的進出均經過登錄，」Spock以一種表因後果就是如此明顯的口吻解釋著。

「所有理由正當的出入當然會登錄，但我從沒聽說有人在打算偷竊時還會記得去署名簽領。」

「Sarek論及瓦肯人沒有應對犯罪經驗的發言是正確的。據我理解，無人慮及會有瓦肯人拿取超出應得的份額，因此並未顧及察看記錄。」

「你不認為那有滴滴自大了嗎？」Scotty不敢置信地說。

「不過，顯然你想到了。」Kirk說。

「我在人類之中度過足夠久的時間得以熟悉不誠實的概念。」Spock解釋道。其他人對這番言論紛紛表示憤慨，但Kirk把他們的抗議全屏除在外，而是仔細觀察著Spock。他全然面無表情，沒有透漏出半點訊息，但不知怎麼地，Kirk看得出來，他實際上還有什麼沒說出口。

「所以現在？」Kirk問，相較問題本身，更像是在讓其他人安靜。

「長老們正與我父親會晤中。我相信我們的貢獻已經完成。」

「給我等一等，」McCoy站起身來，雙手叉腰。「我有話要和那些長老說。」

Spock看起來像是打算出言反對，但Kirk插話道：「我同意老骨頭。」

Spock頗為勉強地退讓了，他緩緩點頭，轉身帶頭前往大使館。Kirk和McCoy跟著他，留下Scotty跟Uhura回到 **企業號** 上。

他們抵達的時候發現瓦肯長老們正以耳語的音量激烈議論著，且在他們跨進門後迅速安靜下來。

「早安，」Kirk開朗地打了聲招呼，為他贏得了房裡一片錯愕驚詫的神情。

Sarek邊睨向Spock邊道：「Kirk艦長，我感謝你們的協助，但我們已不再需要。」

Kirk正想說些諸如恕他失禮但並不茍同之類的話，McCoy就搶先了一步，他狂暴道：「他媽的不需要。」

在如同震驚的沉默之中，McCoy續道：「我剛才勉強──真的好不容易──才救下你們一名同胞的性命，他差點就被憤怒的暴民踐踏至死。」

「那完全不可能。」一位年長的瓦肯女性淡淡聲稱，Kirk記得她是 **企業號** 搜救撤離人員的其中一名。

「不可能，是吧？」McCoy發怒道：「那麼來聽聽這個。我剛才見證到的是教科書上大型創傷的標準範例。我知道你們那些所謂的邏輯和壓抑情感還有諸如此類的，但不論你們以為你們有多「邏輯」或「自控」，你們都得學著應對這個，否則到頭來你們會做出比偷竊食物還要嚴重得多的行為。而且還有……」

「醫官，」Spock打斷道：「我相信你已闡明你的論點。」

McCoy看起來像是還打算繼續，但他認真地看了看轉而面向他的那些一致如石頭般無動於衷的表情，便勉強接受道：「是啊，我想我說完了。」

Kirk深吸口氣，給了Sarek一個冷硬的微笑：「好吧，我希望我們有幫到忙。當然了，如果還有其他我們能做……」他話音轉弱，注意到來自房間四處的刺眼視線，快速總結道：「我猜我們該走了。保重。」

沒人有動作或是出聲說話，所以Kirk聳了聳肩，帶著其他人走到外頭傳送回 **企業號** 。McCoy嘴裡喃喃自語著徑直前往醫療室，Spock則跟在Kirk身後走進高速電梯。

只剩他們二人後，Kirk說：「是什麼讓你懷疑到瓦肯人那？」

Spock斟酌片刻才回道：「當你排除不可能的選項後，所留下的答案──無論多麼無稽──必定是為真相。」

Kirk確定除此之外應該還有其它原因，但他感覺自己沒辦法開口問，所以他只是說：「好吧。」

也許是感激沒被追問，Kirk不能確定，但Spock自行決定續道：「我曾經成為一名完整的瓦肯人，雖說時間短暫，期間我學到許多從前未曾知曉的事。例如，我長期認知並歸咎於人類血脈的那個弱點，事實上絕非僅我獨有。」

過了段時間Kirk消化完這些話後，他進一步確認：「你是指你沒有預料還能感覺到情緒？」

「瓦肯人確實擁有情緒。」Spock肯定道：「事實上相當強烈，只有透過訓練以及控制才能管理調節那些情感。」

Kirk點點頭：「你知道，我早告訴過你了。」

Spock揚起眉：「我不再懷疑。」

Kirk得咬住下唇才能防止自己為此微笑。「所以那也就代表你不那麼肯定瓦肯人缺乏不邏輯的能力囉？」

「正是。」停頓少頃，「我相信我的父親曾一度試著告訴我類似的事，而我當時未能明白他所言為何。」

「那麼你能毫無罣礙地離開？放下現在發生的這些？」

「當然。」Spock向他保證的速度稍微快了那麼一點。然後他停住，目不斜視地盯住面前的高速電梯門，又補充道：「我也曾成為完整的人類，現在的我有部份依然是。我確實仍視自己為瓦肯人，因為我被這般撫養成長，但我現在知道，我的未來應落於它處。」

「我很高興。」Kirk誠心說。

Spock向他投去好奇的一眼，看起來幾乎像是想要應答，但然後他謹慎地約束住五官，將表情調整至中和平靜，展現出他專業的姿態，正好此時前往艦橋室的門打開了。

Kirk跨步進到他閃閃發光的艦橋室。Spock自他身旁走過，他們的手極其輕微地彼此拂擦而過。雖然Kirk很清楚這個碰觸不過是個偶然，但他還是不由自主地為此戰慄，並且用盡了力氣才能維持住他鎮靜的外在。

不過看來似乎沒有人注意到──Sulu和Chekov差點就忽略了他的存在，他們太過專注在爭論相對量子力學理論最新發表的論文內容。Scotty單純只是對著他們直笑，然後高聲宣佈道：「她準備好出發了。」

Uhura在她的工作站前旋身過來宣稱：「艦長，所有部門均回報做好啟航準備。」

Kirk亮出二排白牙，坐到指揮椅上，Spock默默站到他身旁。Kirk對他眨了眨眼，下令道：「讓我們帶她離開吧，Sulu先生。穩穩當當地。」  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Let your hair down，俗語，把原本綁起來的頭髮散開，意指放鬆。  
> [2]出自TOS劇集《This Side of Paradise》，可以見到非常不合邏輯的大副，此集的梗於本作第八章會再出現一次，敬請期待。  
> [3]quadrotriticale 譯者極有可能過譯的一個字。最早出現於TOS影集《The Trouble with Tribbles》，小黑麥(Triticale)為小麥和裸麥間基改混種的作物，quadrotriticale 為參考此種在劇集播出當時還在研發當中的作物修改名字後的ST自創穀物，因其特性過於模糊，故譯名參照了小黑麥研發至今的其中一種成品名稱，以符合Kirk無法馬上聽懂的情境，若造成混淆還請見諒。  
> [4] Katric ark 為電影11集裡Nero攻擊瓦肯星之際長老們聚集的洞穴殿宇，設定中那裡承載了瓦肯的傳承、文化，以及先祖們的Katra。  
> [5] Jellyfish 電影11集老大副駕駛，裝著紅物質穿到AOS來然後被Nero截住的那艘小艇，Jellyfish其實是它的名字，所以也可稱之為水母號(喂) XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們找到了新生命及新文明，Kirk也在這時稍微摸到了艦長嘴炮技巧的竅門。

「將死。」

Kirk靠回椅背，臉上漾開一個大大的微笑。他能看出棋盤另一邊的Spock攢起了眉間，正在估算這次要如何突破難局。Kirk覺得那表情可愛得讓人心癢，自然而然地掩飾了檯面下浮動的緊張感。

眉峰揚起，Spock的目光一抬射向了他。明白過來自己正傻笑直盯著人家看，Kirk一躍而起，讓自己跑到複製儀旁邊去忙活。回來時帶了二杯瓦肯茶，他將茶杯放到桌上，盡量把口氣放得隨性些：「再比一場？」

他預想Spock會拒絕，引述時刻表明天色已晚，或是還有數據需要分析，所以他很是訝異地看著Spock回以幾乎無法察覺的頷首，並開始將棋子歸位。竭力繃住不要露出蠢蠢的笑臉，Kirk趕緊啜了一小口茶，然後便因燙到舌頭而皺緊了臉。Spock看著他，眼裡閃爍的盡是被收束得很好的笑意。

「我先前未曾識得能享用瓦肯茶的人類。」片刻後，Spock這般評述道。

Kirk聞言不由得挪了挪身體重心。「我喜歡它的香氣。」他承認，發現自己無法與Spock目光相對。「它聞起來有些像……肉桂。」

「主導的芳香分子在結構上確與地球肉桂相似。」Spock同意。

「不過它喝起來的口感倒是不像我喝過的任何東西。」

「人類的味覺受器缺少瓦肯人的靈敏度。」

Kirk正想質問怎麼有人會曉得那種事，但然後他意識到Spock曾──也許是絕無僅有地──親身經歷過。

「儘管如此，」Spock補充道。那趣意的亮光又回到了眼睛裡。「即使作為人類時，比起Scott先生與Chekov少尉嘗試引薦給我的飲品，我仍舊認為它的風味更符合個人偏好──或可說缺乏滋味正是其可取之處。」

Kirk幾乎被他的茶嗆到，他試著在腦海裡想像他的船員企圖用酒精腐蝕他的大副那場面。「你從沒跟我說過。」

Spock看來像是想補充些什麼，但他控制住自己，並將注意力回歸到棋局上。Kirk決定不去追問，而是在Spock從棋盤上吃掉他的主教時，刻意誇大自己的不悅，再以招牌的無邏輯棋步回擊。Spock揚眉以那種強烈的眼神盯準他，他勉強才控制住油然而生的喜悅。

Spock離開時夜已深。因為大清早就要值勤，Kirk原本打算直接上床睡覺。然而他怎麼努力都沒辦法讓腦袋關機休息：他的大腦正朝他害怕放任去想的方向越跑越遠。

離開瓦肯殖民星已過去了三週半。在三週半彷彿無止盡的黑暗宇宙裡，他除了維持星艦日日千篇一律的航行以外無事可做。也許正因為如此，他與Spock的棋局──以及健身房對練、共同用餐，甚至是為了艦上事務的會談──才會無可避免地在頻率以及時長上均逐步增長；畢竟，他們都不適合過停下腳步偷閒的日子。

翻過身，他斜瞟計時器一眼，呻吟著察覺到離上次看它才只過去三分鐘。放棄地嘆口氣，他掀開床被，套上扔在一旁的制服。

與其說有著目標，更像是遵從身體本能，他大步走向醫療室。一位值班的金髮護士在他直直奔向McCoy在後方的辦公室時好奇地瞥了一眼。

McCoy一直是個夜貓子，強調他在2200時刻後工作效率更高；Kirk私底下懷疑他只是喜歡夜班的沉靜孤寂。不過，他還是頗為驚訝地發現醫官竟選擇在這麼早的凌晨時分工作，而非靠在椅背上啜飲他最愛的白蘭地。

「別告訴我艦上還有傳染病在擴散。」Kirk挑張椅子砰地坐下。

「值得慶幸的是，都是些日常工作。」McCoy搖搖頭，他在繼續說下去時嘴角彎出道諷笑：「按照要求打性病預防針的人數來看，我猜船員們跟你一樣停不下來。」

Kirk不自在地挪了挪：「我沒有停不下來。」

「你總是在無聊或受傷時跑來騷擾我，而我現在可沒看到你有哪邊在流血。」

「那不是事實，」Kirk抗議，然後他發現他想不到任何可供反擊的例子。「總之，你能怪我嗎？我們已經在深空裡待了好 **幾週** 。我告訴你，我寧願現在就去對付織女四星上的那隻瘋狂龍蝦怪。」

McCoy尖銳的目光重重刺過來：「在我這一行，無聊才是好現象，而我不需要你停不下來的衝動搞得你自己或其他人陷進麻煩裡。」

沉重地嘆了口氣，Kirk往椅背一躺：「沒這個機會。你知道我才跟我的大副下棋聊天喝茶渡過一晚上嗎？我覺得我已經老了。」

「是啊，人到二十五歲就走到盡頭了。」McCoy翻了個白眼。

「我說真的！我在哪個宇宙一天最好的時光會是 **棋** 跟 **茶** ？而同時間整艘船的船員都有床可上？」Kirk皺起眉，在桌子另一邊將控訴的手指戳過去：「你要是告訴其他人，我就把你放逐到只有無脊椎無性生殖動物生存的星球上。我有名聲要維護。」

「我本來可是打算讓你在星聯十八號基地放個小假，」McCoy提醒他。「就我記得的，你那時太過沉迷在你的瓦肯寵……」

「船。」Kirk瞪了他一眼糾正道：「我不想離開的是我的 **船** 。」

「隨你怎麼說。」

Kirk眉頭微皺。他討厭見到McCoy和Spock合不來，更恨自己無力去改善他們的關係，但他真的不認為他能有習慣的一天。「我要去找Scotty，」他喃喃道：「他不會逼我忍受這種拷問才給我碰他藏的非法酒品。」

「在你走之前……」McCoy擺弄放在辦公桌下的某樣東西，然後突然朝Kirk逼進，手裡揮舞著一枝注射器。

「什麼……！」Kirk尖叫著後退：「你瘋了嗎？」

「該補上一針了。」McCoy提醒他，彷彿這話便解釋了一切。

「什麼鬼？你都沒在聽我說話嗎？ **下棋** ，老骨頭，還有 **喝茶** 。說真的，我已經很久沒和人上床了，自從……」Kirk頓了頓，絞盡腦汁。「狗屎，自從和Nero幹完架之後。」

McCoy遲疑了一下，他的雙眼因為難以置信而瞪得滾圓。他隨即搖了搖頭，低聲道：「該死的，Jim，我都快不認得你了。」然後隨手在他脖子上捅了一針。

「噢！」Kirk對McCoy使出現在所能做到最為控訴的眼神。「如果你那麼想撲倒我，直說就好。」

McCoy哼了一聲坐回椅子上。「那對藍色眼睛對我沒用。你別忘了我知道你曾經是個什麼德性。」

Kirk揉著頸子皺緊了臉：「知道嗎？你真是個禍害。使用注射器攻擊軍官──我能讓你吃上罪名。」

「想控告我行醫，請便。但麻煩去別的地方告，我還有工作要做。」

「那好。」Kirk曉得自己現在的口氣有多暴躁，而且他沒漏掉McCoy在他轉身離開辦公室時翻的那個白眼。

出到門外，金髮護士從手邊的工作裡抬起頭，對著他皮笑肉不笑。

「嘿。」Kirk說著邊展露出他最迷人的微笑。

讓他驚恐的是，她見狀只是爆出大笑，搖搖頭。「想都別想。」

Kirk換上他最無辜的表情：「我和我的船員打聲招呼都不行？」

「別忘了我跟誰一起工作。如果你能記得我的名字，也許你還有點機會。」

Kirk噘起嘴，希望假作的憤慨能掩飾這話實際上讓他心煩的程度。「妳們女孩子全都誤解我了。」

那護士翻了個白眼，轉身繼續工作。「隨你怎麼說。祝好眠，艦長。」

Kirk哼哼著離開了，走到門邊才停下來，頭也不回地往後喊：「晚安，Christine。」

＊＊＊＊＊

「進入標準繞行軌道，艦長。」

「謝謝你，Sulu先生。」

看著顯示螢幕裡漸漸展露身姿的那顆行星，Kirk差點從椅子裡蹦起來。以曲速六級在銀河裡快速飛馳了整整五週，他們終於橫跨短短的二十一光年，來到了邁亞（昴宿四）星系，掃瞄器偵測到這裡的第三顆行星隸屬M級。

關於這個星系的一切皆屬未知；從地球角度看，邁亞恆星是金牛座裡不那麼引人矚目的一員，等到了這邊再往外看出去，金牛的其它部分散佈在各個方向。目前已知的是，銀河系的這一帶仍無人居住，然而遠距掃瞄器卻攔截到曲速引擎獨有的微中子放射特徵。

而這正是Kirk接過 **企業號** 指揮權的同時所被交付的使命──他期待已久的去「探尋新生命與新文明」。他是如此為這次任務亢奮不已，以致於他真的得費些功夫，才不去喝斥Sulu未免耗掉太多時間進入軌道。

他激動得連他們走進高速電梯後，Spock那現在已然很是習慣的不置可否也影響不了他的好心情。

「我知道，」他在Spock開口前便先發制人：「讓自己冒險是不合邏輯的，我應該要眼巴巴等在場邊看別人玩。但如果我堅持要去，你就也跟去盯著。我說對了嗎？」

「艦長，你的輕率發言並不適宜。」

「但我說對了，沒錯吧？」

「基本正確。」

Kirk漾開一抹笑，手肘玩笑般地頂了頂Spock。「哇喔，也許我終歸是有心靈感應能力。」

Spock往旁挪開一步，看起來明顯不快：「艦長，此事並無可供取樂之處。這裡既非星聯行星，亦非殖民星球。我們對即將面臨的新事物毫無所知，在此前提下，你任由自己置身不必要的危險裡不符正理。」

「好吧。」Kirk抬起雙手安撫道。「我知道你的意思，真的。但說實在的Spock，這個探尋新生命以及後續等等……是我們的工作。如果我自己不願意去面對這些危險，我又怎麼能把別人派出去解決它們？」

「每名加入艦隊的人員都清楚他們最終可被犧牲，然而，你卻不是。」

讓Kirk嚇到的是，這話竟然讓他臉都紅了。用最為傲慢的微笑掩飾住，他說：「還不知道原來你在乎。」

「這僅只是邏輯事實。」Spock生硬地說，然而Kirk注意到他別開了視線。

Kirk深吸一口氣。他還沒來得及好好考慮該不該說之前，嘴巴便先快了一拍：「你知道還有什麼也是邏輯事實嗎？我才是艦長。所以我有權決定誰去執行登岸任務。我不會在你不想去時命令你，但我會去，而我更希望有你在我身邊。」

Spock就這麼站在那裡好一會，微微側身往旁邊的他快速瞥了一眼，然後雙肩後收挺起胸膛，彷彿正面對某些未知的敵人般。「好。」

高速電梯門打開，Kirk強忍住滿臉笑意，悠悠晃向傳送室，感覺自己登上了世界之巔。

他們和二名安全人員會合。Edwards和Predota[1]。在Kirk用名字和二人打招呼之後，看著他們臉上發出的喜悅光芒，他心裡不禁感到小小的震動。

全員一裝備好相位槍和通訊器，Kirk便躍上傳送平台，等待其他人也就定位時靴底還不耐煩地連連打著拍子。裝作沒看見Spock臉上指責般的表情，他快樂地吩咐道：「傳送！」

＊＊＊＊＊

他們在空曠處重新物質化，根據掃瞄器顯示，一旁是通向生物聚居地的道路，選擇這裡好避免在現身時被人看見。他們週遭林立的高聳樹木看起來屬於──根據Spock的初步掃瞄──生長覆蓋了近乎大半陸地的森林一部份。抬頭仰望，藍色的天際散落著幾片雲朵，再上到某個目力所不能及之處， **企業號** 就在他們頭頂航行著，即使他們現在遠遠偏離了行星赤道，Sulu在舵檯上進行的調整讓整艘船始終保持在與地面相對靜止的軌道上。

「每次看到這些行星和地球長得這麼像總是讓我驚訝。」Kirk將心裡的想法道出口。

Spock從手中的三錄儀上抬起頭，對他們週遭的環境評量般地掃了一眼。「符合邏輯，」他總結道：「我們依支持生命存續的程度，即大氣中氧氣的多寡有無為行星分類。含氧的大氣由類似光合作用的過程來製造，其中需要葉綠素，而此成份通常──雖說並非必然──會以綠色呈現。」

「甚至連恆星看起來也一樣。」

「同樣符合邏輯。恆星的光譜主要取決於其本身質量。質量越小的恆星擁有更長的生命，才能滿足演化出生命的時間條件，因此可以預期大多數有生命存續的行星，其恆星光譜會與太陽相似。」

「所以你一點也不覺得奇妙？」

「我說符合邏輯。但邏輯不會讓這妙不可言的狀況失色任何一分。」

Kirk將臉轉開，藏住充滿喜愛而勾起的嘴角。「你真是個極客。」Spock回以一邊高抬的眉，但沒有作出任何否定。

「長官們。」Edwards出聲了，臉上莫名地有些尷尬。「附近已經確認安全。」

Kirk內疚地意識到他太過專注在Spock身上，竟然都忘了其他人也在。他清了清喉嚨，左右四顧：「非常好。所以，Spock先生，該往哪走？」

Spock僅只凝視了他片刻，接著便指向樹林。Kirk舉步與他並行，讓手鬆鬆地保持在腰帶旁的相位槍上方，二名安全人員隨後跟上。

這條路直通往森林深處，當他們穿進林木重重枝幹生長的範圍內，眼前即彷彿燈光被切斷般地一黑。Kirk停下來，等待眼睛適應暗處。前頭的Spock遲疑著轉頭看他，而後檢視起手中的三錄儀。

等到眼睛調適好後，Kirk才察覺路兩旁密密長滿了樹木，只剩一道狹窄而扭曲的小徑在他們眼前蜿蜒伸展。這裡的空氣沉積著厚重的腐敗氣味。

挪到Spock身側，Kirk悄聲耳語道：「你確定這地方有人居住？」

「肯定。傳感器讀數定位到離這裡零點四二公里處有第一座聚居地。」

Kirk環顧四周，皺起眉頭。「你肯定你的掃瞄器沒故障？」

Spock明顯豎起了刺。「掃瞄器或我對數值的解讀均無錯謬。聚居地往這邊走。」

Kirk轉頭和Edwards與Predota相互聳了聳肩，隨即跟在Spock後頭踏上狹窄的林徑。

看來他們前進得越是深入，腳下的小路就越顯細窄，而兩側的樹木也隨之越趨合攏。很快前方的路再也不能容許二人並肩行走；Kirk才剛擠到前頭，就被放到他肩上的手止住行動。

「我能走前面。」Kirk堅持：「你知道嗎？我不是完全沒有反擊之力。」

「我對此別無異議。然而，」Spock特意瞄了眼手上的三錄儀。「你知曉方向？」

Kirk不甘願也只能放棄，但在讓開給Spock通行時，他還是偷偷抽出了相位槍。

再往前走不超過幾分鐘，腳下的路再次拓寬，頭頂茂密的樹冠也開始有了縫隙，地面因而浮現自上方穿透的斑駁光點。Kirk欲向前衝去，但Spock伸出手制止他。

「在這裡。」Spock悄聲道。

Kirk後撤，拚命掃視四週。他什麼方向都沒看見動靜，只有黑得不見盡頭的樹林；什麼聲音都沒聽到，只有他們幾人的一呼一吸。然而他知道最好別去質疑Spock，所以他保持沉默，其他人則是跟隨他的指示。

寂靜無聲的數分鐘過去了，期待的緊張感開始鬆懈成失望。Kirk早已迅速將相位槍緊握在手裡，但漸漸地他任由手臂落回身側，並轉頭將明顯的疑惑眼神投向他的大副。

然而Spock仍然完美地保持一動不動，他的目光聚焦在遠處某一點，手上的相位槍就準備位置。

他們繼續等待著。Kirk屏住呼吸，側耳傾聽。遠處樹葉傳來的沙沙聲代表此處有微風吹過，但週遭的氣氛沉重而凝滯，儘管窮盡耳力傾聽，Kirk仍接收不到絲毫聲響能透露出他們在這裡並不寂寞。

電光火石間，Spock旋身猛地將他一把推到樹上。Kirk的肩膀撞向身後的樹幹，然後有什麼呼嘯著穿過他原本待著的位置半空中，他幾乎沒認知到被推開的驚訝和肩上傳來衝擊的疼痛。

Kirk只是就這麼啞然地瞪著遠方。幾乎在同一瞬間，他意識到自己正抓著Spock的襯衣，而瓦肯人將他固定在樹上。Kirk慢慢地放開緊握著的手，Spock退了開來，下意識地拉平制服，而他的注意力仍舊沒有從三錄儀上分出一絲一毫。

Edwards和Predota立即跳出來採取行動，他們各自找好掩蔽物並將相位槍瞄往遠方，朝適才拋射物的發射源開槍。儘管如此，他們仍舊只能盲目地胡亂射擊，接下來又有三個物體飛過他們，跟著遠處砰地一聲，顯示他們的射擊打中了什麼。

「還有更多，」Spock輕聲道：「正往這處來。」

Edwards面帶寒霜點了點頭，相位槍就準備位置。Kirk轉頭朝肩後那些物體飛往的落處看去，從附近樹上拔下其中一個。那是枝簡單的木箭，有著石造的尖端，以某種類似橡膠的彈性材料綁住固定。他沒說什麼便將箭遞給了蹲伏在樹木後方的Spock，Spock拿在手裡翻來覆去地仔細檢視後，抬頭瞄向Kirk，高揚起的眉毛傳達了他得出與Kirk相同的結論：顯然他們對上的是某種原始種族，而非掃瞄結果所顯示的曲速文明。

不過還不待多想，前方突如其來的一聲吼叫馬上吸引了他們的注意力。Kirk抓著相位槍往黑暗處盲目掃射，並將Spock拉到身邊。安全人員佔據了前方守備位置，準備好要保護二位指揮官，這事讓Kirk打從心底感到不適。他搶到他們身前，聽而不聞Spock抗議般的噓聲，還甩掉了抓住他袖口的那隻手。

突地，前方有了動靜。Kirk揚手阻止Edwards和Predota衝到他前頭，如同被凍在原地般，他愣愣地看著闇色的身影從茂密的林木間越靠越近。Edwards把Kirk推到一旁，Kirk還沒來得及責令他停手，他便將相位槍瞄準了黑影，他沒有打中，而報復的一擊迅雷不及掩耳地襲來；等到Kirk消化完眼前發生的一切後，Edwards已經雙膝著地，胸前冒出一枝木製箭桿。Predota立刻奔去幫助他倒下的同僚，但Kirk強迫自己專心盯著逼近中的來襲者。即使憤怒和恐慌造成的衝擊仍未過去，從前的訓練成果還是接管了他的身體，讓他緩緩舉起雙手。

那影子從黑暗處浮現到小徑上，Kirk第一個念頭是他正看著一匹古地球傳說中的半人馬──整體形狀可說是生有人類軀幹的馬。不過當真正看清那個外星生物時，他才發覺牠沒有毛髮，取而代之的是覆蓋全身的精細鱗片，越往頭頂鱗片便越趨細小，漸變為呈暗綠色的平滑皮膚。牠的雙耳立在光亮無毛髮的頭頂兩側，像是貓那般尖翹著，雖說牠的臉部的五官分佈和人類相似，然而牠也同時具備明顯的貓鼻和長長的鬚根。牠的雙目大而黑，而那對眼珠現正緊釘在Kirk身上。

然而真要說起來，其中最值得注意的，還是牠類人的雙臂正持著拉滿的木弓，箭頭直直地瞄準了Kirk。

Kirk拿不準現在該怎麼做才能鎮住場面，但他仍穩穩站在原地，與外星生物雙目相對，然後小心地放慢動作，在保持眼神交會的前提下，他緩緩彎下身將相位槍放到地上。外星生物一言不發地看著他，跟著放低了牠的弓。

Kirk這時想起來該怎麼呼吸了，然後才發覺心臟正砰砰跳個沒停，耳裡隆隆作響。腦袋逐漸清明起來，他開始意識到Edwards正在他身旁地上，被扼住脖頸般吐出破碎的喘息。Predota將他抱在懷裡，悄聲喃喃安撫著。隨著恐慌失措，Kirk越發感到暈眩欲嘔，他迅速翻開通訊器。

「Kirk呼叫 **企業號** 。」

沒有任何回音。

「樹冠的覆蓋過於稠密，通訊訊號無法穿透。」Spock說。

Kirk低聲咒罵。「我們得把他搬回……」

「艦長，」Predota打斷他的話，搖了搖頭。

Kirk只能驚恐地眼睜睜看著Edwards吐出最後幾口氣。不顧自己將背後留給了帶有敵意的外星生物，Kirk蹲跪下來，將手放到Edwards的肩上，少尉在Predota的懷裡顫了顫後癱軟下來，就此沒了氣息。Kirk低頭閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣後跳著站起來。他一個旋身面向那名外星生物，怒火在他的血液裡沸騰，但Spock放在他臂膀上的手攔住了他。那外星生物退了一步警戒著，然後開始快速地說著什麼。一開始，Kirk一個字也聽不懂，但通用翻譯器漸漸地適應了語言，開始提供翻譯結果，大致上的意思是：「你們是誰？」

「我是 **星艦企業號** 的艦長James T. Kirk。這位是大副Spock以及Predota少尉，你剛剛殺害的人是Edwards少尉。」

外星人挺起胸膛：「我叫Klar。你剛殺害的叫作Pria。」

Kirk心底一驚，直到他想起來適才聽見遠處傳來的撞擊悶響。他瞄向Predota以作確認，Predota點點頭道：「設定在擊暈檔，長官。」

「你的朋友沒死。」Kirk對Klar說：「只是昏迷了。而我們沒有收到任何警告就被攻擊。」

「我們以為你們是其他人。」Klar說：「這裡不該有人在；這邊不安全，太靠近……」牠的話在眼睛看到Spock時頓了頓，突然後撤。「你們是指揮官的人！」牠大喊，一下子變得害怕起來。「哦，原諒我，我請求你──我不知道！」

Kirk和Spock交換了個困惑的眼神，但他決定配合著演下去。「也許吧。」他說：「現在你能帶我們到管事的人那裡嗎？」

Klar跺了跺身後的二條腿，牠的表情徹底流露出恐懼。「當……當然可以，」牠結結巴巴說：「往這邊走。」

Kirk轉身對Predota道：「把他帶回艦上。」他指向Edwards已無生氣的軀體。「接下來交給我們處理。」

「艦長，」Predota抗議：「你們不應該沒有安全人員保護就離開。我們可以之後再回來帶Nick……帶Edwards少尉。」

「帶他回艦上。」Kirk重覆道：「這是命令。」

「是，長官。」

Spock看著他們交談，微傾著頭流露出顯而易見的好奇，但並未多加評論。Kirk很慶幸：他知道他的命令一點也稱不上邏輯，但他也說不出什麼足夠有力的理由。

Kirk和Spock隨著Klar離開小徑直接進入樹林，林木間的地面長滿了粗壯的灌木和扭曲的藤蔓。Klar如履平地般輕鬆踩跨而過，但對使用雙腳行動的人型生物而言遍地皆是危機。Kirk不只一次被絆倒，但每一次Spock都扶住了他。

腳下漸漸開始出現了路面，而林木也越趨稀疏。Kirk看見前方透著光亮，猜測他們正前往一塊空地。不過讓他驚訝的是，雖說樹木彼此隔得更開了，但頭頂的密密蓬蓋依舊生長得十分紮實。舉目一望，他明白過來光線是來自樹木本身：他們頭頂上的枝葉間懸掛著許多人造燈具，盞盞相連栓吊在樹幹上。

Kirk用手肘碰了碰Spock，示意他向上看，Spock頷首確認他也注意到了：顯然這些人不如牠們外表看來的那般原始。

隨著更加深入，他們看見了更多邁亞四星的生物，不論手邊正做著什麼，牠們都停下來看著這些陌生人經過。牠們身上的鱗片全都有著偏綠的光澤，不過色調略為不同，從明亮的翠綠到深至近黑的暗綠都有。

最後，他們終於抵達一道長滿苔蘚的寬闊石牆，當中裝設了一扇沉重的木門。Klar持弓敲了幾下門板，讓Kirk驚異的是，一塊電漿螢幕不知從哪突然冒了出來。Klar輸入了幾個密碼，門便打了開來。

「這裡是我們的城市。」Klar向他們宣佈道，聽起來的聲音明顯很是緊張。「在這等著，我會把我們的Khalar[2]帶到你這邊。」

牠話是對著Spock說的，所以Kirk站到一旁讓Spock跟他確認：「我們會停留在這個位置。」

等到身邊沒有其他人後，Kirk悄聲道：「奇怪的地方。」

「確實。」

這裡的確像個城市，然而舉目所及見不到任何建築物。每棵樹上都懸掛著燈，加上那塊顯示著他讀不懂的文字訊息的大螢幕。科技產品在全天然環境裡的不協調感讓這整個地方比Kirk從前所經歷過的任一處都要更像外星異域。

他們似乎不受本地人歡迎，當地居民用懷疑的目光直盯著他們瞧，並且全都遠遠保持距離。這一帶約有數百人，有些忙著埋首於那些螢幕上顯示的文字裡，還有些人在寬闊的背上扛著貨箱或交易用的籃子。

Kirk豎起耳朵盡量去聽牠們交談，但牠們似乎只要一看見有外星人在便都安靜下來。所以他只能從遠處觀察，盡量一點一點蒐集著資訊。

「我沒看到任何女性。」Kirk悄聲觀察道。

Spock從手上的三度儀抬頭少頃，短暫得僅夠展露那高揚的眉：「艦長，我能否建議你重新審視你的優先順序？」

Kirk氣急敗壞地想要抗議，但Spock又一次沉浸到三錄儀的顯示讀數裡。Kirk雙臂環胸交叉，轉朝其它方向。他彷彿自語般喃喃道：「你應該比誰都清楚，我現在根本沒那種煩惱女人的心思。」

對人類而言這樣的音量幾不可聞，但他仍然往肩後快速瞥了一眼，視野裡可見Spock向他抬起眉毛的疑惑模樣，不過Spock開口時說的卻是：「掃瞄顯示此地擁有先進文明，以及太陽能源科技。」

Kirk抬頭看向頭頂樹冠連黏而成的天蓬；現在再仔細瞧了瞧，那裡確實有些部份形狀生得太過規律而顯得不夠自然，但它們幾乎無痕地與林木融為一體。

「我希望能研究其機制原理，」Spock補充道：「許多星球嘗試利用太陽能源，但無人能成功汲取足夠滿足需求的能量。」

Kirk不禁為Spock聲音裡想知道更多，幾乎可說是悵然的語氣而微笑；當他的科學求知欲出賣了他的情緒時顯得如此可愛。「我敢確定老骨頭也會想看看這些傢伙的。」

「確實，牠們與其他已知種族相當不同。」

「這我就不確定了，牠們長得有些像半人馬。」

「其他已知 **真實存在** 的種族。」

Kirk強自忍笑，將注意力拉回外星人那邊，牠們仍舊刻意忽略二人。目前為止所見到的家庭團體通常由三至四個成年體帶著一到二名幼生體組成。幼體明顯比成體更具好奇心，大咧咧地盯著二名陌生人看，而牠們不知是家長或監護者角色的成體則是把頭轉往其他方向。有名幼生體甚至想往他們這邊來；Kirk見狀微笑著招呼：「你好啊。」但一名成體叫住那孩子，將牠驚跑了。

最後，一匹體型碩壯的成體接近了他們。其人身上佩帶一條閃閃發光的綬帶，將牠彰顯為某種領袖人物。牠身後還跟著一群，Klar也在，牠看起來嚇得惴惴不安。

「Rihanha[3]，」那領袖對Spock說：「你帶著的生物是？」

Kirk向前邁了一步想回答，但Spock把手放到他胳膊上答道：「僕人。」

Kirk小心掩蓋住他的憤慨，信任Spock必定已推斷出某些他沒發現的事。他低下頭，退到代表從屬的位置。外星領袖點點頭對他的舉動表示認可，注意力轉回Spock那。

「你帶了三鋰樹脂？」

Kirk冒險偷瞄了Spock一眼，驚訝地看見他背在腰後的雙手明顯微微一顫。三鋰樹脂是曲速引擎的物質與反物質結合反應後產生的有毒副產物，若是論及其用途，Kirk目前唯一想到的是能作為強力爆破物使用。

「在我們的船上。」Spock推託道。

邁亞人領袖瞄了一眼手下，抬起頭：「Tulok指揮官也來了？」

「在船上，為傳送樹脂作準備。」

領袖瞇細了眼睛，他輕輕晃了一下頭示意。霎時間，Kirk和Spock就被重重包圍了：二名邁亞人扣住他們的雙手反鎖至背後，還有二名上前奪走了武器以及通訊器。牠們對Spock的三錄儀特別感興趣，將它獻給了首領。一陣來回悄聲耳語後，首領宣佈：「正如我所懷疑的，他們是Harannah的探子。把他們處理掉。」

牠轉身離開，留他們面對牠所指向的命運，Kirk高聲呼喊：「我們不是間諜。我是 **星聯企業號** 的艦長James T. Kirk。我們帶著和平目的前來，我們……」

他被朝腹部猛地踹來的蹄子打斷了後話。Spock如電閃般扭開了束縛，向前一撲往俘虜他們的攻擊者肩膀探去，但旁邊一個腿踹將他擊跪在地。

他們一路被拖著穿越整個城鎮。不停掙扎的他們經過時每個人只是別開頭看往別處；Kirk一而再再而三地呼喊抗議，但所有人都表現得彷彿沒有聽見一般。

他們來到一處巨大的深坑邊，被粗暴地推搡跌進坑裡。墜落的時間很長，而坑底可說如同鐵石般堅硬毫不容情。Kirk重重地撞上去，滾了一圈，然後感覺到一雙強壯的手掌抓住了肩膀，拖著他站起來。

「Jim，你受傷了？」

「我還好，」Kirk倒吸一口冷氣：「你呢？」

Spock放在他肩膀旁的雙手沒有稍移，兩眼上下巡視尋找傷口，片刻後才放開了他。「相當良好，」他說著，匆忙轉過身去。

Kirk看了他一眼，將注意力轉到頭頂。上方已經不見抓住他們的人影，儘管他試了又試──次數多到連Spock都明顯被煩得不行──再大聲的喊叫也吸引不來牠們的關注。

最後，他累極了，脫力地癱坐到深坑牆邊。一直在旁檢視牆壁的Spock這時轉而面向他，雙手背於身後緊握。

「牆面看來是以某種表面相當平滑的人工材料建造而成。」他報告道。

「所以爬上去是行不通了。就知道沒那麼容易。」Kirk把頭往後一靠，抵上身後的牆面，立時痛得一縮；他保持正常坐姿越久，便越意識到渾身上下在剛剛那一摔之後都開始疼痛不已。

「你受傷了。」Spock說著朝他走近了一步，隨即又自行停下。

「沒。只是有點擦撞罷了。」Kirk虛弱地笑了笑，但他能從Spock僵直刻板的站姿裡讀出擔憂。「真的，我沒事。對該怎麼逃出這裡有任何想法嗎？」

Spock凝視著他又一會，眉間凝出了一線皺折。沉默許久後他才回道：「牠們的領袖稱我作Rihanha。」

「那是什麼意思？」

「牠們認為我是羅慕蘭人。」

「牠們知道羅慕蘭人？」Kirk坐在地上姿勢彆扭地挪了挪，腳上傳來的劇痛讓他畏縮了一下。Spock迅速蹲到他身邊，伸手探向他，但他隨即停下來，改為坐到Kirk旁邊，仰望著大開的坑口。

「你許會記起，我曾建議你不要將自己列為任務執行成員。」

Kirk瞪著他。「幸災樂禍無助於我們逃離這裡， **中校** 。」

Spock回視他，眉峰一提：「我並未意圖『幸災樂禍』，艦長。」

「那你什麼意思？」Kirk使勁站了起來，不管腿上一抽一抽的痛，而是開始在這間小小的牢室裡來回踱步。「我知道你認為我不應該當這個艦長，而且去他的，你多半沒錯，但現在說這個有點太遲了不是嗎？可惜你現在不在艦上接掌大局。」

Spock坐在原地，視線跟著他反覆徘徊，靜待Kirk說完後，他才優雅地立起身，只說道：「你誤解了。」

「哪裡錯了？」Kirk轉向他，雙手在身側緊握成拳：「我想即使到了這種時候，你還是有一二個能取我而代之的計劃吧？」

「否定。」Spock斜傾著頭，瞇細了眼。「我對指揮權並無欲求，我相信你早已知悉。」

Kirk緩緩吐出一口濁氣，往牆上一靠：「是啊，我知道。」

「此外，你於指揮上的天份無庸置疑。」

那話使Kirk吃了一驚，他感覺胃裡正打著結，為了遮掩油然而生的不自在，他爆出一聲大笑。Spock偏過頭瞇細眼：「我並未試圖表達幽默，艦長。」

Kirk嘆著氣，沿著牆跌坐回地板上。手肘放到弓起收至身前的膝蓋上，把臉埋進掌心裡。「你不懂。」

「請不吝賜教。」

Kirk沒把頭抬起來。害怕假使瞧見了Spock的臉，他可能會說不出他早該坦白的內容。深吸口氣，為自己築好防禦，再緩緩吐出，他搖了搖頭，低聲道：「沒什麼。」他恨他自己。

他沒有抬頭多看一眼，但他察知得到Spock凝望他的目光，像是瓦肯人的視線正灼穿自己的頭頂。最終，Spock退讓了。儘管告訴自己這種感覺有多荒謬，Kirk還是覺得那目光的重量往上抬了一抬。耳旁聽見一陣動靜後，Spock坐到了他身邊。Kirk猛抬起頭，詫異萬分，他強自忍住才沒有大聲爆出難以置信的笑。眼前的Spock靠坐在牆邊，他也將雙膝收折至胸前，頭顱倚著牆面。彷彿能感受到被細細審驗的視線，Spock將臉轉向他這邊，眉毛徐徐爬升。

他們就這麼坐著你看我我看你過了不知多久。Kirk心裡的焦慮緩緩散去，但取而代之的是另一種全然迥異的不自在：他發現他現在過度意識到與Spock間的距離有多接近，以及自他身上傳來的溫暖波動。

Spock首先轉開了視線。他改盯著對面牆上，深吸口氣才道：「艦長，我能勝任許多項目，但我遺憾這並非其中之一。」

Kirk差點被口水嗆了一下：「『這』是指？」

「你顯然正為某事心煩。我遺憾如今身在此處的是我而非醫官，但既然他不在……」

「你知道嗎？」Kirk不禁將心裡的話說了出口：「你以為你和老骨頭很不一樣？」

Spock往他這邊再瞄了一眼，高抬的眉毛透露他內心所想。

「我想也是。但你知道嗎？你們其實挺像的。」

「Jim，你不必出此侮蔑之語。」

「你們倆都會在我做錯時告訴我。我需要這個。」他皺起眉頭，「比我以為的更需要。」

「那似乎一點也阻止不了你。」

「是沒錯。」Kirk將頭轉向Spock，對他扯出一個苦笑。「我只是個人類。」

一時間二人都沒再開口。Kirk發現自己的目光沿著Spock耳朵的形狀描畫而過，還有下頜結實的線條、那嘴唇起伏的曲折。猛然意識到不妥，他扭開頭，將雙腿更收近身體，下巴倚到膝上。刻意將自己拋離那些雜念。

「我算是搞砸了，對吧？」他朝對面牆上說，沒指望會得到回應。

「你不可能得知此星居民與羅慕蘭人有所接觸，更遑論先一步發現他們互有交易。」

「我不是特指這次任務。」Kirk深吸一口氣，握緊拳頭，力道重到指甲戳進了掌心。「先警告你，如果你告訴任何人我等會說的話，不論何時，那麼我將想盡辦法讓你痛苦掙扎不得好死。」

Spock高揚眉毛的角度表示他正介於驚訝與好笑之間。「瞭解。」

「我覺得自己像個假貨。我們離開地球時，我有理想，想著要如何將組員全都凝聚在一起，成為一組酷斃了的團隊。我們會去到宇宙各處撥亂反正，而我將是那個當仁不讓衝在最前頭的人，最後還擄獲了女孩的芳心，呃，只是個譬喻場景。」他停了下來，等待Spock指出這番言論有多麼荒唐自大，但瓦肯人一言未發，所以他續道：「結果到頭來，我們反而掙扎地從一場危機跌跌撞撞地迎向下一場。其他組員看起來沒我也幹得挺好，還得把他們大量的時間耗費在把我撈出我自找的麻煩裡。不該是這樣。」

「那該是？」

「你知道，別條人生軌跡，就是另一個你過來前待的那裡。我在那個宇宙是名真正的艦長，你懂嗎？不是某個靠著運氣好救了地球而被早早推上去的傢伙。」

一開始Spock沒有多做評述。Kirk忍不住趁機往旁斜瞟了他一眼，瞧見他眉間頓生微微的凸起。到了後來，Spock才開口說：「我必須重申先前的意見。我的對映者不應以那些回憶造成你的負擔。」

「是啊，」Kirk嘆氣：「我知道。而且總有一天我們得談談你對其他的你不理性──甚至可說是不邏輯──的怨懟情緒。但這事是我自己的選擇。」

「為何？即使那些回憶在困擾著你？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「我不知道。我想，也許是因為能看到我的人生沒搞得一團糟的話會是個什麼樣子，即使只有匆匆一眼也行。」

「據我瞭解，你在這個現實裡早了十年即成為 **企業號** 的艦長。」

「是啊。但只是因為艦隊失去了將近半數的人才。」

Spock轉過頭面向Kirk。Kirk感覺自己被瓦肯人的視線全力釘在原地不能動彈。「Jim，」他說：「我認為你飽受誤解之苦。」

Kirk的週遭霎時像是收縮成了極小的空間，他強烈地意識到現在彼此間的距離，心裡同時如明鏡般曉得，對他而言，這一點也不夠近。為了掩飾不自在，他立時以攻擊作為防禦：「那好，天才，賜教吧。」

「你將憶起瓦肯星受到攻擊之際，主力艦隊正集結於羅倫斯星系。於是由第二艦隊回應求救訊號，其中僅只 **企業號** 得以倖免。」

「是啊，我知道。我就在那裡，記得嗎？」

「再清楚不過。」

「所以你的重點是？」

「重點即是，當面臨指派 **企業號** 新艦長的需求時，合理的解決方案豈不應為從主力艦隊中擇一軍官擢升？」

Kirk尷尬地動了動。因為是的，那才是合乎邏輯的作法，但Spock也這麼想依舊讓他覺得受傷。

「你誤會了，」也許Spock讀出了Kirk的不適，他補充道。「我僅只是指出，你的升職並非由於找不出其他人選不得已而為之。你升任艦長的決定事前經過謹慎考量。」

「你認為我當得起？」

「根據我的經驗，星聯艦隊未曾有慣例將旗艦贈予學員以酬謝單憑偶然成就又可一不可再的功勳。」

「吭。」Kirk笑容滿面地抬起頭，但他的自滿不用多久就消退得差不多了。「那沒有改變我之後便一事無成的事實。」

「恕我不能茍同。」

Kirk沉默了；他還是沒辦法承認，自他接管 **企業號** 以來唯一的成績──他的唯一一點純粹的天賦奇想，其實竊自於別的現實不當得來的記憶。

「一般而言，」Spock續道：「眾多艦長視維持船艦日常運行為例行公事，但其中多數遭逢危機情勢時便濱臨崩潰。你的位置在艦上獨一無二，在其位你需要先展現出危機狀況下的應變能力；其餘末節順勢而成便可，或早或晚。」

「你真這麼想？」

Spock掃了他一眼，又很快地別開視線。「如果你能停下執著於別處現實，並回想起你被授予指揮權的緣起。」

「我沒有……」Kirk正想抗議，但他自己閉上了嘴，往後倒靠到牆壁上。Spock是對的；不知不覺中，他在學著像另一個他，那個在年長Spock記憶裡看見的他，那個親身掙得指揮權的他。但當意識到這一點後，他便回想起多年前，Pike在愛荷華酒吧發現他時所說的話： **你知道，你有那種不去多想、先行動再說的本能，那種本能也是他與生俱有的天性。在我看來，它也是星聯艦隊所缺乏的特質。**

這就是為什麼Pike會硬揪著他走出愛荷華，這也是為什麼他拯救了地球，因為他知道，即使頂頭上司全投了否決票，他才是對的。然而最近，他太過忙於想成為另一個自己，成為另一個Spock如此敬仰的人，以致於他迷失了讓他自己得以與眾不同的特質。

腦袋清醒過來的同時，Kirk感覺自己的臉正大大地綻開，那種自大的微笑又回來了。「所以你的言下之意是我應該做回我自己？」

「本質上來說，是的。」

「而你很清楚我實際上有多討人厭、多令人難以忍受，對吧？」

「我已於多種場合下見證過你的那一面。」

「你知道，你會後悔的。」

「無疑我會。然而，我提此建議並非全無利己之處。」

「哦，真的嗎？」Kirk斜睨了他一眼。

「你應可憶起，即使我將你放逐到荒蕪無人煙的哨站行星，你依舊找到方法回返 **企業號** 上。」Spock尖銳的目光直盯著他：「我能否建議你發揮同等的創意在眼前的困境上？」

帶著新燃起的熱情，Kirk跳著站了起來。「你當然能。一個絕頂聰明的逃脫計劃，馬上來。」

Spock坐在地上，一臉期待。

「呃……給我一分鐘？」

＊＊＊＊＊

一分鐘變成了許多分鐘。雖說缺少計量時間流逝的工具，Kirk懷疑等他的腦袋裡開始有了想法的雛型時，大概已經過去了約數個小時。

他們身處的深坑周圍牆壁十分平滑，但在形成圓柱體柱身的壁面上可見細小的凹槽直直往上延伸。腳下坑底是堅實的人造平面，與牆相連的地方有著僅只幾釐米、圍繞牆面一圈的空隙。在他更仔細地檢查後，他發現他能勉強辨認出有什麼卡在那圈凹槽裡。

「看來地板的構造被設計成能往上抬升。」Kirk說出心裡的想法。

一開始他沒有聽見任何回應。Kirk往Spock的方向靠近一步，才察覺儘管坐得直挺挺，但Spock已經闔上了眼，呼吸深邃且平穩。他從未見過Spock入睡的模樣，並為他沒了那總是緊皺眉頭和嚴肅嘴角的樣子看起來有多像人類而深受憾動。沒有多想，Kirk蹲到他身旁，奇異地著迷於眼前的景象。

「艦長。」Spock的口吻帶著警告，他沒有移動，甚至沒有睜開眼睛。

Kirk驚得站直身，想讓自己看起來還在研究著牆面。沉默的空氣凝滯在二人之間；Kirk肯定他能感覺到Spock的視線朝他背後直襲而來。最後他讓步道：「抱歉，我以為你睡著了。」

Spock沒有作出應答，Kirk緩緩轉過頭去看。Spock仍坐在原先的位置上，不過他已經睜開了眼睛，目光直直凝聚在Kirk身上。

不自在地互換左右腳的重心，Kirk用他過度自信的笑容揮開尷尬。「我有計劃了。」他宣佈，然後又扮了個鬼臉：「好吧，勉強稱得上計劃的計劃。」

Spock以貓科動物般的優雅站起身，走到他身側立定。「我個人亦推斷出此間圍牆當中的地面應是設計為可供升降的構造。但根據邏輯推斷，控制機械升降的裝置應設於上’方地面。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「枝微末節。我們只需要在電路上動手腳就好。」

「而你提議我們該如何達成？」

Kirk再次察看牆壁。上方安裝了透明的面板，面板後頭設置有光源，為現場提供了某種氣氛詭譎的環境照明。「我猜那些面板是我們最有可能鑽漏洞的弱點。我們只需要細長又足夠銳利的東西把它們撬開……」他看了看四周，除了他們二人以外可說是什麼東西也沒有。「你知道嗎，如果瓦肯人其實在指甲底下藏著能伸縮自如的刀片，現在會是個剖白的大好時機……」

Spock的眉毛往上一抬：「我遺憾不能在這方面給予協助，艦長。」

「該死。」Kirk眼睛又上又下地掃遍Spock全身，接著也對自己施以同樣嚴苛的審視，但實在想不到能找出什麼東西鋒利得足以撬開面板。「如果我們這次能逃過一劫，我們一定得貼身藏些武器。」

剎那間響起劇烈的爆炸聲，他們周遭及站立的地面都隨之搖晃。Kirk被甩到牢房的另一邊；Spock在他整個人蒙頭撞上牆面前抓住了他，但第二次的爆炸震動將他們二個都甩往相反方向，他們成堆地摔跌到牆邊。

Kirk靜靜地躺了好一會，在心裡默默確認四肢都在原處。得出身體還算完整的結論後，他慢慢伸展身體，隨即因為肩膀及腿上傳來刀戳似的疼痛而縮了回去。「你還好吧？」他吸了口冷氣，笨拙地自地上爬起來。

Spock敷衍了事般點點頭，徐徐直起身，外表展現出的模樣不見任何受傷跡象。Kirk半是好笑半是釋然地發現，他看起來連根髮絲都沒亂了位置。察覺Spock正蹙眉看他，他低頭對著自己苦笑，將金色襯衣的殘餘破片一把扯下。抬起頭，正好來得及看見Spock迅速撇開了視線，改為緊盯在他頭上的某塊面板。

霎時回過味來，Kirk再低頭掃了自己一眼。撇開幾道顏色轉深的瘀青和帶著紅痕的擦傷不論，即使以他自己的標準來看也還是相當養眼；畢竟，漫長的星際旅行讓人得以利用大把時間在健身上。

頗為得意，Kirk把注意力轉往頭頂。「你覺得剛那是怎麼回事？」

「我相信他們對三鋰樹脂的興趣足以提供解答。」

「炸彈。」Kirk嘆了口氣，「看來我們被誤認為其效力的正主有所行動了。」他抬起手摸向其中一個位置較低的面板，它正好就比他的頭再高那麼一點，然後便因為腿上傳來的劇痛縮了一縮。

Spock唰地抬起頭：「艦長，你受傷了？」

「沒，我猜大概是小腿剛才被你的靴子踩了……」突如其來的靈感讓他頓了一頓：星聯艦隊配發給他們穿著的靴子跟部裡裝有金屬釘。沒有多作解釋，他褪下一隻靴子研究起靴跟。他先試著用指甲摳進基座想把它撬開，但它黏得很牢。接下來，他企圖二手各抓著一頭施力，看能不能把靴跟掰離靴面；它緊繃地顫抖著，但不論他使出多大力氣去扯，它仍舊沒有投降。

Spock默默伸出手；起先Kirk拒絕承認失敗，裝作沒注意到，但當手臂肌肉開始因為過度施力而痠痛，且截至目前為止他所製造的只有微微開了個小口的鞋跟，他終於接受瓦肯人力量更為優越的事實，將靴子遞了過去。

看見即使Spock也需要使盡全力去試讓他不禁鬆了口氣。幸運的是，星聯艦隊配發衣物耐用度的可疑標準不只適用於襯衣；最終，那個靴跟還是斷了開來，露出裡頭短而尖的釘齒。

Kirk抓住開裂的靴子開始在面板上動工。與其較上一番勁後，他逐漸能將尖端戳進面板邊緣，但他很難在一腳沒穿的狀況下取得平衡，施在支點上的力道不足以將面板撬開。所以他把另一隻靴子也脫了，再重新開始作業。Spock拾起被丟下的那隻靴子，將它也拆開然後攻擊面板的另一邊。在二人同心協力下，他們總算把下側的一邊撬鬆，板材漸漸脫離了牆面。

Kirk立即動手整治裡頭的內容物，他將線材扯開，憑直覺為它們一一分類。經過一番查找後，他後退一步，驕傲地宣佈：「我分離出了控制地板移動的線路。我想只要我們把這條供給燈光能源的線路接到這來，」他指向一團線材：「那麼我們就可以走人了。」

「我能否請教你是如何得出此項結論？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「這就跟讓浮空車電線短路來發動引擎一樣。」

「一項你無疑已熟稔於心的技巧。」Spock輕聲道。他上前去檢查線路，終於滿意地點了點頭。

毫無理由地為這信任的一票而激動，Kirk揚手準備割開他假定的動力線，卻被放到他胳臂上的堅定手掌制止。「艦長，我們對他們的動力系統，甚或使用的電壓等級如何毫無認識……」

「只有一個方法能確定。」Kirk插口。在Spock更進一步提出異議前，他一手扯緊線路，用釘子將它一口氣割開。霎時間爆出了幾個火花，Spock趕緊將他拉到一旁。

火花只維持了片刻，比Kirk過去在不少狀況下見過的差遠了，但他也沒有急忙上前。Spock一手纏在他的腰間緊鎖著，他光裸的背便貼在Spock胸前。這讓Kirk留意到Spock的襯衣似乎從未遭受像他經常遇到的那類磨難，真是太他媽可惜了，因為Spock的肌膚有著最為迷人的綠色色調。

Spock猛地鬆手，朝旁讓開一步負手而立，低頭欣賞起地面。Kirk在原處繼續再站了一會，他喘著氣，腰上Spock重重抓握過的地方仍然又刺又麻。

等他差不多鎮定下來後，Spock已經埋首於斷裂開來的線材前。Kirk想從他肩後窺探，但實在很難真的看清楚，拜他適才的手藝所賜，光源已經被滅得七七八八，只剩頭頂上方隱約灑落的淡淡微光。即使如此，Spock仍有條不紊地進行著，將動力輪流轉嫁至電路板的各部份上，終於，他們腳下的地板突然一震，猛地開始往上升移，然後又顫抖著停了下來。

「棒極了，」Kirk拍著Spock的肩膀說：「只要再來一次，我們就能離開這裡。」

然而Spock看起來則沒那麼高興。「艦長，我認為這個計劃存在著瑕疵。一旦地板升至超過這個面板的高度，我們將不能再讓線材固定在位置上不動。」

「喔。」Kirk斜瞟了電路板一眼。「我們有其它方法能讓它保持原位嗎？」

Spock再度通查了線路。「也許，如果我們能將這條線與這邊的這一塊綁在一起……」

Kirk誇張地嘆了口氣，低頭看著他半裸的上身。「這會讓我連褲子也保不住嗎？」他玩笑道。

Spock的表情轉為沉思，但接著他說：「那並無必要。分離自襯衣的布條應即足夠使用。」

Kirk兩邊的嘴角咧到耳邊。「那好，至少我不再是唯一一個衣衫不整的人了。」

Spock聞言僅只向他抬高了一邊眉毛，然後俯身撿起被他丟棄在地上的襯衣殘片。強忍住不要露出失望的表情，Kirk轉回頭盯著打開的面板，小聲碎念：「或者我猜你可以利用已經破損的那件。」

Spock從襯衣上撕下布條，Kirk按住線材讓Spock綁住它們。地板立時就顛簸著往上爬昇。Kirk趔趄了一下，扶住Spock的上臂作為支撐。作動的過程雖說有些搖搖晃晃，但牆壁漸漸開始隨著他們接近地面而縮短。直到Kirk幾乎就能摸到深坑邊緣的時候，地板終於顫顫地停了下來。他瞪著腳下的地板，試著跺腳，又不住上蹦下跳，但它就是不肯再動一動。

他咒罵著揚頭仰望坑邊。若盡量伸展身體，他將將能把手掌平放到頭上方的地面，但他不可能就這麼把整個人撐出坑外。蹲伏到地板上，他示意Spock靠近。一開始Spock滿臉懷疑，最後還是選擇妥協。Spock爬上肩脊時，Kirk強自隱忍住那處自摔進牢底以來即持續存在的不適。緩緩撐起身體，疼痛一路沿脊背灼燒而上，等Spock終於探上地面並將身體撐上去後，他忍不住吁了口長氣。

「我並未看見守衛。」Spock往下喚道。

「吭。」Kirk揉了揉肩膀。「那好，我猜我們終究還是逮著了機會。回艦上去，帶些人手──你們可以到時再來接我。」

Spock當作沒聽見，伸手下去想將他拉上來。Kirk頑固地退後一步。「我說了你自己行動。」

「否定，艦長。一旦他們察覺我們有人逃脫，剩下的人將不再安全。」

「那麼至少我們有人好好的。我命令你離開。」

Spock一動也未動。

「中校，你打算抗命嗎？」

Spock似乎考慮了片刻，然後回道：「肯定。」

遠處能聽見蹄子踏地的達達聲。火大的Kirk伸手上去握住Spock。「好吧，」他低吼道：「但等回去後，我們得好好談一談你這種不服從上級命令的習慣。」

「是，長官。」

即使有Spock的瓦肯力量，將Kirk整個人垂直提拉上來仍非易事。Kirk探抓著坑邊，摸索不到可以給他攢住使勁的著力點，只能咬牙忍受胳膊處傳來的陣陣折磨。總算，整個身體被提高到前臂得以趴抵著地面的程度，他使盡全身力氣，Spock再抓住他的腋下一拔，二人合力總算將他給提了上來。當膝間也抬起攀上地面後，他便整個人向前撲倒跌進Spock懷裡，並在四肢肌肉大舉抗議的同時痛呼出聲。

大口大口喘著氣，空氣一進一出時灼燒他的肺，Kirk就這麼趴伏在那裡好一會。然後他感覺到身下的Spock動了動，才突然強烈地意識到自己正半裸地覆在他的大副身上；他得承認這不是個完全不受他歡迎的狀況，但此情此景下大概不怎麼合適。

他不情不願抽開身站了起來，察看了一番周邊環境。視野範圍內沒有人在，但眼前遍地都是先前聽見那場爆炸的確發生過的證據：倒塌的樹木，以及留在它們上頭發黑的焦痕。

「我想至少能說那些炸藥幫了我們一回。」Kirk道。

「顯然如此，然而我不建議繼續停留在視野開闊處。」

「沒錯。知道回家的路嗎？」

Spock只花了數秒分辨後偏頭示意方位。Kirk沒想要去質疑他；他就這麼直接開始跑起來，不顧赤腳的痛。Spock緊跟在後，追上他的步伐。

Kirk能聽見來自四面八方的蹄聲，但聽不出其中究竟有沒有人是朝他們而來，他未曾停下來稍作確認。只在聽見高聲呼喊時才開始慌張；他聽不清楚那聲音在喊些什麼，所以他轉過頭去掃了一眼，並喚Spock道：「他們在追我們？」

「他們已然發覺我們逃脫。」Spock向他證實。

脫口大罵的Kirk試著加快速度，但地上長滿了矮叢和蔓生的樹藤以及倒下的樹木殘枝。身後的蹄聲更響了。

「多遠？」Kirk喊。

「未知。」

「你沒在幫忙。」

Kirk又回頭瞥了一眼，馬上就被樹藤給絆了下，但在他臉朝下摔到地上前，Spock一把撈住了他的腰。他們走得踉踉蹌蹌，但沒有停下腳步。進展令人頭痛地慢；看起來他們往前走得越遠，灌木叢生長得越密實。一時間，只聽見追逐的聲音越來越響亮。

倏地，Spock往他背上用力一拍，在箭枝呼嘯著飛過時將他推搡到一旁。他們趔趄了下；Kirk抓住Spock的手臂，二人肩並肩跑著，總是被藤蔓和林木碎片絆住腳步，很快地後方越追越緊。更多的箭朝他們射來，每一次都比先前要更接近目標。有一枝劃過了Spock的襯衣衣角；大驚之下，Kirk將他扯到樹後。手一秒也沒停頓地探向Spock身側，那枝箭沒射中他，而它穿過衣料所撕開的破洞離他的心臟只差一吋。

Kirk往後倒靠樹幹上，慶幸得一時間頭還暈呼呼的。他將Spock拉過來緊貼著他；幸運的是，Spock似乎懂得Kirk的未竟之意，因為Kirk實在不認為他喘得過那口氣去詳細解釋。他們寡不敵眾，他們的身體構造更不適合在這種地形行動，而且他們沒有武器──奔跑狀態的他們沒有勝算，更別說直到離開森林遮蔽的範圍前，他們缺乏和艦船聯繫上的手段。

蹄子踩踏地面的聲響漸漸接近。Kirk從樹後偷瞄了一眼，將手放在Spock胳臂上指示他待在原地。最終，追趕他們的人進入了視線範圍；Kirk計算那人的步幅，等待著，然後，在雙方步距剛剛拉平的那刻，他放開Spock的上臂，二人一起從樹後跳了出來。

利用出其不意的優勢，他們得以將追擊者撲倒在地。不過那人很快就重新站了起來，甚至在眼睛真正看見前Kirk便先感覺到拳頭貼上了他的下巴。他向前一衝想將這個生物撞得失去平衡，但牠比雙腳的人型生物要來得更壯實，硬吃下這一擊仍堅守住晃也不晃。Kirk重新站穩再試了一次，這次成功地讓牠分心，使得Spock能逼向前來抓住牠的肩膀。然而神經掐沒有出現效果；顯然牠們的神經分佈並不相同。外星生物暴跳著打直了後方雙腿，前肢猛踹向Kirk肩膀，踢得他向後一飛摔倒地上，然後又一迴身向Spock發起攻擊。

Kirk伸手撿起那生物掉在一旁的弓。他瘋忙四顧尋找箭矢，但沒能找著半枝，只得抓住弓的一端，將它揮向外星生物的四條腿；牠絆了下，重重往旁一跌，痛嚎出聲，其中一條腿不自然地彎折壓在身下。

喘著氣，Kirk爬了起來，伸出隻手幫Spock站起身。Kirk一時間為他們受傷的敵人感到抱歉，但還是抓住了Spock的手臂繼續狂奔，沒有回頭再看上一眼。

才奔出不過數公尺，便又發生了一場嚴重破壞森林的大爆炸。腳下的地面震顫不已，冒出大量塵沙和碎屑的空氣沉重得彷彿凝結了般。Kirk看著地面像是慢動作似地朝他逼近，然後一切全歸於黑闇。

＊＊＊＊＊

他可以聽見遠處有人聲，模糊且忽遠忽近。他想要眨動眼皮，但他的眼睛沒有跟著反應。身體裡像是有火在燒，內部猛烈的疼痛吞吃著他。他試著吐出痛苦的喘息，但現在單是吸進空氣都能灼傷他。

他感覺得到有什麼碰了碰他的臉，痛苦便漸漸隱沒了。呼吸變得更加容易，他慢慢睜開眼睛；眼前看到全是模糊不清的色塊。有人抓住他的手。他深吸口氣，眨了眨眼；色團凝聚成眼熟的形狀。他閉上眼睛，緩緩吐出一口氣。

「Spock？」

說出口的聲音像是無意義的囈語，但Spock似乎聽懂了，因為他握了握Kirk的手說：「艦長。」

沉鬱地嘆出一聲笑，Kirk用足以捏碎人類骨骼的力道回握Spock的手。對Spock而言，那不過引得他抬起一邊眉毛罷了。

伸出另一隻手，Spock拿起一瓶水強行灌進Kirk的雙唇裡，Kirk不顧喉頭的灼痛一氣灌下。當瓶子的內容物倒空──大多是白白洗了他的臉──他闔上眼，鬆開Spock的手掌，陷入昏睡。

再後來前額出現濕潤布料按壓的感觸，帶來一陣清涼舒緩，他微笑著往上一摸想將手放到Spock手上，卻在發現皮膚非如想像的溫熱時而縮了回來。他唰地張開眼睛，看見靠到他身旁的是綠鱗的邁亞星人，下意識轉過身到另一側；Spock在那，抓住他的肩讓他不要亂動。

「這位是Klar，」Spock解釋道：「他為我們提供容身之處。」

Kirk任由Spock擺布他回到平躺的姿勢，但視線沒有從Spock身上移開。他找尋任何非自願的痕跡，但他只看到了投向他的關注擔憂。

「為什麼？」

Spock餵他喝下更多水後才回道：「顯然，我們的行為不像間諜。」

「其實，」Klar打斷道：「我說的是你們不太 **擅長** 當探子。」

Kirk大笑，隨即便因為胸口傳來的劇痛使得肌肉疼得一縮。Klar往外喊來其他人，另一名邁亞星人出現了。這一個看起來和Kirk見過的其他人長得幾乎是一模一樣，但他的鱗片泛著亮紫色的光。他遞給Spock一個杯子，Spock將它壓近Kirk唇邊。那液體嚐起來有接骨木花的味道，在他腦子裡產生某種舒暢的暈眩感，麻木了全身上下的痛楚。

「這位是Pria，」Klar說：「你們說的是真話；他被你們的武器擊中之後沒有受傷。」他遲疑了一會，握緊Pria的手後續道：「我們的戰爭已經打了許多年。」一個模仿而來的奇特微笑扭曲著在臉上形成。「不用多說，我們並不支持打這場仗。我很高興你們和指揮官不是一夥的。」

Kirk點點頭，裝作像是聽懂了似的，但他的心思已經跑到別的地方去，想搞清楚下一步該怎麼走了。「Spock，」他說：「我需要你回 **企業號** 。」

「我不會拋下你獨自離開。」Spock堅持。

「別那麼頑固。」Kirk嘆氣，實在太過疲累沒辦法應付眼前這事。「你可以等到想出怎麼讓我們都傳送回去的方法之後再來找我。」

Spock的雙手背於身後，僵立於床邊。「我再次重申，我不會離開。」

「Spock，」Kirk把手肘抵在床上想把身體撐起來，但實在無力繼續只得放棄地倒回去。「我對你下達直接命令。」

「而我選擇無視該命令。」

「該死的。你知道我可以因為這個軍審你？」

「如果我們一起活著回到 **企業號** 上，那麼當然，這是你的權力。」

Kirk從喉嚨深處擠出挫敗的聲音。「如果不是痛成現在這樣，我一定會揍你。」

「瞭解。」

「先生們。」Klar打斷他們，聽起來明顯極為緊張。「我該走了。你們的紅衣朋友，我會找到他的。」

「Predota少尉已經回到船上。」Kirk說：「Scotty應該會派人下來找我們，但我不知道會是誰。也許會是他，但也可能是Sulu或Chekov……唔……他們會穿著和我一樣的金色襯衣……呃，我本來穿著的那種。」這才明白過來他一直在頭暈腦脹的狀態下沒頭沒尾地喃喃自語，他看向Spock尋求協助。

令他驚訝的是，Spock的眼角因為幾乎滿溢而出的笑意而微微抿起，但Spock的聲音依然穩定而專業。「我相信任何以雙腳行走的人類即可滿足條件。」

「噢。」Kirk蹙起眉。「對，就像他說的那樣。」

Klar和Pria匆匆離去，留下Kirk和Spock二人獨處。Kirk往Spock那處掃去，看見他臉龐沾染的綠色污痕以及藍色襯衣腰側上的破口，便刻意轉開了視線。

「你需要什麼嗎？」Spock問。

Kirk沒理他，顧著掃視週遭模樣。他本來以為是房子的地方其實沒有屋頂，他們的頭頂上方完全開放，不過四方有覆滿了青苔的石牆圍住。從他平躺的角度左右一看，除了牆壁以外見不到其它東西，但他不想叫Spock幫他坐起來。

「艦長？」

「我在氣你。」Kirk乾脆直說。

「我明白了。」

接下來是讓人尷尬的沉默。Kirk考慮要重覆讓Spock回 **企業號** 的命令，但明知命令仍舊會被無視他就提不起力氣去下令。所以他改為說：「你有研究出關於他們的什麼嗎？」

「足以確定我們留在此地有危險。」

Kirk聞言唰地轉過頭來：「該死的，那就快離開這裡！」

這次Spock甚至擺出一副沒聽見的樣子。「據Klar的解釋，這裡的科技發展一直相當迅速，上一個世紀尤甚。然而其進展的軌跡始終控制在一定的範疇內，這點是我們未曾於其它星球見識過的：例如其利用可再生能源的特有方式，他們也只使用自然枯敗倒塌的樹木作為原料。」

「那很好。不過到頭來和我們沒什麼不同，對吧？開啟了戰端，使用起大規模毀滅性武器……」

「有趣的地方在於，儘管科技發展如此神速，他們卻全然未往軍備方向鑽研，直至最近，因此他們使用的武器才會那樣原始。」

「只除了他們互相傷害的時候。所以是什麼導致的變化？」

「他們遇見了羅慕蘭人。我相信最初他們以為運用羅慕蘭人引介的先進武力便能迅速結束這場戰爭，但結果並非如此。另一方也使用了類似的武器回擊──我不知道究竟是經由相同途徑獲得，亦或是自行開發。」

「我們有什麼能做的？」

「也許，如果Klar所言不虛，那麼這場戰爭──特別是使用了這等先進武裝的戰爭──絕不受行星上的人民所歡迎。」

「你認為我們能相信他嗎？」

「我認為他的說詞能解釋我們抵達這個城市時所接收到的反應。」

Kirk靜靜思索。他確定他能利用這些新資訊做些什麼，但他的大腦太過茫然無緒，只剩痛覺和他們給他讓他正常運作的不管什麼藥造成的影響，他發現他正逐漸滑入夢鄉。

＊＊＊＊＊

再次醒來時，喚醒他的是被從床上抬起牽動的劇烈疼痛。他疼得想喊，但喉嚨太過沙啞發不出聲。

「艦長，」他聽見Spock的聲音說：「Predota少尉和Sulu上尉都在這裡。」

Kirk強迫自己睜開眼睛，忍住作嘔的衝動，他暈糊的視野逐漸清明，顯露出Sulu靠過來的勉強笑臉。

「嘿艦長，」Sulu假作歡容招呼道：「沒必要為了我們特地盛裝打扮。」

Kirk嗆出噎住他的笑意。Spock和Sulu慢慢抬起他，將他披掛到Klar的背上。Spock爬上去坐在後面，牢牢緊抱著他的腰。那感覺起來很是奇怪，有些像是騎著一匹馬，然而卻又完全不同，在他眼前有著人型的軀幹，而在他身下則滿是細密的鱗片。他往後靠在Spock身上，在他皮膚上的觸碰如同烙印一般。讓他感到恐怖的是，他聽見自己喃喃道：「你總是這麼溫暖。」

Spock沒有笑他──然後Kirk想起來，Spock也從來沒有笑過──但在回答時，那聲音裡絕對含著笑意：「是，Jim。」

慶幸可以把現在這個狀態全怪給傷勢和藥物影響，Kirk放鬆地往下一滑，頭安放在Spock的肩上。Spock收緊環在他腰間的雙臂，對Klar給出前進的指令。

為著將控制權交出去而鬆了口氣，再沒有什麼能讓Kirk堅持住不閉上眼睛。

＊＊＊＊＊

等醒來時，他再度回到平躺的姿勢，但週遭的聲音聽來很是熟悉：醫療室儀器規律的嗶嗶聲，以及他首席醫療官火冒三丈的咆哮。

Kirk下意識地伸手探出去想找尋Spock，但什麼都沒感覺到。他睜開眼慌亂地張望四顧，但除了醫療室刺目的白光以外，他沒有看見藍衣的身影。

「別亂動。」毫無疑問屬於女性的聲音說：「你感覺如何？」

Kirk眨了幾次眼，直到護士Chapel的身形逐漸清晰。他擺出他最迷人的微笑：「景色現在養眼多了。」

她翻了個白眼，像是打算吐出一個嚴厲的回應，這時McCoy出現了，低聲問：「他怎麼樣？」

她瞪著Kirk回答：「醒來了，而且和平常一樣討人厭。」

McCoy開始對他全身做掃瞄，邊自言自語邊戳著Kirk滿是瘀傷的身體。

「嘿，」Kirk抗議道：「你在捅我之前不該先說聲『嗨』嗎？」

McCoy瞪他，開始製造針劑。當作沒聽見Kirk憤憤不平的抱怨，他直朝脖子來了一針，然後繼續用醫用三錄儀戳他。

Kirk忍受他的無禮舉動好一會，然後拍開McCoy的手，自己坐了起來。全身上下還在隱隱作痛，但他鬆一口氣地發現疼痛在尚可忍受的範圍內，而且四肢似乎已經能乖乖聽話了。

「Spock沒事吧？」

McCoy雙臂環胸，臉更臭了，到了可說是面露殺氣的地步。「他很好。」他厲聲甩了句：「三天前我就放他離開了。」

「三 **天** ？我昏過去多久？」

「四天、十三小時又六點四分鐘。」Spock的聲音自門外傳來。

Kirk咧嘴笑了，但在他問候他的大副前，McCoy先旋身轉向門口低吼：「滾出我的醫療室。」

Spock眉峰一揚，但他的視線仍糾纏在Kirk身上沒有移開，似乎在確認一切都好，然後他沒再多說地離開。護士Chapel睨了McCoy一眼，也出了房間留他們獨處。

他們前後腳一走，Kirk便轉向McCoy：「天殺的你剛是怎麼了？」

「他的工作應該是要阻止你把自己陷進麻煩裡。」McCoy怒吼道。

Kirk翻了個白眼，重重倒回醫療床上。「我沒真的給他多少選擇，老骨頭。你沒有親眼看見實際情況。」

McCoy只是搖著頭，他回答時聲音裡飽含火氣。「我所看到的是，那個綠血精靈傳送上艦時帶著他受傷的──可能受了致命傷的──艦長，還沒有表現出一點在意，哪怕是說一聲艦長是不是還活著！」

「不在意？老骨頭，那傢伙救了我的命。」

「他只是聽命行事！就跟他也可能會去寫那些唯一表現過興趣的星體報告一樣。」

「其實，」Kirk手肘抵著床舖撐起上身反駁道：「他拒絕服從命令。我命令他別理我自己傳送回來。好幾次。甚至威脅要告他上軍事法庭。」

「那不過是讓你比他更蠢上一倍。」McCoy頂回去，但Kirk沒有錯過寫在醫官臉上的驚訝。

「我想，」Kirk鬆開手倒回床上又道，「我們的瓦肯人實際上比他希望我們認為的要更人類一些。」

「你想太多了。等到你哪天改為支持單一配偶制之後，你才有可能讓那個尖耳朵混帳擁有任何人類的感受。」

Kirk滿面笑容，他感到藥物誘導的睡意開始將他扯進夢鄉。「我們等著瞧。」他輕聲呢喃。

＊＊＊＊＊

又過了三天McCoy才勉強同意放他離開醫療室，在那之後剛過三分鐘整，他便呼叫了Spock到他艙房。

「我要再下到行星地表去。」他跳過開場白直接宣佈道。

「艦長，我必須反對──」

「我知道，」Kirk打斷他，「但我要去，而且這次你留在艦上。」

「如果你堅持傳送下去，那麼我將與你同行。」

「不，你不准去。給你的命令是留在這裡。我需要有瞭解這個行星的人在這。」

「那麼Predota少尉或是Sulu上尉可……」

「你留下，就這麼定了。」

「我能否詢問你為何希望回去？」

Spock說話的語氣聽起來隨意並且公事公辦，但他的肢體動作像繃緊的滿弓。Kirk一時感到抱歉，但他先將這個情緒推到一旁。「我不能當沒看到那些人事實上在以一場沒有意義的戰爭自我毀滅。」

「他們的戰爭與我們無關。最高指導原則……」

「並不適用於這種羅慕蘭人提供了武器的狀況。」

Spock思考了片刻：「我不認為存在那種漏洞。」

「現在有了。總之，我們需要瞭解究竟那些羅慕蘭人在玩什麼見鬼的把戲──你難道不想知道他們從這筆交易中得到了什麼好處嗎？」

「為了這項訊息，你願意付出多少代價？」

「聽著，這次沒有人會受傷。我們知道我們要對付的是什麼，我們會全副武裝去面對。不會有事的。」

「如果我不能勸你不去參與這次任務，那麼我堅持我也必須加入。」

「拒絕請求。」

很長一段時間裡，他們就這麼相互瞪著對方。Kirk生出一股猛烈的衝動解釋他只是想讓Spock安安全全的，但他的頑固堅決阻止他開口；該死的，他才是艦長，Spock得要學著聽命行事。

Spock沒有選擇只能鬆口，但顯然他讓步得心不甘情不願，聲音冷得像結成了冰：「瞭解，艦長。」然後便轉身離去。

Kirk感到心裡一沉。如果有了萬一，他不能忍受他們之間停留在這一刻。就在門滑開的那瞬間，他喊：「Spock，等等。」Spock停下腳步，但沒有轉身。Kirk深吸一口氣：「你知道我沒錯，這樣才合乎邏輯。他們以為你是羅慕蘭人──你在下面不安全。」

Spock只將頭偏轉過來：「他們知道你和我共事。」

「就算這樣，我已經決定了，不會改變。」

「很好。」說完這話，Spock便離開了。

門滑上後，Kirk頹然倒進椅子裡。他覺得自己像個混帳，但他得晚點再來處理這種情緒。

雖說他知道他在做對的事，但沒有Spock陪伴傳送到行星表面的感覺就是不對。他帶了二名安全人員隨行，Predota是其中之一，另外還找了外星生物學家和人類學家各一。他希望到時只有後面二位派上用場，但依舊安排了前者以備不時之需。

這一次他們走進城鎮時那位Khalar已經等著了，不過Kirk拿不準他是怎麼知道他們會過來的。

「這是個笨到逃出牢房之後又走大門回來的男人。」迎向他們時，Khalar說。他一點頭，守衛立刻上前包圍他們。

Kirk隨手抽出相位槍，向其中一名朝他們逼近的守衛開了一槍；其他人倏地止住腳步。

「他沒事，」Kirk馬上保證。「他會在一段時間後醒過來。然而，」他揚起手上的相位槍：「如果你們想跟我們過不去，我們能把這些東西設置成具備殺傷力。」

雖說Khalar仍站得筆直，但他明顯害怕了：「你想要什麼，Harannah的探子？」

「Harannah……是那些紫色鱗片的傢伙？」將沉默當作確認，Kirk續道：「好吧，我們跟他們沒有關係。和羅慕蘭人也沒有，說到這個──其實我們沒那麼喜歡羅慕蘭人。」

「你和他們的一員一起來到這裡。」Khalar抗議道。

「他不是羅慕蘭人。事實上，因為羅慕蘭人炸毀了他的星球，他的種族正瀕臨滅絕。」

Kirk有些覺得過意不去，因為他沒有完全說實話：這個時間點的羅慕蘭帝國不知道Nero，也和瓦肯毀滅沒半點干係，但這個錯漏的小小細節卻能確實表達他的觀點，假設對方那瞪圓的雙目和不住跺踩的蹄子指引了他內心所想。

「如果你們不是間諜，那麼你們找我們想做什麼？」

「我想知道你和羅慕蘭人有什麼交易。我清楚他們提供武器給你們在這場戰爭中使用，我要知道為什麼。」

Khalar一開始什麼都沒說。Kirk將相位槍瞄過去，偏了偏頭道：「我還在等你的答案。」

「他們沒有提供武器給我們。」Khalar連忙道：「他們只給我們原料。」

「三鋰？」

「是的。」

「為什麼？」

Khalar左看右看，驚惶道：「我不明白。」

「為什麼他們要給你三鋰？你付給他們什麼？你給他們東西做為交換？」

「不，他們什麼都沒要。」

「那不合情理。」Kirk火大地嗆了聲：「他們從中一定獲得了些什麼。」

「不。」Khalar堅稱，他的二條後腿狂暴地猛跺著地面。「沒有。什麼都沒有。他們把材料給我們，我們告訴他們我們拿它做了什麼。只有這樣而已。」

「你告訴他們……」Kirk皺起眉看向其他人尋求答案，但他們也只是不知所措地回看他。突然間他真希望Spock也在這裡，為他指出他所遺漏的不管多顯眼的細節。這一點也沒有道理：為什麼羅慕蘭人大老遠跑到這裡來，給這些未知種族原材料作為武器使用，而只要求持續告知他們這些慷慨的禮物是如何被使用的？

「如果你們毀滅了你們的星球，他們能藉機得到什麼好處？」Kirk揣摩道。

Khalar聞言只是一臉迷惑，加快了後蹄跺踏地面的頻率。

也許就是這個：也許帝國那邊已經聽聞他們的星球將會毀滅的消息，於是他們決定要改到這裡來殖民；比起靠武力強行征服原住民，讓他們自行毀滅更簡單得多。然而他腦海深處有個聲音──聽起來讓人困擾地像Spock──堅持背後還有更多隱情，還有什麼是他沒發現的。

「你為什麼這麼感興趣？」Khalar問。

「因為羅慕蘭人很危險。他們摧毀了一顆行星，還幾近抹殺了一整個和平種族。」他內心為這只有一半的實話畏縮了下，但他仍然堅持說下去：「而且如果他們在研發武器……」他頓了頓，在靈感乍現時目光飄遠。「就是這個，對吧？他們在利用你們研發新武器。他們不在乎你們會不會在過程中把自己給滅了，一切都只是為了把這裡作為一個大型實驗場。」

「我看不出分享武器使用方式能有什麼壞處。」這名Khalar道：「畢竟他們免費提供了材料。」

「你還不懂嗎？他們在利用你們。他們把這玩意送給你們，你們才會盡情摸索出如何使用能造成最大傷害。一旦他們滿意了，他們要嘛任由你們自相殘殺到最後，不然就是他們自己出手，如果他們在乎你們有沒有死乾淨的話。」

「你弄錯了。」

「不，」Kirk的聲音裡充滿自信。「我沒錯。」

「這改變不了什麼。」

「是嗎？難道你不在乎你們被耍弄著去毀滅你們的星球？」

「使用這種武器可以讓戰爭快點結……」

「是啊，每個人都這麼說。但我們以前也經歷過，在我們來的地方。我們在總算看明白之前差一點就毀掉了我們整顆星球。那一點也不值得。」

「我們沒有選擇。」

「永遠都有選擇。」

「如果我們不打算照作？」

Kirk聳聳肩道：「那取決於你們。這是你們的星球，你們真的想要就毀掉吧。」

「我不明白。」

Kirk示意科學家們靠過來。「這些人是來自我們世界的科學家。我想把他們留在你這裡一天交換想法。然後我們就離開，那之後你們打算怎麼做都隨便你們。」

Khalar看了一眼被擊暈的守衛，再看向Kirk：「好吧。」

鬆了口氣，Kirk感到身上的擔子輕了些。他指向安全人員，他們走過來站到他身旁兩側。「我也會留下這二位，只是為了確保他們的安全。」他揚起手上的相位槍：「萬一我的人身上發生了任何事，那麼你應當要知道，我們手上還有比這個要厲害得多的武器。」

「我明白。」Khalar道：「如果你的目的真如你所說，那麼一天後你的人會安然無事地回去。」

Kirk露給他一個親切的笑容。「那麼我們一天後再見面。再會。」

他轉身離開，然後在城鎮的出入口碰見了Klar，安靜地和他一同走到空地。直到Kirk翻開了通訊器，Klar才說：「你想幫我們？」

「是啊，唔，」Kirk聳了聳肩：「你之前幫了我們。」

Klar聞言一時間似乎沉浸在自己的思緒裡。然後，他吞吞吐吐道：「我很遺憾發生在你朋友Edwards身上的事。我後悔我無法倒轉時間。」

Kirk嘆息，對他露出肅然的微笑。「謝了。」然後，他對著通訊器說：「一人傳送上艦。」感受著皮膚上傳送器光束造成的熟悉刺麻，他最後再看了Klar一眼說：「保重。」

接著行星便消失在眼前，直盯著傳送室呆板的燈光，Kirk深呼吸幾次後才抬頭向前。他驚訝地看見Spock站在操作檯後，不過瓦肯人刻意避開與他對視。

「我不曉得什麼時候操作傳送器也加進你的職務內容裡了，中校。」

「Scott先生正在艦橋室。」Spock回道。然後，帶著極為明顯的努力，他抬起眼對上Kirk的目光。「我能否借用你一分鐘時間？」

Kirk嘆了口氣，一時間很想回絕，但還是軟化了態度帶頭前往他的艙室。路上他解釋了行星地面發生的情況。

「確實有可慮之處。」對羅慕蘭人那部份Spock如此評論道：「雖說我尚且未能理解他們為何選擇利用其他種族研發武器，他們本身的科技明明更為優越。」

「誰曉得？」Kirk聳了聳肩：「我希望你的手下能幫忙理出個頭緒。」

「你相當確定他們的安全？」

「盡我可能確定了。我猜那傢伙正在打一場顯然大家都不歡迎的仗，任何額外的可選項都值得好好考慮，對吧？」

「這是一場豪賭，艦長。」

「也許吧。但也是你提議要我更不拘泥於常規的，不是嗎？」

Spock對此發出不置可否的聲音，Kirk開門讓他們進入他的艙房。Kirk本來打算坐下，但實在不想再拖延下去，所以他還是站著，轉身面對Spock：「好吧，你是想說不該丟下你之類的？」

Spock看起來有些訝異，安靜了片刻重新整理情緒。他以稍息姿站立，視線放到Kirk左肩後方某一點。「恰恰相反，我希望致上歉意。」

輪到Kirk一時間啞口無言。背癱靠到牆上，他只勉強擠出一聲「吭？」

「我先前的作為與我身為軍官的職等並不相稱。」Spock續道：「你提及軍事審判的可能性相當正確，如果這是你的決定，我將接受。然而，我希望擁有解釋的機會，並向你保證絕不再犯。」

Kirk摸著襯衣上露出的一根線頭。「好，」他說，仍然有些糊里糊塗。「解釋吧。」

Spock深吸一口氣：「我身為大副的職責是確保你的安全。然而，我近日發覺我的……關心已超出職責所需，更甚者，我已經任由擔憂影響判斷，並干擾了工作表現。現在我已經意識到問題所在，無疑我將予以控制。」

一開始，Kirk太過震驚而忘了回應。這絕對不是他本來準備要聽到的話，他現在感覺茫然不知所措。

「我不確定我是不是聽懂了。」他謹慎地開口。

Spock終於與他雙目相對，那視線的力道恍若實質，明顯到幾乎能感覺到它的重量。他說：「我沒有其它方法可以解釋。」他看起來是如此絕望，Kirk立刻為他感到難過。

「去你的，Spock，」他嘆氣：「你讓人很難真的一直氣你，你知道嗎？」

Spock除了將眉毛皺出了某種表達不解的形狀以外沒有任何反應。Kirk搖頭苦笑，伸腿一步步跨越這不遠的距離。終於，他站到了Spock面前，直直注視著那雙眼睛，說：「你真是個白癡。」

Spock挺起胸膛：「我很抱歉，艦長。」

Kirk搖搖頭：「我更白癡。」

他們就這樣凝視著彼此，彷彿就這麼度過了永恆。Kirk感覺他像站在深不見底的懸崖邊搖搖欲墜；某種原本總是輕鬆自如便來到他身邊的事物，突然間與他相隔裂縫的二邊，而他完全不知道該怎麼橫越過去。

發覺自己沉默了太久，他說：「你煩惱你因為擔心我而抗命？你以為我一開始究竟是為了什麼而下的命令？那枝箭朝你射去時，我他媽嚇壞了。」他笑得悲涼，轉開了眼。「我不能忍受你在會有受傷的危險，但我也無法忍受你不在。」

「那不合邏輯。」Spock理論道：「我的責任是……」

「讓責任見鬼去吧，還有邏輯也是。這本不干邏輯什麼事。」

Kirk慢半拍地發現他已經向Spock又邁進了一步，而Spock也同樣，他們不知怎麼地站得如此之近，Kirk可以感覺到瓦肯人呼出的氣息吹拂在他的臉上。他僵立原地，進退維谷，雖說他全身上下其實充滿了隨時都會炸開的動能。

「你如此不可理喻。」Spock呼吸著他的呼吸。

「是啊。」Kirk站得筆直，眼珠動也未動，儘管他能認知到自己正在戰慄。「如果我沒記錯的話，你和我說過這樣的我更好。」

Spock的雙眼微微瞪大了些，但他什麼也沒說。Kirk續道：「你還記得我提醒過你我會是個大麻煩嗎？」

「歷歷在目。」

「很好。那麼接下來你只能怪自己了。」

話才說罷，他便抓住Spock的上臂，賭上整個人生，他靠向前去用嘴唇堵住Spock。

Spock完美地保持一動未動，完全沒有給予任何反應。Kirk只流連了短短片刻便放開。感覺到危險，他後退一步；Spock探出雙臂制止他，帶著某種噬人般的強勢表情停頓少頃，接著便低下頭覆住了他。儘管Spock落下的吻輕柔而純潔，這個吻同時也帶著不容拒絕以及確信；Kirk拋開了他的疑慮，熱情給予回應。他突然清楚地知道Spock當然是對的：讓另一個宇宙見鬼去吧；他完全就是他想要當的那種艦長。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 二人應為作者自創角色。  
> [2] Khalar，應為作者自創詞，表邁亞人對族群首領的稱呼。  
> [3] Rihanha 羅慕蘭語，意指羅慕蘭人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk覺得他可能終於找到在這漫長的星際旅途裡能做的事，而在一次救援任務中，某個預期之外的人物出場了。

Kirk已經有數小時難以入睡，在腦子裡將晚間發生的事過了一遍又一遍──他不願與Spock對質的恐懼是如何於熾烈欲望的衝擊下雪融。而他很肯定這份欲求是互相的。Spock的唇在他的唇上發燙，一次次落下的吻兇猛且熱情。當Kirk在心裡重覆播放那個場景時，他想像雙手滑進Spock襯衣裡，耳邊聽見呻吟的重奏，彼此奮力想將對方拉得離自己更近，同時間他們把衣服全脫下拋到一旁……

只不過，那部份從未真正發生。接連而來的吻完全不缺少激情，絕對在Kirk的身體裡燒起了一把火；然而在一個份外纏綿的吻後，Spock退開毫釐，以指尖描繪Kirk的臉龐，撫擦過的方式引起直衝他下身的一陣愉快戰慄，然後說：「祝好眠，Jim。」吐出的話語僅僅只存氣聲吹拂過Kirk的頰邊。

然後，在Kirk能為Spock指出夜晚才剛開始前，他便先行離開了。

幾小時後的現在，他的脈搏仍然慢不下來，並且也還硬得不行。

不得已退而求其次，他把自己握在手裡，在純然的苦悶下大聲喘息吟叫。他做錯了什麼導致Spock離開？他想不出任何原因，Spock先前看起來也相當滿足……直到他離開的前一刻。

但說真的──Kirk邊想著邊再猛地擼了一把──也不是說這算第一次約會什麼的；他們早已認識彼此，而且截至目前為止，他們已經在執行任務期間兜了快六個月的圈子了，也許甚至更早之前就出現了苗頭。

所以現在是怎麼回事？手上加快了速度，無數畫面在腦海裡飛快閃越；有些實際發生過──艦橋上Spock在掃瞄儀前俯身的背影，或是棋局裡專注心神的姿態，又或者在親吻他之前那繃緊全身的模樣──有些則只存在幻想裡：Spock在他房間裡脫去衣物，蹲跪下來將Kirk含進嘴裡，或是濱臨高潮那刻他臉上的神情……

Kirk拱起後背，咬緊嘴唇射進了手裡，有些還灑濺到他的胸膛上。一時間他就這麼躺在那裡，氣喘吁吁，仍然感覺得到掌心裡的脈動。然後，無奈地嘆了口長氣，滿懷不只一點的苦澀，他伸手拿面紙將自己清理乾淨。

睡意時去時來，他被火熱雙手和溫暖口舌侵襲全身上下的夢擾得翻來覆去不得安寧。隔天早上醒來，床單正緊緊纏在他身上，渾身大汗淋漓，下面還硬得發疼。

他在淋浴時快速解決了後者，獨自在房間用早餐，然後直接前往艦橋室。他比值勤時間提早了一小時到，但Spock已經在那了；Kirk見到他俯身察看掃瞄儀時不禁呼吸一窒。

意識到自己正盯個沒完，他連忙大步走進艦橋室，以愉快的口吻和大家打了招呼：「早！」使得每個人都滿臉懷疑地瞧著他。

Spock在Kirk進到艦橋室時就僵住了身體一動未動。Kirk無法將視線從他身上剝離；甚至在聽取γ班舵手匯報時也依然如故。他發現自己在期間一直以眼角餘光注意著科學工作站的動靜。

等Kirk簽署完塞到他鼻子底下的各種報告，能好好坐下來瞧瞧在他們底下自轉個不停的星球後，Spock直起上身，緩緩轉過來面對他。Kirk內心為這個景象緊了一緊。Spock的眼睛投射著無法錯認的熱量，事實上，他全身似乎都在散發著高溫，已經到了理應對每個人而言都輕易感覺得到的程度。Kirk小心抹去臉上不自覺流露的羞赧微笑，試著改以他最為專業的語氣喚道：「Spock先生，你有什麼要報告嗎？」

Spock繼續這般凝視了好一會，接著才走過來站到他身旁。站姿同平時一般繃得筆挺，他負手而立，直視前方中央螢幕報告道：「我們保持在邁亞三號行星的繞行軌道上，登陸小隊於原訂匯報時間準時與艦上連繫。Scott先生的新轉頻器能夠在先前阻隔我們發送通訊及傳送訊號的叢林遮蔽下正常作用，確保最輕等級的裂解砲得以運作。目前預定停留在原位不動，並於１９００時刻撤回登陸小隊。」

聽取報告期間Kirk一語未發，雖說事實上他腦子裡真正在想的是：Spock現在表現出來的專業態度究竟是故作自然，還是說他其實後悔了前一晚發生的事。Kirk鼓起勇氣抬眼一瞥，回道：「謝謝。」心裡為著說出這話時自己的聲音聽起來有多麼溫柔而畏縮了下。

Spock的視線僅只閃向他一瞬，但眼睛裡頭的溫度滾燙，那已足夠撫平Kirk的不安，或甚至是恐懼。

Spock回到工作站前。Kirk幾乎說服了自己沒有任何地方出了差錯，只除了他荒謬地持續意識著Spock的存在，他的一舉一動，以及腦海裡反覆閃現的昨夜記憶。

α班成員陸續魚貫走入艦橋室。Kirk定下心開始仔細審閱報告，將Sulu和Chekov爭論的背景音隔離排除在外。但仍滿心在意著在他右後方的Spock。

整個早上他發現自己忍不住一直動來動去變換重心。直至某個時間點他注意到Sulu猛盯著他瞧，才反應過來剛被問了個問題；Sulu以慣常的好脾氣重新提問一次，不過Kirk留意到Sulu在轉頭回舵檯前眉間擔心地攢成一團。

等到午餐時間，他再也受不了了。明知他現在的行為一點也稱不上自然低調，他還是徑直走到Spock的工作站旁，以他最為隨意的口氣說：「你準備好討論這次任務報告了嗎？」

Spock停頓少頃，顯然正在思考適才看到的某項未知讀數，然後才回道：「當然，艦長。」

「也許順便到我房間吃？」

Spock點點頭跟他走向高速電梯，Kirk轉過頭簡單交代：「Sulu，艦橋交給你了。」剛好來得及在門關上前看見舵手揮了揮表示接收到命令。

只剩他們二人獨處的那刻起，空氣裡便彷彿生出一觸即發的電能。Kirk忍不住一直看著Spock，但他覺得自己好似被凍在原地，不敢伸手也不能碰觸。又或許是，他恍若溺水般恐慌地想，也許到頭來一切只是場殘酷的夢境……

他的恐懼沒過多久便被平息，Spock的眼睛朝他上下掃視了一番，那目光移動的方式顯然逡巡了行經的每一吋，讓Kirk的皮膚感到刺癢不已。等Spock開口說話時他還有點反應不過來，Spock評述道：「你明顯正處於疲勞狀態。」

Kirk苦笑著看向別處：「是啊，我昨晚沒怎麼睡。」

「我明白了。」

他聲音裡的緊繃使得Kirk不自覺回頭，但Spock的表情讓人捉摸不透。Kirk不自在地交換左右腳重心，對高速電梯門在一個繁忙的走廊前打開感到不能更慶幸。

一進到艙室，Kirk便一屁股蹦上桌面，臉上掛著大大的笑容，暗自希望他的表情沒有洩漏出在胃裡糾結成團的不安。

Spock停留在靠近門邊的位置沒再進前，雙手背於腰後交握，小心翼翼地看著Kirk。在一陣煎熬的沉默後，他開口：「既然任務尚未完成，我能否歸結事實上你並非希望討論任務調查報告？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「我猜我們可以先寫我們那部份，但大概先等看過其他人做得如何再說會比較好。」

Spock只是這麼看著他半晌未發一語。Kirk感覺自己像個白癡一樣，但他還是伸出了手，抱著一線希望不會被拒絕。等Spock朝他緩緩走來時，他放棄去特意掩飾如釋重負的心情。

「天啊，Spock。」Kirk喃喃著將瓦肯人拉到近前：「你知道當你就在艦橋上時，要專心有多難嗎？」

Spock略略拉開距離，恰好足以讓Kirk看清他揚起的眉毛。他遲鈍地意識到他在和誰說這話：說不定面臨克林貢人來襲的同時，Spock還能在腦裡運算四階微分方程式。「當我沒說。」他咕噥著伸手將Spock扯過來接了個吻。

這個吻灼熱又教人屏息。Kirk不由自主呻吟著沉醉其中，手裡抓緊Spock的襯衣，雙腿繞上他的腰。Spock的手無處不在，一路朝脊柱摸索而去的輕觸如羽毛般讓他忍不住顫了顫，那雙手再環住了他的腰，然後又穿進他的髮。

Kirk退了開些，氣息破碎，他將額頭和Spock相抵。頭嗡嗡作響，嘴唇像著過火。

Spock握住他的手，開始以一種獨特的方式撫弄它。二根手指輕而反覆地來回摩挲他的。Kirk發出滿足的喉音，目光逐漸飄遠，任由眼皮慢慢閉上。

「這行為明顯有悖專業素養。」片刻後Spock評述道。雖說他也沒有因此退開。

「唔呣。」Kirk表示同意。然後他才消化完Spock說的話，彌補道：「嘿，我們又沒做錯事。我們愛在午餐休息時間做什麼是我們的自由。」

Spock鬆開手。Kirk強硬起態度準備要爭辯他們現在的狀況究竟有多不合邏輯，但Spock反而伸出一隻手貼住他的下頷抬起臉，用力吻住他，讓他全然不知該作何反應。這次的吻比之前有的要更深入更熱切；他以齒輕咬Spock的下唇，掠得了最為誘人的低吼作為獎賞。Kirk扭動著，急切地想要佔領更多接觸面積。收緊環住Spock腰側的雙腿，將他纏得更近，挺起腰背，用力揉進面前的人身體裡，就這麼……「啊。」他喘息道。

「艦長，」Spock低語的氣息在他唇舌間流動，「我們應當回返艦橋室了。」

Kirk以一種過些時候他會拒絕承認是哀怨的聲音抗議。他再次狠狠吻上Spock，在Spock棄守並回以相同的熱情時心裡長長鬆了口氣。Kirk雙手按上Spock的肩，徐徐下探到脊背，再撫過精實的腰臀。他停了下來，帶著引對方分心的企圖將舌頭輕輕掃過Spock的下唇。當確定Spock沒有拍開他雙手的意思後，他的手慢慢包覆住那窄臀，同時間舌頭探進Spock口中，交纏的吻吞沒了動情的聲音。

Spock的臀感覺起來就和看到的一樣好：纖瘦而結實，即使隔著重重衣物，能觸碰到它便足以讓Kirk亢奮顫慄。感覺幾乎像是他會在這股鋪天蓋地的感官波濤面前被擊得粉碎：Spock的唇碰著他的唇，手放在他的背上，臀被自己掌握著，還有Spock胯部抵著他陰莖帶來的微妙折磨。

然而，即使感覺起來難以置信地美妙，這仍舊不夠；Kirk渴望得到更多，比如與火熱的肌膚全面緊貼的感觸。他抬手準備脫掉自己的襯衣，但Spock隨即按住了他。

「艦長。」Spock低沉的嗓音道。

「嗯嗯。」Kirk呻吟著應道：「你喊我艦長的樣子真有些辣。」

Spock收回手，一側眉峰高高揚起。然而Kirk幾乎沒注意到：他的心思可說全都分去給Spock瘀腫雙唇的那抹綠色上了。

「可不能以這副模樣回艦橋去。」Kirk咳出差點噎住他的笑，評述：「該死的，但你看起來真的好辣。」

「你現今的外觀也並非有礙觀瞻。」

Kirk大笑著把臉埋進Spock的肩膀。「你根本不知道我被你惹得有多瘋狂。」

猶疑片刻後，Spock的雙臂環抱住他。Kirk嘆出滿足的長氣；Spock的身體是如此溫暖，以致於他都開始昏昏欲睡了，焦灼的急切則漸漸在這份溫暖中消退，雖說他的勃起仍不舒服地抵著自己的大腿。

「你先去，」一段時間後Kirk歎道：「我晚點跟上。」

Spock退開一步距離，帶著熱意的視線上下掃過Kirk身體後才離開。Kirk哀嘆一聲在就這麼在桌面往後一躺，頭撞上另一端桌沿時疼得一縮。沒辦法，他只好讓自己站起來，去快速沖了個澡解除壓力，並武裝起自己好應對下午的艦橋室。

一切還算順利，直到他真正走進艦橋室的那刻又看見Spock在那裡彎腰觀察掃瞄儀。他刻意避免看向那處，試著說服自己燃料耗損報告比思考Spock的臀部在手裡的觸感有多美妙要來得有樂趣得多。可想而之，他徹頭徹尾地失敗了，反而整個下午都在暈陶陶的回憶中度過。往好的方面想，他的興致盎然似乎為其他艦橋成員帶來了正面的影響，而他們的玩笑逗趣幾乎──只差那麼一點──就能讓他不再去注意科學工作站那邊的動靜。

話雖如此，值勤時間終於告一段落是種解脫。他先去了健身房，在那裡過了一小時將多餘的精力消耗完畢，等回到艙房時他已經完全累癱了。他拿起本書──具有真正紙頁的古董書是他私底下不欲人知的小愛好──但他發現那些字句在腦子裡根本沒有停下來為故事成形。不知不覺間書冊就這麼倒在胸口被遺忘，而他人早已迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

等他再醒來，是在感覺到身下的床動了動一段時間之後的事了。不需要睜眼也知道誰在那裡，他只是恍惚地笑了笑，打了個呵欠說：「你是怎麼進來的？」

「你曾一度以並不適當的理由使用覆寫碼進入我的艙室，」Spock回道：「我認為從此我們打平了。」

Kirk輕笑，抬手用衣袖抹了抹眼皮，才眨著睜了開，便被強烈的光線刺得一縮。Spock坐在他身側床沿，定定看著他目不轉睛。當他與Kirk投去的視線交會之際，他的眼神游移開來，然後從Kirk胸口拾起那本書，帶著明顯的好奇仔細研究。

「人們以前在地球是這麼製作書本的。」Kirk解釋道。

Spock沉默地翻動紙頁。然後眉間生起了一道小小皺折，他說：「我的母親曾蒐集過這類書冊。」

Kirk側過身，支起手肘掌跟撐著臉頰，帶著喜愛微笑道：「是啊，我記得你提過。Lewis Carroll，對吧？可惜我手邊沒有他的書。」

「艦上圖書資料庫裡有。」

一想到Spock曾在艦上資料庫裡尋找母親最愛的書籍，就讓Kirk的心臟不禁停了一拍，但他沒有對此多加評論。「那不一樣，」他選擇說：「要有能實際翻動的紙頁才叫書。」

「她也說過相同的話。極為不合邏輯，因為內容完全相同。」

「沒錯。」Kirk笑了。「但我們已經印證過人類沒那麼全然遵從邏輯。」

Spock將書擺回書架上。Kirk連忙移向床鋪裡側，示意Spock和他一起，但Spock仍站在原地：「艦長，其實我來這裡是為了回報任務結果。登陸小隊已返抵艦上，並認為他們成功完成使命。」

「啊？」Kirk唰地坐起身：「我睡了多久？」

「自你離開健身房後時間已過去三點六小時。」

「喔。可惡，你該叫醒我的。」

「若有其必要。以此次而言，我認為我身為科學官，其職能便足以聽取報告。」

「好吧。」Kirk答道。雖說他感到非常過意不去，這具有一定風險的計劃是自己想出來的，卻就這麼被他錯過了結局。「然後？」

Spock看著他好一會。雙手置於腿上不自然地緊握後道：「也許我們應當移動到更為合宜的地點？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「就在這裡說會讓你不舒服嗎？」

Spock考慮片刻後道：「會。」

「好吧。」Kirk長嘆一聲，雙腿離床腳落地，不情不願地跟著Spock轉移到他的辦公空間。

他的心情在Spock實際上有的只是好消息而變得輕鬆許多：登陸小隊的科學家們發現邁亞星人頗能接受他們給的意見，而且相對也跟著學到了不少。

「他們的戰爭不會因此而即刻中止，」Spock總結道：「但他們懷抱希望。」

「那很好。也許等他們處理好了內部爭端，我們會多出一個加入星際聯邦的新成員。」

「有其可能。」Spock同意，不過他的語氣有些憂心忡忡。

「哪邊不對？」Kirk問道：「在我聽來都是些好消息……」

「確實。然而許會有人認為你對最高指導原則的解釋過於……」

「寬鬆？」

「可以這麼說。」

Kirk聳肩：「我真的不認為當有羅慕蘭人先在那裡胡亂插手的時候，最高指導原則還能算數。」

Spock的沉默已經盡述他的想法。Kirk受不了地舉起雙手：「拜託，Spock，他們殺了我的人。好吧，那是場誤會，但還是……我得確定至少能有 **某種程度的** 好結果。」

「我並非不認同你。」Spock平靜地說：「我僅只是聲明條文成立的條件。」

「是啊，我知道。」Kirk往後靠上椅背。「總之，我們見招拆招吧，主意是我出的，如果有必要，我會承擔全部責任。」

「我不認為有那個必要。」

Kirk在桌子另一邊對他揚起笑容：「謝了，Spock。嘿，你想要再留一會嗎？」他欲言又止。「呃，來，」他眨了眨眼：「下棋？或是別的？」

即使他們之間經歷了那麼多，看見Spock默默同意仍舊使Kirk激動雀躍。然而當Spock真的開始擺放棋盤時，他卻有些不解失措。

顯然留意到Kirk蹙起了眉，Spock停下來問道：「有什麼問題嗎？」

Kirk耙了耙頭髮，露給他一個苦笑：「總有一天，我要教會你『含蓄委婉』究竟是什麼意思。」

Spock坐直上身，他的眉頭聚在一起湊出一道淺淺的皺痕：「為取代符合原意的精準用詞，使用相較起來更容易教人接受的指稱。」

「沒錯，就那個。」

Spock對此思考了片刻，然後視線掃向Kirk以及棋盤。「你不想下棋？」

「我想。」Kirk嘆氣：「來下吧。不過我有點餓了，你想在這裡用晚餐嗎？」

「這安排值得接受。」

Kirk得同意「值得接受」能夠恰到好處地形容這個晚上。他們在晚餐時下了一局，談話主題從手邊的任務，到最高指導原則的政治及哲學影響，再到地球經典文學作品， Spock在最後這項展示了出人意料詳盡的知識。

這晚上過得是如此愉快，以至於Spock在棋局上宣佈勝利時，他幾乎提不起足夠力氣去假裝生氣。

「我觀察到你相當容易分心。」Spock在推倒Kirk的國王時說。

「我知道你剛才那樣是故意的。」桌底下Kirk玩鬧地輕踢了Spock一腳，換得對方輕輕揚起的眉毛。

Spock自動自發開始將棋子歸位準備再下一場。Kirk本打算阻止他，但隨即意識到他其實也想繼續下。他把盤子收走，對複製儀下指令索取瓦肯茶。在等著飲品分配下來時，他突然想起曾和老骨頭抱怨下棋和茶是他一天裡的高峰。被回憶驚得一愣，他懷疑自己是不是真的提早開始衰老了。

「Jim？」

Kirk發現到剛才為止他一直在瞪著茶發呆；慌忙端起杯子到桌旁放下。坐回位置前，他俯身給了Spock一個吻。原本打算純純親一下便罷，但在感覺到Spock的雙唇向他屈服時，他實在再忍不住。不知不覺間，他已經坐到Spock大腿上，雙手滿抓著Spock髮絲，發出細碎的難耐呻吟，沉浸在這個深入而熱情的吻裡。

當結束這個吻後，他邊喘息邊露出抱歉的微笑：「我本來沒打算做到這一步。」

「我相信這正證明了我對你易於分心的論點無誤。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「是啊，雖說我也沒看到你推開我。」

有那麼一會，Spock看起來像是考慮要照做。Kirk輕笑著以手指梳過Spock的髮梢。他的姆指不小心刷過一隻耳朵邊，Spock隨即肉眼可見地震了一震。好奇心驅動下，Kirk以姆指沿著耳骨邊沿摩挲到尖端處，然後在另一隻耳朵上也重覆這個動作。Spock閉上雙眼，呼吸急促起來，而他的雙耳尖端染上了綠意。

Kirk的聲音變得十分沙啞：「所以說，它們還挺敏感的？」

「看來如此。」

Spock兩手來到他的腰間，抬頭看向Kirk的眼睛裡滿溢著水光，Kirk認為自己也許會當場就這麼融化。接下來的吻比以前所接過的更加溫柔，更不帶有目的性，但Kirk發現他打從心底不在乎：他只想要更多，更多Spock，以Spock願意給予的任何方式。

Kirk沿著Spock的下頜一路啄吻，愉悅地見他收緊抓著Kirk襯衣的雙手。接著Kirk的舌頭在一只耳朵的邊緣打著轉，往上直舔到它的頂點，Spock僵住了。Kirk停下來，想著自己剛剛是不是做得太過份。Spock在他腰間的手一個使力將他整個舉了起來，有那麼一瞬間，Kirk懷疑他會不會真的如同字面意義上地就這麼被扔出去，但Spock僅只是將他安放到更舒適的位置，並把腦袋轉向Kirk更方便接近自己耳朵的角度。

Kirk熱情滿滿地接收了這個含蓄的許可：他開始試著輕咬Spock耳廓的尖端，舔舐它，吸吮它，每一次都不忘將Spock放在他腰上雙手收緊程度的反應記在心裡。他們的新姿勢意味著Kirk的勃起就這麼抵在Spock的大腿上，他忍不住輕扭股間施壓。他感覺不到Spock的褲子裡出現同樣的反應，但想著也許他只是角度不對；不知道Spock會不會讓他往下摸好確認……

「嘿，」他悄聲對著Spock的耳朵裡道：「你想換去床上繼續嗎？」

Spock凍住了。Kirk靜待著往後退了一些好看清他的臉。Spock的臉上完全沒有表情；Kirk不禁哀嘆了聲，猜到接下來會怎麼發展。

「我認為，」Spock徐徐道：「我希望繼續下棋。」

Kirk花了點時間讓腦子變得清明，然後才真正聽進去Spock剛剛說了什麼。「你想要下棋？」他確認道。

「肯定。」

「好吧。」Kirk緩緩離開Spock的大腿，然後停了一停。「你知道，我們隨時都可以再回來下，等我們先……」他眼角瞄見Spock的表情後聳聳肩改道：「沒問題，就下棋。」

他湊過去再輕輕吻了一下，終於勉強讓自己從Spock身上挪開。回到座位上，啜了口微涼的茶湯，想著Spock說不定有天會成為他的死因。他想像McCoy宣佈他死於性挫折，然後為著這個想像吐出滿含苦意的嘆笑。Spock好奇地瞥了他一眼，幸好他沒有多問。

這局Spock讓Kirk執白子，Kirk真的盡力專心在棋局上了，但Spock不停那樣看著他，還伸手越過棋盤去撫摸他的手，現在Kirk下身既是硬邦邦的，同時又深深感到挫敗，這已經超過任何人理應忍受的程度。他只能眼睜睜看著他的棋子一而再再而三地被抽離棋盤。

「我應可於五步內將死你。」一陣子後，Spock這般告知他。

Kirk皺眉看著棋盤，掙扎著想專注找出方法逃離現正陷進的陷阱。在他冥思苦想著下一步時，Spock隨意地探手過來以二根手指摩擦著他的，那舉動帶來的靜電感一路傳到他的胳膊上。Kirk像被燙到般急急揮開，瞪向桌子另一頭。

「我清楚你在做什麼。」他指責道。

Spock的臉上滿是無辜不解。Kirk大笑著走了他那一步。

這次輪到Spock蹙眉了：顯然那一步並不在他預期中，當然這正是重點所在。在他努力找出重整陣腳的下一步時，他說：「運用手邊可用的所有武裝合乎邏輯。」

Spock企圖救場的這一步正好給了Kirk可趁之機；他很快設計了他自己的陷阱，走了一步後回道：「是啊，而對手無寸鐵的人動刀動槍也算是懦夫行徑。」

「你若相信自己手無寸鐵，那麼必定有所誤解。」

Kirk只能目瞪口呆地看著他，感到臉頰染上了火熱的顏色，因為比起他以為會聽到的回應，Spock這話遠遠要更像一項宣告。他的反擊潰不成軍，心思亂得連原本想好的策略也就此一敗塗地。Spock宣佈他的二連勝，但Kirk發現他根本止不住臉上傻呼呼的笑意。

待他們將棋盤收到一旁，Kirk試探道：「你想留下嗎？」

Spock的目光在他身上久久留連忘返，但仍舊回答：「時候已晚。」

Kirk知道他沒能成功掩飾住失望，他嘆道：「好吧。」

然而在離開前，Spock給了他一個長而慵懶的吻，吻得他頭暈腿軟，然後才以Kirk聽過最為誘惑的語氣輕聲呢喃道：「晚安，Jim。」

「晚安。」他朝已經關上的門說。接著他整個人癱靠到牆角，雙手抱頭，以他能想起的宇宙間所有種族信仰的每位神祇之名咒罵──有那麼些根本是胡湊一通──他真是徹頭徹尾為個瓦肯人神魂顛倒了。

＊＊＊＊＊

接連幾天下來事態發展始終沒有變化，直到Kirk懷疑他多半會就這麼發了瘋。

當然不是說Spock看起來沒有那個意思；當他們在一起時，氣氛總是充滿火熱而激情，最後卻總是留Kirk一個人氣喘吁吁又怨氣難平。時不時的，Spock會允許更進一步的親密階段：Kirk已經設法從耳朵進展到手指（原來Spock的雙手 **真的** 相當敏感，這解釋了那些握手的行為），還有幾次他甚至成功將一隻手伸進了Spock的襯衣裡。但依照他們現在的效率，大概要等到他們年紀都大了才能把雙雙把褲子脫掉。

真正讓他如哽在喉的是，他甚至不能和McCoy談談他的困擾。每一次在吃飯時和他碰面，他總是會問起諸如「煩什麼把你搞成這副德性？」之類的問題。Kirk考慮過要誠實回答，但又想像萬一他答了「不是Spock，但我想要他搞」時McCoy的表情會是如何，於是到最後總是隨便編些理由搪塞過去。

等Kirk發現自己坐在辦公桌前假裝專心在處理案頭工作時，他們已經曲速航行將近一週了。一如往常，他的心在門鈴響起時討厭地一顫。用手扒梳了下頭髮，沒必要地抻平了襯衣，他喚道：「進來。」

門隨著氣音滑開的那瞬間，他真的不禁憋住了呼吸，等他笑容滿面地跳起來，才看見門外的另一邊站著Sulu。如果他臉上的笑容曾因此所有動搖，他也確定那只持續了很短的時間，接著他便高興地示意Sulu坐下，並遞給他一杯飲品。

Sulu坐了下來，但他十分不自在，只略略沾了椅子邊，彷彿他隨時都會一股腦地往外竄逃。

「出了什麼問題？」

「也許。」Sulu緊張地掃視房間四周。「這能不列入記錄嗎？」

Kirk皺起眉頭，也坐了下來。「可以。什麼事？」

Sulu回答時盯著地板不放：「我收到艦隊總部來的訊息。他們要我對邁亞三星上發生的經過提供個人意見。」他停了下來，深吸口氣後才直直看向Kirk：「我想他們在調查你有沒有違反最高指導原則。」

「噢。」Kirk靠回椅背上。「為什麼是找你？」

Sulu聳肩道：「因為我是在你們後頭傳送下去的其中一人？他們多半不會只跟我接觸。」

「我明白了。」

「那我該告訴他們什麼？」

Kirk思索片刻，下了他唯一能做的決定：「事實。他們有我的日誌檔，我也沒試圖隱瞞任何事。你只需要直說心裡的真正想法。」

他本以為這麼說就能讓Sulu安心，不至於覺得回應艦隊總部就是背叛了艦長。令他訝異的是Sulu聞言沒有如釋重負地鬆一口氣，反而看起來更加困擾不安。

「問題在於……」Sulu開口，卻又吞下了後話。

「怎麼？」

「這個嘛，其實我並不真的清楚發生了什麼事。我只知道我看見的狀況，以及你曾經傷得很重。我還從負責保護你的那傢伙那邊聽到一些，但那也不算很多……」

Kirk明白過來時心裡隨之一沉。幾乎要為他的愚蠢而揍自己一頓，他說：「我沒做一次簡報跟你們解釋清楚，對吧？」

「沒。」

「該死。」Kirk閉上眼，力道猛得眼皮後方都出現了游移的亮斑。「抱歉，是我疏忽。我應該要立即處理好才……」

「不是你的錯，長官。我們都知道你傷得很重，連Spock也擔心你擔心得沒跟我們說明事情經過……」

Kirk不由自主抬起頭來。他很想針對剛才那句再深入追問，好得知Spock在他受傷時究竟是怎麼個反應，但他想不出要如何問聽起來才足夠自然，所以他只說：「我會盡快召開部門主管會議。」

「謝了，長官。」

Sulu起身告辭，Kirk又補了句：「對了，謝謝你來這一趟。你懂的，而不是直接向艦隊抱怨我的失職。」

Sulu咧嘴笑道：「嘿，你可是為我跳下了鑽井平台。這不是問題。」

Sulu一離開Kirk就嘆了口氣倒回椅子裡。忘記向組員簡報任務經緯是重大疏失──尤其考慮到他對最高指導原則的解釋有多寬鬆。星聯艦隊當然會想調查一番，而他真的不該置他的組員們於如此尷尬的立場，讓他們沒有足夠的資訊以自己的思路去定論他所做的算對還算錯。

最糟糕的是他完全清楚他為什麼會分心到無法做好本職工作。然而，即使明瞭隨著愧疚感襲來，他仍然為著如此一來便有了把Spock叫到他艙房的正當理由而感到小小的激動。他恨他自己這一點。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk安排翌日召開一場會議，並不像他地為此心神不定。

McCoy先到，嘴裡碎碎不停抱怨這場會議打斷了他的工作，不知為何那使得Kirk放鬆多了。

他調笑道：「真抱歉把你叫來做你的份內事。」

McCoy狠狠哼了聲，等Spock進來後他的臉又黑上一分。Kirk的緊張感唰地又直撲回來。

「艦長。」Spock向他致意。然後，帶著僅僅減少一丁點的溫度道：「醫官。」

McCoy只是皺眉冷臉以對。

Sulu和Chekov隨後也進到會議室，兩人在爭吵關於某個年代久遠，人稱「暗能量」的科學概念。

「它有其科學價值在。」Chekov堅稱。

「它可說是二十一世紀最沒用的狗屁，由此可見一斑！」Sulu反擊。

「下午好，先生們。」Kirk道。

他們向他簡單點了點頭，便又轉回去繼續他們的爭論。最後還把Spock也拉進對話裡，Spock在宣佈暗能量的整個概念本身「不合邏輯」後贏得了Sulu的歡容。

其他人在接下來的數分鐘裡陸續到場。Scotty與Uhura語氣生動地閒談他們讀過的某些內容，後頭緊跟著的是安全部門的Giotto。

等人全都到齊後，Kirk便將會議交由Spock主持。他詳盡全面地說明了整個任務的來龍去脈（雖說以Kirk的眼光來看，對他脫逃計劃的高明之處有些輕描淡寫了），最後輔以科學部門的報告作為總結。

Spock一結束，Sulu馬上詢問關於Kirk受傷原因的更多細節。Kirk講述他們是怎麼被抓而後又牽扯進星球內戰雙方的交火裡，一路奔逃至半途的事件經過。他開始長篇大論地談及他與追兵戰鬥時的英勇行徑，但在瞄到Spock擺出那種眉毛給他看時迅速停下來收尾道：「然後，呃，我就記得這些了。」

Spock補充了後續，他扛著Kirk盡可能地繼續前進，直到其中一名原生居民接納安置他們。

關於原生居民Uhura有很多問題想問。Spock詳盡地為Kirk所形容的「蜥蜴人馬」潤了色。Spock更瞭解他們，在Kirk失去意識之際長時間和Klar談話，直到現在聽Spock提起，他才意識到他們究竟在陸地上待了多久。想到Spock在他昏迷時陪在他身邊便奇特地讓人心情愉快。

在Spock開始解析邁亞文化時，McCoy出聲打斷了他。

「我們是不是漏了什麼沒提？」他厲聲道：「我們在這一次任務裡失去了一個人，我要知道為什麼。」

換Kirk接過來，他盡其所能去解釋脈絡，安全部門的Giotto全神貫注地傾聽。

「所以你的意思是說，他被後來幫助你們的同一人給殺了？」McCoy總結道。

「是啊，」Kirk嘆氣：「那是個不幸的誤會，雖說於事無補，」Kirk瞥了眼Giotto：「但他道歉了，很認真的。」

Giotto肅然頷首，可是McCoy的臉仍舊沒有放晴。

「窩沒弄懂的是，」Scotty說出他的想法：「為什麼那些羅慕蘭人會那麼熱衷於讓別人去為他們研究武器呢？」他皺了皺臉，「三鋰造成的後果可不好看，後續處理起來簡直是場惡夢。」

「用它字造的武器威力非同小可。」Chekov瞪大雙眼補充道。

「嗯，這的確值得擔心，」Kirk同意道：「不過在猜他們為什麼要讓這些人來研究這一點上，我跟你想得差不多。那也是我認為我們該插手的原因，給他們機會來決定自己到底是不是真想要踩進這灘渾水裡。」

會議桌邊傳來混合了大致讚同的輕聲細語。

「無論如何，」Sulu瞟了眼房間左右後說：「我認為你做了正確的事。」

「是。」Scotty說：「我也這麼想。如果有人問起的話。」

「謝了。」Kirk給了他們二人一個真心的笑容。「但這是我的決定。如果有任何責任都由我扛。」

讓他驚訝的是，接下來出聲的竟然是Uhura。「你沒有錯。如果有任何人說你應該做出別的決定，我會和他們力爭到底。」

「我和她一樣。」Giotto說，其他人紛紛低聲贊成，就連McCoy也不得不同意他做的對。

「謝了大家。」Kirk道：「你們是最棒的組員。」然後，在他變得過份感性之前，他很快又道：「我想就這樣了，除非還有誰有事？」

沒人說話。於是他們紛紛魚貫而出。Kirk讓自己放鬆下來。在他起身準備要走時，這才發現會議室裡不只他一人──Spock仍站在他身後，神情裡的那種專注代表他正在試圖理出某些頭緒。

「怎麼了嗎？」Kirk問。

「Scott先生提出了一個關於三鋰的有趣論點。」

「是啊。」Kirk嘆道：「教人擔心。」

Spock顯然天外飛來一筆地續道：「你對我們先前討論Hobus恆星演化之事是否仍有印象？」

Kirk還記得。但他實在看不出兩者間的關係。雖說他已經努力絞盡腦汁去想，但腦海裡仍是一片空白。「嗯。」他緩緩道：「但有什麼關聯？」

「星系演化過程已盡為眾人所知，而我們讀取到的數據顯示， Hobus恆星不僅在主序帶上至少仍有四十億年，甚至等到生命週期走至盡頭時，以該恆星的質量而言也應將轉而成為星雲及白矮星，而非超新星。」

Kirk過了一陣子才消化完內容，但還是看不出接下來話題會朝哪個方向發展。「可我們都知道它的確變成了超新星。」

「我認為也許在三個月前我們同天文部的Granger上尉談話時，她已提出了解答。」

Kirk不得不用力去回憶才想起Spock所指的確切句子，然後他笑著搖搖頭：「喔Spock，我想她假設他們自己炸掉的時候是開玩笑的。」

「或許，但玩笑的態度並不會致使結論錯謬。」

Kirk在聽出Spock聲音裡的緊繃感時才意識到：「你當真認為那顆超新星是人為造成的？」

「那是唯一合理的結論。」Spock道。

「如果真是如此，為什麼到現在才懷疑？」

「在我們遭逢邁亞人前，據我所知沒有任何機制能人為產生超新星。然而，為理解研發三鋰緣何對羅慕蘭人如此重要，我已對三鋰的性質進行了些許研究。」

「你認為使用三鋰當原料的炸彈能作到像製造超新星之類的事？」這理論對Kirk來說有些誇張到過於牽強：一顆超新星的能量可是比最為強力的核武還要大上幾個數量級。

「不盡準確。你應當知曉，若恆星耗盡核心裡所含的氫，該恆星將脫離演化過程中的主序星階段？」

「是，是。」Kirk不以為然地抬手擺了擺。「核融合停止，核心在自身的質量引力下往內裡塌縮，等坍縮到了極限後，匯聚的物質便向外反彈，誘發一連串大到嚇人的『啪砰嗒咚轟』。」

Spock因為他的形容眉毛一抽。「我的最初研究結果表明三鋰能通過提供巨大能量，起到抑制核反應的相同效果。」

「噢。」Kirk緩緩吐出一口氣：「所以你的意思是它能被扔進一顆恆星裡，進而將恆星誘發轉為早期超新星？那可是相當嚴重的指控。為什麼他們要炸了離自己那麼近的恆星？」

「未知。然而事實已展現在我們眼前：該恆星確實成為了超新星。從而導出一個必然的推論，即該超新星必定是由人為引發，而如今我們得知了可供實現的途徑。」

「你覺得這些事是怎麼串在一起的？」

「我不知道。」Spock承認：「但我不相信巧合。」

「當然不了。」

「那麼你是否允准我提報這些調查結果？」

「那是自然。」Kirk給他一個大大的真心微笑。「我若沒有你該如何是好。」

Spock對此的回應是握住他的手，以他特有的方式撫弄。Kirk看著Spock的食指和中指摩擦過他相同二指的背面，那景象喚起了一個記憶。

「這有什麼特殊意義嗎？」Kirk問，想讓語氣聽起來足夠隨意。「你知道，當你這樣……」他示意向他們交相疊的手指。

Spock停下手上的動作。「人類也擁有同等意義的表達。」他向Kirk展示的方式是以雙手捧起Kirk的臉，然後將他拉進一場深入且激情的親吻裡。

起初Kirk太過專注在接吻上，以至於忘記剛問了什麼。等到他一想起來，隨即抽身退開，不敢置信地瞪著Spock：「這跟剛才那個的意思一樣？」他氣喘吁吁地問。

「以文化觀點來看是最接近的可用解釋。」

「該死的。」Kirk扭開頭，整個腦子暈乎乎的。他從來沒想過先前在瓦肯殖民星和年長Spock間的舉動有任何特殊的意思在。就算有，他也只以為是朋友之間的簡單表示，像一個擁抱或是臉頰上的輕啄：畢竟，這不過是手和手而已。然後他想起了Spock的雙手有多麼敏感，Kirk親吻它們時Spock會如何侷促難耐，接著他便感到臉頰染上了顏色。

不明究裡下，他竟然就這麼跟年長Spock親熱了。他告訴自己那不打緊──畢竟那仍然是Spock，即使他年長了百歲有餘──但他還是忍不住覺得火大跟被耍了。

「Jim？」

Spock關心的聲音猛地將Kirk拉回現實。「抱歉，我只是……」他搖搖頭，無法解釋。

「我致上歉意。」Spock說：「我假定你已經知悉，或至少你不反對它代表的含義。」

「沒錯。」Kirk笑了。「絕對不反對。」為了驅散適才一時間湧現在房間裡的緊張感，他邪邪笑道：「所以，如果我在艦橋上走向你還不經意地這麼做，」他以手指擦過Spock的手，「我基本上就算是和你在大家面前親熱了？」

Spock的嘴角微微抽動：「我會希望你不那麼做。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「好吧。只是想知道而已。」

在他們旁邊的內部通訊突然作響，Uhura的聲音出現道：「 **Kirk** **艦長請到艦橋室，** **Kirk** **艦長請到艦橋室。** 」

Kirk瞪過去，想她難不成用什麼方法聽到了他們的對話，然後便不得不匆匆趕到了艦橋上。

「尖長。」他一到Chekov便說：「遠距掃瞄儀發現一艘船艦。是克林貢的船。」

「了解。」Kirk說：「Sulu先生，給他們些餘裕空間，沒必要讓他們有任何理由認定我們可能想跟他們打一架。」

「是，艦長。」

Kirk坐到他的椅子上，視線下意識地就往科學工作站瞥，Spock已經在那接管過掃瞄儀。

他們才剛微微偏離了原本的路線，Spock便直起身來轉向他。

「艦長，」Spock報告：「看來克林貢艦正與另一艘船艦交火中。」

「對手是哪種船？」

「資訊不足。然而，其船體應較克林貢艦更為小巧。」

「知道了。Uhura上尉，妳能呼叫他們嗎？」

「長官，嘗試連繫他們可能會讓克林貢艦警覺我們的存在。」

「我很清楚。」Kirk說。他啟動黃色警戒並命令道：「請執行。」

「使用全頻率發送通訊請求。」她確認。

艦橋上的所有目光都集中到她身上，只除了Spock，他仍然專注於掃瞄儀上，試著辨識那條不明船隻，還有Sulu，也在緊盯著他們前進的方位。

「艦長，」最後Uhura說：「我接收到了什麼……它很微弱而且時斷時續，我聽不出訊息內容為何。」

「那麼妳能想辦法辨認出語種嗎？」

她再專心傾聽了一段時間，沮喪地搖了搖頭，然後突然抬起頭來睜大了眼睛。「那聽起來有點像……我覺得那是瓦肯語。」

「什麼？瓦肯船大老遠跑到這裡來是要？」

Uhura試著調整她手邊的控制鈕，但最後還是惱怒地攤手放棄：「都不管用。我想他們的通訊設備一定是出了什麼故障。」

Kirk很快下了決定：「轉為紅色警戒。」他下令道：「我們介入。」

「艦長，」Spock迅速站到他身邊。「此舉明智嗎？」

「多半不。」Kirk對他一笑。「Uhura，妳能呼叫那艘克林貢艦嗎？」

「尖長，」Chekov偏頭過來喊道：「有一片高密度星雲離我們零點四秒差距。如果我們利用它掩蔽行蹤，也許我們能在不被發現的前提下接近那艘克林貢艦。」

「Sulu先生，你認為可行嗎？」

Sulu瞟了眼Chekov那邊的畫面，二人低聲迅速商量了下。接著Sulu轉過來揚起笑說：「是，長官，我們應該可以在他們注意到前先繞到他們正後方。」

「很好，那就去做。」Kirk下令，「Uhura，全頻率進入靜默狀態，直到Chekov給你指示。Chekov，我要相位炮準備好。等會我們貼近後呼叫他們，他們若不乖乖合作，我們就得對付他們。」

Kirk放手讓組員發揮所長，他走到Spock的工作站旁：「關於另一艘船有什麼發現？」

「尚未有定論。」Spock回道，雙眼還是黏在掃瞄儀上。「我未能辨明其身份，不過該船的設計與瓦肯商船一致。」

「那就足夠了。」Kirk嘆道：「無論如何，如果克林貢人朝他們開火……敵人的敵人就是朋友，對吧？」

「不合邏輯，已知克林貢人與羅慕蘭人經常交戰。」

Kirk聳聳肩道：「唔，那我們等著看吧。」

他們緩緩穿過星雲前進，將導流護盾開到最大，以盡可能減少與星雲氣體的磨擦損傷。等他們進到射擊範圍內，Chekov便向Uhura示意，她轉身呼叫克林貢船。

她確認訊號接通後，Kirk下令道：「接到螢幕上。」

螢幕上一塊區域可見克林貢船的艦橋室，其中顯現出一位面帶蔑笑的指揮官。

「嘖嘖，」克林貢人說：「這不是星際聯邦嗎？」

「我是 **星艦企業號** 的艦長James T. Kirk。表明你們對那艘瓦肯船有何企圖。」他向對方露出一個迷人的微笑。「另外提醒一聲，我們的武器已經鎖定你們了。」

「不干你事。現在，給我們幾分鐘先把你們的朋友給了結了，再來解決你們。」

Kirk做出考慮這個提議的模樣，然後說：「辦不到。Chekov先生，向那艘戰禽艦開火。」

他們看著克林貢艦橋室的畫面在這次攻擊下晃了晃。然而報復回敬得也相當迅速；幾分鐘後， **企業號** 在一次直轟右舷機艙的炮火下震顫。等到第二次被迎面擊中，映著即時傳輸影像的螢幕便閃爍著轉黑了。

「艦長，」Sulu頭也未回地喊道：「護盾能量還剩百分之六十二。」

「繼續。」Kirk道，暗自希望他們能撐得住。

他們不停射擊，但克林貢人──如同他們的天性──沒有退縮的打算。即使有一發打中了克林貢艦的引擎，就這麼爆開了一球燄火，還擊仍然沒有斷過。

「Uhura，」Kirk喊：「妳能再重新建立通訊嗎？」

她在操控面板上忙碌了約一分鐘，才說：「我只連接得到音頻。」

「那也行，轉過來。」

「這裡是 **星艦企業號** 的Kirk艦長，」Kirk用他最威嚴的語氣，「你們的船已經失去動力。如果你們停火，我們將提供你們安全轉至最近行星的機會。」

他們的答覆是再次出手，整艘船都為之一震。

「護盾能量下降至百分之二十四。」Sulu報告。

Kirk聳聳肩，「去他的，我試過了。Chekov，把他們收拾掉。」

「是，尖長。」

Chekov發動了猛烈的攻勢，可以看見爆炸的火燄佔滿了整個中央螢幕。他們全都靜肅地默默凝視，直到火勢熄滅後，重新顯露出闇黑的宇宙，以及身在其中有如一顆塵埃般的瓦肯小艇。

Kirk先是深吸一口氣，再慢慢吐出。「Uhura，讓傳送室準備好從那艘瓦肯船傳送生還者上艦，我們還需要醫療室派人在旁待命。」

Kirk站起來徑直走向高速電梯，知道不必開口Spock也會跟在他身後。

「我遺憾不得不出此下策。」Spock說。

「是啊，」Kirk嘆口氣，「我也是。希望我們做對了。」

等他們到傳送室時McCoy已經在那了，看似來得很是匆忙。

「有傷患嗎？」吃了一驚的Kirk問；就他所知，他們剛剛只是晃了幾下，船外殼也沒有受到損傷。

「沒。」McCoy陰沉沉地咬牙道：「但摔破了瓶我手裡最好的一批蜥蜴白蘭地。」

Kirk翻了翻白眼，和Spock互換了一瞥，Spock滿臉不予置評。McCoy隨著他的視線瞧過去後嗤聲道：「我聽說我們要接收更多尖耳朵了？」

「我希望是。」Kirk道。Spock和McCoy都一臉不敢相信地轉頭看向他。「怎麼？」他抗爭道：「我只是想，如果那船裡的不是瓦肯人，那我們可能誤把槳划進了不該碰的水域裡。[1]就這麼一說。」

McCoy看起來像是還想說些什麼，但傳送平台已經啟動，眼前出現了五個發光的人形輪廓。

那些身影彷彿要過上一輩子才能清晰得足供辨認，但Kirk立刻看出那剛直到死板的姿態，忍不住重重鬆出一口氣。他以肘捅了捅McCoy。「來了。」他說：「看來我們終究是找到了更多朋友給你。」

等到那些人影總算完成物質化，Kirk的目光隨即被吸引到某個站在後方，鶴立雞群的形體上，手本能往相位槍的位置探去。那身影甩了甩她的頭，他認出了那頭紅色的長卷髮以及亮綠色的肌膚。

怎麼會──那不可能──但……「Gaila？」

她臉上綻放出大大的笑容，高聲喊著：「Jimmy！」像風一樣，她轉眼間一路蹦跳到傳送室的這一頭，整個人投進他懷裡，雙臂緊緊摟住他，直接嘴對嘴吻了上來。

「搞什……」Kirk驚呼道：「我們都以為妳死了！」

Gaila皺了皺臉：「差點可能就。」然後她又笑著打了下他的手臂。「這艘船真有型，你是怎麼能到這裡工作的？」

「呃，」Kirk耙了耙頭髮，左顧右盼了下。視線掃到Spock那裡，對方目露兇光地瞪著他，他唰地從頭到腳都退到離Gaila一臂之外。

她隨著他的目光瞥去，顯然也捕捉到了Spock臉上的表情，因為她轉回頭看他時，還故意假作驚恐的模樣。

「何不介紹妳的朋友給我們認識？」Kirk提議道。

「噢！」Gaila蹦回那些瓦肯人一側。「他們是我開心的救命恩人。」Kirk忍不住微笑，因為他們說好聽點根本是在勉強容忍。

她正要一一介紹他們，但站在前側的其中一人往Spock那方踏進了一步。「你是Spock，Sarek之子？」

「我是。」Spock說。「我們見過面？」

「我們未曾見過。我是Stonn，而我們有的只是艘簡單的貿易小船。然而，」說到這裡，雖說Stonn的嘴唇沒有額外的動作，但Kirk敢肯定他感覺到對方在冷笑，「我很熟悉關於Sarek之子Spock的傳奇事蹟。」

Spock的唇緊抿成線，但他沒有多作評論，所以Kirk插話道：「我是艦長James T. Kirk，這裡是 **星艦企業號** 。你們幾個跑這麼大老遠來做什麼，還受到克林貢人攻擊？」

「我們的船損壞了，」Stonn解釋道：「瓦肯星遭受攻擊之際，我們正停泊在軌道上，船隻被其中一艘星聯艦船的殘片撞上。我們試圖將撞過來那部份的倖存者都傳送上船，但最後只有一人活了下來。」他的眼睛瞟向Gaila，Kirk有了他其實並不特別高興這個結果的特殊印象。「在這過程中，我們的船受損，而曲速引擎、傳送儀器以及通訊設備均失去作用。」

「所以怎麼，你們就這樣在深空裡漂流了一整年？」

「沒那麼誇張，」Gaila說，她雙手抱在胸前，冒火地瞪著Stonn：「我可不是什麼柔弱無助的難民。我才剛讓曲速引擎可以運作了，而且我幾乎就快修好了通訊設備。」

「我們的傳送器以及通訊設備依舊無法運行。」Stonn說。

「是啊，說到這個，」Gaila回道：「再來我也做不了什麼了，除非你幫我弄到一個海森堡補償器換給傳送器，跟一個通量電容器給通訊系統使用。」

「那兩樣我們備品很多。」Scotty從傳送控制檯後方打斷他們的談話。每個人都轉頭過去看他，他在與Gaila的眼睛對上時臉整個紅彤彤的。「呃，那是，如果你不介意的話，艦長？」

「當然不介意。」Kirk說：「在Scott先生調度那些零件期間，歡迎你們留在艦上作客。」

Stonn警惕地瞥了Spock一眼。「謝謝你，艦長，但我們更希望回到自己船上。」

「好吧，」Kirk對Spock微微皺起眉。「如果你們想要的話。」

他揮手示意Scotty傳送他們回去，他們都站回傳送平台原先的位置。全部人，只除了Gaila，她動也沒動，還對Kirk睜大了眼睛。

「艦長？」她驚呼道：「什麼時候Jimmy竟成了艦長？」

「嘿，」Kirk將手指猛戳向她：「妳應該要稱呼Kirk艦長。」

「噢，」她咯咯笑道：「挺重口的嘛。」

Kirk笑了，但在注意到Spock對他射來的死光後馬上將笑意收得一乾二淨。「妳要回去？」他問。

Gaila搖了搖頭，她的卷髮隨之在她肩上輕彈。「不了，我等會跟你的工程師去挑我需要的零件，然後，」她對Kirk眨眨眼，「你跟我有一年的進度要補上，艦長先生。」

「可以，」Kirk道：「Scotty，你能幫忙照顧她嗎？」他將Scotty急得嗆到的模樣當作同意，又道：「喔，但先帶她去Uhura那一趟，我想她會想知道她的老室友沒事。」

「哦！」Gaila興奮歡聲道：「Nyota在這？」Kirk點點頭，她便猛地撲上去給了他一個大大的擁抱：「喔Jimmy，」她說：「這真是太不可思議了！」

「是啊，」Kirk說著，盡可能小心地後撤。「的確是，不是嗎？」

他看著她輕快地跟在Scotty後頭離開，然後才轉向Spock：「所以你跟那個叫Stonn的傢伙是怎麼回事？他看起來不太喜歡你。」

「未知，」Spock回道：「在今日之前我從未見過或聽聞過他。」

「好吧。」Kirk聳聳肩轉向McCoy。「唔，先不管那個，看來沒有新瓦肯朋友陪你玩了。」

「我可以向你保證我真是悲痛欲絕。」

Kirk再轉向Spock，但他突然默不作聲地大步從旁邊離開了傳送室。Kirk看著他的背影，完全搞不清狀況。「他這是怎麼了？」

McCoy鼻子噴著氣，不敢置信地看著他說：「你真的不知道？」

「吭？你什麼意思？」

但McCoy只是搖著頭走開，留Kirk一個人待在傳送室裡苦思剛天殺的究竟發生了什麼事。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk當晚待在自己的艙室裡編寫日誌檔，這時門鈴響起。他頭抬也未抬，喊了聲：「進來。」預料是Spock來參加他們的夜間「逗艦長取樂」節目，但結果卻是一道綠影躍進視線裡，輕跳著坐上他的辦公桌。

「嘿，」他揚起嘴角：「妳拿到需要的東西了？」

「是啊，」她說著環顧了下他的房間，低低吹了聲哨：「挺時髦。你是睡了誰才得到這些的，嗯？」

「沒誰。」他玩鬧般拍了拍她的手臂。「妳知道，我們可是拯救了地球。」

「是是，這我信。」她蹦下桌子開始解她的襯衣鈕釦。「不過，這船對新上手的男孩來說還是挺炫的了。」

Kirk這才發現他一直盯著她一顆顆解開釦子，都看得入迷了，急忙甩頭強迫自己回到現實中來。「呃，Gaila，」他有些尷尬。

「怎麼？」她脫去上衣，露出精緻的黑綠雙色胸罩。

Kirk勉強把視線從她胸口拔開，解釋道：「唔，我算是在和某人交往中。」

「那又？」她盯著他好一會，像是他遺漏了什麼重要訊息沒說，然後才拔高她的眉毛問：「等等，你是說你在搞一對一？」

「有點那樣。」Kirk聳了聳肩。說起來，也不是說他們有討論出個共識還怎麼的，但他相當確定瓦肯人通常只和單一對象交往。

「為什麼？」

「天曉得。」Kirk大笑，因為這真的沒有多加解釋的必要。

「喔拜託，Jimmy，」她噘起了嘴唇。「我可是跟 **瓦肯人** 待在同艘船上一整年耶。幫女孩一個小忙？」

「妳這什麼意思？瓦肯人哪邊有問題？」

Gaila翻了個白眼，作出勉強像是在學Stonn的模樣。「瓦肯人不受肉欲衝動之天性詛咒，」她引用他的話，然後用表情明擺出心裡對這個言論的實際想法。

「喔。」Kirk感覺自己像消了氣的皮球，「真的？」

她的眉眼對他彎出狡黠的弧度。「吭，說真的？你找了個瓦肯人？是在傳送室裡對我發射死亡視線的那個尖耳朵嗎？」

有那麼一瞬Kirk考慮乾脆否認，但這可是Gaila，加上能和某人直言相告簡直讓他如釋重負。「是啊，我猜是。」

「他不是Nyota之前在學院時超級迷戀的那人嗎？」

「就我所知他們的關係不只如此。」

「真的？」她揚起眉。「那很好啊，我想。但他現在跟你一起？」

「差不多。這說來話長。」

「這樣，那就長話短說。」Kirk沒說話，她翻了個白眼。「聽著，如果你要拒絕我，那最好有個很好的理由。」

「只是……」Kirk嘆息著倒回椅子上。「我們這個關係才剛開始。還沒真正跨進，妳知道，性的那階段。」

「等等。所以你 **還沒** 跟他上床？」

「還沒到那程度，嗯。」

「但他是你不肯跟我睡的理由？」

「對。抱歉。」他向她身體上下瞄了眼，目光不禁在那渾圓且半露半掩的乳房流連忘返。「妳不知道我有多遺憾。」

「喔，我曉得。」她邪氣一笑。「但我還是搞不懂。你為什麼不和他做愛？」

「我不知道。」Kirk坦白道，「瓦肯人真的對那事不感興趣嗎？他們到底是怎麼，那個，製造瓦肯寶寶的？」

「我聽說他們有某種週期，每次時間一到他們就得做。所以我想好吧，我顯然能配合，因為到頭來他們總是需要做的，對吧？只是我在那船上都一年了，整整 **一年** ，他們沒有一個人遇到那種不得不做的時候。所以我也不懂，也許那消息是假的。」

「吭。」

「你有聽我說話嗎，Jimmy？一年。 **一整年** 。」

「有。」他笑出聲來。「但別擔心，看起來Scotty迷上妳了。」

她皺了皺臉。「他不行。」她說，「以前在學院時Nyota讓我答應過不會去睡她喜歡的人。」

「啥？Uhura跟Scotty？」

「你不知道？」Kirk搖了搖頭，Gaila對此只是聳聳肩，「唔，誰曉得他們到底會不會走到一起……總之，你在這艘船上還有其他男人，對吧？」

「二百八十七個，還有一百四十一個女人。」

她的臉瞬間發出了光。「棒極了！」

「但別告訴其他人我跟Spock的事。」Kirk很快補了一句。

Gaila翻了翻眼睛。「聽起來沒什麼料能跟人分享。」

門鈴再次響起，Kirk想也沒想就喚道：「進來。」

Spock踏進房裡一步，在看到Gaila時腳下一頓，下一秒就轉身離開。

「等等，」Kirk在他身後喊道：「這不是──我是說她不是──」

「噢放輕鬆，」Gaila翻著白眼說。她俯身抓起桌邊的襯衫穿了回去。「甜心，」她對 Spock說：「你沒什麼可擔心的，我就算全裸趴在那邊他也不會碰我一根指頭。」

 她說著對Kirk飛了個媚眼，跳下桌子。離開之際與Spock擦肩而過，導致他幾乎肉眼可見地豎起防禦。她在他背後停下腳步，以評估的目光掃視他全身上下後，對Kirk亮出二個大姆指才離開房間。

Kirk不禁笑了，但在看到Spock的黑臉後立刻清醒過來。「你還好吧？」他小心翼翼問道。

Spock沒有回答，而且真的往門口掃了一眼，像是他有很強的動機要離開。Kirk猛地站起來，腦海裡數度劃過解釋誤會的說詞。到最後，他選擇將手伸出去拿起Spock的手，給了他一個瓦肯吻。

一開始，Spock還是僵立原地不動，接下來Kirk更往前進了一步，靠上去以人類的方式親吻他。在教人心驚的幾分鐘裡，Spock彷彿被凍住了般，但然後他開始回應，而Kirk也隨之放下心來將整個身體靠了過去。

等這吻結束後，Spock說：「你曾告訴我有位獵戶座女性協助你重新編程了小林丸測試。」

那不是個問句，但Kirk還是回道：「是啊，就是Gaila。」

「你也曾暗指你與她發生過性關係。」

「哦。」讓Kirk驚恐的是，他竟然感覺自己正在臉紅：聽見Spock使用「性關係」這個詞，總讓人覺得既怪異又火辣。「是啊。」他確認道：「但那是一年前的事了。現在我們之間什麼都不會有──我剛也是這麼告訴她的。」

「為何？」

「什麼為何？」

「你何不重續先前與她的連繫？」

「呃。」Kirk向Spock更近了一步，反射性地去握Spock的手。「那不是明擺著？」他皺起眉，突然自問他該不會完全錯判了事態。「我是說，我們是一起的，對吧？」

「一起？」

「你知道我在說什麼。」Kirk低聲咕噥。他不確定該用什麼詞比較好：「戀人」似乎在他們還沒進展到更深一層時不算適合，而他光是想到「男朋友」這個詞就不禁全身不對勁。

Spock看起來明顯感到不適，還將雙手收回背到身後。Kirk感到心沉了下去。當然他不可能誤判了狀況：不論以人類或瓦肯人的標準而言，狀況都應該相當明瞭才對，而且他肯定還有好幾次是Spock開的頭。然而霎時間恐懼還是爬上了心頭，因為他們其實也從未有一次坐下來好好討論過他們的關係。

「Spock？」他發問的語氣近乎哀求。「你能幫我弄明白嗎？」

「當你使用如此不精準的用詞時，明確關係將變得相當困難。然而，我相信就你會使用的定義而言，我同意我們的確如你所言，是『一起』的。」

Kirk如釋重負地長出口氣，閉上雙眼。「好的。」他說：「所以問題出在哪裡？」

Spock看起來再次變得不自在了，他在解釋時眼睛的焦點飄往Kirk肩後：「Nyota告知過我，部份人類並不讚同單一配偶制。」

Kirk的嘴角往下彎了彎，肯定Spock所強調的「部份」以她而言多半是將他特定了出來。「唔，我原諒她那麼說，因為就她所知的狀況來判斷的確是事實。」

「你意指她所述有誤？」

「我不知道。」Kirk承認：「我過去從來沒有真正對進入一段認真的關係感興趣，而且我也不敢保證說我現在就有了，免得我其實沒有。」他皺眉，突然察覺他在胡言亂語。「我的意思是，我不確定我們現在這樣算是什麼，」他的手在他們之間揮了揮。「但我不是在和你亂搞。」

「我明白。」

「你真的明白？」Kirk嘆息道：「因為到現在我還是不明白。」

「不完全。」Spock坦承道。

他們沉默不語地又站在那好半晌，尷尬地避開彼此的視線。Kirk不自在地交換左右腳重心，考慮過坐下來，但仔細想想又覺得算了。到最後，他深吸口氣說：「聽著，老實說，有些時候我不禁會想這可能是我這輩子有過最糟的主意，我是說，我們的關係已經讓我沒辦法做好我的工作，我一點也不覺得這沒什麼。我也真的不喜歡感覺像被其他的什麼人把我倆送作堆，即使那個某人是來自其他時間線的你。」

「那麼你希望中止我們的聯繫？」

Kirk看著他，望著那惱人的整齊髮型，那嚴肅又毫無表情的臉，那剛直的站姿，想著也許這樣對大家都好。但他隨即看見了Spock雙眼瞇細的模樣，以及他雙手交握的緊繃感，才意識到Spock現在非常緊張，明白了他其實很在意Kirk的答案，見狀Kirk的心碎裂了一小塊。Kirk想起親吻Spock的感觸，Spock雙手滑過他身體的方式，當他輕咬Spock耳朵時，Spock侷促不安的樣子，以及當Spock的欲望被喚起時，那雙耳朵是如何染上了微綠。

Kirk抬起手掌靠近Spock的臉，指尖沿著眉頭畫到眉尾。「不，」他低聲說：「我不想停止任何事。」

他輕輕吻上Spock，在感覺到回應後身體裡掠過一陣興奮。

「但如果我們真的要繼續，」過了一會後Kirk說：「我能問你件事嗎？」

「你能。」

「Gaila提到些關於瓦肯人沒有肉體欲望什麼的。」

「那是事實。」Spock說：「瓦肯人理應沒有……衝動……除去適當的時期以外。」

「噢。」Kirk聞言僵住了。他一時間只想知道所謂「適當的時期」是什麼意思──他們是只在新婚之夜做上一次還是怎麼？──但那其實並不重要。Spock真的對他完全感受不到性衝動嗎？他想得越深，一切就越沒有道理可言：是，他們沒真做了多少，但每當他舔上Spock的耳朵或手指，他很確定得到的反應裡含有性意味存在。如果Spock能夠有這種程度的回應，那麼當然……

「等等，」Kirk想起了什麼，「但你有一半是人類。所以你人類的那一半不會……你懂的，有欲望？」

Spock沉默了片刻，考慮著。「我能信任你不會將我所告知的任何事外洩？」

「當然。」

「那麼我可以誠實地說，在有過被分離成人類和瓦肯人兩個自我的經驗後，我的……」他直直望進Kirk的眼底，「欲求並不因為我成為完整的瓦肯人而有所消減。」

Kirk在消化這個剖白時感到喘不過氣來。他緊張地乾笑：「你是說那些說法都是狗屎？」

「我開始認為，許多關於瓦肯人對自我控制的聲稱過於誇大，而我個人的任何……弱點都不盡然因為我獨特的基因而導致。」

「那真是太好了。」Kirk在Spock唇上蜻蜓點水般啄吻了下，而後退開來道：「嘿，你說你那時感覺到了欲望……」他咧嘴笑道：「如果說我預設立場認為你是在說我的話，聽起來會格外自大嗎？」

Spock抬起一邊眉毛。「那聽來確實格外自大。」

「但我說對了，對嗎？」

「我相信你知道答案。」

「我曉得人類的你對我有興趣。」Kirk聳了聳肩。「不知道我跟瓦肯人的你有機會。」

「我有些……不願意接受這個事實。」Spock承認道。

「我賭你是。」Kirk大笑說：「你知道，那之後我總是在想我應該要乾脆和人類的你在一起。我從沒想過瓦肯的你突破得了那些感情壓抑的心防來對我產生興趣。」

Spock拉著他的手，開始無意識地在手背來回撫摸。「我坦承我遺憾錯失了機會，但我發現我並不為結果而不悅。」

「是啊，我更想擁有完整的你。」Kirk坦承道：「雖說……」他腦海裡冒出了他跟人類以及瓦肯Spock的畫面，邪邪笑了。「我猜你不會願意單純為了好玩嘗試再分裂一次？」

Spock瞪過來的嚴厲眼神碾熄了那個主意，兇狠地吻了過來。Kirk呻吟著雙手抬過Spock的脖頸，穿進他的髮間揉捏著他的雙耳。Spock馬上讓人愉悅地顫抖起來，還在加深熱吻的同時將手下探至 Kirk的後背。

熱力急遽疊加：從Spock坦白供認瓦肯的他也有感覺之後Kirk便一直硬著，只需要Spock一點點碰觸便能整個點燃他。他抵著Spock的髖部來回磨蹭，在吻與吻之間發出動情的喉音。他退開來脫掉襯衣，在匆忙之中衣服纏在身上一時掙不開，硬扯之下被撕裂成近乎完整的兩半。聳聳肩，他將破衣扔到身後，將注意力轉回Spock那，但Spock突然握住他的肩膀，將他定在一臂之外。

「確實我……有能力進行性事。」Spock緩緩說來，臉避開了Kirk的目光。「甚至可說我有欲求。即使如此……」Kirk聞言長嘆一口氣，Spock勉強對上他的眼睛說：「這不是我能輕易踏入的一個階段。」

「到現在還算是輕易？」Kirk抗議：「我是說，我們都好好談過了，還有我們之間有過的一切……」

「我很抱歉。」

「沒關係。」Kirk強迫自己露出微笑，即使他懷疑自己可能會死於挫敗感。

「這將會是個問題嗎？」

「不，」Kirk沉重嘆息道：「不是問題。」

Spock微微點頭，並以Kirk確定絕對是鑒賞的眼神瞥過他裸露的胸口。咧嘴一笑，Kirk又道：「你欠我一件衣服。」

「你堅持不懈毀掉你的衣服非我之過。」

「嘿，」Kirk聳肩道：「為了你任何藉口都足夠成為脫衣服的理由。」

Spock輕吻他：「晚安，Jim。」

Kirk感受自己回應著那吻，再度被拉著沉迷進去，隨即強逼自己退開。「該死的，Spock，」他哀嘆：「你不能這麼做。」

Spock聞言只是面無表情地看著他。Kirk不得不轉開頭：他突然覺得再這麼下去他可能會用力搖晃Spock，甚至對著Spock大喊大叫。「你走吧。」他忍不住厲聲爆了一句。

Spock走向門邊，但又停下來猶疑不定。「我歸納出當你說這不是問題時，你沒有誠實以對。」

「是啊，也許的確是有問題。」Kirk在能忍住前便脫口反擊。

久久一段時間裡只有沉默存在。他們都沒能看著對方，而Kirk能聽見血液在腦子裡流動的聲音。

最後，Spock開口了，但他的聲音聽起來冰冷得拒人於千里之外。「我明白了。我為浪費你的時間致上歉意。」

然後，在Kirk出聲制止他之前，他便已離去，徒留Kirk瞪著關上的門板，想知道剛才天殺的究竟發生了什麼。

整個人可說是頭昏腦脹，他走向床邊大字平躺著倒下。他剛才真的和Spock為了做愛而吵？想想還真是有夠可笑，如果他實際上沒有像是被一把刀戳進肚子裡還扭了一圈似的話。

這事瘋狂的地方在於，他甚至在乎的不是做或不做愛。他嘆著氣翻了個身，勉強對自己承認。好吧，他在乎性，但沒有在乎到為此丟棄其他的……不論他們之間有的是什麼的地步。他真的計較，而且強烈計較的是，他被佔走大半心思導致不能好好當個艦長的部份，而且想到被年長Spock影響著重現他們在另一個宇宙有過的關係也讓他如哽在喉。那些問題複雜糾結，反而性……性很單純。或者更可以說，性本該單純。

他一下子懷疑自己是不是該就這麼接受Gaila的邀約算了，但每次一想起她，他的心總是不由自主飄回Spock那。

「我完完全全瘋了。」他對著天花板訴說。

天花板沒有反駁他。

＊＊＊＊＊

隔天，Kirk去傳送室目送那些瓦肯人離開。Spock已經在那裡了，站姿比平日的他要更加直挺。他在Kirk進來時只簡單道了聲：「艦長。」作為問候，然後便刻意迴避不去看他。

Kirk咬了咬牙，盡他所能裝作若無其事，即使Spock的冷淡像尖刀一般刺傷了他。

Gaila和Scotty已經將缺少的零件裝設完畢，恢復了他們的傳送以及通訊功能。Kirk注意到Gaila看起來比昨天更加精神奕奕，不由得好奇她昨晚是在哪過的。

Stonn在感謝Kirk對他們的幫助時謹慎地看也不看Spock一眼。

「沒問題。」Kirk說：「還有這個。」他交給Stonn一塊資料碟片。「我突然想到，之前沒有通訊，你們大概不知道要怎麼找到新瓦肯殖民星，所以把座標存在裡面了。」

「非常感謝。」Stonn說，雖說他看起來其實一點也不放在心上。「我們會納入考慮。」

最讓Kirk感到奇怪的就是這個，眼睜睜看著自己的星球毀滅，然後在深空裡漂流了一年時間，他們卻絲毫沒有打算馬上抓住機會回到他們種族的新家園，但他又想這並不關他的事。

瓦肯人站到傳送平台各就各位，Stonn揮手示意Gaila也加入他們。她退後皺了皺鼻子：「聽著，夥伴們，」她說：「我真的很感激你們救了我一命，跟給我的一切幫助。而且嘿，我還把你們的船修理得相當漂亮。但我想我要留在這裡。」她轉向Kirk以口型說：「 **我能留下來的對吧？** 」

眾人矚目下，Kirk只能點頭同意。點頭的同時他盡可能不去看Spock那邊。

那些瓦肯人對客人要離開的消息一點也不遺憾的樣子不禁讓他感到幾分好笑。Stonn只說了：「很好。」向Kirk那邊點點頭後便擺手讓Scotty傳送他們回去。

「保重。」Kirk說。Gaila對他們分解中的粒子激動地連連揮手，還飛了個吻。

他們一離開後，Gaila馬上輕快地跳到他身邊給他一個熊抱。「Jimmy謝謝你！那麼我該去哪邊工作？」

「要叫Kirk艦長。」Kirk提醒她，但這話主要是拖延戰術，因為他突然有著不好的預感。Gaila的專長是電腦科學，那就讓她非去科學部門不可了，但Spock會原諒他這個決定嗎？也許他應該要改將她分派去操作協調部？Scotty知道了會很高興的……

Kirk瞥向Spock，Spock正瞪著他，這一瞬間他下了決定。Gaila是他的朋友，而更重要的是，她在她擅長的領域裡天殺的優秀。Spock再不喜歡也得接受。

Kirk對Spock瞪了回去，然後轉向Gaila，她正面帶期待的笑容等著。「我分派妳到電腦科學組。去找軍需官，然後向Spock中校報到。」

她喜悅地拍手。「謝了，Jimmy……呃，」她的表情轉為嚴肅：「Kirk艦長。」然後她又露出了閃到瞎眼的燦爛微笑。

「確保妳的制服符合規定，」他往她的背影喊道：「不准修改。」

她很快轉過來朝他擺了個鬼臉，而後蹦跳著離開了。Kirk轉頭跟Scotty聳聳肩：「總得給男人們一個機會，對吧？」

「是。」Scotty嘆氣。他搖著頭走了，只剩Kirk和Spock二人還在原地。

「艦長，」Spock說：「我必須抗議。我沒有提出增加電腦科學員的需求，而你不能不先和我討論就這麼招募新成員進我的部門。」

Kirk雙臂交叉在胸前，頂上Spock冰冷的視線：「其實我能。那就是為什麼我現在戴的是艦長袖章。」

「Jim……」

「中校。」Kirk打斷他的話：「我在命令你做好你的工作。」

Spock瞇起了眼睛：「很好，艦長。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] stuck our oars in where we're not wanted 俗語，意指管了不該管的閒事。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk對上叛變的船員，他學到了所謂的「常規」科學探勘任務總是不常也不規。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常抱歉。總有一天我會翻完的!!! QAQ

艙房門鈴聲響起的那刻，Kirk整個人差點沒從座位上直接蹦起來：他直到剛才一直在瞪著份報告看，用力到視野一片模糊，但他自己也說不上來究竟是為了什麼。

門在他來得及喊「進來」前便滑了開。這便足以讓他確信來的人是誰。果不其然，綠色的身影咻地飛奔進房，Gaila一屁股坐上他的辦公桌面。

「來嘛，」她說，「你把自己關在這裡好幾個小時了。」

「我在工作。而且我在這裡也能下達指令。」

「嗯哼。」她雙臂在胸前交叉，「那麼您上次吃飯是多久前哪， **艦長** ？」

他聳聳肩；他記不得了，反正老實説他也搞不清楚現在是什麼時候。

「我就知道。來吧，是時候跟些真正的活人打交道了。」

他咕噥著模糊抗議了幾句，但還是乖乖讓Gaila拖他到餐廳去。一路上聽著她亢奮地嘰嘰喳喳，照她的說法，電腦科學組有著比他以為的更加刺激且活躍的社交生活。不過他也懷疑實際有多少成份只存在於她的想像裡：她似乎有將他人一舉一動都解讀成性動機的習慣，不論你是瞥了房間對面的某人一眼，亦或是你給吐司抹上奶油的方式。

她同時也動不動就停下腳步跟每個經過的人激動地揮手招呼，讓對方一時尷尬得不知該用同樣的方式回禮，還是向他們的指揮官立正致意。

「所以，」這樣的狀況發生了幾回後Jim說：「妳是怎麼能才來五分鐘就比待了七個月的我認識更多人？」

她聳了聳肩：「真要說起來，這裡的每個人都或多或少去過學院校園，對吧？總之，他們大多我都不認識，我只是喜歡看到他們一見你手腳就不知該往哪放的樣子。」

「我想妳才是那個勾得他們心神不定的人。」他笑了。

「當然，超明顯的吧？」她同意後又道：「但他們一在你旁邊表現也變得怪怪的，我直到現在還是不敢相信你當上了艦長。」

「是啊，我也不敢相信。」他承認。

因為α班才剛休息，餐廳現在人正多。Kirk的視線立即落到了Spock身上，他和Sulu及Chekov正坐在角落處的某張桌子旁。他想走去他們那裡，但Gaila扯著他的衣袖，將他拖去另一桌，那邊坐了Uhura、Scotty跟McCoy，還有幾個Kirk不認識的輪機士。他們全在開懷大笑，但看見了Kirk跟Gaila之後便都沉默下來。他們挪動著要為二人騰出空間，Uhura卻動也未動，直向Kirk跟Gaila猛射眼刀──又或者只對他或她其中一個，Kirk不能肯定──她站起身，氣勢洶洶地走了。

Kirk看著她離開的背影，完全搞不清楚狀況。桌邊的其他人不自在地動了動，紛紛低頭看著自己的餐盤。只有McCoy，如同往常一樣直接，他大著嗓門問：「所以剛那是怎麼了？」

「不知道。」Kirk老實說。他往Gaila那看想要個說法，但她只聳了聳肩，一臉不解。

而後Scotty跟Gaila興致勃勃地開始聊起曲速引擎，其他輪機士也逐漸參與進來，每當Gaila聽進去他們所說的隻言片語，他們的臉便會脹得通紅。Kirk沒去聽他們在說什麼，發現自己的注意力又穿到了餐廳另一頭。Spock、Sulu跟Chekov正熱烈辯論著，內容多半囊括了許多方程式，Kirk這麼想著。奇怪的是，雖說一直以來對數學可說是得心應手，但在人們談起數字時他總忍不住昏昏欲睡。出於某些理由，Spock的情況就不是這樣：他大概能在瓦肯人口述推導金斯定理（Jeans' theorem）[1]時還一邊覺得那是他此生聽聞過最教人精神奕奕的句子。

感覺桌底下有人踢了過來，他的意識唰地回到現實，看見Gaila正瞪著他不放。

「我去拿些吃的。」他咕噥道。

「幫我拿盤千層麵？」Gaila對著他背影喊。

Kirk抱怨著同意了。等著複製儀分發餐點時，他才意識到McCoy就站在旁邊。他抱著雙臂甩給Kirk不以為然的眼神，看起來就和從前在學院Kirk清晨六點醉著爬回他們的共用寢室那時一模一樣。

「我這次又做了什麼？」Kirk歎道。

「你有想過身為星艦艦長被個學員呼來喝去，在別人眼裡會像什麼樣嗎？」他嘶聲道。

「你知道，這真的很不公平，我們其他人都畢業的時候她被丟下來等死不是她的錯。嘿，我有權力能升她作上尉，對吧？你不認為她應該和Uhura同階嗎？」

「你有認真聽我說話嗎？」

「其實沒有。」Kirk愉快地承認。

McCoy拿他沒辦法似地氣呼呼哼了聲，將他扯到角落。餐廳四處都有好奇的眼神黏著他們。

以低到Kirk幾乎聽不見的音量，McCoy說：「在學院時，在你早起先走之後，我幫她做早餐的次數多到足夠清楚你以前和她玩得有多瘋。」

「是哪，所以？」

「所以，我以為你說你不和船員鬼混？」

「我沒有。」

「真的？」

McCoy看起來極其懷疑，Kirk大人大量地決定這不能怪他。「是啊，真真的。」

「不管怎樣，你沒懂你們看起來會像什麼嗎？獵戶座女人聲名在外……」

「別說了，老骨頭，」Kirk斥道：「這話完全算得上異星歧視。你是醫生，你很清楚男人為她們癡狂是因為生理化學反應作祟，如果當事人都樂在其中，我們又有什麼立場以偽善的標準評斷她們？」

McCoy聞言只是翻了翻眼睛。「隨便你。我只是慶幸你找了個不會事後隔天跟我抱怨為什麼你沒聯絡她的女孩。」

「很好，那我們雙贏。你的重點是？」

「你現在真沒和她混在一起了？」

「真的沒有。」Kirk想要微笑，但露出來的笑容卻有幾分勉強，而且他的眼睛總忍不住飄去Spock那張桌子上。「怎麼了？你想約她？」

McCoy不屑地嗤了聲。「沒有可能。我才不找你的前炮友。」

「那好，吃你的吧。」他拍了拍McCoy的肩膀，拿起他跟Gaila的晚餐回到桌邊。

晚餐後，Gaila準備和輪機士們一起離開，但Kirk將她拉到一旁：「跟我來。新進艦員評鑑。妳知道，規定要做的那個。」

「喔，對。」她咕噥附和了下，抱歉地看向那些輪機士，他們只能遺憾目視Kirk帶她離開。

他們一進到他的艙房獨處後，他癱坐進椅子裡，示意她坐到另一張上，也是他仍蠢得認為屬於Spock的那張。但她站著沒動，只是雙手抱胸倚著牆，噘起嘴唇。

「這最好值得，」她說：「我本來都要拿下那二個男孩了。」

「二個同時？」Kirk問，一時間分了心。

「沒～錯。有很多進度要補呢。」

「算妳有理。」他笑了，但隨即醒過神來。「很快就好，之後儘管去找他們趕進度。我只是想知道Uhura的問題出在哪裡。妳是睡了Scotty還怎麼著？」

「Nyota？噢，她只是在氣我們二個。」Gaila漫不經心地聳聳肩。

「我們？是指，我們二個都有？為啥？我們做了什麼？」

Gaila深吸口氣，翻了個白眼。「這個嘛，她氣我是為Scotty對我有欲望，嘖，真好笑，他想要不是很正常嗎？我又控制不了。」

「對，」Kirk同意：「但那也很難算成我的錯。她難不成認為我應該留妳繼續跟那些瓦肯人待著？那也太殘忍了。我的意思是，那是妳哎。」

「喔不，不是像那樣。不過，」她皺了皺鼻子：「她也說過她覺得跟那些瓦肯人相處一年對我應該有好處，這也太瘋狂了。壓抑成那樣怎麼可能對任何人有任何好處？」

「她是頭一天認識妳嗎？」Kirk大笑。

「我也這麼想，對吧？」她嘆口氣，手指纏著髮卷。「總而言之，她不喜歡你是因為她對Spock有那種奇怪的保護欲，而她覺得你在佔他便宜。」

「我什麼？」

「唔，你懂的，就是誘惑了他之後又甩了他。顯然因為他不肯跟你上床就和他分手是件很混蛋的事。她的原話。要我來說，我認為這理由完全說得過去。嘿，如果你現在沒和他一起了，打算來約一炮嗎？」

感覺彷彿有人一拳揍在他肚子上。「是、呃、他是這麼跟她說的？」

「什麼？」她眼睛睜得滾圓：「說你跟我約炮過？沒，我想那不用說還挺明顯的。」

「好吧。但不，我是問分手的事。還有，呃，還有說分手是因為性愛的關係。」

「噢。沒呢，我不覺得是。他告訴她你們已經分手了，因為看樣子他們現在是會說這種事之類的關係。」她抱起雙臂，「考慮到他們都不睡對方了，這一點也不正常。她問是不是因為我的緣故，我說不是，是因為他性冷淡。」

Kirk跳了起來。「妳說了 **什麼** ？」

他想要抓起她用力搖晃，或是揍她幾拳，或是要對她如何如何，但她卻用那種十分無辜不解的表情看著他。讓他只能長嘆一口氣，坐了回去，雙手抱頭。

「我說錯了嗎？」她吞吞吐吐，「我是說，你是這麼告訴我的，然後才沒多久Nyota就和我說你們倆已經分了……」

「不，」Kirk哀嘆道：「那不是我們……」他話音轉弱，沒能說完整個句子。那只是場爭吵，用「分手」形容聽起來像是一切再無迴轉餘地。

「所以你後來和他睡了？感覺怎……噢。」她的語氣聽起來變得充滿同情。「有那麼糟？」

「不是那樣。」Kirk抬起頭來面對現實。「我們沒做。我們只是吵了一場。而且那也跟做愛無關。」但甚至在他說話的此刻，他感覺到心頭盤踞著令他恐慌的不祥感，因為他知道是他讓Spock這麼相信的。為什麼直到現在他才發現局面看起來有多糟糕？任由事態發展到讓Spock認定Kirk因為只對上床有興趣才想終止他們的關係？

「不然是因為？」

「那不重要。可是見鬼的，Gaila，妳不能到處跟人說這個。」

「我沒跟人說。我是跟Nyota說。她早就清楚大部份情況了。說到這個，嘿，我還以為那應該是個秘密？」

「應該要是。」Kirk陰沉沉地說。他想著Uhura究竟知道了多久：Spock是只在他們結束關係後才告訴她，或是她一直以來都知道？「Spock沒有權利告訴她。」

「為什麼？你就跟我說了。」

他得承認她說的也有其道理。他覺得他整個人根本是一塌糊塗：他怎麼能把事情搞砸成這樣？而且為什麼一牽扯到Spock狀況就得變得這麼天殺的複雜？他看著Gaila，想著和她聊天是如此輕鬆，不禁希望能付出任何代價讓他和Spock也能擁有這種輕而易舉的關係。其實他們也有過那樣的時刻，至少在他們下棋或是從敵視他們的外星人手裡逃脫時。但一旦他決定擁有更多，一切就全走了樣。

福至心靈，他提議：「那麼妳和我一起又如何？」

「唔嗯。」她對他露出考慮的神情。「我其實對明顯心裡在想著別人的男人真的不感興趣。」她嘆了口氣，「但如果是和你的話，好啊，有何不可？」她隨即去摸衣服下擺，但Kirk按住了她的手。

「我不是指這個。」他澄清道：「我是想說，我們倆處得這麼好，所以，妳懂的，我們怎麼沒有？」

她茫然地盯著他看：「我沒聽懂。你是想要我還是不想？」

「是啊，當然。但不是只為了性，妳懂嗎？」

「不，」她一字一字地緩緩說道：「我不確定我聽懂了。」

他惱怒地扒了扒頭髮：「以前在學院的時候，妳說過妳愛我。」

「嗯，」她聳聳肩道：「我是愛你。我也愛吃巧克力，不代表我不能偶爾想吃披薩。」

「喔。」

「噢，小甜派。」她坐到他大腿上，往他額頭蓋上一個吻。「什麼時候開始你會想到要個女朋友了？尖耳朵真把你搞得這麼慘嗎？」

他瞪著她，但還是任由她的雙臂裹緊他，額頭枕到她肩上。她感覺起來是這麼美好：她的玲瓏曲線舒適柔軟，他也喜歡讓她垂肩的捲髮搔過他的鼻尖。可是他滿腦子想念的卻是Spock身體的熱度，他充滿結實肌肉的頎長體態，以及敏感到美味至極的耳朵。不過當中最使他難以忘懷的，還是Spock帶給他的感覺，僅僅只需要一個眼神，全世界便再也沒有什麼值得他煩惱了。

＊＊＊＊＊

星際長途旅行即使在比較有趣的日子裡也只能稱得上平淡枯燥，但以現在充斥在艦橋室的氣氛而言，在場的人簡直被折磨得生不如死。

Kirk和Spock大多數時間都成功迴避了對方，值勤時間裡只時使用最必要精簡的句子來對話。而Uhura每一次稱呼他的時候，她總有辦法將「艦長」二字唸得讓人忍不住聽成最為尖利侮辱的貶稱。Chekov和Sulu在進行平時的爭論時也只敢悄聲輕語，可想而之是在害怕緊繃的張力一戳就爆。

這樣的日子過了三天，直到Kirk的文書士Janice Rand遞報告給他簽署，她大聲評論道：「天，這氣壓稠到可以拿把刀切開了。你們怎麼全都這麼死氣沉沉的？」

簽名簽到一半的Kirk當場頓時僵住了，他頭也未抬地答道：「文書士，我聽不懂妳在說什麼。」

他把報告遞還給她，擺手示意她可以離開了，但她反而踩著她的靴跟毫不退縮：「說真的，」她說：「其他女孩不願意再上這裡來了。如果我得穿著這雙靴子繼續這樣走上走下，那我要知道究竟怎麼了。」

「文書士。」Kirk語氣裡帶著警告，但當他抬起頭，他才瞧出Sulu和Chekov正以相同的好奇神情瞄向他這裡，他忽然間感到過意不去：「沒什麼。」他改為更為隨意的口吻說：「我們只是因為沒東西可以射擊而在無聊罷了。」

Rand向Uhrua翻了個白眼，比著嘴型道：「 **男孩們** 。」Uhura撇了撇嘴，死死瞪著Kirk，用力到Kirk覺得她會就這麼在他腦袋上瞪穿個洞。

在這事之後，他盡力不將他的悲慘頹廢表現在外。他甚至成功地對Sulu和Chekov還未結束的暗物質之爭開了些無傷大雅的小玩笑。然而，每當Spock以那種冰冷的專業表情面對他，他就會痛。

Spock首次缺席他們的夜間對奕時（最近又或可稱之為對奕兼親熱活動），Kirk一度傷透了心。然而隨著時間流逝，他慢慢習慣了自由自在的晚上。他開始投入到文書工作裡，寫起了離繳交期限仍有五個月的艦員評鑑報告，還把許多更加無謂的文件都做完了。他老是去找老骨頭，每每把他煩得半死，或是和Gaila一起，被她不能理解為何她的輪機士們不願意和她三人行而逗得捧腹。

他開始和Sulu練習擊劍。那其實頗有樂趣：Sulu天生有著積極開朗的態度，而且從不多問，頂多只會尋求他對於幾款全像影片的評價。

幾天變成了幾週，雖說總算適應了新作息，但Kirk卻仍時常覺得這樣的日子錯誤且空虛。每次Kirk看到Spock還是會想對他大聲怒吼，想說服他這麼下去簡直是瘋了。有那麼幾次，他佇足於Spock房門口，想鼓起勇氣進去，但他從來也沒能成功說服自己。見了面他們能說什麼？他用來拒絕Spock的理由也許不全然是實話，但其它足夠有力的理由仍然存在，所以就算面對面談了又能如何？

直到後來，他們終於離下一個目的地越來越近。Kirk簡直等不及了：這只是件確認殖民星現況的簡單任務，但至少能讓他不再老是想著他做下的好事。

他們正進入行星軌道。而Kirk在前往艦橋的路上，一進高速電梯就發現Spock已經在裡頭了。

他腳下一停，想著該怎麼做才好。他和Spock已經建立起一種冷淡且盡可能減少接觸的工作模式。但Kirk一直在避免和他困在任何密閉空間裡。他可以就這麼退出去，但Spock很清楚他現在要去哪裡，而且這麼做看起來簡直蠢透了。

在他下定決心前，門已經在身後闔上，電梯也開始移動。Kirk深吸口氣，仰頭盯著天花板，然後是地板，再改去看牆板……但就跟過去的每一次一樣，他發現他的目光仍然不自覺被Spock吸引。他看起來很好，說實在的，好得讓人生氣。如果Kirk的外在和心裡的感受相符，那麼他想他看起來必定是破破爛爛一團糟。不過還是有幾處能看得出Spock現在並不舒坦，像是他下頷死硬的線條，他臉上小心保持著的平淡中立，以及他怎麼也平靜不下來的雙手。Kirk一想到自己是怎麼學到去辨識出這些小地方，心臟就不禁疼痛。

自進電梯起不過才過去幾秒鐘，但Kirk感覺起來似乎已經熬了一輩子。終於，再也受不了電梯裡的刺人氣氛，他清了清嗓子：「所以，呃，Gaila在你那裡還做得慣嗎？」

一開始，Kirk懷疑Spock會不會就這麼無視他，但最終Spock還是回道：「她已證明自身的高度實力。」

「是啊，她很棒吧？」

「然而，」Spock續道：「我也觀察到自她加入後，該小組其他人員的效率日益低落。」

Kirk尷尬地乾笑了下：「喔。我猜那裡大多是男人？」

「確實。人類男性朝暮不能忘懷性事，其專心致志之深極度不合邏輯。」

Kirk感覺像是被Spock當面揮了一拳。他想從Spock眼睛裡尋找任何指責的痕跡，但他的表情完全空白。可是Kirk仍舊覺得那話裡意有所指，也知道一切都是他活該。他想開口解釋，但想不出還能回些什麼，他用盡力氣不過是擠出彷彿缺氧般的聲響，而通往艦橋室的門便已打開了。

雖說並不情願，Kirk還是立即將大腦轉換回艦長的思考模式，迅速走向他的座椅。

「我們在軌道上了。」不久後Sulu宣佈。

「謝謝你，Sulu先生。」Kirk盡量讓聲音聽起來足夠開心。「我要你把舵檯交出來，然後你、Chekov少尉跟Uhura上尉，你們跟我下去。十分鐘後在傳送室集合。」

Sulu和Chekov各自對他亮出熱情的笑容──他們二個都好一陣子沒有離艦了──而Uhura只是以冷淡的語氣說：「是，長官。」

Spock射來充滿寒氣的瞪視，但Kirk視而不見。「你總是說我們二個都出外遣任務不合邏輯，」他把這話權當作解釋，「我總算聽進去你的意見一回。」

「帶上多數艦橋主要成員也同等不合邏輯。」Spock反駁道。

「是啊，這樣。」Kirk聳聳肩：「你自己也說了，我是個不可理喻的人。」

Spock聽見那個指稱立時僵住，Kirk感覺自己完全像個混帳：那句形容正是Spock在他們第一次親吻之前所說的。

「抱歉了。」Kirk說著。他讓自己維持輕鬆的語氣，希望其他人都以為他單純在指他沒把Spock列進外遣隊，但他凝視著Spock，希望Spock能理解他話裡的歉意有多真實。

Spock聞言只是回到他的工作站，Kirk嘆了口氣：反正他也不認為口頭上說聲「抱歉」就足夠表達誠意，但至少這是個開始。

＊＊＊＊＊

行星地表的風光怡人得足以提振最為低落的情緒：這裡很暖和，光線明亮又充滿綠色植物，眼前還有一池視野開闊的湖水在日光底下閃爍著波光。然而這裡見不到其他居民生活的痕跡，這點很怪。

Chekov對著三錄儀皺起眉頭，他沒辦法從鄰近的週邊環境取得任何動物生命跡象。霎時間一陣悶痛朝Kirk襲來，他希望他帶了Spock來。當然，Spock會指出這種想法有多不合邏輯，因為「沒有生命跡象」就是「沒有生命跡象」，不論誰來讀三錄儀結果都不會改變。話雖如此，他還是有這種突如其來的，幾乎按捺不住的衝動，想要回艦上去把Spock找來。

「我們應該要朝主要聚居地前進了。」Kirk說著，急躁地想趕緊結束這次任務。

「不了，我喜歡這裡。」Uhura說。

Kirk被這種不像她平時會有的隨便語氣嚇得猛一轉身：讓他吃驚不已的是，Uhura不再死死瞪著他不放，而是躺到了草地上，享受陽光。

「上尉，妳在值勤中。」Kirk柔聲提醒她。

「拜託嘛，」她撒嬌抱怨道：「我們都沒機會曬曬太陽。」

Kirk愣得傻眼。他剛真的聽見Uhura **撒嬌** 了嗎？一開始，他太過愕然到甚至忘記斥責她不服從上級。回過神後，他先確認Sulu跟Chekov已經遠離了耳力所及的範圍──他們已經沿著湖邊往前走了──然後厲聲道：「上尉，妳對我私生活的表現有意見不代表妳有權在值勤時間拒絕聽命。」

側過身來支著手肘，另一手舉起來擋住陽光，她瞪著他道：「你真是個渾球。」她以就事論事的語氣聲明。

Kirk回瞪她：「是啊。」他甩了一句道：「妳多半是對的。事實上，我混帳到願意為了這種小事把妳告上軍事法庭。」

她聽了之後甚至一點也沒有表現得不安或是反省：她只聳了下肩膀，便閉上眼睛躺回草皮上。Kirk怒火中燒地轉身去找其他人，但四處都不見他們人影。他翻開通訊器：「Sulu？Chekov？立刻回傳送點報到。」

先是一愣，他這才留意到自己的聲音從稍遠一點的地上傳過來。靠近仔細檢查後，他發現了一部被丟棄的通訊器躺在草叢中。更遠一些則是Chekov拋下的三錄儀，從那裡可以看見被脫掉的衣物點點成線一路往湖邊而去，路線的盡頭則是正在游泳的Sulu和Chekov。

Kirk一時間只能直直瞪著他們，震驚到甚至沒辦法喝斥他們。他轉回去看Uhura，她沒有移動：她還躺在草地上，輕聲吟唱著曲子。

Kirk想要積攢出足夠的力氣朝他們怒吼，但他腦袋裡突然像刀戳般劇烈地疼痛起來。他渴望回到艦上的心突然急切到讓他痛苦不已。他幾乎無法正常呼吸，甚至也提不起力氣去在乎他的艦員無視他的指令。

「大家，我們傳送回去了。」他想喊出聲，但實際上句子只像是一股稍強的微風從嘴裡冒了出來。

痛苦地抓著腦袋，他對通訊器說：「Scotty，一人傳送上艦。」

傳送上去的過程顯得異常痛苦：他感到胃裡在翻滾，湧動著作嘔的衝動。當他抵達傳送室，他忍不住跪倒在地，捂著腦袋痛呼出聲。

Scotty立刻通知了醫療室，然後衝到他身旁。抓住Kirk拖著他站起來，反覆問道：「艦長？發生什麼事？其他人呢？Nyota沒事嗎？」

Kirk踉蹌了下才站穩腳步，然後意識到腦袋裡的痛楚消失了。「把其他人傳送上來。」他命令道。

Scotty往控制檯的方向退了一步，但然後他的雙眼變得呆滯無神。「我想我應該要去看看他們。」他的聲音虛幻飄渺。

「Scott先生，」Kirk以他最具威嚴的語調說：「我命令你把他們傳送上來。」

Scotty走向控制檯。見狀Kirk鬆了一口氣，但接著Scotty將他推到一旁，一躍而上傳送平台，正好來得及被傳送光束包圍。

Kirk挫折地吼了聲，對牆猛踹一腳，這時McCoy到了。他對Kirk發洩的行為懷疑地瞪了一眼，說：「這裡天殺的發生了啥事？Scotty說有緊急狀況。」

「發生了啥事？」Kirk吼道：「每個人突然都開始抗命就是啥事。該死的，這是嘩變！」

McCoy皺著眉正要開口說些什麼，但然後他的眼睛也像Scotty剛才那樣失去了光彩，他大笑著拍了拍Kirk的肩膀：「Jim，」他說：「你該放輕鬆點。你知道我們需要什麼嗎？登岸假期。去一個有酒吧的地方，有人表演跳舞的那種更好。」

「沒有人放什麼登岸假，」Kirk怒道：「而且別忘了，我還是你的艦長。」

McCoy仰頭嗤笑道：「好可怕，真是嚇死我了。」笑個沒停，他扭頭就離開了傳送室。

Kirk瞪著他的背影，然後到控制面板前使用緊急插播通知安全部門：「我要二名護衛到傳送室來，還要一名傳送技士。」

「 **Scott** **先生不是在你那裡嗎？** 」對方疑惑問道。

Kirk火大地看著對講機：「Scott先生他……目前喪失行為能力。」

指定的工作人員迅速趕到。Kirk命令傳送操作員將行星上四名艦員全傳送上來，護衛則負責逮捕他們。

他們聽從了命令，操作人員準備執行傳送上艦。滿意於至少有艦員還曉得要尊重他的權威，Kirk站在門邊，雙臂交叉在胸前等待。

然而傳送器在啟動後隨即便關閉了，操作員開始哈哈大笑起來。

「少尉，」Kirk氣急敗壞，但操作員沒有理他。

技士開啟了全艦廣播，興致高昂地宣佈道：「嘿大家，每個人都可以放登陸假囉！拋下你們的崗位，都到傳送室來，快快快。」

Kirk急衝到傳送面板前將傳送技士推開。他狂亂地向通訊對講機喊：「上一個指令無效。」但這次的通訊在他說出第一個音節後就馬上被切斷。其中一個安全人員揪住他的上衣將他整個人扭離控制檯，Kirk感覺到肩部的縫線被撕扯得破開。他轉身想去喝斥護衛，但看到護衛開始大笑讓他愣住不知該做何反應。

幾分鐘後第一批好奇的船員過來了，安全部門的二名護衛將Kirk壓制在一旁，而他們就在他眼前一個個傳送到行星地面上。

「好吧，」Kirk喊道：「我不知道究竟是怎麼回事，但你們全都得給我清醒過來。任何人被我逮到傳送下去的話都將面臨軍事審判。」

讓他驚恐交加的是，他們聽了之後齊齊放聲大笑。安全人員押著他後退，而傳送操作員再次啟動內部廣播，他宣佈：「所有人員都到傳送室報到。大夥們快來，享受陽光的時候到了。」

Kirk用力掙脫束縛，絕望四顧。眼見著等待傳送下去的人們排成長列，一路自門口蜿蜒而出，直排到走道上。連番的打擊令他再也承受不住，他感到噁心欲嘔，幾乎要被恐慌淹沒。他突然覺得自己必須離開這裡，必須去看看艦橋室，確保那裡一切無事……他推開聚集在傳送室外的人群穿梭而過，急沖沖趕向高速電梯。

艦橋室可說是空無一人，只除了坐在指揮椅上的Spock。Kirk彷彿被突如其來沒有道理的怒氣給撕裂開來。「從我的椅子上滾開。」他吼道。

Spock一躍而起。「艦長，」他說：「發生何……」

Kirk不顧一切粗暴地將Spock推至一旁，想坐進他的椅子裡，但Spock抓住他的肩膀逼他停住，輕易地像在應付一個孩子。Kirk急轉身要甩脫控制，但Spock捏住他另一邊肩頭，使他困在一臂之距前方動彈不得。

「放開我！」Kirk咆哮道。

「Jim，」Spock放緩語氣道：「發生什麼事？」

「我在命令你放開我。」

Spock放開手，Kirk便癱坐到他的椅子上。「至少還有人願意服從命令。」

「你為何不在行星表面上？」Spock緩緩問道，「為何有放登岸假的命令下達？」

「天殺的整艘艦上的人都叛變了。」

「原來如此。」Spock謹慎不帶任何感情地應答。

「你怎麼不跟他們一起？」

「我正在值勤。」

「是啊，」Kirk慘然嘆笑：「那也阻止不了其他人。我現在解除你的勤務──到地面上去吧。」

「我不……」

「這是命令，中校。」Kirk厲聲道。「我要你離開我的艦橋，離開我的船。」

Spock偏了偏頭，一個微小的皺摺浮現在他的眉間，代表他正在衡量著什麼。

「很好。」最後他道：「如果這是你的命令。」

Kirk什麼也沒說，只是悶頭盯著中央螢幕鬱鬱不樂。他可以看到在他們底下旋轉的星球：它很像地球，由大塊的藍色和綠色組成，只不過陸塊和熟悉的形狀有所不同。他想起其他艦員，為了享受陽光拋下他，又不禁感覺噁心想吐。

Spock離開時高速電梯門滑上的聲響聽起來異常地響亮，且在隨後的數分鐘裡仍不停在他腦海裡迴響。

他說不準他在椅子上待了多久，他只是坐在那裡自覺既淒慘又絕望。他想起Spock說艦長的位置是他應得的，想著信了這話的自己有多可笑。當然了，在他那樣對待Spock之後，被他的全體艦員拋棄只是理所當然的報應罷了。

「電腦，」他出聲：「艦上現在有多少船員？」

「艦上現有一百一十二位船員。」電腦回答。

Kirk雙手抱住垂下的頭。像是什麼落回了原位，一個陌生的記憶被觸發；倏忽間，他覺得他彷彿曾處於相同的境況。空蕩的艦橋室，被遺棄的感受，不知怎麼地它們都如此似曾相識。也許，他說服自己，只是因為這就是他最深的恐懼：喪失了威信以及他的船員。

一陣子過後，他對電腦重覆了他的問題。它的答案現在減到了五十七人。

也許他也應該下到行星地面，他想：待在一艘空空如也的艦船上沒有任何意義。然而即使他努力去試，他還是不能讓自己離開這張椅子。

到最後他放棄站起來，再問了電腦一次。只剩下二十一名船員。

他們目前正在行星赤道上方某個高度以穩定均速保持相對不變的行進軌道，所以短期內他們不需要任何船員來維持艦船運行。即便如此，Kirk發現他自己隨著還在艦上的船員數字逐步下降而越來越感到心慌。當然不會每個人都離開吧？老骨頭呢？或是Gaila？

他試著呼叫醫療室，但沒有任何回應。電腦科學組那裡也沒有人在。

他頹然倒回椅背上，再問了電腦一次。艦上只剩二個人：那麼就是他自己，跟某個正在操作傳送儀器的人了。

只憑他自己是不能拿一艘憲法級星艦怎麼辦的，他想。也許他可以開一艘穿梭艇走人，在星際間流浪當個太空海盜……他允許自己心裡為此而微笑：那樣其實感覺還挺酷的。

高速電梯門滑開的聲音令他愣了一愣，那聲響打破了艦橋室空蕩的寂靜。他將椅子旋了半圈，在看見站在門邊的是Spock時，血液像是就此凍結。

一時間，他們就這麼你看我我看你。Kirk一口氣哽在胸口，他被突如其來想要碰觸、親吻Spock的洶湧欲望攫住，但他現在一動也不能動。

頭又開始痛了，胃裡也在翻滾不休。他讓椅子旋回原本的方向，開始茫茫然瞪著中央螢幕。

他能聽見Spock穿過整個艦橋室，朝他走來，但他的腳步實在令人心焦地緩慢。Kirk屏住呼吸，在心裡數著一步又一步，幾乎要為非伸出手去碰觸他不可的想望而戰慄。

Spock走過來站在他身旁，但保持在探手不可及的距離。「艦長，」他擔憂地徐徐言道：「我已確定全船艦員被源自行星表面的病毒所感染。」

「很棒的答案，大偵探。」Kirk悄聲嘀咕。他沒辦法讓自己抬頭看Spock，害怕他搖搖欲墜的控制力會就此崩潰。

Spock沒有理會他的話裡帶刺，直接續道：「看來僅只我個人得以免疫，由此可在影響大腦的病癥裡縮小可能的傳播途徑至一定範圍：病毒必定是藉由某種人類與瓦肯人生理上相異的物質存續。」

「你的邏輯裡存在一個明顯的漏洞。」Kirk說道。Spock揚起眉偏頭向他一瞥，Kirk接著說下去，「如果你沒被感染只因為你是瓦肯人，那為什麼我也沒受到影響？」

「艦長，正好相反。」讓Kirk煩躁的是，Spock的聲音聽起來居然在笑。「你與其他艦員同樣受到感染。其症狀似乎是抑制住面對權威時的自控反應，導致每個人轉而做出完全符合自己心意的行動。其他艦員希望離開企業號下到行星表面；看來只有你更想要待在船上。」

「不可能，」Kirk堅持道：「不然Scotty呢？他討厭休假。」

「關於這點我目前尚未得出任何解釋。」Spock坦承道：「儘管如此，我的結論符合現有事實。確實，你的言行似乎比我目前為止觀察到的其他人受到更深的影響，也許是由於你不止需要待在艦上，還需要擁有這艘船的掌控權，後者需要他們的配合才能達成。這真是再神奇也不過。」

Kirk既驚又恐既怒又窘。他亟力以他最冰冷嫌惡的眼神瞪向Spock，但Spock看起來絲毫不受影響，泰然自若地站到他面前來。Kirk的心頓時為之一緊：他想觸碰Spock想得發痛。他試著讓自己不去看，卻又做不到。

Spock似乎對他的不適若有所感：一道關心的皺折飛快掠過他的眉間。「艦長。」他小心翼翼地說：「我們若要解決如今的局面，我需要你的協助。」

為什麼聽見Spock使用「我們」這麼簡單的詞會讓他疼得如此厲害？Kirk說話的時候可以聽見自己的聲音在動搖：「你想要我做什麼？」

「我認為我能利用醫療室的儀器從你身上提取出病毒，再合成解毒劑。如果你能隨我來？」

Kirk點點頭同意了，但當Spock開始往高速電梯前進，他發現他還是沒辦法離開他那張椅子。他越努力想要站起來，腦袋裡的疼痛就越強烈。

「艦長？」

「Spock，」Kirk喘著氣道：「我不覺得我能……我動不了。你能直接在這裡進行嗎？」

Spock看著他，衡量了一番。「你能否更精確描述你的問題？」

「我不知道。」Kirk用力按著腦袋，痛得像是整個人正在被一點點鋸開。「感覺像我每次要動，就會有人拿著鈍刀戳爛我的大腦似的。」

「神奇至極。」

Kirk瞪眼：「多謝了。」

「看來若該研究主體不能依據內心希望行動，病毒也將觸發疼痛。那也許能解釋艦員們為何不僅無視你的權威，還感受到非得下到行星表面不可的強烈驅動力。」

「該研究主體，」Kirk氣沖沖道：「是幫不了你什麼忙的，除非你想出辦法解決眼前的問題。」

「不要嘗試移動。」Spock建議道。

Kirk倒回椅背上，疼痛便減弱了。他長舒一口氣，對Spock虛弱地笑了下，Spock現在已經走回來站到他面前，露出沉思的神情。

「如果痛覺是針對精神起作用，」Spock考慮道，「我有可能能作出些變動。」

「精神融合？」

「在你的許可下。」

Spock的聲音聽起來有些拿不定主意，考慮到眼前的狀況，Kirk很難責怪他。Kirk現正為了他有多想要這個而心亂如麻：他還記得與年長Spock進行精神融合時那親密如一人的體驗，他那時多麼希望在他腦子裡的是自己的Spock。Kirk的心臟狂跳不已，血氣急湧上臉頰，他點點頭說：「做吧。」

他恐慌又亢奮，幾乎不能正常呼吸。他緊抓著座椅扶手，用力到指節泛白。Spock這時將手指謹慎而精準地安放至他頰邊定位。

那一觸幾乎使他失控：Spock指腹帶來的熱度擾亂了他掙扎著想壓抑住的記憶，而Spock又靠得如此之近，Kirk能感覺他呼出的溫暖氣息吹拂到臉上。他閉上眼，極力阻止自己伸手將Spock拉近，忍耐得身體隱隱直顫。

「我的心靈進入你的心靈，」Spock吟誦著，那嗓音摩挲著他臉龐，連皮膚都為之刺痛，「我的思緒連接你的思緒……」

Kirk緊咬住嘴唇，以免響亮的呻吟聲就此脫口而出。Spock的親近令他無比沉醉，身體不禁愉悅地扭動起來，越來越清楚地意識到Spock的意念正逐漸進入他的。這跟與年長Spock融合時一點也不像：和年長Spock時的感覺像是某種熟稔的事物和緩地跨進界線，而現在闖入他腦袋裡的則是一場風暴。

他是這麼地想念Spock，痛得彷彿身上真的存在著傷口。腦海裡不停閃過一幅幅畫面，是他們從前共度的親密時刻：棋盤二側的端坐對視，或是Spock闖進他房間叫醒他的那次，以及高速電梯裡偷來的一次次親吻。他也想起了當初Spock屢屢回絕他更進一步的明示暗指時生出的挫敗，但那很快便被每一度的眼神交會，每一回不自覺流露情感帶來的純粹悸動所淹沒。

他為了那些情感如此赤裸明白而生出了羞愧之心，困惑了好一會他才明白過來，有這個想法的人並不是自己。大驚之下，他才意識到Spock能看見他所思所想的每件事──他在心裡踹了自己一下，其實這再明顯也不過。

感覺到Spock開始撤離，他慌忙揪住Spock的衣服將他扯近，使盡渾身解數集中心神傳達他希望Spock看、希望Spock理解的意念。

Spock的猶疑不定傳了過來，他很快回想起幾週前Sulu拜訪他的那次談話，他自那之後才體認到與Spock的私人交往對他做個稱職艦長的影響究竟有多大。他回想起年長Spock以及他們在織女星上的相遇，還有老Spock為了讓這個Spock和Kirk能在一起所做出的種種努力。他想要透過這些記憶解釋他難以言喻的複雜不安，解釋他有多麼需要確定他下的決定只屬於他自己，而不是任由別人說服他相信他想要。

如果他夠專注，他就能感受到Spock猶豫再三後的理解。他開始感知到不屬於自己的回憶，年長Spock告訴他年輕的對映者，他與Spock的關係將定義他們雙方自身。

 **我亦為此而苦惱** ，Spock的聲音在他腦海裡說道。

Kirk希望他能學會也像這樣在融合過程中說話，但老Spock已經告訴過他得花費數年時間學習。所以他改為盡可能投射充滿同感的同意之情。

接下來，Spock給他看了某個在傳送室的場景。Kirk能從中感讀到Spock如墜深淵的駭懼，他察覺到就因為他和他的艦長間有著私人關係，自己在Gaila的事情上總是表現得有失專業。

另一個記憶在腦海裡展開，那是他們的某次親密相處，充滿著越演越烈的欲念以及迫不及待的渴求。但其中也瀰漫著逐漸成長為恐慌的害怕。這時他才發現眼前的記憶屬於Spock，當他們在一起時，Spock總是害怕會失去自控和自制的能力，他不禁為自己從不曾體諒他們的關係對Spock而言有多艱難而感到羞愧。

突然間若有所失，Kirk知道Spock正在中斷融合。攢著Spock上衣的手抓得更緊，懇求對方留下別走，但在將這個想法完全形成前，腦海裡已只餘下他獨自一人。

他緩緩睜開雙眼；心跳急促如擂鼓、大口喘著氣。不知怎的，Spock現在整個人形成了半圍攏著他的姿勢，一邊膝蓋彎起倚在椅面的邊角、一手扶在他腦袋旁的椅背上。他們面對面，二張臉之間距離僅僅數吋；Spock的眼睛緊閉，嘴唇微微張開，氣息紊亂。

Kirk沒有多想；他向前傾近稍許，將唇輕柔地刷掃過Spock的唇。一陣戰慄隨之沖刷身體而過；Kirk的雙手握緊Spock的襯衣，將他就這麼拉過來鎖在眼前。

Spock回吻的那一刻，是Kirk經歷過最為強烈且細膩的一次。他發出了一聲哽咽般的喉音，分開嘴唇，在Spock的舌頭抵進來時動情地嗚咽。

Kirk迷失了：他將Spock拉到他大腿上，深入徹底地親吻，雙手環在Spock的背上，往上探到肩膀，再滑進Spock的髮絲間。Spock在被碰觸耳朵時整個人倚貼著他的模樣讓他更加激動。

Spock的手似乎四處都在：他的臉上、他的髮裡，然後滑下他的身側摸進了上衣底下。Kirk也依樣回報，將雙手探進Spock的衣服裡，一路往上摸索著他的背脊。

Spock與他皮膚親密接觸的手掌熱得發燙，它們不論到了何處都在一路點燃燎原的星火。那雙手迅速四處轉移陣地，描畫撫觸過或直或彎的每一吋起伏曲折。倏忽間其中一隻手掌離開了，然後Kirk便聽見自己發出了抗議的哀鳴，但緊接著他感覺到那隻手正揪扯著想解開他的長褲，他的腦袋便像是就這麼刺激得短了路。他的股間不由自主頻頻往Spock的手施壓──Spock的掌心正貼在他的胯上──Kirk大聲叫了出來。

他突然發現他十指全摳進了Spock的背肌裡，但他沒辦法讓自己鬆開。親吻變得更加瘋狂並且粗暴，間或發出了不成語句的單音節懇求。Spock靈巧的手指拉下Kirk長褲的拉鍊伸了進去，Kirk頭往後仰，禁不出哭喊出聲。

Kirk隱約明白自己正坐在星聯旗艦的艦長椅上，脫下他褲子的是他大副的手，這個認知只讓他快感越發洶湧，下身也更硬了。他感覺到Spock將他脫離長褲外，靈巧地上下探索他陰莖的輪廓和形狀。他吮吸著Spock的下嘴唇，抬起一隻手去摸那耳朵的尖端，同時還搖晃著腰臀往Spock手裡頂弄。

Spock的碰觸彷彿帶了電：他只需讓手指沿著柱身上下挪移，就能讓Kirk陷入狂喜而不住扭動。那手時而纏繞時而捋捻，組成一種讓人沉迷的節奏。Kirk覺得他正在被烈焰焚化：他忍不住在極樂中掙扎搖擺，吻與吻之間吐露出淫靡的欲音，終於他頭朝後一仰，喘息顫抖間將高潮灑得Spock滿手都是。

他倒回椅子裡，氣喘吁吁筋疲力盡，把Spock往下一扯，和他依偎在一起。Spock心甘情願地順從了，就著坐在Kirk大腿上的姿勢向前倒在Kirk身上，還允許Kirk在這短暫而奧妙的時光裡擁著他好一會，然後才終於抽身退開。

接下來讓Kirk驚異不已的是，Spock開始舔起自己的手掌。臉上的表情完全是他處於科學好奇心時的模樣，這也許是Kirk此生所見最為性感的畫面。

當Spock發現Kirk直直瞪著他瞧後，他放下手。「這味道相當……讓人入迷。」他解釋道：「瓦肯生理狀態幾乎不需要攝取氯化納，因而我並不習……」

Kirk不由自主發出的呻吟聲打斷他的後話。「抱歉，」Kirk說道：「只是……我想說，你在用報告傳感器數據的口吻談論我的精液嚐起來是什麼味道。」

「你視其為冒犯之舉？」

「天殺的才不。」Kirk大笑。他真的感覺到他的陰莖已經開始抖擻著想再戰一場。「事實上，那差不多是我聽過最惹火的話了。」

而Spock聞言後展露出這樣的神情，在抬起眉毛的同時眼尾抿出微微的折痕，使得他現在看起來介於好奇與好笑之間。Kirk感到心裡冒出欣喜及鬆懈的情緒，幾乎沒法忍住他的笑聲，Spock的眉毛因此揚得更高了。

Kirk將Spock拉過來，手移到他長褲的釦子上問：「能讓我來嗎？」

Spock的目光飄開後回道：「無此必要。」

對著Kirk滿腹疑惑的臉，Spock靦腆地抓起他的手更往下移了一點，那裡有一塊明顯濡濕的區域。Kirk實在忍不住了：他勾起不懷好意的微笑：「真的假的？」

Spock挪開Kirk的手，開始抻直自己的制服上衣。Kirk心裡的濃霧慢慢散去，他逐漸明白了事實真相：「你的手，吭？它們真那麼敏感？」

Spock什麼話都沒說，但一抹綠意逐漸染上他的雙頰，一切便無需再多加說明。

「所以我猜你終究還是被病毒感染了。」Kirk在呼吸頻率平復後總結。

Spock細細凝視他好一會後才回道：「感染我的並非病毒。」

「噢。」Kirk皺起眉，然後才明白過來Spock言下之意，眼睛隨之睜得更大。「噢。這樣。你想再來試試把我的腦袋醫好嗎？我這次會盡量不讓你分心。」

Spock看起來不太自在，Kirk心下一沉，也許Spock並不想再進到他腦袋裡。一陣沉默後，Spock才開口解釋道：「雖然並非病毒本身，但我已成功移除了病毒造成的症狀，歷時約三點二秒。」

「喔。」

「恐怕我適才維持融合所用的時長有些超出必要。」Spock以像是做了什麼壞事正在自首的猶疑口氣承認。

Kirk握住他的手，希望能讓他放下心來。「沒事的。」他說：「我很……高興。」

Kirk現在才發現自己正手腳大張地躺坐在艦長椅裡，陰莖還攤掛在褲子外頭。不好意思地微笑了下，他開始整理儀容，這時他注意到Spock的目光一直沒有移開。「唔，」他笑道：「剛剛那真是……」

「並非令人不快。」Spock補上。

「沒錯，」Kirk笑著點了點頭，但得意的情緒很快便過去了，他記起他們融合過程的細節而斂起笑意。「但我們不是才剛說服我們自己這樣……」他的手比了比他們之間，「完全不是個好主意？」

「我們確實擁有相似的擔憂。」Spock同意道。

「對，所以……」Kirk話音一頓，因為了悟而皺起臉，他意識到，在這個危急時刻還想繼續這個話題，不過是更加證明了自己的擔心其來有自罷了。「你知道嗎？我們還有工作要做。我想把我的船員弄回來。」

Spock輕輕點頭。「我相信你現在已經可以離開艦橋室？」

Kirk蹦下座椅，用手耙了耙了頭髮。他突然為自己先前的行為強烈感到羞窘：其他人會怎麼看他？當他在病毒的推動下依從心底的希望行動時，他的下意識竟然是霸著船強調他的主權？

「Spock，」他在他們走進高速電梯時說：「你覺得，就是，你能不跟任何人提起這次的事嗎？」

Spock的眉毛以令人驚訝的速度爬得老高。「我不認為我在此次意外的事件報告裡敘述我們的……行為與否會關乎任何人的切身利益。」

「很好。」Kirk大笑，「但我不是指這個。我是在說……你知道，那之前發生的事。」

「喔。你因為流露出對這艘船有著情感上的依賴而經歷羞窘的情緒反應。」

「差不多那樣。」Kirk朝著地板咕噥道。

「若說這事實上並不出乎我的意料之外，是否能讓你就此安心？」

Kirk幾乎能感覺到臉上頓時沒了血色。「呃，不。不能，那幫不上忙。」

Spock微微傾著頭，視線轉開了僅只一瞬，Kirk為著辨認出那姿態差不多算是Spock在聳肩而感到激動。當他們走出高速電梯，Kirk任由他們各自鄰近對方的手背輕擦交會而過，並說：「我一直很想你。」

Spock身體略僵了僵，Kirk不能確定那反應是由於他們手掌的接觸，又或者是因為他的情感。

「請見諒，」片刻後Spock說：「我需要更衣。」

聞言Kirk的第一反應是想問他能不能也跟去，但他謹慎地打消那個主意，改而說：「那好，我到醫療室跟你會合。」

也許壓抑了那股衝動只能算得上是專業態度的微小勝利，特別是他們剛才在艦橋室裡的行為嚴重違反了應有的職業操守，但Kirk決心無論如何都要算自己贏了這一回。

＊＊＊＊＊

雖說能再度和Spock近距離工作讓Kirk興奮不已，但沒過多久，Kirk的耐心便幾近耗盡。他被無數針筒刺來戳去，彷彿沒有止盡地給出一堆血液樣本（當他問Spock是否還需要除此之外的體液樣本時，得到了相當不以為然的挑眉），但他開始懷疑他們其實根本沒有任何進展。

感覺自己一點用也沒有更無益於現況：可以說他提供了原料，偶爾得到許可遞點東西，但除此之外他差不多只是坐在那裡盯著Spock作業。不是說他不享受眼前的景致──實際上剛好相反，看著Spock專心一意地工作是他最喜歡的活動之一，雖說他明顯更希望那份專注是放在他本人身上──但他的耐心是有限額的，而他們已經這樣好幾個小時了。

「我們還沒有任何進展？」他最終還是問了。

Spock停下手邊的作業：「這並非我熟知的領域。」他解釋的語氣聽起來幾乎像是在道歉。「若非McCoy醫官目前喪失行為能力，他遠能比我更迅速地完成任務。」

「你剛是在誇獎老骨頭嗎？」Kirk不敢置信。

Spock給了他意有所指的一眼。「他過份情緒化，對患者及上級使用的言語經常粗魯不文，他對邏輯應用的反感並不理性，而且我認為他過度依賴酒精類飲品。」話到中途，他停下來將注意力轉回手邊正在攪拌的溶液。「即使如此，他是位天賦其才的醫師。」

Kirk壓下唇邊的笑意。「別擔心，他也偷偷喜歡你。」

Spock的眉毛抽了一抽，但什麼也沒說，只是準備好一支無針注射器，示意Kirk捲起袖子。Kirk照做了，他又道：「至少你會先問一聲，勉強算有。老骨頭的話會直接朝脖子來。」

Spock臉上掠過無法判讀的表情。他一手輕輕舉起Kirk的胳膊，無意識地以姆指撥弄肩膀處縫線綻開的布料邊緣，Kirk被指腹碰到的皮膚彷彿著了火。他感到下腹一緊，用力閉上雙眼，近乎無望地以意志力克制自己給予回應。彷彿他就是個荷爾蒙過剩的青少年：什麼時候起，單憑這麼一點全然無辜的觸碰就能讓他的意志力一洩千里？

他是如此不在狀態，導致注射器貼上皮膚的冰涼感觸讓他幾乎從椅子裡跳了起來。企圖掩飾不自在，他很快將袖子放下：「那麼，我們要怎麼確定藥起作用了？」

「該配方成功消滅了你血樣裡的病毒。」Spock解釋道。他揚起手放到Kirk頰邊。「如果你願意由我來監看實際效果？」

「好啊，當然。」Kirk亟力鎮壓打消思及讓Spock再次進到他腦袋而帶來的愉悅騷動。

Spock將手指安放至定位，Kirk作好心靈被外力侵入的準備。然而這一次的融合有所不同：比起先前那次強勢狂亂的漩渦，這一次感覺更像是和年長Spock融合時的狀態，更加平和且自然。他感受到不甚明顯的煩躁，一時間困惑了會，直到他想起Spock有多討厭在他面前提及他年長的對映者。

感到好笑，他試著去想其它事，但他的思緒漂回到他們在艦橋上的交流。他憶起Spock雙手在他身上所帶來的無上感受，以及那些讓人頭暈目眩的親吻……

Spock的心靈滑了出去，他小聲漏出了失望的聲音，但很快便重新振作起來問：「如何？」

「該配方有效，你讓我分心的企圖則否。」

Kirk輕輕地聳了聳肩：「不能怪人想要試試。所以現在我們傳送到行星陸地上給每個人打一劑？」

「我相信由於McCoy醫官更有資格去處理任何潛在的副作用，那麼優先給予McCoy醫官解毒劑，再由他與他的團隊治療其他船員的作法會較為明智。」

Kirk聞言猛地抬起頭：「副作用？你沒警告我會出現什麼副作用。」

「可能性無法避免，特別是在如此有限的測試條件下。然而，既然沒有其它可行的解決方案……」

「嗯對，我知道。」Kirk咕噥著抱怨。

Spock準備好另一支無針注射器，示意Kirk一起走向門口。Kirk正準備動身，但又停下腳步。

「有什麼問題嗎，艦長？」

「沒什麼，只是……」Kirk轉頭凝視Spock，試著判斷他能不能容忍一點點不那麼邏輯的行為──但失敗了。「我是在想，我們能有多少機會可以在一艘完全沒人的空船裡為所欲為？」

「我相信我們先前已經不當利用了該項事實。」Spock指出，而且說的不是沒有道理。

「唔，是啊。」Kirk聳了聳肩，可惡，他接下來會天人交戰好些日子，得強忍不去告訴McCoy他在那張艦長椅上有過性行為。一個主意冒了出來，他臉上勾起大大的壞笑：「我能再利用那麼一小點嗎？」

Spock的眉毛抽了一抽。「已經很晚了，」他道：「艦上時間23:32，而我計算在行星地表的傳送座標一帶，現正接近日落時分。」

「好吧，但這用不了一分鐘。」

Kirk拿走Spock手上的無針注射器，小心地將它放到一旁，再領著Spock穿過醫療室直達McCoy的辦公間。一進到那裡，他便一屁股蹦進醫生的椅子裡，坐著旋了幾圈，然後掛上邪氣的笑容，示意Spock過去。

Spock看起來有些拿不定主意，但還是慢慢站到他面前。Kirk抓住他的襯衣，扯得他俯下身來，沉浸到激情四射的熱吻裡。

「Jim。」Spock在吻和吻之間抗爭：「我們真的沒有時間……」

「沒事的，」Kirk十指穿進Spock的髮絲，撫弄他的雙耳。「我想要做的只有這樣。」

Spock再給了他一個懶洋洋的吻，然後才站直身體，拉平襯衣上並不存在的折痕。他揚高了眉，給Kirk一個明顯不以為然的表情。「你認為McCoy醫官將不認同這個行為，並從中得到樂趣。」

「嘿，」Kirk嗤笑著抗議道：「他可是犯了叛亂罪。我想我們扯平了。」

Spock默然片刻，接著搖搖頭：「極其不合邏輯。」

Kirk笑著跳起來：「沒錯。」他一手放到Spock胳膊上，Spock既沒有為此肌肉緊繃或是甩開接觸，這讓他心裡小小地為之一喜。

他們讓彼此的目光纏綿了好一會，然後才快步直朝連接快速電梯的通道前去。Spock開始設定控制面板，但接著他停下來抬頭看向Kirk。「我們需要有人留下來操作傳送機，」他說：「我認為應該由我傳送下……」

「不可能。」Kirk打斷他。他拿過Spock手裡的注射器，舉高道：「你知道我等著有天要拿一支這種玩意捅老骨頭等了多久嗎？」

「既然我對該種病毒免疫，那麼由我傳送下去更為合乎邏輯。」

「我會被二度感染嗎？」

「我不認為。然而……」

「那就沒問題了。」Kirk跳上傳送平台。「反正我也不確定我到底懂不懂得怎麼操作那玩意。」

Spock不情願地遵命了，數分鐘後，Kirk發現自己已經到了星球陸地上。天邊的恆星正開始往地平線下沉，但氣溫還很溫暖，而閃閃發光的湖邊草地上滿是亂七八糟或坐或躺的船員。

Kirk快速在人群間尋覓：他看見Gaila正和一群輪機士以及安全人員取樂，而不遠處Sulu跟Chekov手持木棍在擊劍。當他瞄見Scotty坐在樹下，Uhura將頭枕在他大腿上的畫面時，忍不住再看了一次確認眼睛沒花，不過他還是避開了他們那處。

終於，在另一棵樹下，他看到了一手拿著酒的McCoy，護士Chapel則盤腿坐在他旁邊。

「就知道找酒對你不是問題。」Kirk翻了個白眼說。

「Jim！你終於想通了。來喝一杯？」

「說真的，你是從哪裡弄來那杯酒？」

McCoy聳聳肩。「這邊的居民都過得好好的，他們只不過是懶得聯繫星聯罷了。」

Kirk再翻了翻眼睛，咕噥道：「我想也是。」然後，毫無預警（並在行動中充滿狂喜），他撲上McCoy，在McCoy脖子上捅了一針。

「搞什麼鬼！」McCoy手一鬆放開了酒杯，急急跳起來怒吼著。他看起來像是要對Kirk揮上一拳，但緊接著便踉蹌了下。一時間他看起來有些暈頭轉向，Kirk準備要在他跌倒時扶住，但他自己站穩腳跟，直起身，然後揍了Kirk一拳。

Kirk被打得退後幾步，放聲大笑起來。他揉著下巴，翻開通訊器，通知Spock將他們傳送上去。

＊＊＊＊＊

McCoy和他的組員在分裝解毒劑，Kirk對此沒什麼插得進手的，他便拖著Spock回到行星陸面。他們在旁盯著船員一一返回艦上。Kirk格外熱愛使用諸如「叛變」以及「抗命」等字眼嚇唬他們，從中得到了不少樂趣。

等到最後一批人都傳送上去，也將解藥提供給殖民星當地居民後，太陽早已落下多時，兩個月亮在湖邊散發著奇異的光芒。頭頂的樹葉發出沙沙聲響，但除此之外沒有其它聲音。

Spock靜靜地環顧左右後才道：「我們應當回返艦上。」

「大概吧。」Kirk同意：「但其他人都得到了一天登岸假，所以我想我們也理應得到些休息時間。」

「瓦肯人不需──」

「就當配合我？」

Spock退讓了，和他一同步行至湖邊。輕風吹撫過水面勾起圈圈漣漪，月光的反射使得波光往四面八方舞動。Kirk站在那裡片刻未有稍動，僅只凝視著湖水。但隨著時間過去，他的注意力逐漸轉向身旁的人。Spock總有辦法能站得又直又挺，近乎不自然地完美，直到現在他仍舊好奇Spock是怎麼做到的。

Spock似乎發現了旁邊掃來的打量目光──他的視線滑向Kirk那側，眉峰緩緩攀升。Kirk明白過來自己正下意識地模仿著Spock的站姿──他也將雙手放到了背後。於是他轉過身，坐到一塊岩石上往後一靠，仰望著二顆衛星。

「你帶我到這裡有何目的？」Spock問。

Kirk將膝蓋環抱到胸前，回頭看著湖面。當然了，他的確有一個目的：這裡給人感覺很舒服，如果他跟Spock需要進行一場艱難的談話，那麼他想他寧可在這裡。但他實在不擅長這種深刻交心的對談。和想殺了他的危險外星人對質，他處理得來；與不小心陷入尷尬戀情的危險外星人就完全是另一回事了。

「Jim？」

「我不曉得，」Kirk嘆口氣道：「但這裡很安靜，所以……你有什麼事想談談嗎？」

把擔子扔給Spock的他簡直是個孬種，但他覺得他們大概需要依照邏輯來處理，而這當然能指望Spock。

Spock過來坐到他身旁，但他的視線直向著面前的湖水。「我並不能自如地談論情感事項。」他承認道。

Kirk輕聲笑了。「嗯，我也是。而我甚至沒辦法拿受瓦肯教育當藉口。」

又一陣漫長的沉默後，Kirk再道：「所以拋開那些感性的圈圈繞繞吧。邏輯地來看，我們該怎麼辦？」

「管理規章中並無符合條件的具體條款，」Spock不自在地換了換身體重心。「去限制上下級間的私人交往關係。儘管如此，人們不會樂於見到。」

「而且人們有很好的理由。」Kirk低聲道。

「確實。我為自己的專業判斷力竟任由潰陷至此而感到心神難安。」

「我也是。」Kirk嘆口氣道:「我本以為問題單純是我們在一起的緣故，但那之後的幾週裡我們也不算真的有把狀況調整好，不是嗎？我是說，直到今天為止。」

Spock轉頭看向Kirk，看起來十分驚訝。「艦上事務運作已極為高效。」

「也許吧，但Rand說的氣氛不對也沒有錯。我們不能讓這種情況發生。」

Spock沉思了片刻後道：「當意識到問題所在後，我相信我能有效地控制思緒遠離任何……外在干擾，從而避免影響勤務表現。你也能嗎？」

「不行。」Kirk坦言：「但我在試著改善了。」

「合理來說，不論我們另外的……決定為何，我們都需要加強執勤時的表現。因此，它並非我們在下上述決定時的一項影響要素。」

「好吧。」Kirk深吸一口氣才道：「那接下來我們該考慮什麼？你實際上很顯然會在將來長成一個愛操縱人心的混帳？」

「我同意另一個我居中介入的行為很不恰當。」

Kirk將膝蓋抱得更緊了些，並將下巴靠了上去。「我不喜歡感覺像是有某種命運等著我去實踐。我想要相信我做的每一件事都出於自己的意志。」

「二條平行時間線各自獨立。沒有道理在另一條時間線發生的任何事都將在我們的時間線成真。」

「但我們倆還是走到這一步了。」Kirk轉頭將Spock聞言一僵的姿態看在眼裡。「看來，我猜你也認為另一個我和你也……你懂的，在一起了？」

「我已得出該結論。」

「那對他──你──來說一定非常重要，才會花這麼大心思確保在這裡也同樣發生了。你能相信你活到那把年紀還沒看膩我嗎？」

「的確有點難以相信。」

Kirk玩鬧般地賞了他胳膊一掌。「我無法決定。」他說：「也許如果我們不知道另一條時間線的存在，什麼事都不會發生。但事實是我們知道了，而這幾週已經足以證明了我有多想要這個。顯然他們就成功了，那很好。但話說回來，」他呼出一口長氣後轉開頭。「他們處得這麼好難道不會造成很大的……你懂的，壓力嗎？」

「毋需如此。正如我先前所言，沒有理由這條時間線上的任何事物都必須依照相同的方式進行。」

「嗯，我想是沒必要。」Kirk沒說，其實隱約有一部份的他希望這邊能跟那邊一樣，渴望著能在某個人心裡佔有一席之地，重要到他的照片會是那某人在執行明顯是自殺任務的行動中唯一帶在身邊的物品，而這部份的自己的確嚇壞他了。

他們就這麼沉默了許久。Kirk腦袋裡還有另一個疑慮叨叨不休著想從嘴裡蹦出來，但他不知道究竟該怎麼提起。最後，他說：「我很抱歉讓你以為還有……其他原因讓我不想要好好處理這個。」他在他們之間比劃了個手勢。

「我不認為你的不滿全為偽飾。」

「不是。」Kirk承認道：「也許不全是。但那並不重要，沒有比……」他其實也不確定沒有比什麼更重要。「我希望你不會認為……我是說，今天下午，你不必──」

「你沒有強迫我。」Spock向他保證，聲音裡有著明顯的笑意。「我遺憾我失去了控制。」

聞言Kirk頭猛地轉過來：「你後悔了？」

Spock不自在地動了動。「不。」最終他坦白道，讓Kirk不禁長舒一口氣。「我必須坦承，」Spock又說：「我一直……希望有理由和你精神融合，自從目睹你和我的對映者融合後。」

「你妒嫉了嗎？」

「那不合邏輯。」

「嗯哼。」Kirk笑出聲來。他將頭倚到Spock肩上，當Spock挪動位置讓他靠得舒適，並一把環住他的肩後，他不禁寬慰地鬆了口氣。Kirk將手環住Spock的腰說：「我不需要你解釋，如果你不想再試一次，那也不要緊，我能應付。但請牢記我是個男人，聽起來也許很不邏輯，但我想要你，非常想。所以你得要有心理準備。」

做為回應，Spock將他拉近，他的體溫在逐漸寒冷的空氣裡顯得如此暖和。

Kirk貼在Spock肩上的臉勾起大大的笑，然後抬起頭，以自己的嘴唇捕獲Spock的。他們的吻一開始停滯不前，像是他們在邊探索著剛達成的共識，但熱意很快便節節攀升。彼此的雙手在四片唇瓣吻合相抵的同時自由游走，Kirk雙腿一個使勁，整個人便跨坐在Spock大腿上。

「Jim。」Spock在唇與唇的呼息間悄聲道：「如果再不回艦上，會有人注意到我們不在。」

「一分鐘就好。」

沿著Spock的下頷，Kirk一路啄吻至他耳邊，舌尖打著圈舔舐耳廓，再輕輕咬了咬耳尖。Spock放在Kirk臀上的雙掌收緊，從喉嚨深處發出最為動聽的聲音。那大大超出了Kirk所能忍耐的限度：他低低呻吟著，更用力地親吻Spock的嘴，將雙手探進他襯衣裡。他的手指滑至長褲腰帶處往內摸索，指腹來到下身前方徐徐摩挲，等待可能會出現的反抗徵兆。什麼都沒有發生，Spock甚至挪動著騰出空間讓他更方便行事。

Kirk可以感覺到他在脫下Spock的長褲時雙手都在發抖：他想像這一刻太多次到不敢相信這是真的。交換的吻變得更為深入，他可以感覺到Spock兩手揪住了他的髮。

然後，他聽到了附近傳來明顯在清喉嚨的聲音。他整個人僵住了，慢慢抬起頭，眼前是Leonard McCoy寫滿驚恐的臉。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jeans' theorem 天體物理學及統計力學名詞，內容可以求助網路XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk極其享受他新得到的自由，McCoy有很大的意見，而某個求救訊號就這麼冒了出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把第九章補完了，拖這麼久請見諒TAT

「嘿，老骨頭，怎麼回事？」

Kirk擺出一副狂妄自大蠻不在乎的德性，但他自己都聽得出聲音裡的軟弱。他慢慢直起身，為Spock穿好長褲。在他身下的Spock完全凍成雕像。Kirk試著從他身上爬下來，但Spock雙手緊緊扣住他的腰，力道強到他覺得疼痛。

McCoy的臉色像是打算殺人：讓Kirk想起在學院有次不小心放火燒掉McCoy床舖的往事。不過醫官什麼也沒說，只是狠狠翻開了他的通訊器。

「我們，呃，正準備要傳送上去。」Kirk邊說著，總算爬離了Spock的大腿，並將瓦肯人也拉起來。Spock堅決只以背對著McCoy，而他的表情呈現可怕的一片空白。

McCoy嫌棄地掃了Kirk一眼，厲聲爆出一句：「你的拉鍊沒拉。」Kirk趕緊拉好。此時他聽見McCoy對著通訊器吼道：「三人傳送上艦。」

這次的傳送過程格外讓人頭昏眼花，或許只是因為Kirk胃裡正翻騰糾結得難受。他試著提醒自己沒做錯什麼事，而且過去被McCoy **逮到現行** 的次數多到數不清，但他感覺得到從Spock那裡輻射過來的緊張感，不禁厭惡起將其置於這種境地的自己。

他們重新物質化後，Kirk下意識就想抓住Spock的胳臂，但Spock避開了，看也沒看他們便快步離開傳送室。

在控制檯後方的Scotty警覺地抬起頭來：「艦長，有問題嗎？」

「沒。」Kirk瞪向McCoy，然後準備去追Spock。一隻抓住他上臂的手和瞪回來怒氣沖沖的臉阻撓了他。

「來我辦公室一趟。」McCoy以他最為冰冷的語氣命令道：「馬上。」

Kirk開口想要反對，但在他能想出要說什麼之前，整個人已經被大力扯出傳送室，伴隨著背後Scotty投射過來的不解視線。

等他們都進了McCoy的辦公室，周遭再沒有其他人之後，McCoy轉身面對他：「剛那該死的是怎麼回事？」

Kirk沒有退縮：「與你無關，就這麼回事。」

「我簡直不敢相信，一直以來我都在擔心你跟獵戶座人嘻嘻哈哈在別人眼裡看起來會像什麼樣子，結果卻發現你在和你的大副上床！你的小腦袋裡是已經連稻草也不剩了嗎？」

「我還是看不出來這跟你有什麼關係。」

「該死的，Jim，這艘艦上船員的安危 **的確** 就關我的事。」

「安危？」Kirk將身體倚到牆上，雙手交叉抱在胸前。「繼續，儘管告訴我我的個人生活究竟是怎麼影響到艦上船員的安危了？」

「該從哪說起？」McCoy雙手往空中用力揮動。「你可是艦長。凡是會損害你判斷的──」

「給我等等。」感覺怒火轟地燒了起來，雙拳在身側握得死緊，Kirk向McCoy逼近。「你沒有權力質疑我是否適任指揮。舉個例子說說什麼時候我的判斷能力受損了？」

「難道還要我來提醒你，在Spock受傷之後你是怎麼狂奔去殖民星上找架打的嗎？」

Kirk花了些時間才聽懂那個舉例。他停下腳步幾乎擠破腦袋後終於想起他們的第一次任務。「那跟這事一點關係也沒有──不論當時受傷的是誰，我的反應都不會有變。再說了，那時我們兩個之間什麼也沒有。」

「沒什麼？」McCoy懷疑地冷笑，但Kirk對此只是聳了聳肩。這阻止不了McCoy續道：「那等你和他玩完了之後你以為跟著會怎樣？他接下來可還有四年時間在你身邊擔任你的大副。」

「我們都很專業。會找出辦法的。」

「也許 **你** 可以。你只需要輕巧地轉向下一個不幸被你看上的人就好，可是見鬼的，Jim，他是個瓦肯人！他們不像你一樣四處拈花惹草，他媽的，如果我不是才親眼見識到的話，我還敢發誓他們根本不會隨便跟人上床。」

「所以怎麼了，你現在改擔心起 **他** 了？」Kirk不敢置信地回嗆。

「稱不上。」McCoy嗤道。「但我已經見識過一個被激怒的瓦肯人能做出什麼，那場面一點也不好看。還是說你已經不記得那個尖耳朵渾帳曾經想宰了你？」

Kirk耙了耙髮絲，搖了搖頭。沒錯，他還記得，但他看不出這跟現在的狀況到底有什麼關聯：以才剛失去故鄉星球又被蓄意挑釁引發的言行去定性那個人的本質似乎一點也不公平。更何況，現在想想，他發現Spock失去控制的樣子還挺性感的。不過McCoy不需要知道這個，所以他只是說：「那是我的問題，等到真正發生時我會處理。」

McCoy看起來沒有被說服。「那等到事情發生了我可不會幫你解決。去你的，Jim，這一定是你有過最糟的主意，而你已經有過不少爛透的壞主意了。」

「或許吧，」Kirk聳聳肩。「不過我找軍階相近的對象不是更好？」

「不，一點也不。」McCoy整張臉繃得死緊。「你怎麼能受得了？你還不如跟一部電腦上床。」

Kirk平靜的面具隨即破碎，他回擊時的聲音裡有著實質的陰狠。「他不是電腦。你根本一點也不了解他。」

「我了解的是他將你放逐到一顆他媽的冰雪行星上。」

「那又如何？你要我為他在整個星球才摧毀、母親被殺沒多久後做出的行為而耿耿於懷？結果不是一切都好嗎？」

「是啊，但只是因為某些荒唐的僥倖，他正好選擇把你放逐到Nero丟掉另一個Spock的行星上。你有沒有想過萬一那個Spock不在那裡的話事態會怎麼發展？」

「但是他 **的確在** 那裡，最後結果也很順利，如果我都放下了，那你最好也跟我一樣。」

「那麼等到你下次惹他抓狂的話又會如何？你信任他不會再從你背後插上一刀？媽的，有時候連我都受不了你，但我從沒這麼對你。」

Kirk瞠目結舌，忘了原本想說的話，轉而大笑道：「你是在計較這個？你吃醋了？」

McCoy用致死的目光戳穿他。「媽的最好是。」

「不然問題到底出在哪？」

「除了就算他不是能隨便把你打到爬不起來的瓦肯人，搞上你的大副也是個壞主意這個事實？那這麼說如何？他的情感比一部三錄儀也多不了多少，會眼也不眨就把你留在某個冰雪星球上等死？」

「唔，」Kirk防備般地收緊下巴。「我恰巧認為以上皆非。」

「如果你真的認為什麼問題也沒有，那你為什麼要說謊？」

Kirk震驚到他所能給出的反應只有「啊？」

「你聽見我說的了。你之前告訴我你們只是在下棋跟喝茶。」

「因為那 **就是** 我們之前在做的事。」Kirk堅持：「我們一直到……」他停了下來。發現他們其實真的直到稍早的今天下午才落實了關係。不確定他該定義這場關係是於何時開始，而且他也不是很想解釋二人之間複雜且有些費解的糾葛細節，他於是乾脆聳聳肩簡單收尾道：「沒很久。」

「而你就沒想過要跟我說一聲？」

「你什麼時候會是這種反應了？」

「你很驚訝嗎？我本來知道的是你們一直在勉強容忍對方，再然後我就撞見你貼在他身上發情。」他的臉氣得都扭曲了。「說真的，Jim，我知道你一向愛找外星人，但這麼做也太噁心了。」

「噁心？」Kirk跟著重覆了一聲。出於某種原因，那個詞比適才大吼大叫的任何一句話都還要傷人。他的怒氣一下子凍結了，他突然感覺自己不應該再待在這裡。什麼也沒說，他轉身徑直走出辦公室。

「別指望我會去收拾你的爛攤子。」McCoy在他身後喊道。他的語氣與其說是嘲諷，更像是惱怒的產物，但Kirk已經不在乎了。

＊＊＊＊＊

可想而知，Kirk按下Spock艙房的門鈴時，沒有得到任何回應。他想都沒想就使用了他的上級覆寫碼：畢竟，Spock也曾對他做過同樣的事。

他衝了進去，作好會有一場爭執的心理準備，隨即便因為眼前迎來的景象腳下急停。Spock盤起雙腿坐在地上，顯然正在冥想。Kirk遲疑了，一下子不確定接下來該怎麼做才好。他考慮過乾脆放棄離開，但他真的想在剛剛的鬧劇惡化到沒辦法控制之前談開。他累了，渴望地看向Spock的床舖，但他不覺得他們現在有親密到這個階段。最後，他選擇坐到桌子旁。

看著Spock冥想讓人感到平靜。他臉上不嗔不怨無悲無喜：Kirk的思緒一時間跑偏了方向，想著他看起來真是美得毫無瑕疵，但很快便碾滅了那個念頭。他讓視線飄往Spock耳朵處，腦子裡隨即響起當他啄咬著那雙耳朵，用對了方法時Spock便會發出的似哽似泣聲音。他趁還沒有無藥可救前急急拉回自己的心思，卻發現自己的目光改而落到了Spock的雙手上。那簡直不能更糟：他現在完全清楚Spock那二隻手有多敏感──敏感到單是用手給Kirk來一發就能高潮──而這個綺思對克制他的欲念一點幫助也沒有。

他說服自己看著Spock坐在地板上然後硬了對事態可能沒多大幫助，所以他四處尋找其它事想讓自己有得忙。Spock這裡沒放什麼個人物品，Kirk很快便放棄了，轉向電腦終端：如果他得在這邊待一陣子，那麼他最好順便解決一些工作。

他們會再留在軌道上一天，確保每個人都完全脫離病毒的影響。在這之後，他們的下一項任務是對一個臨近星系行星進行常規科學考察。不過所謂的臨近其實還是要五光年遠，所以他們仍然需要以曲速六級的速度行駛整整一週。既然得找些事來消磨時間，Kirk便參照最近的經驗開始起草新的隔離檢疫辦法。

他專心沉浸在工作裡，等到身後Spock衣物摩擦的窸窣聲響傳來時，他還愣了一愣。將椅子旋了半圈，他正好望見Spock站起身抻直制服，期間一直帶著微微提高的眉峰好奇地凝視Kirk。

「嘿。」Kirk關懷道：「覺得好些了嗎？」

「多少。」

讓Kirk安下心來的是，Spock沒有問他為什麼會不請自來待在自己的艙房。實際上完全相反，他看起來一點也不意外：Kirk有點不知道該拿為此竊喜的自己怎麼辦好。

「我剛在起草新的隔離檢疫辦法。」Kirk手往終端擺了擺，解釋道。

Spock坐進另一張椅子，眉毛拔得老高：「那很……符合邏輯。」

Kirk暗自感嘆地笑了下。「你不用表現得這麼驚訝。反正在我把它寄給星聯艦隊之前，多半還需要你看過一遍把它翻得更加官腔。」

Spock將螢幕轉向他也方便看的角度，然後他們一起工作了好一會，討論在謹慎及效率間適宜的平衡。然而不過半小時後，Kirk開始覺得自己難以集中精神，在他忍不住打了聲呵欠後，Spock停下原本要說的話，給了他頗不贊同的眼神。

「時間已晚。」他說：「我們或可於你充分休息之後再行商議結論。」

Kirk想開口抗議，話音卻被又一次呵欠淹沒。「好吧。」他讓步了。然後想起來一開始他是為了什麼闖進Spock房間的，不確定他如果要這時提的話，該說些什麼才好。他伸手過去碰Spock的手，接了個瓦肯式的吻，並在Spock給予回應時舒了聲清晰的長嘆。

真是奇異，以人類標準來說如此無邪的碰觸，可以讓他感覺彷彿電流竄過皮膚般刺激。

「有事使你煩心。」Spock觀察道。他瞄了一眼他們連在一起的手，Kirk突然不安地認識到Spock是怎麼如此準確估量出他的情緒。

Kirk頓了頓，但沒有收回手。他考慮過轉移話題──畢竟他已經比剛離開McCoy辦公室那時要來得平復許多──但好奇心佔了上風。「你的意思是你不會？我們傳送上來時你看起來可是相當火大。」

Spock抽開手，視焦集中到Kirk身後。「我適才欠缺情緒控制。」他承認道：「我已進行冥想以圖……」

「等等，」Kirk打斷他。「你認為你缺乏情緒控制？那──早些時候，我們之間那樣也算？」Spock的目光閃爍著飄回他這處，然後又移了開。Kirk的心沉了下去。「拜託，Spock，」他懇求道：「請不要告訴我你已經決定後悔了。」

「後悔是一種不合邏輯的情緒，因為過去的事無法改變。」

「我不知道。」Kirk苦澀地笑了笑。「我想我們算是學到了其實能改。」嘆了口氣，他站起身開始在房裡踱步。

「那是你的希望？」Spock悄聲詢問。「如若你能控制時間線，你會讓我們的關係止步於純粹公事往來？」

Kirk停下腳步，看向Spock。他仍坐在椅子上，比起語氣和表情裡的不感興趣，他緊鎖在Kirk身上視線的熱切揭露了真相。扭出一個微笑，Kirk說：「這麼一來事情會輕鬆很多，吭？我們不用再擔心我們的判斷會失常，我最好的朋友也不會再生我的氣……」他嘆了口氣。「但不，那不是我想要的。我想要我們不用再有這些隨時可能神經斷線的對話。我想要你能放過你自己，一點點也好，去承認你想要這個關係。但我能應付這些，因為即使這一點也不邏輯，而我甚至不明白為什麼我這麼想要，但我真的想要。我抗拒不了。」

Spock沉默半晌消化這番話，然後慢慢直起身。他往Kirk那處走近了一步，隨即控制住自己。「你是指McCoy醫官？」

過了一會Kirk才聽懂Spock在問什麼。「是啊。看來他沒打算要寄賀卡恭喜我們。」

「我原先假定你會持續讓他了解……最新狀況。」

「你是說像你告訴Uhura那樣？」Kirk本沒想要把話說得這麼像質問，所以他很快又接道：「唔，我猜到了他的反應不會很理解支持，結果嘿，我還真是對的。」

Spock盯著地板看。「我很遺憾帶給你的不便。」

「嘿，」Kirk消滅他們之間的空隙，將手放到Spock肩上。「沒事。他會看開的。我想他主要只是在氣我沒告訴他。」另一手探過去碰Spock的，十指相扣。即使到現在，每當Spock允許這樣的觸碰時，仍然會使他感到一陣無可名說的戰慄。他漫不經心地以姆指摩挲過Spock的手背。「所以，你能單從這種接觸裡察覺出我在想什麼？」

「並不盡然。」Spock空著的那手落到Kirk腰後，將他整個拉近，低下頭讓他的呼息吹拂過Kirk的臉龐。「我能感知到的是……你的情緒，而且只有一個模糊的印象。」

「所以你能感知到我現在真的真的很想撲倒你嗎？」

Spock讓彼此的唇瓣細細揉捻，使得Kirk下身竄過一陣電流。「我感知到我們將於五點二小時後開始值勤。」

「可是我現在精神飽滿得很。」Kirk抗議道。為了彰顯其真實性，他將勃起緊貼向Spock髖間。Spock的眉毛挑得老高，他再度親吻了Kirk，這次需索得更加猛烈。

Kirk狂熱地回應，舌與舌勾纏間時不時洩出飽含情欲的低吟，同時玩耍似地與Spock的下身相互頂磨。他兩手滑進Spock的上衣，十指在其腰脊間上下滑動，再順著腰側來到心臟上方，它在指腹下穩定地搏動。Spock的皮膚觸摸起來是如此滾燙；Kirk渴求這個，再怎麼近也依然不足夠。他沿著Spock的下頜一路吮吻，啄囓著耳廓，輕聲說：「你想改到更舒服的地方繼續嗎？」

Spock放在他背上的手一頓。等著必定出現的拒絕，Kirk往Spock的耳緣上舔弄，舌尖輕點頂端。他感覺Spock在回答時身體微微顫了顫。「你是人類，因此需要休息。」

「我很好。」Kirk堅持。

「然而，」Spock續道，他的雙唇輕掃過Kirk的頸項。「若你睡前需要先行釋放，那也可以接受。」

Kirk笑得見牙不見眼：那不是他被求歡時聽過最能激起性欲的句子，但那總比直接被踢出去要好得多了。他猛烈地吻著Spock，邊朝著床鋪方向行進，沿途隨手拋下衣物。他倒到床上時，身上只剩內褲還在，一手支著頭，向Spock投注他最為誘人的微笑，但卻在見到Spock將他的衣服一一拾起並折好時撐不住地放聲大笑。

Spock抬眉看著Kirk，將折疊好的衣物整齊擺放到椅子上，才開始脫下靴襪，以及他的藍色襯衣。

等到身著全黑裡衣的他直起身往床上看，Kirk的笑聲立刻消亡了。「哇喔。」他說：「你知道嗎？你一身黑的模樣真的辣得不得了。」

「對顏色有好惡不合邏輯。」Spock這般道。不過Kirk確定從聲音聽起來他被取悅了。那寸寸逡巡Kirk身體的眼神太過刻意到恍若實質，使得他幾乎要在審視的撫觸下扭動。他見到Spock目光在落到他底褲前明顯已經搭了小帳蓬的那處時拔高了眉峰，但他仍舊本能地放開四肢展示自己。

Spock提起單膝跪到床上，影子將他整個人都籠住了，身上的黑色裡衣緊貼胸膛，看起來極為可口誘人。Kirk伸出雙手去碰，往上探到他的肩，再往下撫向他的背，將他按近前來，吻了上去。

幾番尷尬地扭來動去後，Kirk總算脫掉Spock剩餘的衣物，直到他們都只剩內褲為止。Spock肌膚貼著他的感覺好到無與倫比：燙得灼人，摸起來的觸感卻很乾爽。他在Spock的背脊上下摸索，再下探到臀後，一個使力，髖與髖相撞，動情地大聲喊了出來。

Spock親吻著他，狠狠強調著主權，同時Kirk雙手滑進Spock內褲包握住他的臀肌。他使勁抓了一把，然後不浪費一點時間脫掉了底褲。Spock挪動身體主動配合，再來只剩脫去Kirk的，最終他們全然赤裸了。

在他身上的Spock一動未動，專注的深沉審視直對準Kirk的眼睛。Kirk手指摸上Spock的耳朵，隱約察覺自己的手正在打著顫，呼吸變得粗重。很難相信這是他們第一次裸裎相對：Kirk有太多想做的事，導致他一時間竟不知該從哪裡開始。他想要用他的雙眼、他的雙手、他的嘴唇勘察Spock身軀的每一寸；他到現在還是不知道瓦肯人的外陰長什麼樣，計劃要盡他所能徹底滿足好奇心；他想要把自己埋進瓦肯人火熱身軀的深處，再換得Spock進入他。

他讓雙腿裹上了Spock的後腰，試著翻身將他們的位置顛倒過來，但Spock推得他倒回床上，還開始擺起腰與他的下身相互磨蹭。Kirk漏出一聲彷彿被勒住的哽咽，忍不住弓起他的背；Spock趁勝追擊，將手伸進二人身體間握住他們的勃起。

受制於Spock身下，Kirk能做的不多。他扭來動去，但不是真心想逃脫：他喜歡被Spock超人的力量困住。這時他感覺自己的悅樂之源正被技巧的雙手抽捋出來。他說服自己暫且任由這股急切的需求掃掠，晚點會有時間進行獨屬於他的探索。

Kirk自己兩手則是於Spock的背與頸之間來回忙碌，偶爾糾纏在他的髮間或是揉弄他的耳朵。Spock的手緊緊包裹住他，上下的動作維持在某種穩定的節拍，很快地Kirk便在高潮沖垮他時顫抖著吐出破碎的呻吟。

之後，他躺回床上，腦袋天旋地轉，而身體仍在震顫不已。他感覺到Spock的體重離開了他，懶洋洋地睜開了一隻眼睛。數分鐘後Spock帶著一塊濕布回來，坐在床邊開始為他清理。Kirk笑了，但因為感覺很好所以任憑他施為。Spock對上他的視線，揚起眉，Kirk勾起唇角回望。

「你知道，你不需要這樣。」即使身體仍主動往Spock的碰觸貼近，他仍舊有氣無力地抗議二聲。

Spock聽了也沒有停下，繼續他無微不至的照顧。他目光下飄，臉上的神情極其專注。Kirk這才明白過來Spock對人類身體的瞭解大概跟他對瓦肯人的程度差不了多少。雙臂交疊枕到腦後，臀部輕輕迎向Spock的手，鼓勵他繼續。

過了一會，Spock完全放棄假裝清潔的行為，改以專心的凝視和指尖溫柔的挑逗公然研究起他來。Spock從根部一路輕挑至頂端時他的陰莖忍不住一跳，接著Spock手掌整個包握住它，輕輕擠弄。再度半勃，Kirk發出挫折的嗚咽聲，想要挺腰壓向貼著他的手，但Spock將手抽了回去，起身站在床邊。Kirk失望地看他已經穿回了內褲。

「時間已晚。」Spock語氣平平地說：「你應該回到你的艙室。」

Kirk探出手抓住Spock的手，想將他拉近床前，但Spock沒有跟著移動。Kirk皺眉道：「認真的？你要踢我出去？」

「我沒有使用武力的意圖。無論如何，在你自己的房間入睡對你來說更合乎邏輯，那裡的室溫設定較適合你的生理狀態。」

Kirk不得不承認這裡很熱，他想。儘管他覺得有可能是因為他本來就在欲火中燒。「可是我難道不能──」他向著Spock的方向示意。

「你不滿意？」

Kirk站起身來，將Spock拉到懷裡，臉埋進他肩膀，深深吸進似乎已浸染進他皮膚的焚香氣味。「一點也沒有。」他說：「只是怎麼也要不夠，你都那樣看著我了，能怪我嗎？」

他抬起頭重重地吻了Spock的嘴唇一下。他打算倏忽而收，但Spock接過了掌控權，等到這一吻結束時，Kirk已經又一次完全勃起了。他氣沖沖往下瞪著他沒出息的身體，又朝Spock拋了滿懷期待的一眼。「你確定你真的不想要？」

「不是此時。」

「好吧。」Kirk嘆了口氣。他穿上衣服很快離開了，趁還能控制自己不要出聲哀求之前。

＊＊＊＊＊

Kirk才勉強睡了幾小時電腦便喚醒了他。他翻身哀嘆，揉了揉眼睛，在心裡問候了電腦的祖宗八代。

幾分鐘後他才想起來前一天是怎麼熬到那麼晚才睡。當記憶紛紛回歸原位後，他躺回床舖，向天花板笑得燦爛。

去吃早餐的路上，他經過無數看似被他興致高昂模樣驚嚇到的船員。回想起Gaila曾說過關於船員一遇到他就慌慌張張的話，他衷心對每一個人打了招呼：「早安！」然後在他們忙亂地想回應時盡量克制住他的笑意。

他的好心情在進到餐廳時急轉直下。McCoy孤伶伶坐在大老遠的角落，一臉不爽地望著他的麥片粥，而Spock則在他們往常的那張桌子邊。

不知怎的，他成功拋下了和McCoy吵的那場架。他想他應該要過去他那桌：畢竟他們以前也不是沒吵過，而且幾乎沒有互開幾句善意玩笑不能解決的時候。他正準備要走過去，就在這時他獨獨想起了McCoy那時說的： **噁心** 。在他腦海裡轟隆隆地迴響。

他眼一瞥，Spock那邊正安寧地切著某種水果。Spock發現他的視線，疑惑地回視。沒再多想，Kirk從複製儀裡點選了他的早餐，坐到Spock旁邊。

「有事煩擾你。」Spock低聲道。

「你也早安。」Kirk咕噥著抱怨。他等了片刻，當Spock沒有隨之填補空洞般的寂靜，才開口承認：「我只是在氣老骨頭，沒什麼。」

「唔，在他決定不來我們一貫使用的桌邊用餐時，我本歸結為是出於對我自身的敵意所致。」

「沒，他只是在當個混帳罷了。」Kirk猛灌了一口咖啡，被溫度燙得一窒，然後才又道：「我曉得他對我很火大，但那不是搞這種高中生把戲的理由。」

「我對人類社交溝通的了解有限，但自僅有的組織政治觀察經驗來看，此類以座次安排表達立場的方式並不僅限於種族中的青少年。」

「你沒說錯。」Kirk嘆道：「所以，你覺得我們準備好要離開軌道了嗎？」

「地質學及植物學小組已核實所需的讀數皆已蒐整完畢。」

「很好，讓我們接下來的『常規』科學考察不要再生出什麼波瀾好嗎？」

Spock以單邊高揚的眉毛表達他對這個可能性的看法。Kirk大笑，談話方向轉往他們新起草的隔離檢疫辦法，以及漫談艦上的其他事務。Kirk發現自己為Spock的陪伴依舊讓人放鬆，並且沒有出現他想像中隔天早晨各種可能的尷尬情節而內心默默雀躍。

大多數艦員看起來在跟他們保持安全距離，有些甚至動不動就緊張地打量他們。Kirk沒有打算對未知太空病毒影響下引發的叛亂行動而找任何人麻煩。但也知道最好不要公開表示出來。而且不管怎樣，人們表現得像是有些怕他其實還挺好笑的。

不過，顯然不是每個人都受到了影響，因為Gaila在蹦到他們面前時看起來一點也不在意。

「嘿。」Kirk跟她打了聲招呼，她回了個燦爛的笑容，出乎他的意料，她的注意力轉向了Spock那裡。他們開始談起電腦，Kirk便讓目光改而四處漂移。

他心裡發苦地留意到，McCoy人已經走了。他本來坐的那張桌子旁，Uhura和Scotty在進行似乎相當激烈的談話。他一邊裝作在專心聽Gaila說，一邊試著偷瞄他們。Uhura看起來很生氣，Scotty的表情則相對平靜許多，可能是在安撫或是表達同情。他回想起昨天看到的場景，開始擔心起來。他本來都已經注意到──該死的，他甚至還覺得好笑──船員們在事後反應過來並後悔對他的叛變：那麼為什麼他會沒想到可能還有其他更隱私的事讓人悔不當初呢？

等到Gaila離開，Spock隨著他的視線看去──某個時間點後他已經放棄偽裝低調──並扔給他一個疑惑的眼神。

「我只是有點擔心。」Kirk解釋道：「我之前沒想過這場事件肯定會給人們帶來多大的尷尬。我很幸運我的觀眾只有你一個，但對其他人來說呢？」他強調般誇張地皺緊了臉。

「確實。」Spock放低了聲音。「你考慮過要對昨日的事件採取何種懲誡處分？」

「我不可能處罰整船的人。」Kirk大笑道：「特別是若非我自己的心結，我可能就跟其他人一樣棄船離開的情況下。」

「你的意思是沒有處分？」

Kirk聳聳肩：「其實我沒什麼選擇。但先不要馬上告訴他們，好嗎？」

「如你所願。」

「不管怎麼說，」Kirk勾起奸奸的壞笑：「我們能有機會獨佔艦橋室也挺好的，不是嗎？」

他可以發誓當他看見Spock的耳朵尖染上一抹綠暈的時候，他的心裡彷彿真有小鹿在撞。他突然有種衝動伸出手去摸那對耳朵，也許咬上一口。所以為了分開心神，他轉回去看Scotty和Uhura。

「我一直在避免偷聽。」Spock道：「儘管如此，如果能幫上你的忙，我可以向你保證Nyota現在的不滿與昨日的事件無關。」

Kirk聞言不禁放鬆了一點。「謝了。但狀況還是得解決，我去一趟醫療室，要他們給每個人做個檢查。艦橋室見。」

他險險差那麼點就靠向桌子對面給Spock來上一個吻。但總算用拿起餐盤的動作遮掩過去，匆匆離開。

＊＊＊＊＊

坦白說，Kirk本希望能和Chapel或M’Benga提這件事，總之不要是McCoy。不幸的是，Kirk到的時候McCoy正在他的辦公室裡，而且他是資深醫療官，這讓Kirk別無選擇。

「說件事。」Kirk突然開口。他故意讓門開著，希望McCoy會讓這場對話完全保持公事公辦。

「我很忙。」McCoy厲聲嗆了句。

Kirk長嘆一聲：「你沒有忙到不能做這個。我想讓船員接受檢查，不只是生理上的，而是，你懂的。」他對著他的頭擺了擺手示意。「如果有什麼事會影響到任何人的工作表現──」

「我的小組已經在著手進行了。」McCoy頭抬也沒抬，打斷他的話。

「好吧。那好，就讓我知道狀況。」

Kirk再待了一會，想看McCoy會不會再說些什麼，然後才沉默地轉頭離開。

Kirk生著悶氣徑直走到艦橋室，但到了那裡之後，迎面而來的景象有什麼自動安撫了他的情緒。艦橋室亮得如同鏡面的純白內裝與乾淨俐落的線條。α班的其他人已經到達崗位各自安靜地登錄控制檯，讀著交班報告。Spock在Kirk抵達的那刻便自指揮椅起身，但仍立於座椅邊不動。

「上尉，你有目的地座標了？」Kirk問Sulu。

「是，艦長。」

「那麼帶我們離開吧。」

Kirk坐進他的椅子裡，注意力轉向中央螢幕，那裡顯示出他們腳下行星的一輪身影，座落在漆黑天際的斑點群星當中。他有了個狂想，也許那麼做會很有趣：從中隨意挑選一顆明星朝它前進，單單只是為了想看那裡有著什麼。

「預定抵達日為曲速四級下的六天後，艦長。」Sulu向身後喊道。

「六點三二天。」Spock訂正。

Kirk瞧見Sulu和Chekov互換了個好笑的眼神。他朝上瞄了眼Spock，他正直直站在椅子旁觀看中央螢幕。「總是如此精準，Spock先生。」他帶著充滿感情的笑容。

Sulu和Chekov又互換了一次同樣的眼神。但他們二人一個字也沒說。Spock只是斜傾著頭並高舉了他的眉。Kirk見狀得用力忍住才沒有笑得咧開了嘴。他突然深切地意識到，他正坐在僅僅一天前他們首次做愛待的同樣位置上。他不自在地動了動，想甩開腦海裡浮現的各種畫面，但他越努力，那些畫面就變得更加栩栩如生。

「有什麼問題嗎？艦長？」Spock輕聲問詢。

「一點也沒有。」Kirk回答，盡可能讓語調聽起來輕鬆隨意。眼睛眨了眨，他又道：「我愛死這張椅子了。」

「你對該物品的依戀已被記下。」Spock平穩地淡淡回道。

Kirk妒嫉Spock的自控力：他自己能做的只有不去製造一個藉口讓他們能離開艦橋室到別的地方獨處。他回想起他曾對自己承諾要保證指揮能力不受危及，但那考驗遠不及他感受到Spock身體輻射過來的熱度。

「你做什麼這樣懸在我頭上不走？」Kirk試著滿不在乎地問。

「我能向你保證人造重力仍然正常運作，我並沒有漂浮在空中。」

Kirk翻了個白眼。「你很清楚我在問什麼。」

「我在等待你對我們昨夜開始的工作下達進一步指示。」

Kirk差點就被自己的呼吸嗆到，而後才明白過來Spock指的是他們起草的隔離檢疫辦法。即使如此，那話聽起來實在很像Spock在為他們一起離開艦橋室提供藉口。Kirk有點心動：畢竟他們現在正在曲速行進；這裡並不真的需要他在場。他可以將指揮權交給Sulu，然後在幾分鐘內帶Spock去最近的簡報室……

「我想我們已經把要點涵蓋得差不多了。」Kirk說出的話連他自己都感到驚訝。「你能在今天晚上把它編輯完成然後寄到我的終端嗎？」

「當然，艦長。」

Spock對他行了一個僵硬正式的點頭禮，回到他的工作站。Kirk鬆了一口長氣，往後坐進他的椅子裡。他得承認他感到那麼一點點自豪，但他同時也有一點點害怕這突然產生的成熟態度從何而來。

＊＊＊＊＊

 

看著大家按步就班作業，在規定的時間裡恪盡職責，然後得以放鬆休息，讓Kirk有種舒適坦的安心感，他很快便得出他現在享受曲速航行生活的結論。

當然了，他心裡也很清楚，他之所以能欣賞這種千篇一律的單調，不過是因為這樣的日子不會一直持續，再加上，他在夜間──以及早晨和午休──放鬆休息的方式有了顯著的進步。幾乎每分每秒他都和Spock一起度過──他們一起在艦橋室值勤，晚上大多不是對奕就是對練，一同用餐，並規律進行性事。

如今水壩已然潰堤，Spock比Kirk偷偷希望過要更能接納性方面的接觸。甚至於，多數時候是由他主動發起：他會先在一大早進到Kirk的寢室，將他壓在床上，雙手在二人之間忙活著；他會在棋局之後坐到Kirk大腿上，讓人雀躍地想起他們的第一次；有時他甚至會將Kirk推抵到牆上，急性子到他們只能儘快將拉鍊拉下。

但在所有的熱情背後，Kirk仍不由得若有所失。一方面來說，儘管他們親熱的次數相當頻繁，但每次到最後總是相同的結尾：Spock用手帶他攀上頂點。大多數時候他們連衣服都幾乎好好地穿在身上。

Kirk愛Spock的手，真的。但他想做的還有那麼多。比方他甚至還沒有好好 **看清楚** Spock那裡的模樣，更別提碰它了。Spock容許Kirk的雙手撫遍他的全身，但每當Kirk想往腹股溝的方向探去，手便會被唐突地拍開。而在Kirk想拉開些距離細看時，Spock便會將他再一次摁回原本正在使用的平面上，使用技術高超的手指以及熱情的親吻將他搞得濱臨瘋狂。

而一旦雙方都得到高潮，Spock便會退開，整理好衣物，這回合便已結束。

Kirk試過提議更深入的交流：有時，在對Spock的耳朵細心關照、使他的眼珠都開始微微上掀、雙手顫顫時，Kirk會利用這個機會在他耳邊囁語著想對他施展的諸般行動及細節。Spock會嘆出被扼住般、具有參與意願的喘息，但他從未容許這些瘋狂的欲求超出低聲愛語的範圍。

相同模式的日子過去一天又一天，Kirk開始放棄爭取。他在每一次簡單的碰觸下卸下所有防備，為了Spock在二人獨處時表現出強烈獨佔欲和宣示主導權，而工作時的Spock又是如此服從而歡喜；至於分離時感覺到的空虛，他則默默留給自己。

最糟的是，他還不能跟任何人吐這個苦水。他不敢直接和Spock提，怕損壞他們剛處心積慮建立好的脆弱平衡；而McCoy即使在還願意跟他說話的時候，也不會樂意被拖進這場爛攤子裡。

到後來，事情脫離了他的控制。一天早上，他正往艦橋方向走，一道綠紅色的影子躍到他面前，膽大包天地將他拖進一間空置的休息室裡。

「所以？」Gaila揚著燦爛的笑容問，像是期待他能自行推導出完整的問題。

「 **所以** ，我再二十分鐘就要值勤，妳有什麼理由對長官這樣動手動腳？」

該死的Gaila，她聽了只是仰頭大笑。她究竟怎麼辦到的，讓他擺出來的艦長架子連他自己聽起來都像一場笑話？

「噢，別再煩惱了。」她偏著身子坐上桌面。「沒人看見，而且我們也搞不了二十分鐘。」

Kirk瞪著她，但還是讓步了，轉而坐進另一張桌邊的椅子裡；其實他還真想和她談談，畢竟話題若是由她起的頭，就不會顯得那麼有失專業了。

「所以？」她又問了一次。他回以疑惑的視線，她翻了個白眼解釋：「你又開心起來了。我猜他從了？」

Kirk想板起嚴厲的臉孔：「妳現在是在八卦妳的上級長官？」

「噢，隨便啦。你不能先把故事講了一半，然後又不把好料爆出來。」

本來還想繼續抗議的Kirk再也無話可說，因為他的確很想找人大談特談一番，即使根本不覺得她能幫得上什麼忙。「好吧，」他退讓：「但這次不准去跟Uhura碎嘴，行嗎？」

「你真以為她還不知道？」Kirk聞言拉長了臉，她見狀嘆了口氣，雙臂交叉在胸前：「好啦，我一個字也不說。所以，感覺如何？」

「其實挺讚的。」Kirk邪邪一笑。「他變得一整個強勢又充滿控制欲──真是辣翻天了。」

「真的？」她的臉亮了起來。「幸好我對他們性冷淡的看法是錯的。嘿，邊做愛邊心靈感應很棒吧？」

「啥？」

「你知道的啊，他們感應得到你的需求，想多猛或多快之類的？」她興奮地身體直顫。

「呃，」Kirk不自然地動了動。「我以為妳說妳沒和瓦肯人睡過？」

「是還沒有。不過我想像應該和跟貝塔人睡差不多吧？我的意思是，在心靈感應這部分？」

Kirk亟力不將畏縮表現出來。「事實上，我也不知道。在那些……妳懂的時候，他根本沒做類似的事。」

而且真該死的，她為什麼非得把那個畫面塞進他腦袋裡不可？他還記得和年長Spock心靈融合時的強烈感受。尤其第二次融合時，他是怎麼不由自主地被喚起了性致的──到了現在，也許他更明白為什麼另一個Spock毫不訝異他起了反應。還有那次他和他的Spock融合，天雷勾動地火般到了一發不可收拾的地步：性致勃勃得以至於他們當場便在艦長椅上做了起來。那麼如果做愛的同時他們各自待在對方的腦袋裡的話，又會是怎樣一番光景？為什麼Spock從沒有提出要這麼做？

Gaila看起來滿臉不解，開口問的時候聲音裡有著小心翼翼：「所以他 **都** 做了些什麼？」

Kirk幾乎想隨口糊弄過去。最終還是嘆口氣道：「坦白說？沒做什麼。他會變得自信強硬之類的，但通常到最後都是用手做完了事。而且只能是他的手，如果我碰他的話會被撥開。」

「吭。」Gaila皺起臉。「這樣？聽起來真討厭。」

「不至於。」Kirk馬上安撫她道：「我是說，他那雙手的確非常美妙，而且真的很敏感，所以光是碰我他就能高潮，那還挺酷的。」

「我想是吧。」她聳聳肩同意：「但感覺還是不太好。你們一直以來都只這麼做？」

「是啊，我猜他單純真的很愛用手？」

「也許吧。不然就是他太害羞做不了別的。」

「不太可能。」Kirk大笑道：「信我，妳應該要看他接管一切的樣子──完全稱不上害羞。」

Gaila頭往後一仰，深深地的嘆了一口氣：「有時候人類真的傻得厲害。」她感嘆道：「尤其是男人。」

「嘿！」

「唉呀真的嘛！你因為他什麼都掌控就以為他不緊張了？」

「他從來沒有表現得像在緊張。」Kirk咕噥道。不確定他是不是漏掉了什麼。

「Jim，你真是個大白癡。」

「妳得說：『 **艦長** ，你真是個大白癡。』」他提醒她。

「隨便啦。跟你說一個小常識：那些只顧著搶佔主導權，硬性規定你哪邊能碰哪邊不行的人？都是害羞的類型。他大概在擔心你會被他詭異的外星老二給嚇跑或怎麼的。」

「所以他的……裝備有哪邊很詭異嗎？」

「我又怎麼知道？我從來沒能靠得夠近去研究。但它詭不詭異不重要，而是他在擔心這一點。」

「所以我該怎麼辦才好？」

「我在輪機室認識一些很棒的傢伙，他們絕對不會這麼壓抑。」她提議道。

「謝了，但我差不多算是非Spock不可了。」

「真的？」她看起來不很相信，但還是說：「我又懂什麼呢，你比我要瞭解他。」

「謝了。」Kirk嘆氣道：「妳真的幫了大忙。」

「不客氣。」她回。不知道是對他話裡的嘲諷毫無所覺，或是根本不在乎。「再告訴我後續進展，好嗎？」

「好吧。」Kirk嘟嚷。她在他臉頰上親了一口，便快步回到崗位上，留他一個人，比談話之前還要更加迷惘。

＊＊＊＊＊

這天在艦橋室值勤的時間格外漫長：Kirk急著想熬到值勤時間結束去找Spock談談，但越焦急也只是讓每分每秒顯得更久。

離目的地只剩幾小時航程時，Uhura打斷他糾結的思緒。

「艦長，我接收到求救訊號。有艘瓦肯船遭到攻擊，船名 **昔卡號** 。」

Kirk總算沒轉頭就去看Spock，他冷靜下令：「把座標送去導航。」

Chekov立即開始計算航線，幾分鐘後他回報：「尖長，航線已繪製。」

「Sulu先生，出發吧，最大曲速。」

「遵命，艦長。」

直到Sulu改變了他們的航行方向，Kirk才任由自己移開視線向右側瞟去，Spock坐得比平常更加嚴肅正經。Kirk對他緊繃地笑了下，頭一擺，示意要往高速電梯去。半途他停下來命令Uhura把求救訊息轉去他房間。將船艦指揮權移交給Sulu，然後跟在Spock身後離開艦橋。

等到進了沒有人在的高速電梯，Kirk鬆開一點偽裝出的輕鬆寫意，開口問Spock：「你還能跟進這個任務嗎？你不會……」他把 **情緒崩潰** 留著沒說出口。

Spock沒有裝作聽不懂，而是很快向他保證：「我完全能夠執行勤務。雖說在當前情勢下，一場對瓦肯船的攻擊是……」

「卑鄙無恥的行為？」Kirk幫接。

「令人不安的行為。」

高速電梯門開啟，Spock與他並肩同行。Spock的姿態繃得筆挺，臉上罩著空白的面具，但他行進時比往常要更貼近Kirk身側。等他們獨自進了Kirk房裡，Spock手探過去摸向Kirk，讓他們的指與指相觸。

「你對那艘船有什麼了解？」Kirk試著讓口吻保持專業。

Spock遲疑了下，斷開他們的連繫，領Kirk坐到辦公桌邊，自己則坐到桌對面的另一張椅子裡。這般行事更便於保持公務所需的距離，但Kirk還是忍不住覺得被剝奪了原屬於他的溫度。

「 **昔卡號** 曾是艘民用運輸船。」最後Spock這麼說道。

「曾經是？」

「殖民星的狀況使得每艘可用的船艦都要在必須時派上用場。」

「所以那艘船不見得是平民在用。」

「可能性約為百分之五十一點四。」

「約？」Kirk向他露出喜愛的笑容。而他回以他慣常的揚眉。

「我能確認該船最近一次被委派的目的地。」Spock看著Kirk的電腦終端提議道。

「當然了。」Kirk將螢幕轉向Spock，便往椅背一靠，看他的手指在控制檯上飛舞。Spock的大手有著修長而優雅的手指。Kirk喜歡盯著它們，每當如此，他的思緒必定轉往它們在他身上的感覺會是如何；或他將那些頎長的手指放進嘴裡時，吸取出的令人心悅的顫抖。

「你的心思在別處。」Spock評論道。他的視線沒有偏離電腦畫面。

Kirk微微苦笑，勉強撕開他的目光：「你能怪我嗎？」他咕噥道：「你有雙美好的手。」

Spock整個人僵住，盯著自己的手，彷彿它們某種程度上辜負了他的信任。Kirk正打算為他可能的失禮而道歉，才目擊到浮現在Spock脖頸上逐漸泛起的綠暈。

近幾個月他幻想過Spock的無數個小時裡，Kirk從沒有猜到那層粉綠能夠變得如此逗人心癢。也許是那異域風情的綠色血液讓他激動，或者只是因為這象徵了他打破Spock的自持；不論如何，他都悄悄將每一分逐漸浸染美麗蒼白肌膚的綠暈刻印進記憶裡。

現在想想，他認為 Spock可能沒有收到過太多讚美。那讓人有些感傷，因為Kirk敢肯定，這般迷戀他大副的人絕對遠不只他一個。也許，他沉吟，Gaila的理論確實有幾分道理。

「艦長，我們能否專注眼前事務上？」Spock的聲音緊得不像平日的他。

意識到他剛一直盯著人不放，Kirk將注意力轉回電腦上。從他這個角度不方便看清畫面，但至少這樣能提醒他自己正在值勤：「抱歉。」他說：「你實在讓人分心。」

聞言Spock皺起眉頭，但也只是道：「 **昔卡號** 最後一次報備航程是前往貝塔星，指令由瓦肯議會下達，但其任務內容經過加密。」

「他們想跟貝塔人做什麼？」

「資訊不足。」

「好吧。」Kirk嘆氣：「所以，我們不知道 **為什麼** 有人想攻擊那艘船，那麼何不改從那個有人是 **誰** 來著手？」

「未知。求救訊息未詳加說明。而該船的航線並無橫跨任何敵對種族的疆域。」

「真是太好了。Spock，不先知道要對付什麼，我們不能就這麼衝到那裡去動刀動槍。」

出於某種原因，這話讓他得到一彎高高揚起的眉毛。不過Spock實際上沒說什麼，所以Kirk只能皺著眉問：「你不同意？」

「否定。我僅只是訝異於你會表達此類意見。」

Kirk沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，連通Uhura的通訊：「上尉， **昔卡號** 那裡有傳什麼話過來嗎？」

她回道：「 **沒有，艦長。每個頻道都收不到他們的回應。** 」

Kirk的心一沉：「那好吧，繼續試，有任何消息都通知我。Kirk退出通話。」退離通訊後，他又向Spock補了一句：「那麼只能動刀動槍了。」

他們交換了憂心忡忡的眼神。Kirk伸出手，Spock碰了碰，接了個短暫的瓦肯吻。他的接觸給Kirk皮膚擦出的火花足以打碎他所剩不多的堅持：上半身俯過桌面，他用人類的方式吻Spock。

退開僅止毫釐，他喃喃：「等這事一了，我要把你蹂躪得不成人形。」

Spock眉一抬：「確實？」

＊＊＊＊＊

以最高曲速衝往 **昔卡號** 上一次已知座標的這四個小時相當煎熬。Uhura一直試著呼叫他們，總是得不到回應。期間Spock可說是黏在掃瞄器上，但他們越來越靠近卻什麼消息都沒有，讓可能的結果更加不樂觀。

在預定退出曲速的時間即將到來前，Sulu在椅子裡旋過身，有些緊張：「艦長……我們以前上過求救訊號的當。」

「二次。」Chekov也道：「另外如果你想加算那回………」他話音轉弱，沒再說下去，轉回自己的工作站。

Spock聞言抬起頭來，目光與Kirk相對，臉上什麼表情也沒有。雖說表面上神色一點未漏，Kirk還是知道他現在的想法，因為他心裡也有相同的糾結。當然Sulu和Chekov是對的，他們以前也因為求救訊號而踏入陷阱過。但無論如何，他還是不會成為對求助置若罔聞的那種艦長。

「瞭解了，先生們。」他堅定道：「前進，升起護盾並進入紅色警戒。」

Kirk討厭紅色警戒。當然了，警示全體船員即將面對的狀況讓他們得以堅守崗位非常重要。即便如此，他總是覺得警戒相當惱人，因為在最需要專心的時候，偏偏存在令人分心的警報聲跟閃爍的紅光。

「三分鐘後退出曲速，長官。」Sulu喊。

Kirk緊抓椅臂。他曾見過整個中央螢幕佈滿船艦殘片的噩夢景像，但他強迫自己不要移開視線。

「Uhura，」Kirk往右後方喊：「通知Scott先生跟McCoy醫官到傳送室報到，準備接收可能的生還者。」

幾分鐘後，船外劃過的光收束成如同針孔大小的點點星芒。幾乎在同一瞬間，Spock宣佈：「傳感器回報發現船艦一艘。似乎已經失去動力：我僅能檢測出微弱的能源讀數。」

「有生命跡象嗎？」

「掃瞄中。」

Kirk從椅子裡蹦起來，走過去與Spock肩併肩。艦橋室裡其他人的視線都在他們身上，所以他保持了一個適當的禮貌距離，但重心都壓到一邊腿上，讓他像是急著想知道結果。

一段彷彿無止盡的等待之後，Spock挺直了背，回報：「無生命跡象。」

Kirk的手放到Spock胳臂上片刻表達遺憾。然後他勉強笑著直視Spock的眼睛，轉回他的座位上。

「Sulu先生，帶我們到 **昔卡號** 旁邊。我們需要派一隊人過去，決定該怎──」

「艦長。」Spock打斷他：「我撈到一個不尋常的能源讀數。」

「來自 **昔卡號** ？」

「否定。其源頭位於昔卡號船艏右舷一帶，距離該船二奈米秒差距（60公里）。」

「你的推論，Spock先生？」

「資訊不足。」

「如果要你猜，最有可能的是？」

「艦長，瓦肯人不猜測。」

「試試。」Kirk斷然道。

Spock緩緩起身，看起來明顯感到不適。「來源最有可能是處於某種隱形偽裝下的星際船隻。」

「防護罩繼續保持。」Kirk對Chekov指示道：「火力待命。」

Kirk任由自己的手停留在Spock胳膊上再更久一點，傳達無聲的歉意，然後才斷開身體接觸，回到座位上。

只待少頃他們就證實了Spock的猜想：一塊黑色區域看起來在微微閃爍發亮，接著，一艘羅慕蘭戰禽艦不知從哪冒了出來。

「艦長，呼叫頻道已開啟。」Uhura在他命令前便提早一步預備完成。

Kirk點點頭表示知道了，拿出他最具威嚴的語氣宣佈：「這裡是 **星艦企業號** 的James T. Kirk艦長，請表明你們的身份。」

當通訊畫面出現在中央螢幕上，Kirk的第一個念頭是他們聯絡上了 **昔卡號** ，因為畫面裡的指揮官明顯是個瓦肯人。然後她的嘴角往上那麼一勾，Kirk這才知道她是羅慕蘭艦的指揮官。

「你好。艦長。」她問安的態度幾乎可算得上親切。「我是Charvon指揮官。」

「是妳攻擊了星聯船隻 **昔卡號** ？」

「沒錯。」她聳了聳肩：「他們沒有我們要的，但你們星聯的船很容易上勾。也許你們能更有用些。」

Kirk強迫自己忽視她話裡的挑釁，讓語氣保持鎮定，他逼問：「你們對 **昔卡號** 的船員做了什麼？」

「噢，他們死了。」她回答時不屑地擺了擺手：「太不合作。」

「妳知道這將等同於向星聯宣戰？」

羅慕蘭指揮官尖諷大笑：「我們還沒結束假模假樣的表面功夫嗎？難道星聯不是迫不及待想開戰想到把你們一顆星球遇到的天災怪到我們帝國頭上來？」

一時間滾燙的怒意淹過Kirk的理智，但他逼自己冷靜下來，跟她保證：「星聯沒有為瓦肯星的毀滅責怪羅慕蘭人。犯下該罪行的是某個自行游離於帝國之外的船艦艦長。」

「隨你怎麼說。」Charvon指揮官不當一回事地應道。Kirk見到她的注意力滑向他的右側，Spock正在那裡監看掃瞄儀輸出的讀數。「你有一個瓦肯船員。」

Spock站直身體轉而面對她。他的表情一片空白，雙掌於腰後交握。

「這位是我的大副，Spock中校。」Kirk介紹道。

Charvon將他從頭看到腳，她的視線可說是極其挑逗，那使得Kirk的胃彷彿打了個結。

「這是你船上唯一一個瓦肯人？」她問。

「他是。」Kirk心懷警惕地回覆，不是很情願給她這個資訊，但也知道騙她沒有意義，他們大可以從掃瞄結果確認瓦肯生命跡象。

「我有個提議：用你的這名瓦肯人，交換你的船、你的全體船員，以及你本人的性命。」

「妳想對Spock中校做什麼？」

她輕蔑的笑給出了答案，但她只回道：「瓦肯人是宇宙中科學成就最高的種族，我們有很多可以向他們……學習。」

「拒絕。我不用我的船員做交易。」

「那好吧。」她嘆了口氣。「我很遺憾你這麼決定。」

她對著螢幕外的某個人做了個手勢，通訊便切斷了。幾乎同時，Chekov驚呼：「尖長，他們的武器正在鎖定我們。」

「回擊。集火他們的武器：我只要他們喪失戰鬥能力。」

「是，尖長。」

幾分鐘後，衝擊重重震動了 **企業號** ，Kirk猛地被甩到椅子一側。

「護罩能源還剩百分之八十五。」Sulu回報。

螢幕上可以看見 **企業號** 回擊的光芒劃過。Kirk瞧著光子魚雷擊中敵艦：戰禽艦設計上的最大瑕疵便是艦上只有一個魚雷發射裝置。只要他們能破壞那部份，也許他就能弄清楚他們究竟想找瓦肯人做什麼。

「他們的武器系統受損，但還能運作。」Spock報告。

第二次的衝擊大大打擊了艦橋室，使得燈光時亮時滅。Spock晃離了中央控制檯，Sulu整個人往後掀倒。Kirk跳起來迎向他：Sulu抓著他穩住身體，但腳下還是一個踩空跌到了地上，連帶著撕下一大塊Kirk的衣袖。

Kirk立刻站到他身邊，但Sulu推開他，堅持道：「長官，我沒事。」

Chekov緊張地看著Sulu，但在和Kirk目光對上時注意力唰地拉回來，他宣佈：「尖長，第二輪攻擊命中目標，已成功癱瘓敵方武器系統。」

「很好。」Kirk回到座位上，向Uhura方向喚道：「再次呼叫羅慕蘭指揮官。」

他面向中央螢幕，想讓自己看起來沉著冷靜，當沒看見坐他前頭的Sulu和Chekov在小小聲地激烈交談。

「艦長。」Uhura的聲音傳來。「我沒辦法──」

在那一瞬間，那艘船從畫面裡消失了。Uhura死死瞪著，手揮向那現在已經空無一物的中央螢幕道：「對方沒有回應。」她將話說完。

Kirk轉向Spock：「隱形了？」

「否定。該處出現使用曲速的能源特徵。」

「他們跑了？」

「看來如此。」

Kirk軟倒在椅子裡，茫然無緒。如果他們想要的是情資──而且顯然是某項和瓦肯有關的資訊──為什麼他們會坐等星聯船艦上門然後又轉身就跑？

「這一點也不合情理。」Kirk將心裡的話說了出口。

「除非他們離開只是去找援兵。」Sulu推論道。

Kirk瞪著在他們面前空蕩蕩的畫面好一會，然後下定決心。「下令追擊。Uhura，通報星聯司令部有一艘羅慕蘭船對星聯作出挑起戰爭的行動。Spock，你能追蹤到他們嗎？」

Spock操作掃瞄儀控制面板一分多鐘，搖搖頭道：「否定。他們在啟動曲速引擎前先開了隱形裝置。」

「我以為你剛才說偵測到了曲速能源訊號？」

「我能推斷出一個大概為07.5的航向，誤差容許值為1.2。以誤差值去定義立體角，將有二十點一億個星系是可能目的地。」

「二十 **億** ？」Kirk不禁重覆道。

「二十點一。」

「你是科學官。」Kirk挫折地厲聲道：「你得做得更好一點。」

「這要視統計──」

「試著用你的直覺。」Kirk打斷他：「在那二十億裡──抱歉，二十點一億裡──哪一個星系最有可能？」

Spock考慮了片刻。「從該名指揮官聲明裡的動機來看，瓦肯殖民星是最有可能的目標。Sulu上尉的推論暗指了羅慕蘭帝國領域的某處。而該船留下的跡象則表示二者皆非。」

「沒有幫到忙。」

Spock揚起一邊的眉毛：「儘管如此。」

「繼續試。」Kirk堅持：「我們必須縮小範圍。」

Spock回到掃瞄儀旁，Kirk轉將注意力投向Sulu。「上尉，你受傷了嗎？」

「沒有，艦長。」

Sulu的聲音裡的輕鬆總有點像是裝出來的，但除非絕對必要，Kirk不能在這個重要的時刻少了他最好的舵手。他打算把McCoy叫到艦橋室以防萬一，這時Spock打斷他的思緒。

「艦長，我從 **昔卡號** 上發現了生命訊號。」

「什麼？」

「訊號很微弱，但確實存在。」

「幾個？」

Spock深入觀察掃瞄結果，一時間沒有回話。所有人的眼睛都盯著他轉身面對Kirk：「二名。」他確認：「都是瓦肯人。」

Kirk笑著鬆了口氣：「那真是好消息。」他說。感到強烈的如釋重負，至少他們的任務沒有完全失敗。「Uhura，提醒傳送室準備將二名生還者傳送上艦，並叫一組醫療人員過去待命。」

Uhura轉達訊息給人在傳送室的Scotty，同時Kirk擺手示意Spock跟上他。

等電梯門在他們身後關上，Kirk馬上說：「抱歉，我不該對你發火。」

Spock顯然很驚訝。他看起來像是想說些什麼，但最後他只說：「為此感到冒犯不合邏輯，你只是做了身為我的上級長官必須要做的事。」

Kirk聳聳肩：「即使如此……」

「你的直覺使你比我更適合擔任指揮官。直覺並非我的長處，因此當有必要時，你選擇指正我是正確之舉。」

Kirk感激地對他笑了下，探出去碰他的手。他們放任自己陶醉在瓦肯吻裡片刻，等電梯門滑開後，便動身前往傳送室。

Scotty已經到了，McCoy和M’Benga二人在他旁邊。McCoy的表情在他看見Kirk以及Spock一起過來時沉了一沉，但Kirk沒有理會。

「我已經鎖定那二個生命訊號了。」Scotty報告：「但那些訊號相當微弱。」

「瞭解。」Kirk說：「傳送。」

傳送機啟動的幾秒鐘讓人等得相當痛苦。二列並排的光柱出現，在像是慢動作的變化後，緩緩浮現了二個獨立的人影。

二名醫生立刻撲上去對他們施用醫療三錄儀，在一陣忙亂中Kirk花了一點時間辨認那二名瓦肯人。比較靠近他的那位先與腦中的記憶重合了，在他來得及考慮該不該這麼做之前，他已經飛奔到房間的另一邊驚呼：「Spock！」並堅定地將他擁進懷裡。

年長的Spock沒有因為這個接觸而退縮，但另一名瓦肯人望過來的表情是如此愕然，讓他馬上將人放開後撤。就在這時，讓Kirk驚恐的是，他認出他來了：他退了一步，乖乖向對方問安：「你好，Sarek大使。」


End file.
